Brand New World
by Bad Sector
Summary: Naruto dan madara yang telah mati dalam perang dunia Shinobi keempat kini sedang menghadapi putusan dari hakim dunia akhirat untuk memasuki neraka atau surga, tanpa diduga, madara melakukan hal diluar dugaan yang membuat raja dunia akhirat menjatuhi mereka berdua hukuman aneh nan unik. More friendly madara! Strong-Naru! AU!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Brand new world

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Pairing: nanti aja hehehe

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Naruto dan madara yang telah mati dalam perang dunia Shinobi keempat kini sedang menghadapi putusan dari hakim dunia akhirat untuk memasuki neraka atau surga, tanpa diduga, madara melakukan hal diluar dugaan yang membuat raja dunia akhirat menjatuhi mereka berdua hukuman aneh nan unik. More friendly madara! Strong-Naru!

Warning: OOC,Typo,Adult theme, violence, gore,etc

Chapter 1

Disebuah ruangan sidang dengan interior gelapp dan bernuansa klasik nan seram karena terdapat tengkorak dimana-mana serta lilin biru yang berasal dari jiwa orang mati yang dibakar oleh sang hakim neraka, tampak dua orang pria. Satu yang Nampak muda dengan rambut pirang dan satunya dengan rambut raven panjang serta terlihat sedikit tua. Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan dengan gelagat badan mereka yang tampak seperti seteru abadi.

Madara POV

Apa-apaan ini?! Aku uchiha madara sang rikudou kedua mesti berada ditempat seperti ini! Duduk di pengadilan dengan hakim dewa kematian apalah itu. Apalagi disampingku ada bocah kuning yang daritadi muram seperti lemon kisut dan menatapku layaknya bandit gunung. Haduh! Sial sial sial. Tunggu sebentar lagi, sharinganku pulih dan aku akan kabur dari sini. Dasar kaguya sialan! Beraninya dia menipuku dan menjadikanku tumbal untuk kebangkitannya, tunggu saja. Setibanya aku ditempatnya akan kubuat dia menyesali perbuatannya khukhukhu

End POV

Sementara itu, disebelah madara tampak seorang pemuda dengan mata biru langit dan rambut pirang dengan wajah sedikit murung dan cemberut. Dialah sang reinkarnasi Ashura, Naruto uzumaki

Naruto POV

apa yang kulakukan sekarang?! Kaguya telah mengalahkanku dan Sasuke, sekarang dunia Shinobi telah hancur karena kesalahanku, tapi kenapa si teme sial itu masuk surga?! Apa karena dia mengorbankan dirinya untuk menolongku tadi?dan kenapa aku berada di neraka bersama uchiha sial satu ini?! Jika ukan karena ulah bodohnya tak mungkin semuanya jadi seperti ini!

End POV

Mereka berdua tampak saling tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka sendiri dan tidak menyadari bahwa hakim telah membacakan putusannya.

"Uchiha madara, kesalahanmu sungguh besar, pembunuhan, mencoba menghancurkan dunia, serta mencoba mengacaukan arus dunia, kau akan dihukum ke neraka tingkat 7 sampai hari kiamat!" seru hakim Neraka sambil mencoba mengetok-ngetokkan palunya

Naruto yang mendengarnya mencoba menahan tawanya setengah mati. "rasakan! Rasakan! Siapa suruh berbuat jahat! Dia pasti sedang ketakutan setengah mati" kata Naruto sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak dalam hatinya

Ketika Naruto menatap madara, matanya membulat. Bagaimana tidak, madara hanya menguap kebosanan sambil memain-mainkan jarinya. "hoaammm, apa sudah selesai? Baiklah akan kuberitahukan satu hal padamu pak hakim. Jangan pernah memerintah seorang uchiha!" kata Madara sambil mengeluarkan aura biru dari tubuhnya.

"Susano'o!" batin Naruto menghindar kesamping melihat Susano'o Madara membesar dan mencoba menghantam sang hakim dunia akhirat.

"grep!" pedang susano'o madara ditahan oleh seorang pria tua berambut tua dengan wajah sangar dengan brewok tipisnya yang menghiasi wajahnya serta matanya yang berwarna biru menyala menatap madara.

"uchiha, apa maumu disini?" tanya pria itu dengan nada penuh penekanan.

Madara hanya tersenyum sinis sambil mengeluarkan tawa sarkastiknya. "huahahaha! Tent saja aku ingin keluar dari sini dan menyelesaikan urusanku dengan kaguya!" kata Madara sambil mencoba menyerang pria tersebut dengan pedang susano'onya

"Sleb!" Susano'o madara menghilang. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya mengucek-ngucek matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"A-apa ini?! Sialan kau!" teriak madara sambil mencoba menyerang pria tersebut dengan jurus lainnya. "Katon: gouka mekkyaku!" kata madara sembari mencoba menyemburkan jurusnya.

"singgg!" jurus tersebut tak kunjung keluar, madara kini terdiam sambil kebingungan. "ada apa ini?!" pikirnya bingung

Naruto yang melihatnya pun hanya dapat kebingungan karena baru kali ini melihat kejadian seperti ini.

Pria tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi mereka berdua. Pria itu lalu menghampiri madara. "perkenalkan, namaku adalah erebus. Aku adalah raja dunia ini. Jadi, selama kalian disini kalian tidak punya kekuatan apapun untuk melawanku" katanya sambil tertawa kecil

Madara yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam dan termenung karena shock. Erebus yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum penuh makna. "bagaimana kalau begini, aku memberikan kalian misi, jika kalian berhasil menjalankan misi ini aku akan mengembalikan kalian ketempat asal kalian" tawar erebus

Madara yang mendengarnya begitupun Naruto langsung mendekatkan diri mereka kearah erebus mencoba mendengar penawaran erebus. "apa misinya?" tanya madara dengan nada bersemangat karena menemukan cara untuk menguasai kembali dunia

Naruto yang mendengar langsung berkata pada erebus. "biarkan aku saja! Kalau dia yang menjalankan pasti hasilnya mengerikan!" kata Naruto dengan nada serius karena sadar niat jahat madaraa pada dunia shinobi

Madara yang mendengar perkataan naruto hanya tertawa menghina. "hmmpp, bocah kemarin sore sepertimu memangnya bisa apa hah?! Kalau kau bukan reinkaranasi Ashura dan punya bijuu kau bukan siapa-siapa" kata madara sambil mengejek Naruto

"Apa kau bilang!" teriak Naruto sambil mencoba memukul madara namun berhasil ditahan dengan muda oleh Madara

"bweekk!" ejek madara sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Naruto

Erebus lalu berdeham dan mencoba menenangkan dua orang itu. "begini, misi kalian adalah mengawal sebuah dunia yang ditinggal tuhannya karena sesuatu selama seumur hidup yang kuberikan pada kalian, jika kalian mati lebih dulu dari waktu yang telah ditentukann maka misi kalian gagal dan kalian langsung kulempar keujung dunia jadi santapan peliharaanku disana!" kata erebus dengan nada mengancam

Madara dan Naruto hanya dapat menelan ludahnya mendengar ancaman super kejam dari erebus. Mereka menggangukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda setuju dengan misi kali ini.

"baiklah, setelah ini kalian tinggal melewati gerbang ini dan menjalankan misi kalian. Namun sebelumnya. "grep!" grop!" tangan erebus menyentuh kedua mata madara dan menyentuh perut Naruto kemudian mengambil sesuatu yang ternyata adalah sepasang rinnegan madara dan dari tubuh naruto tampak sebuah bola Kristal kecil dengan bentuk matahari dan tampak seekor rubah bereekor 9 tertidur didalamnya.

"apa-apaan ini?!" teriak mereka berdua

Erebus hanya tertawa mendengarnya. "jangan tersinggung, ini sebagai jaminan kalian menjalankan misi kalian. Jika gagal maka resikonya ditanggung sendiri." Ancam erebus sambil mendorong mereka kesebuah pintu dan mengusir mereka berdua

"dasar raja sialan!" sumpah mereka berdua sambil terhisap oleh sesuatu

Disebuah kota

Naruto dan Madara membukakan mata mereka dan terbangun disebuah taman yang sepi dipagi hari. "ini dimana?" tanya naruto bingung pada entah siapa

"entahlah, mungkin ini lokasi misi kita" kata madara sambil mencoba melihat keadaan sekitar. "sebaiknya kita segera bergegas dari sini dan mencari tahu informasi tentang dunia ini" kata madara sambil beranjak dari taman. "hey! Tunggu aku kakek tua!" teriak Naruto

Madara tiba-tiba berbalik dan menatap naruto dengan dengan sharingannya yang merah menyala. "siapa yang kau panggil kakek tua?!" teriak madara sambil memandang sengit kearah naruto. Sedangkan Naruto menyiagakan kunainya mencoba untuk membela diri. Sampai…

"apa-apaan kalian?! Dan kamu lagi!membawa senjata tajam!kalian berdua ikut kami!" teriak seorang polisi yang keluar dari mobilnya. Madara dan naruto sadar jika mereka kabur sekarang maka masalah akan tambah akhirnya terpaksa ikut naik kemobil polisi itu.

"benda apa ini?! Bisa berjalan tanpa kuda?!" batin Naruto dan madara. Sedangkan madara mendapat ide cemerlang, ketika mobil itu berhenti disebuah perempatan sepi karena sang supir hendak menelepon atasannya, madara dengan sigap menepuk bahu sang supir.

"ada ap-" sang supir berhenti berbicara dan tampak mengantuk. Tampaknya madara menggunakan sharingannya pada sang supir.

Sementara itu polisi yang berada disamping naruto berteriak terkejut. "apa yang kalian laku-" "diamlah!" kata madara sambil menghipnotis polisi tersebut.

Madara lalu memasuki alam genjutsunya berserta dua orang tadi dan juga naruto. Didalam alam genjutsu itu Nampak kedua polisi malang itu sedang disalib oleh madara disebuah tiang kayu.

"kau terlalu lebay" komentar Naruto yang melihat perbuatan lebay madara. "biarin" kata madara melengos menghampiri dua polisi itu

"kau, beritahukan aku tentang semua yang kau tahu tentang dunia ini" kata madara sambil menatap ploisi tersebut dengan sharingannya.

Sementara itu naruto memegang kepala polisi satunya dan memasuki alam pikiran polisi tersebut dan mulai membaca data dari kepala polisi tersebut. "untung aku sempat belajar dari ino" batinnya sambil menggali informasi tentang dunia barunya itu

2 jam kemudian

Naruto dan madara keluar dari mobil polisi tadi dengan memegang uang hasil "pinjaman" para polisi tadi. "hmm, uang kita Cuma 200000 yen" menurutmu bagaimana caranya hidup disini?" tanya Naruto pada madara. "tentu saja kita harus membuat kartu tanda penduduk dan akta kelahiran serta ijazah palsu dulu, untuk hal itu serahkan saja padaku" kata madara menyeringai sambil memamerkan mangekyou abadinya.

Naruto yang melihatnya Cuma dapat menelan ludah. Naruto lalu mengikuti madara yang berjalan menuju kantor catatan sipil dan kependudukan. Naruto tak mau tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh madara dan hanya mengikutinya saja dari sebelahnya. Tampak madara begitu santai menghipnotis orang. Setelah 2 jam menunggu madara beraksi, kini Naruto telah memegang akta kelahiran dan ijazah taman bermain, sd, serta smp yang entah bagaimana madara dapatkan, sedangkan madara kini melanggeng santai menuju bank dan membuat rekening atas nama dirinya.

Naruto yang melihat aksi madara hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihatnya. "tak kusangka dia bisa begini santai menghadapi masalah kita saat ini" batin Naruto sambil mengikuti madara yang berjalan menuju sebuah agensi perumahan

"apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada bingung melihat madara sambil bersiul-siul memasuki kantor pemasaran tersebut

"kau mau kita tinggal di bawah jembatan seperti gembel?" tanya madara. Naruto hanya bisa cemberut mendengarnya

Madara masuk kedalam dengan MASIH mengenakan pakaian perangnya. Sang pemilik kantor hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat dandanan nyentrik madara yang menurutnya kelewat aneh, bagaimana tidak. Pakaian shinobi dengan baju besi merahnya yang masih setia melekat dibadannya.

"aku mau rumah dengan ukuran tak terlalu besar dan cukup untuk 2 orang" kata madara sambil memperagakan tangannya dengan gaya seolah-olah mengandaikan rumah impiannya

"baiklah, kami punya rumah yang anda inginkan" kata pegawai pemasaran dengan senyum pedagangnya sambil menunjukkan foto rumah tersebut. tampak sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar namun terlihat nyaman. Dengan atap berwarna biru tua dan tembok putih dengan 5 kamar.

Madara yang melihat harganya tersenyum puas, karena cicilan dan uang mukanya sangat murah. Sementara Naruto mencium bau yang mencurigakan karena melihat uang mukanya yang kelewat murah. Serius? Cuma 50000 yen?

Sang penjual yang menangkap tatapan naruto lalu menjelaskannya. "rumah ini jauh dari stasiun kereta dan bagian dalamnya telah dikosongkan. Pemilik rumah ini menggunakan sistem sewa, jadi jika kalian berminat kalian bisa menyewanya ditambah lagi pemiliknya merupakan orang yang eksentrik." Jelas sang penjual. "tapi kabar baiknya rumah ini tak terlalu jauh dari sma Kuoh" tambahnya

Madara yang mendengar langsung memilih rumah tersebut. sedangkan naruto hanya terdiam melihat hal tinggal mencari pakaian dan makanan. Dia tak mau menggunakan henge setiap hari

Mereka berdua lalu naik kesebuah mobil yang disediakan oleh kantor pemasaran tersebut dan menuju tempat tinggal baru mereka.

Setelah 30 menit berada didalam mobil, kendaraan itu akhirnya berhenti didepan sebuah rumah kecil yang memanng sesuai dengan gambaran pada foto tadi. "ini kunci rumahnya, selamat menikmati tinggal dikota Kuoh" katanya sambil tersenyum pada naruto dan madara

Madara dan naruto menerima kunci tersebut kemudian turun dari mobil. Mereka menatap rumah tersebut. "jadi, disinikah awal misi kita dimulai" desah madara dengan wajah menyeringai

Naruto yang melihat madara hanya dapat tersenyum kecut." Sepertinya iya, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kalau kita beli pakaian dulu, aku tak mau melihat kau memakai zirah bodohmu itu setiap hari" ejek Naruto sambil mengetuk-ngetuk zirah madara

"hey! Zirah ini merupakan senjata keramatku tahu!" bentak madara. "baiklah, setidaknya aku masuk kedalam dan mengecek semua isi didalamnya dulu" kata madara sambil melenggang santai menuju rumah baru dan diikuti naruto yang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya

Ketika mereka memasuki rumah tersebut, mereka tampak tersenyum puas karena rumah tersebut lebih baik dari perkiraan mereka meskipun Cuma tersisa kulkas, dan kompor yang sengaja ditinggal pemilik sebelumnya

"hmm, isinya cukup memuaskan, bagaimana kalau aku beli baju sekarang?" tanya naruto sambil mengambil 50000 yen dari saku madara.

Madara langsung berbalik dan memperingatkan naruto. "oi gaki, ingat beli yang diskon dan bagus. Uang kita tinggal 75000 yen. Jadi gunakan baik-baik" kata madara.

"iya-iya" balas naruto dengan nada malas sambil meninggalkan madara. Madara memilih tidur sejenak daripada tidak ada kerjaan.

2 jam kemudian

"oi, bangun pemalas" kata Naruto sambil menendang-nendang kepala madara yang sedang tidur dilantai. Madara yang kepalanya ditendang tentu terbangun dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan dendam. "awas kau bocah!" katanya sambil mengambil beberapa stel pakaian dari tangan naruto. Madara kemudian melepas pakaian perangnya dan mengenakan sebuah baju T-shirt hitam dengan gambar anjing bulldog dan berjalan keluar dari rumahnya.

"mau kemana kau?" tanya Naruto yang bingung

Madara membalikkan tubuhnya."tentu saja cari pikir kita mau makan apa kalau tidak kerja, dank au juga. Gara-gara usiamu masih 17 tahun aku terpaksa memasukkanmu ke SMA daripada berurusan dengan dinas social" kata madara sambil kembali keluar rumah.

"terserah kaulah" kata naruto sambil kembali membaca komik yang dia beli

Madara kemudian menuju sebuah kantor tenaga kerja, dengan santai dia memasuki kantor tersebut. tampak kantor tersebut mulai sepi karena hari mulai sore. Madara lalu menemui resepsionisnya dan menanyakan sesuatu. "ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya sang resepsionis. "iya, saya mencari pekerjaan. Kalau bisa tenaga pengajar" kata madara sambil mengeluarkan sharingannya dan menghipnotis resepsionis tadi.

"oh, tawaran mengajar menjadi guru di SMA kuoh." Kata resepsionis wanita itu dengan nada datar. Madara melihat jam mengajar dan gaji yang akan dia dapatkan. "hmm, menarik" batinnya sambil membaca-baca form tersebut. "baiklah, bisakah aku mengambil form ini?" tanya madara yang tentu saja menghipnotis orang tersebut sehingga apapun pertanyaan madara jawabannya yes.

Madara lalu keluar dari kantor tersebut dan melakukan sunshin menuju SMA kuoh. Disana tampak sekolah baru mau bubar. "wah,wah. Tampaknya bukan konoha saja yang akademinya belajar sampai sore, Hashirama, ternyata kau tidak begitu kreatif" batin madara sambil sedikit tertawa ketika mengingat hashirama kecil menjabarkan padanya sistem pendidikan yang menurutnya sempurna

Madara yang tiba di sekolah tersebut lalu masuk ke kantor kepala sekolahnya dan berdiskusi cukup lama sampai sang author malas untuk mendengarnya. Setelah diskusi yang lama itu madara keluar dengan senyum ceria dan membawa beberapa stel baju sseragam SMA kuoh dan 2 stel jas kerja.

"haha, tak kusangka mencari pekerjaan disini lumayan mudah" batin madara sambil berjalan melenggang menuju luar sadar ada seorang gadis menabraknya.

"brukh!" madara tetap tegar berdiri sementara gadis itu terjatuh. "Ittai!" teriaknyya sambil mengelus bokongnya yang jatuh lebih dulu ke lantai. "madara, kau harus tampak kau sensei!" kata batin madara. Madara lalu menghampiri gadis itu dan mengulurkan tangan kegadis itu. "gomen, tadi aku tak melihat ketika jalan" kata sang gadis sambil menerima uluran tangan madara.

"tak apa-apa tadi juga salahku" balas madara dengan senyum tipis palsunya. Gadis tersebut tampak menjadi kelihatan gelisah. "G-gomen,ngomong-ngomong siapa anda?" tanyanya pada madara

"oh, nama saya Uchiha Madara, saya disini bekerja sebagai sensei baru mulai besok" kata madara sambil tertawa renyah

"oh, souka. Nama saya Sona Shitori" kata gadis tersebut sambil membungkukkan dirinya karena orang didepannya ternyata sensei baru

Madara hanya tersenyum tipis lalu dia pamit untuk pulang.

Setibanya dirumah, madara langsung memberikan pakaian sekolah pada Naruto. "mulai besok kau akan sekolah disana, jangan bertindak yang aneh-aneh nanti aku yang kena" peringat madara. Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk malas. "terserah kaulah, hey. Kau sudah beli makanan belum?" tanya naruto

"belumlah,kan kau yang beli" kata madara masa bodoh

Naruto tiba-tiba menghampiri madara. "kau jangan bercanda! Yang beli kan kau!" katanya sambil memmegang kunai

Tiba-tiba mereka berdua berhenti berargumen karena merasakan semacam sensasi aneh dari loteng mereka. "sensasi apa ini?!" batin mereka berdua. Madara dan narutopun bergegas menuju atas loteng

Sesampainya diatas loteng, mereka melihat ada sesosok wanita yang sedang menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan seekor pemangsa. Tampak rambutnya acak-acakan dan kukunya memanjang dengan taring panjang dari wajahnya. Naruto langsung lemas kakinya karena dirinya yang takut sekali dengan hantu

"H-hantu" kata Naruto sambil bersembunyi dibalik punggung Madara

Madara yang melihat hal ini langsung meledek naruto. "jangan bilang kau takut pada hantu, gaki. Melawan mayat hidup kau berani tapi menghadapi hantu lemah seperti ini saja kau takut." Ejek madara

Naruto yang tidak terima lalu menendang bokong madara. "hantu dan mayat hidup itu beda, kakek tua!" kata Naruto

Sang iblis liar yang mendengar cekcok dua orang tersebut tidak terima diabaikan lalu mencoba menyerang madara. "kurang ajar kalian mengabaikanku! Hiyahhh!" teriak sang iblis sambil melesat kearah madara

"hey, kenapa kau menendang bokongku bocah sial!" umpat madara yang sedang bicara sambil menghadap Naruto tidak menghiraukan iblis itu. Dengan aura biru dibelakang muncul sebuah tangan menusuk iblis tadi sampai mati. Madara yang sadar susano'onya aktif lalu melihat kebelakang. "oh,sudah mati ya" katanya

Naruto yang melihat hal itu lalu menghampiri mayat tersebut. "ini bukan hantu deh, seperti monster" katanya sambil menusuk-nusuk mayat itu dengan kunai untuk mengeceknya.

Madara lalu menghampiri naruto. "sudahlah, biarkan saja. Nanti kubakar pakai amaterasu, kita makan dulu sekarang" kata madara dengan masa bodoh

Naruto yang sedang sangat lapar menuruti saja lalu mereka berdua turun dari loteng dan keluar dari rumah.

Beberapa saat kemudian

Sebuah lingkaran sihir merah muncul dan tampaklah seorang gadis berambut merah beserta gadis lain yang berambut ekor kuda panjang muncul diloteng rumah naruto dan madara.

"Akeno, menurutmu siapa yang melakukan semua ini?" tanya gadis berambut merah pada temannya itu

"entahlah,Rias. Menurutku kedua orang yang tinggal disini tadi yang melakukannya" jawab Akeno pada Rias

"mana mungkin, mereka berdua Cuma manusia biasa" balas Rias sambil memusnahkan mayat iblis liar tadi

"ya, tapi bagaimanapun juga. Siapa yang membunuh iblis liar ini telah mengurangi beban kerja kita" kata Akeno sambil tersenyum

"iya,kau benar. Kita sebaiknya pergi sekarang" kata Rias yang dibalas anggukan dari Akeno. Mereka berdua kemudian menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir dari tempat itu.

TBC

Sekian chapter perkenalannya. author sedang coba-coba membuat fic dengan tokoh utama madara dan naruto hehehe. Sekian dan terima kasih ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: Brand new world

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Pairing: nanti aja hehehe

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Naruto dan madara yang telah mati dalam perang dunia Shinobi keempat kini sedang menghadapi putusan dari hakim dunia akhirat untuk memasuki neraka atau surga, tanpa diduga, madara melakukan hal diluar dugaan yang membuat raja dunia akhirat menjatuhi mereka berdua hukuman aneh nan unik. More friendly madara! Strong-Naru!

Warning: OOC,Typo,Adult theme, violence, gore,etc

A/N: yup, benar! Chapter awal fic ini saya terinspirasi dari hataraku maou sama, animenya saya tonton 4 kali berulang-ulang(oke lupakan curcol tadi) dan untuk mengingatkan saja, ini BUKAN fic YAOI! Jadi buag jauh-jauh insting Fujoshi dan Fudanshi bagi yang instingnya keluar, karena author masih normal.

Chapter 2

Pagi yang cerah kembali hadir untuk membangunkan semua insan hidup didunia dari mimpi malam mereka, termasuk dua orang pria tokoh utama cerita kita. Tampak sang pemuda berambut kuning sedang tertidur diatas selembar futon dengan posisi menyamping sambil berpose layaknya pemain bola mencetak gol. Sedangkan pria yang satunya berada diarah yang berlawan dan posisis yang berlawanan pula dari pemuda pertama dengan kepalanya seolah sebagai bola bagi pria pertama tadi. Pria kedua tersebut memasang pose tidur menyamping menghadap kaki sang pemuda pertama dengan memasang pose meringkuk layaknya udang batu. Sang author bahkan tahu jika si pria kedua membuka matanya terlebih dahulu maka akan terjadi masalah besar.

Akan tetapi, untunglah pemuda pertama tampaknya akan bangunterlebih dahulu. Pembaca merasa lega, termasuk sang author. Akan tetapi, sang pemuda pertama melakukan tindakan diluar dugaan. Tanpa rasa bersalah. Pemuda pertama yang masih setengah sadar mencoba menggerakkan kakinya dan dengan timing serta tenaga yang tepat membuat kaki tersebut menghantam batang hidung pemuda kedua. Dan dengan tanpa rasa bersalah, pemuda pertama tersebut kembali tertidur sambil mengumamkan nama wanita yang entah dari mana dia dengar

"Duakh!" "Jebret!(?)" kaki tersebut menghantam keras hidup pria kedua yang berambut raven panjang dan membuat pria tersebut terbangun dari tidurnya dengan cairan merah kental mengalir dari hidungnya.

"bocah bangsat!" batinnya sambil memamerkan mata saktinya yang bahkan mampu membuat sang kyuubii ketakutan. Dengan gontai iapun berdiri dari tidurnya dan menatap tajam pria berambut kuning tadi dengan tatapan layaknya seorang pembunuh. Dengan penuh dendam dia melangkah menuju kulkasnya dan mengambil beberapa butir batu es lalu kembali ketempat pemuda yang masih tidur tadi. Pemuda pertama tampaknya sedang dalam posisi terlentang

Dengan tatapan jijik dan najis, pemuda kedua tersebut menarik celana karet ketat orange milik pemuda pertama dan memasukkan beberapa butir batu es kedalam celana pemuda tersebut. "ih!kecil nian!" ejek pria pertama dengan nada menghina (ingat ini bukan yaoi, jadi singkirkan pikiran nista kalian hehehe)

Pemuda kedua lalu melangkah ketoilet dan berniat mencuci mukanya dari bekas noda darah yang masih membekas dihidungnya. "untung hidungku tak patah" batinnya sambil beranjak mengambil handuk untuk kemudian mandi.

Kembali ke pemuda pertama.

Tampak dirinya sedang terbuai mimpi indah. "hinata-chan, buka terus. Ahhh~ ternyata punyamu be-…" tiba-tiba khayalan remaja pubernya berhenti ketika merasakn sensasi dingin yang amat sangat menjalar dari ujung selangkangannya.

Pemuda pertama lalu terbangun dan merasakan sakit diulu hatinya. Dengan perlahan syaraf-syaraf otaknya mulai merespon sensasi apakah ini. Dan tak lama kemudian pemuda itu terbangun sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak layaknya penari Indian yang sedang mengikat kawanan orang kulit putih pada acara api unggun.

"dingin! Dingin!" kata pemuda tersebut sambil mengorek-ngorek selangkangannya dan mengeluarkan beberapa bongkah es batu dari balik celananya yang mulai basah karena es batu yang mulai mencair

"ini pasti ulah kakek tua bangsat itu!" batinnya sambil berjalan keluar dengan celana basah layaknyan orang mengompol. Ketika dia sedang berjalan menuju kamar mandi, tampak seorang pemuda dengan rambut raven yang masih basah berjalan keluar kamar mandi dengan boxer hitam dan kaos oblong bergambar jeruk dan berwarna biru tua.

"oi uchiha bangsat!" teriak pemuda tersebut dengan nada penuh kebencian. "apa maksudmu menaruh es batu dicelanaku hah?! Kau mau aku impoten?!" kata pemuda pertama dengan nada berapi-api

"oh sudah bangun ya. Kenapa celanamu? Tua-tua masih ngompol"ejeknya sambil menuang bensin kedalam kobaran api. Pemuda pertama lalu kembali berteriak "kau jangan pura-pura bodoh! Memangnya siapa lagi disini yang kurang kerjaan menaruh es batu ditempat sakralku selain kau!" katanya sambil menyentuh hidung pemuda kedua

"auw! Ini salahmu juga bocah sial! Beraninya kau menendang wajahku waktu kau tidur!" katanya sambil menunjuk hidungnya yang masih mengeluarkan darah. "lihat nih! Kau pikir operassi hidung gampang hah?!" protesnya sambil marah-marah

Sang pemuda pertama kembali menambah emosinya. "memangnya gampang hah menyembuhkan impoten hah?!" tanyanya sambil menantang pria kedua. Pria kedua kembali menjawab sang pria pertama. "apa susahnya hah?! Kau tinggal makan obat kuat beberapa butir sampai mati dengan selangkangan tegak seperti tiang bendera, memangnya ada hah obat penumbuh hidung?!" katanya dengan nada tak kalah sengit

Tampak semacam aliran listrik saling menyambar dari kedua mata mereka

"ting tong!" bel depan rumah mereka tampak berbunyi, pemuda kedua lalu pergi membukakan pintu sambil mengancam pemuda kedua. "awas kau, urusan ini belum selesai!" katanya sambil memasang mata saktinya. Sementara pemuda kedua Cuma membalas dengan tatapan yang bermakna "kutunggu itu" dengan pola matanya yang berubah menjadi seperti mata katak

"kreek" pintu rumah tersebut perlahan terbuka dan tampaklah seorang pria yang sepertinya petugas pengantar susu yang telah disewa oleh pemuda kedua yakni uchiha madara untuk mengantarkan susu putih langsung dari peternakan setiap hari kerumahnya dengan bayaran 5000 yen perbulan. "ahh, iya terima kasih. Lain kali langsung taruh saja didepan" kata madara sambil tersenyum khas uchiha. Kemudian dia membawa dua botol besar susu putih tersebut kedalam dan mengambil gelas untuk meminum susu paginya

Sementara itu, pemuda kedua yang bernama uzumaki Naruto sedang mandi dan menyanyikan lagu tak jelas yang entah dari mana dia dengarkan. Tak lama setelah itu, dia keluar dengan wajah yang lebih cerah dan ceria. Namun keceriaan yang terukir diwajahnya kembali diratakan oleh sosok pria didepannya yang menodongkan sebuah pakaian sekolah beserta tas dan buku tulisnya. Naruto dengan terpaksa menyambar kedua benda yang menurutnya adalah benda astral tersebut. "ayolah, masa harus sekolah lagi sih!" begitulah kira-kira bunyi batinnya

Naruto kemudian mengambil roti yang mereka beli semalam untuk sarapan dan perlahan berniat mencelupkannya kedalam susu gelas milik madara. Namun dengan gerakan cepat madara mengambil gelasnya dan membuat roti tersebut mencium meja makan

Urat Naruto kembali menyembul karena ulah uchiha satu ini. "ambil selai sana" jawab sang uchiha dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"selai gundulmu! Mentega saja kita tidak punya!" balas Naruto dengan nada kesal. "setidaknya biarakan aku mendapat asupan nutrisi untuk pagi hari!" katanya sambil berkata dengan nada seperti pakar gizi yang menyerukan ajakan untuk menolak susu formula dan menggunakan Asi

Madara yang tidak mau mood paginya rusak lalu meyodorkan sebotol besar susu miliknya pada naruto. "tuh ambil, daripada kau mengoceh seperti rapper dipagi yang indah ini" katanya sambil mengambil roti dan mencelupkannya kedalam susunya sembari memakannya

"terima kasih" kata Naruto sambil menatap madara dengan tatapan bengis. Mereka berdua pun melewati sarapan pagi mereka yang "indah" dengan sepotong roti dan sebotol susu.

Tak lama setelah itu,

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju SMA kuoh, tempat dimana madara akan menjadi guru dan naruto menuntut ilmu. Madara berjalan 10 meter didepan naruto sedangkan naruto dengan gengsi mengikutinya dari belakang. Tak lama kemudian mereka akhirnya tiba disekolah tersebut. tampak sekolah tersebut berisi dengan jumlah wanitan yang jauh lebih banyak dari pria. Mata Naruto dan madara kemudian menangkap pemandangan aneh dimana ada 3 orang yang sepertinya sedang menatap para gadis yang asik latihan lari pagi dilapangan sekolah dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. "oke, mari abaikan" begitulah batin Naruto dan madara sambil berjalan menuju kantor administrasi untuk mengurusi administrasi Naruto

Skip time

Setelah mengurusi administrasi Naruto yang tidak memakan waktu lama tapi membuat author malas menjelaskannya. Naruto akhirnya memasuki kelas barunya.

Disuatu kelas.

"anak-anak, hari ini kalian akan kedatangan teman baru." Kata Sensei tersebut sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan mata sapphire. "silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" katanya sambil mempersilahkan pemuda tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya. "konichiwa, watashi wa Uzumaki naruto dessu. Yoroshiku onegaishimassu!" katanya sambil tersenyum menebar pesona

Seperti biasanya para gadis dikelas bereaksi lebay dengan berteriak "Kyaaaa! Tampan sekali!" "Naruto-kun, maukah kau jadi pacarku?!" "naruto-kun, berapa nomor HP-mu!" yang hanya dibalas senyuman tulus dari naruto. Semuanya tampak senang terkecuali seorang anak berambut coklat yang dari tadi mengeluarkan nama seisi penghuni kebun binatang dari mulutnya. "terkutuk kalian para makhluk tampan!" sumpahnya sambil menatap kesal kearah Naruto

"baiklah Naruto-kun, kau duduk disamping Toujo –san" kata sensei tersebut samba menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong dengan gadis kecil berambut perak yang berekspresi datar. Naruto lalu mengangguk sambil berjalan menaruh tasnya lalu duduk disana. Naruto melihat sekelilingnya sambil berkomentar dalam hatinya. "ya, ini tak terlalu buruk juga" batinnya sambil menyilangkan tangannya dibelakang kepalanya sambil duduk santai.

"srettt!" pintu kelas terbuka dan senyum naruto seketika hilang dari wajahnya tak kala ia melihat sesosok yang paling ia kenal. Penjahat dunia shinobi, pembantai nomor satu, serta maniak susu ( Oke, lupakan yang terakhir tadi) muncul dengan pakaian seorang guru dengan baju dinas berwarna abu-abu serta menatap semua murid dengan tatapan ramah yang dianggap oleh naruto sebagai tatapan seorang pembantai

"ohayou minna-san, perkenalkan nama saya Uchiha Madara. Mulai hari ini saya mengajar dikelas kalian yakni kelas 10 juga kelas 11 sebagai guru Matematika dan Seni. Dan saya juga mulai hari ini menjabat sebagai wali kelas kalian menggantikan fujimura-sensei yang baru saja pension dini. Maka dari itu mohon bantuannya" katanya sambil mengeluarkan senyuman tulus seorang uchiha yang bahkan mampu membuat hashirama Senju loncat dari liang lahatnya

Sedangkan rekasi para siswi yang melihat madara. "…. KYA! KAKKOI! SENSEI WA CHOU KAKKOI!" teriak mereka sambil membentuk tanda love dimata mereka minus gadis bermarga toujo tadi yang hanya bersemu merah sedikit, sedangkan pria berambut coklat yang menyumpahi naruto kini kembali menyebut nama seluruh mamalia yang dia tahu. "terkutuk kalian para pria tampan!" teriaknya sambil menyumpah-nyumpahin sang sensei baru

"Jeder!" telinga Naruto seolah tersambar petir ketika mendengar kata "wali kelas" terucap dari bibir madara. "Wali Kelas" "Wali Kelas" "Wali Kelas" "Wali Kelas" "Wali Kelas" "Wali Kelas" "Wali Kelas" "Wali Kelas" begitulah bunyi yang terus terngiang dikepalanya."SIALAN!" teriaknya dalam hati sambil menyumpah-nyumpahi sang uchiha tua tersebut. "Kami-sama, apakah kau sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi?" tanyanya dalam diam.

Madara yang menangkap raut wajah naruto hanya dapat tersenyum mengejek Naruto dari jauh. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya. "baiklah, kita akan melanjutkan pelajaran kita. Buka buku kalian halaman 35 tentang logaritma. Kuharap kalian masih mengingat apa yang diajarkan oleh fujimura-sensei tentang logaritma" kata madara sambil menulis soal yang lumayan sulit bagi para murid dan membuat naruto yang melihatnya berkomentar "fuinjutsu macam apa itu?!"

Madara yang selesai menulis soal lalu berbalik menatap para murid. "eto, aku membutuhkan seorang sukarelawan. Bagi yang berhasil menjawab pertanyaan ini maka akan kuberikan bonus 10 poin untuk ulangan nanti "katanya sambil tersenyum

Kontan para siswa dan siswi yang pintar langsung mengangkat tangannya mengajukan diri. "aku saja sensei!" "tidak, aku saja sensei!" teriak mereka dengan penuh semangat. Sementara itu naruto. Hmm, tampaknya dia membuang muka menatap jendela tampak seperti orang yang salah tidur.

Madara yang melihat Naruto dengan tega langsung menyebut nama Naruto. "ah, iya! Uzumaki-san. Ayo coba kerjakan soal ini. Tampaknya kau tenang-tenang saja dari tadi seolah tahu." Kata madara sambil tersenyum.

Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung sakit perutnya. "sialan! Dia pasti mau mengerjaiku! Aku harus cari akal!" batinnya. Kemudian Naruto mengangkat tangannya sambil berkata "maaf sensei, aku mau permisi ke toilet" kata Naruto sambil memegang perutnya

Madara yang mendengarnya hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang. "ya baiklah, silahkan selesaikan urusanmu itu" kata madara dengan masa bodoh. "ah baiklah, Yuuto-san! Tolong kerjakan soal ini!" kata madara dengan nada ceria sambil menunjuk seorang pria "cantik" berambut pirang untuk mengerjakan soal. "Ha'I, sensei" jawabnya

Narutopun kabur ketoilet dan mendapat karma yakni kontaksi otot perut yang membuatnya ingin buang air besar. Dengan segera dia menghambur ketoilet sambil mendengar simfoni orchestra berkumandan dari pantatnya

Skip time

Sore hari telah tiba, tampak mentari telah mulai condong kebarat untuk tenggelam dan membiarkan sang rembulan menggantikan tugasnya mengawasi dunia. Tampak Naruto kini sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan langkah gontai dan tetap dengan setia sang uchiha berjalan 10 meter dari hadapannya. Naruto lalu memanggil madara. "oi, kakek tua. Menurutmu apakah ada lowongan pekerjaan untukku?" tanya sambil memanggil madara

Madara yang mendengarnya kemudian berhenti. "hmm, ada sih. Kalau tidak salah jadi badut kostum ditaman bermain, kau mau?" tanya madara dengan nada santai sambil mengunyah melonpan yang dia beli di kantin sekolah tadi siang.

Naruto lalu berpikir sejenak. "hmm, baiklah, itu ide yang tidak terlalu buruk" kata Naruto menyetujui."baiklah, besok kau datang saja ke Kuoh Dreamland jam 5 sore" kata madara sambil melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya.

Akan tetapi langkah mereka berhenti ketika mereka melewati sebuah gang sempit sepi yang merupakan jalan tikus menuju rumah mereka. Tampak belasan orang dengan pakaian hitam menghadang mereka dan tampak dari pakaian jas mafia mereka, mereka mengeluarkan sepasang sayap gagak. "khukhukhu, maaf saja. Tetapi sepertinya kokabiel-sama menganggap kalian ancaman yang harus dimusnahkan" kata salah seorang dari mereka dengan tatapan sinis

Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung memasang pose siaga dan memasang cakra pada kedua kakinya. Sedangkan madara…. "Huahahahah, maaf saja. Tetapi sepertinya madara-sama menganggap kalian semua adalah sampah yang harus dibakar sampai bersih" ucap madara sambil memasang pose khasnya yakni tangan saling dilipat didepan dadanya sambil tertawa ala penjahat. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung kehilangan keseimbangannya. "eh?!" batinnya sambil melihat madara yang kelewat OOC

"khukhukhu, beraninya kau meremehkan kami. kalau begitu rasakan ini!" teriak salah satu dari mereka sambil melesat dan mencoba menusuk madar dengan semacam tombak yang terbuat dari cahaya. "grep!" sebuah tangan biru besar keluar dari badan madara disertai dengan aura biru yang mengelilingi madara. Tangan tersebut menangkap sang malaikat jatuh dan dengan satu gerakkan kecil dari tangan tersebut, malaikat jatuh tersebut diremas sampai hancur oleh tangan tersebut.

Madara yang melihatnya Cuma dapat tersenyum bosam melihat darah musuhny bercipratan menjadi hujan darah sesaat yang menetesi tangan sunano'onya. Sedangkan parah musuhnya terdiam dan gemetaran takut melihat hal tersebut. "K-kekuatan macam apa itu?!" pikir mereka

Sementara Naruto tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langsung melempar kunai bercabang tiganya keatas para musuhnya dan dengan sekejap dia telah berada diatas musuh-musuhnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah bola biru besar yang berputar kencang. "rasakan ini! Cho Odama Rasengan!" teriak Naruto sambil menghantamkan bola besar tersebut kearah 7 orang musuhnya yang masih bengong tadi. "Argghhhhh!" teriak mereka ketika jurus tersebut mengenai mereka dan membuat mereka mati seketika.

Para musuh yang tersisa tampak tidak terima lalu mengeluarkan lagi tombak bercahaya aneh itu dan mencoba melempari Naruto. Tetapi sebelum itu terjadi tampak seorang pria berambut raven panjang melesat dengan sunshinnya dan melancarkan pukulan dengan sangat cepat atau lebih tepatnya memutar leher semua musuhnya hingga berputar 360 derajat. Tak lama kemudian semua musuh tersebut telah tumbang tak bernyawa dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Ada yang badannya hancur, adda yang kepalanya retak-retak dan hangus, ada yang kepalanya hampir putus. Madara lalu menatap semuanya dengan mata mangekyou abadinya dan kemudian muncul darah dari matanya.

"Bwosh!" api hitam muncul dan membakar semua mayat tersebut sampai tak bersisa. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya dapat menggeleng pusing. "lebay" batinnya.

Kemudian madara memadamkan apinya dan beranjak pulang kerumah diikuti Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian

Datanglah segerombolan orang yang menggunakan lingkaran sihir dan mengecek tempat tadi.

"buchou, siapakah orang yang mampu melawan malaikat jatuh sebanyak ini dalam waktu yang sangat singkat?!" tanya seorang pemuda dengan rambut kuning dan sebuah pedang menggantung dipunggungnya

"entahlah, kiba. Orang ini mungkin merupakan orang yang berbahaya "balas sang ketua yang memiliki rambut merah indah seperti darah

Sementara itu seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut perak mengamati tempat kejadian tadi. "sadis" komentarnya

TBC

Sekian chapter 2 ini. Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah Fav, Follow, ataupun review fic ini. Gak nyangka tanggapannya banyak yang positif. Sekian dan terima kasih ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle: Brand new world

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Pairing: nanti aja hehehe

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Naruto dan Madara yang telah mati dalam perang dunia Shinobi keempat kini sedang menghadapi putusan dari hakim dunia akhirat untuk memasuki neraka atau surga, tanpa diduga, Madara melakukan hal diluar dugaan yang membuat raja dunia akhirat menjatuhi mereka berdua hukuman aneh nan unik. More friendly madara! Strong-Naru! AU

Warning: OOC (terutama eyang Madara),Typo,Adult theme, violence, gore,etc

A/N: Madara disini umurnya sekitar 30 tahun sedangkan Naruto sekitar 17 tahun. Kiba, Koneko, dan Issei sekelas di kelas 10. Dan Rias, Akeno, serta Sona sekelas di kelas 11. Kenapa begitu? Ada aja hehehe

Di sebuah ruangan seni

Tampak sekelompok manusia sedang berkumpul menatap seorang pria berambut raven panjang dengan tatapn kagum, kaum hawa dari sekelompok manusia tersebut memandang sang pria dengan tatapan kagum dan sedikit rona diwajah, tak kalah ketika sang pria memandang salah seorang dari mereka yang menjadi objek lukisan sang pria. Sedangkan para pria yang berada dibelakang sang pria berambut raven tampak kagum dengan lukisan sang pria tersebut.

"subarashi, sensei!" puji seorang murid dari belakang punggung sang pria raven tadi. Sedangkan orang yang dipuji hanya tersenyum tipis sambil tetap menggores permukaan kanvas dengan kuasnya.

Para murid wanita yang melihat sang pria yang merupakan guru mereka Cuma bisa terkagum-kagum sambil sesembari melihat goresan-goresan cat yang dilukis oleh sang guru mereka. Sementar itu, sang model yang mengenakan kacamata serta memiliki iris berwarna ungu tetapi menyerupai Kristal hanya dapat terdiam dengan sedikit gerakan tubuh yang menandakan bahwa ia gugup.

Setelah sekitar 10 menit melukis gadis tersebut, sang guru akhirnya menyelesaikan karyanya dengan membubuhkan tanda tangan di pojok bawah lukisannya sebagai tanda bahwa dialah yang membuat karya tersebut. "ah, selesai juga." Komentarnya sambil berdiri dari kursi kecil tempat ia duduk.

Para murid yang penasaran dengan hasil karya full sang guru langsung mengerubuni lukisan hasil karya gurunya tersebut. "Sugoi! Lukisan sensei tampak menyerupai aslinya!" puji seorang gadis dengan rambut merah panjang dan memiliki bentuk tubuh yang dapat menggoda laki-laki manapun. "ara, mungkin aku lain kali mau menjadi model lukisan sensei" komentar seorang gadis dengan rambut ekor kuda panjang dengan tubuh yang juga dapat pria manapun menelan ludah jika bersamanya.

Sedangkan sang guru yang mendengar itu cuma tersenyum tipis sambil menghampiri sang model. "Shitori-san, terima kasih atas kerjasamanya" kata sang guru sambil melemparkan senyum tipis memukaunya. "T-tidak apa-apa kok, ini juga sudah menjadi kewajibanku" katanya dengan wajah sedikit merona dan tergagap-gagap.

Sang guru yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum tipis sambil berkata pada sang murid. "hm, kalau begitu. Lukisan itu kau ambil saja untukmu. Annggap saja hadiah" katanya sambil tersenyum ramah. Sedangkan sang murid? Jangan ditanya, dia membungkuk 90 derajat sambil mengucapkan terima kasih

"sudah-sudah" kata sang guru sambil tertawa renyah. Sang guru kemudian kembali kehadapan para murid dan kembali memberikan arahannya. "jadi, tugas kalian adalah melukis teman kalian. Aku tidak membatasi kalian harus selesai hari ini, selesaikan saja sebagai tugas sebelum liburan musim panas. Ingat, tugas ini sangat lama waktu pengumpulannya. Jadi, buatlah sesempurna mungkin" kata sang guru dengan senyum santainya

"Ha'i, sensei!" balas semua murid sambil tersenyum. Kemudian guru mereka mengambil beberapa buah pensil dan beberapa kertas putih berukuran A4 dan menaruhnya diatas meja. "nah, tugas kalian sekarang adalah menggambar sketsa bebas. Gambarlah apa saja yang ada dalam pikiran kalian dalam waktu 3 menit." Kata sang guru sambil membagikan kertas dan pensil tersebut tersebut.

Para murid tampak sedikit kebingungan dengan apa yang mau mereka gambar. Tetapi, sang guru telah berteriak "mulai!" maka dengan sigap mereka menggambar apapun yang terlintas dalam benak mereka. Sang sensei yakni Madara hanya tersenyum tipis sambil berkeliling menatap para murid yang sedang menggambar. Kemudian, setelah tiga menit berlalu madara mengambil kertas tersebut satu persatu.

Setelah semua kertas terkumpul, Madara lalu menghampiri mulai berpidato layaknya pertapa gunung. "murid-muridku, tahukah kalian alasan kenapa sensei memberi kalian tugas tadi?" tanyanya dengan nada bijak. Para murid membalas dengan gelengan mantap yang membuat madara sedikit sweatdropped. "baiklah, tadi itu hanya gambar untuk menguji konsep pikiran kalian seperti apa, jika kalian masih menggambar dua gunung dengan satu matahri ditengahnya berarti kalian belum bisa meninggalkan jiwa kanak-kanak kalian, untuk yang menggambar objek dengan sesuatu yang detail itu berarti kalian sudah bisa mengkonsepsi sesuatu dengan nalar kalian, dan untuk yang gambarnya masih abstrak itu mungkin kalian belum menemukan ide untuk menggambar" katanya sambil tertawa garing. Para murid yang mendengar hanya terbengong-bengong sendiri mendengar pidato sensei mereka.

Madara lalu kembali melanjutkan pelajarannya. Kita tinggalkan sebentar sensei baru itu dan beralih untuk melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang jabrik serta mata sapphirenya yang sedang menatap papan tulis dengan tatapan seperti menatap gerombolan bandit gunung. "kuso! Apa-apaan ini?! Apa maksudnya deretan angka-angka sialan ini?!" batinnya menyumpahi deretan angka dan rumus fisika yang bertebaran seperti ranjau darat bekas perang Vietnam. "kenapa ada pelajaran sialan seperti fisika ini?! Kenapa tidak latihan melempar shuriken saja!" batinnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya seanggun mungkin meskipun jiwanya kini sedang tergoncang layaknya caleg yang gagal dalam pemilu.

Pemuda yang kita kenal sebagai Uzumaki Naruto tersebut lalu mengangkat tangannya. "sensei, badanku tidak terlalu fit. Bisakah aku permisi ke UKS?" tanya dengan memasang acting layaknya pasien sakit jantung yang jantungannya kambuh. Sang sensei yang sudah uzur dengan rambut yang telah memutih dengan baik mengizinkan naruto untuk pergi ke UKS. "silahkan saja" katanya sambil tersenyum khas professor tua.

Naruto lalu berjalan seperti orang yang tertusuk pedang dipunggungnya menuju keluar kelas. Akan tetapi, setelah keluar kelas dia berlari layaknya orang dikejar banteng menuju atap sekolah. Begitulah kira-kira keseharian Madara dan Naruto sebulan ini sejak mereka datang ke kota Kuoh. Mereka sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Madara sibuk dengan pekerjaannya menjadi guru dan Naruto sibuk bermalas-malasan kabur dari pelajaran yang menggunakan huruf serta angka aneh jika untuk menghitung. Rumah mereka kini mulai terisi dengan barang-barang, berkat gaji madara sebagai guru yang lumayan besar (terima kasih pada mata saktinya itu) rumah tersebut telah memiliki berbagai peralatan rumah tangga. Semisalnya TV,AC,Vacuum cleaner, Kotatsu, dll. Dan terima kasih juga untuk naruto yang menambah jumlah alat bermain dirumah tersebut sehingga rumah tersebut tidak kosong melompong. Ia membeli konsol game dengan uang hasil kerja paruh waktunya sebagai badut kostum di Kuoh Dreamland. Mereka berdua kini sedang sibuk dalam rutinitas mereka sebab mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka jalankan sekarang.

Waktu istirahat makan siang

"woi, bangun" Bunyi sebuah suara yang kedengarannya jengkel sembari membangunkan seseorang yang sedang tertidur diatap sekolah dengan pose terlentang. Orang yang membangunkan tersebut tampaknya telah kehilangan rasa kemanusiaannya. Bagaimana tidak, dia mencoba membangunkan orang yang tertidur tersebut dengan kakinya layaknya orang yang sedang menyentuh sesuatu yang menjijikan.

"Duakh!" kaki tersebut menghantam kepala orang yang tertidur tersebut dan membuatnya terbangun. "Ittai!" teriaknya sambil memegangi bagian samping kanannya yang ditendang tanpa rasa bersalah oleh orang pertama tadi.

"Oi, kakek tua bangsat! Bisakah bangunkan aku dengan cara yang lebih manusiawi?!" tanyanya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang kesakitan. Sementara itu orang yang dipanggil kakek tua tersebut Cuma menyembulkan urat kepalanya karena menahan amarah akibat hinaan bocah tadi.

"diamlah, bocah! Dan kenapa juga kau membolos pelajaran lagi hari ini?! Kakek uzur itu tadi menemuiku dan mengeluh padaku!" katanya dengan mata merah menyala. Sementara itu orang yang diceramahinya Cuma diam dan cuek bebek. Mata si pemuda tersebut lebih focus pada sesuatu yang digenggam oleh pria yang marah-marah tersebut.

"oh! Kau beli anpan ya?! Bagi dong!" katanya sambil menyambar sebungkus anpan yang dibawa oleh pemuda kedua tadi. "Hey?! Ah sudahlah, tapi mala mini jatah TV untukku. Drama malam favoritku tayang mala mini" katanya sambil mencoba mendudukan dirinya bersama dengan pemuda pirang disebelahnya.

"ah, suka-suka kamulah" balas sipemuda sambil kembali mencomot kopin kaleng dari bungkusan pemuda pertama tersebut. pemuda kedua tampak sedikit kesal namun mencoba menahan amarahnya. "biarlah, toh mala mini TV aman untukku" katanya dalam hati.

"cklek!" sang pemuda kedua yakni Uchiha Madara membuka kopi kalengnya dan meminumnya. "Gluk!" "ah! Oh iya, bagaimana menurutmu dunia ini?" tanya Madara pada pemuda disampingnya yakni Naruto.

Naruto yang sibuk memakan anpannya kemudian menoleh. "mwenuruetku bwagusw jwuga" katanya dengan mulut masih dengan anpan. Madara yang melihatnya hanya dapat menahan emosinya untuk tidak menampar muka orang tersebut. "Sabar sabar Madara" batinnya mencoba menenangkan pikirannya yang mulai kalut.

"gulp!" Naruto berhasil menelan anpan tersebut. "ah, enaknya. Menurutku dunia ini begitu nyaman. Minus orang-orang aneh yang menyerang kita tempo hari" katanya sambil meminum kopi kalengnya. "kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Naruto dengan nada penasaran.

Madara hanya menatap damai pemandangan didepannya. "tempat ini sungguh damai" katanya dengan tatapan penuh arti. Naruto yang melihat Madara seperti itu jadi merinding sendiri.

Madara lalu menoleh kenaruto sambil tersenyum aneh. "nah bocah. Apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Madara sambil mengambil anpan miliknya.

Naruto yang mendengarnya tiba-tiba menjadi gagap. "M-maksudmu kekasih? Hahaha T-tentu saja belum. A-aku masih bingung dengan dunia ini" katanya dengan nada gagap yang membuat Madara tertawa terbahak-bahak. Naruto yang tidak terimapun langsung mengatai Madara. "kau sendir bagaimana hah kakek tua?" tanya dengan nada mengolok.

Madara yang saat itu tertawa langsung membeku ditempat. "belumlah, aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan" katanya sambil mengelak. Naruto yang mendengarnya lalu menyarankan hal konyol padanya. "bagaimana kalau kau pacari saja muridmu? Lumayankan?" tanya Naruto sambil mencari apakah adakah permen karet dikantongnya.

Madara yang mendengarnya hanya memandang bosan. "kau jangan bodoh. Jika ketahuan nanti aku dipecat dan dikeluarkan. Kau pikir kita bisa cari pekerjaan yang enak selain ini? Tunjangannya ada, uang pensiunnya ada pula" katanya sambil menghabiskan kopi kalengnya. Naruto hanya cemberut mendengar bahwa olokannya gagal. "dasar uchiha jomblo, tidak di dunia shinobi. Tidak disini kau tetap saja jomblo ngenes sampai tua" kata Naruto sambil mengolok Madara.

"Grep" sebuah tangan biru dengan model kerangka tampak menepuk pundak Naruto. Naruto lalu melihat kearah Madara. Madara tampak tersenyum dengan mata mangekyou yang dipamerkan pada Naruto. "Apa kau bilang, Naruto-kun?" katanya sambil tersenyum sadis dengan mangekyounya yang berputar.

"T-tidak" kata Naruto gagap. Madara lalu menghampiri Naruto dan menghadiahinya jitakan keras nan kuat. "Duakh! Jangan ungkit-ungkit masalah itu, Uzumaki! Ingat saja nilai pelajaran berhitungmu yang merah seperti darah!" katanya sambil beranjak pergi.

"sialan kau!" kata Naruto yang tidak terima dikatai seperti itu. "tep" Madara berhenti sejenak. "Naruto….." katanya sambil menoleh kepada Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Naruto hanya menelan ludah antara ketakutan dan penasaran karena tatapan ini.

"Logaritmamu remedial lagi" kata Madara sambil beranjak pergi sambil menggaruk rambutnya. Sementara Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung berteriak. "SIALAN! TERKUTUK KAU MATEMATIKA!" teriaknya dengan penuh perasaan. Teriakan tersebut disambut dengan bel tanda masuk kelas tak lama kemudian.

malam harinya

Disebuah ruangan dengan arsitektur klasik nan elegan, terdengar sebuah suara yang saling sahut menyahut dengan nada tinggi. Tampaknya didalam ruangan tersebut sedang terjadi konflik.

"Buchou, bantu aku menyelamatkan Asia!" teriak seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna coklat kepada seorang gadis berambut merah panjang dengan penuh emosi.

"tidak, Issei! Kau tahu sendirikan, gadis itu merupakan seorang biarawan dan sekarang dia berada di wilayah musuh. Apa maumu?! Aku tak ingin melihat kau membahayakan seluruh budakku gara-gara seorang gadis!" balas sang gadis dengan nada tak kalah tinggi. Semua yang hadir disana hanya terdiam karena takut dengan amarah sang gadis

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, aku akan pergi sendiri menyelamatkan Asia!" kata pemuda tersebut sambil keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan membanting pintu ruangan tersebut dengan keras. "Blam!"

"tunggu Issei!" teriak sang gadis tadi mencoba untuk mencegah namun sudah terlalu terlambat. "haduh, jika dia pergi sendirian seperti perkataannya maka dia benar-benar dalam bahaya" kata sang gadis tersebut sambil mengurut kepalanya yang pusing karena tingkah nyeleneh budaknya satu itu.

Sang sahabat yang berambut ekor kuda hanya menepuk pelan sang gadis. "sudahlah, Rias. Issei pasti tidak akan senekat itu. Dia pasti Cuma emosi sesaat" kata sang sahabat sambil mengambilkan secangkir teh dan memberikannya kepada Rias

Rias yang mendengar kaliamt penghibur dari sahabatnya Cuma bisa tersenyum lemah. "kuharap kau benar, Akeno" katanya sambil kemudian menyeruput teh tersebut dengan anggun. "namun kita harus waspada malam ini. Aku takut Issei benar-benar nekat" lanjutnya setelah menikmati seteguk teh tersebut. Dua orang lainnya yang berada diruangan tersebut ikut mengganguk patuh.

Kita beralih sebentar melupakan Rias dan teman-temannya yang masih "galau" karena ulah nyeleneh Issei. Kita akan beralih menuju salah satu tokoh utama kita, Naruto.

Tampak sang Uzumaki muda sedang berjalan melewati sebuah gereja tua yang biasa dia lewati untuk menuju tempat kerjany. Namun, kali ini matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan unik. Dari sepasang mata birunya, dia melihat teman sekelasnya yang terkenal mesum bukan main yakni Hyoudo Issei sedang berlari menuju gereja tua tersebut dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Naruto yang melihatnyapun hanya dapat menggaruk kepalanya dengan pikiran bingung. "ada apa ya? Ah, paling koleksi film pornonya yang disimpan digereja itu ketahuan oleh orang tuanya" batinnya sambil mencoba meneruskan perjalanan.

"Deg!" tiba-tiba naruto merasakan sensasi aneh menyeruak dari gedung tua tersebut. "Sensai ini… rasanya sama dengan waktu itu" pikirnya sambil mengingat kejadian sebulan lalu dimana dia dan Madara disergap oleh segerombolan manusia gagak.

Naruto kemudian menyadari bahwa Issei dalam bahaya. "wah, tampaknya si mesum itu sedang cari penyakit. Sebaiknya kuikuti dia" katanya sambil berlari ala ninja mengikuti Issei dari belakang secara perlahan.

Issei yang sedang emosi tidak menyadari bahwa naruto sedang mengikutinya dari belakang terus berlari sampai berada didepan pintu sebuah gereja. "Brakh!" dengan sebuah tendangan keras, pintu tersebut terbuka dan Issei dengan segera menghambur kedalam dengan penuh amarah sambil berteriak "Dimana Asia?! Cepat lepaskan dia?!"

Tiba-tiba, muncullah seorang pria dengan rambut putih serta memegang sebuah pistol dan pedang aneh dari cahaya. Issei yang melihat pria tersebut langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh dendam. "FREED…" desisnya dengan nada yang dipenuhi oleh aura untuk membunuh. Sedangkan yang merasa dipanggil namanya Cuma tersenyum layaknya seorang psikopat. "konbanwa, Issei-kun. kenapa kau disini? Apakah kau mau ikut bersamaku menyaksikan kematian setan kecil itu mati hah?hahaha" tanya sambil tertawa seperti pasien rumah sakit jiwa.

Issei tidak menggubris pertanyaan Freed melainkan mencoba memukul Freed dengan tangan kirinya yang telah berubah mennjadi semacam sarung tangan berwarna merah dengan kuku tajam serta sebuah Kristal hijau berada diatas sarung tangan tersebut. sarung tersebut mengeluarkan suara mekanik "BOOST!"

Freed yang menyaksikan hal tersebut dengan santainya menghindar kesamping sembari mengarahkan moncong pistolnya kearah Issei. Issei yang melihat langsung menggunakan tangan kirinya sebagai perisai untuk bertahan dari hujan peluru. "Dor!" "Dor!" "Dor!" "Trang!" "Trang!" "Trang!" bunyi senjata dan sarung tangan tersebut beradu. Sementara itu, Naruto yang menyaksikan pertarungan tidak seimbang tersebut hanya dapat menguap bosan karena serangan Issei yang terkesan membabi buta. "haduh, Issei Issei. Padahal dia punya kekuatan aneh yang sangat kuat. Tapi malah begini dia memakainya" komentar Naruto sambil terus menyaksikan pertempuran Issei. Akan tetapi, sebenarnya Naruto menyadari bahwa dibelakangnya ada yang terus mengawasinya dari tadi. Maka dia hanya diam membatu sambil melihat Issei bertarung. Diam membatu….

"huh, sepertinya ada serangga pirang menyasar kesini" komentar sebuah suara dari belakang Naruto, tepatnya diatas. Naruto kemudian berbalik sambil menatap siapa musuhnya dengan mata kataknya. Tampaklah tiga orang yang sedang melayang didepan Naruto dengan sayap menyerupai milik seekor gagak. "wah, wah. Tampaknya aku tidak bisa menonton dengan tenang" Komentar Naruto sambil menatap ketiga orang tersebut.

"hmmp, kau jangan berlagak hebat, manusia. Kujamin siapapun yang melihat kami pasti mati" komentar seseorang dengan topi mafianya sambil mengeluarkan tombak bercahaya yang tempo hari dilihat Naruto. "kau benar, dohnaseek. Dia akan mati hari ini" balas salah seorang mereka dengan bentuk tubuh menggoda dan berambut biru tua. "hmm, dia mengingatkanku pada Konan-san" komentar Naruto dalam hatinya. "Nah, bersiaplah untuk mati, Nii-san" kata salah seorang dari mereka dengan rambut pirang dan diikat kepang dua pendek sembari melempar sebuah tombak bercahaya kepada Naruto.

"grep!" Naruto sambil menguap menangkap tombak tersebut dengan satu tangannya. ketiganya tampak terkejut. "B-bagaimana mungkin?! Manusia biasa sepertinya dapat menangkap light spearku dengan segitu mudahnya" komentar si pelempar kebingungan.

Naruto yang melihat kebingungan mereka bertiga Cuma tersenyum tipis. "maaf ya, tapi sepertinya yang berada didalam gedung lebih membutuhkan bantuanku" kata Naruto sambil membuang tombak tersebut ketanah dan menyalibkan kedua jari telunjuk dan tengah kiri dan kanannya. "Kagebunshin no jutsu!" serunya sembari disertai dengan munculnya gumpalan asap disampingnya. "BOOF!" dan muncullah sosok pirang yang serupa benar dengan penyebut jurus tadi muncul disamping Naruto dengan senyum khasnya. "oke bos! Serahkan yang disini padaku!" kata bunshin tersebut pada Naruto. "oke deh, semoga sukses" balas sang tuan sambil berlari kedalam gerja tua itu.

Sementar itu, ketiga orang tersebut tampak terkejut dengan jurus tadi. "apa itu?! Dia membelah diri!" komentar si perempuan berambut biru tua dengan keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya. "tak usah pedulikan itu, kalawarner! Kita bunuh saja tubuh aslinya!" komentar Dohnaseek dengan nada kesal Karena seolah dipermainkan oleh pemuda pirang tersebut sambil melesat menuju Naruto yang menuju kedalam gereja.

"psyiu!" "psyiu!" "psyiu!" "psyiu!" "psyiu!" belasan peluru angin meluncur dari bawah menembaki para musuh diatas dan membuat dohnaseek terluka sayapnya dan terjatuh ketanah dengan keras. "Bruakh!" "arggghh!" rintih Dohnaseek dengan kepalanya yang berdarah karena menghantam tanah. "hey, kalian jangan lupa padaku dong! Aku bisa membunuh kalian loh!" teriak bunshin Naruto dengan ceria sambil menyipitkan mata kataknya.

"sialan kau! Terima ini!" teriak kalawarner sambil melemparkan puluhan light spear kearah bunshin Naruto. Bunshin tersebut menerjang kedepan sambil menghindari lemparan beruntun Kalawarner. Kemudian, ketika dia mencapai ketinggian yang tepat, dia melompat tinggi sembari mengayunkan kakinya yang dialiri cakra senjutsu dan bersiap menendang Kalawarner jatuh.

"bruakh!" "Argghhh!" Kalawarner yang tidak siap menerima tendangan tersebut terpental jauh dan mendarat dengan keras mencium tanah. "Brukh!" suara Kalawarner menghantam tanah dengan mulusnya.

Bunshin Naruto yang mendarat ditanah kemudian melirik kearah sipirang yang melempari bosnya tadi. "hmm, kau tampaknya cantik juga, kalau kau sekarang pergi dari sini maka kau kuampuni, jujur kurang enak melawan sesama pirang" komentar sang bunshin yang membuat gadis tersebut bingung. "apa maksudmu hah?! Kau mengataiku lemah ya?!" teriak gadis pirang tersebut dengan nada tidak terima. "kau akan menyesal karena ucapanmu!" lanjut sang gadis sambil melesat mencoba menusuk bunshin Naruto dengan light spearnya. "hup!" dengan sigap bunshin tersebut menghindar sembari menghantam tengkuk gadis tersebut dan membuatnya terkapar jatuh. "S-sial….." lirih sang gadis sembari tenggelam kehilangan kesadaran.

Bunshin Naruto yang tidak melihat ada hal yang dapat dikerjakan lalu menghilang. "BOOF!"

Kita beralih menuju Naruto asli

Nyawa Issei tampaknya sedang berada diujung tanduk. Bagaimana tidak, Freed telah berhasil melukainya didada dengan sayatan lebar dan membuatnya tersungkur didepan altar. "khukhukhu, kupikir inilah akhir petualanganmu, bocah iblis" tawa Freed dengan sadis sambil mencoba menghujamkan pedang sucinya yang bercahaya seperti api LPG. Issei hanya dapat menutup matanya sembari mengutuki dirinya yang mati sebelum menjadi harem king dan belum sempat menyelamatkan Asia.

"Fuuton: Kazekiri No jutsu!" teriak sebuah suara disertai dengan suara angin yang sangat tajam. "Zrat!" Issei merasakan bahwa ada cairan yang tumpah diatas kepalanya. Dengan perlahan dia membuka matanya dan terkaget-kaget sejadi-jadinya. Bagaimana tidak? Kini tampak sebuah badan yang telah terbelah dengan rapi pada bagian pinggangnya dan menyemburkan darah serta cairan getah empedu karena bagian hati sikorban telah terbelah dua.

Issei yang melihat pemandangan menjijikan tersebut kehilangan tenaga untuk berdiri. Tubuhnya tampak bergetar hebat disertai dengan mulutnya yang tampaknya ingin memuntahkan sesuatu. "Hoekkk!" Issei mengeluarkan isi perutnya lewat mulut karena tidak kuat melihat pemandangan menjijikan tersebut.

"Bruakh!" sebuah kaki menendang jauh-jauh badan yang telah terbelah itu dari hadapan Issei. "ayolah, Issei. Masa kau muntah digereja?nanti kau dihukum Tuhan loh" kata suara yang berasal dari Naruto sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya mencoba mengajak issei berdiri.

Issei membulatkan matanya menatap Naruto. "N-naruto! Bagaimana kau bisa berada disini dan apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" tanya Issei secara beruntun sambil menerima uluran tangan Naruto.

"hey hey, sabarlah. Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu sekaligus. Sekarang coba jelaskan situasimu dengan 3 kalimat" kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan obat-obatan ninjanya dan mengobati Issei.,

"Menolong Seorang Teman" jawab Issei dengan singkat,padat, dan tidak jelas. Naruto yang ajaibnya mengerti dengan perkataan Issei langsung berkata" serahkan saja padaku, ttebayo!"

Kita beralih menuju tokoh utama kita yang lain yakni Uchiha Madara

Madara kini tampaknya sedang berjalan pulang melewati sebuah gang tikus menuju rumahnya. "ahh, hari yang melelahkan. Mengoreksi nilai ulangan murid sungguh melelahkan, apalagi si bocah kuning itu. Ulangannya lagi-lagi dapat nilai 0" batin Madara sambil mengurut kepalanya.

"tep!" langkah kakinya terhenti karena ada sesuatu yang menghalangi jalannya. Tampak didepan matanya muncul seorang gadis kecil dengan pakaian gothic-loly berdada terbuka dengan dua pasang benda yang dianggap Madara lakban hitam melekat didada gadis tersebut beserta rambut hitam panjangnya ditambah tatapan mata gadis tersebut yang tampak datar.

"siapa kau?" tanya madara dengan nada cuek bebek sambil mengucek rambutnya.

Gadis tersebut hanya menatap datar Madara seolah dirinya lebih kuat dari Madara. "kau sudah lupa denganku? Tak apa. Akan tetapi aku punya tawaran denganmu. Bergabunglah denganku, bergabunglah bersama dengan Khaos brigade. Akan kukabulkan apapun impianmu" katanya sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya kearah Madara.

Madara yang mendengar tawaran yang sangat menggiurkan tersebut dengan tegas menjawab. "enggak mau! Kau pikir aku mau bergabung dengan hal-hal yang tidak jelas seperti itu? Dengan Uchiha Madara tidak pernah jadi bagian dari sesuatu, dia memimpin Sesuatu!" kata Madara dengan nada tegas sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Krak!" tampak gang tersebut seolah tersedot dalam sebuah dimensi lain dan Madara terbawa kedalamnya. "tampaknya kau harus kupaksa dengan cara kasar" kata Sang gadis sambil mengeluarkan aura aneh dari balik punggungnya.

Madara hanya menguap malas mendengar ocehan gadis tersebut. "ya ya ya. Ayo cepat selesaikan ini, acara drama malamku sejam lagi mau tayang dan aku tidak mau ketinggalan" katanya sambil memamerkan mata Sharingan abadinya yang tampak berputar cepat.

TBC

Sekian Chapter 3 kali ini. Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah fav, follow, ataupun review fic gaje satu ini ^_^. Sekian dan terima kasih^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle: Brand new world

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Pairing: nanti aja hehehe

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Naruto dan madara yang telah mati dalam perang dunia Shinobi keempat kini sedang menghadapi putusan dari hakim dunia akhirat untuk memasuki neraka atau surga, tanpa diduga, madara melakukan hal diluar dugaan yang membuat raja dunia akhirat menjatuhi mereka berdua hukuman aneh nan unik. More friendly madara! Strong-Naru!

Warning: OOC,Typo,Adult theme, violence, gore,etc

Chapter 4

Madara hanya menguap malas mendengar ocehan gadis tersebut. "Ya ya ya. Ayo cepat selesaikan ini, acara drama malamku sejam lagi mau tayang dan aku tidak mau ketinggalan" katanya sambil memamerkan mata Sharingan abadinya yang tampak berputar cepat.

"Wush!" Ophis terbang dengan cepat kearah Madara sembari melayangkan pukulannya yang terlapisi aura hitam aneh. "Brakh!" pukulan tersebut hanya menghantam sebuah dinding transparan berwarna biru yang tiba-tiba melapisi tubuh Madara. "Syat!" Ophis dengan sigap mundur kebelakang dengan memasang pose siaga. Madara yang menyaksikan hanya menguap lebar. "Hoam…. aku sedang mengantuk tau?! Jika ingin duel ayo cepat selesaikan, aku masih mau mandi dan menonton drama malamku" kata Madara sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Ophis yang mendengarnya hanya dia saja. Kemudian, dengan gerakan sangat cepat, Ophis terbang keudara dan berputar dengan indahnya. Dengan putaran tersebut, tampak beberapa ratus cahaya yang berbentuk batangan putih melesat dengan cepat kearah Madara. Madara yang menyaksikan tetap diam ditemapat sembari menebalkan pertahanan Susano'onya.

"Hmm, tampaknya kau ingin main tembak-tembakan ya. Oke! Aku ladeni!" kata Madara sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya membentuk sebuah segel. Tampak pula Susano'o milik Madara membesar dan membentuk sebuah tubuh dengan dua kepala yang menghadap kiri dan kanan serta menyatukan masing-masing tangan mereka membentuk segel.

"Groohhh!" tampak tak lama kemudian langit bergemuruh dengan kuat. Perlahan, keluarlah puluhan meteor berukuran sedang yang menuju kearah ophis. Meteor yang rata-rata berukuran seperti bus tersebut melesat dengan cepat menuju kearah Ophis yang tampaknya terkesima dengan hal tersebut. Madara yang melihatpun ikut terkesima. "Eh?! Tanpa Rinnegan masih bisa ya?" katanya sambil melihat meteor yang berjatuhan tersebut, ia baru sadar kalau jurusnya satu itu biasanya membutuhkan Rinnegan.

Madara yang tersadar dari kekagumannya lalu melakukan Sunshin ketempat yang lumayan jauh dari lalu mencoba melakukan jutsu Rinnegan lainnya tetapi tidak berhasil. "Hmm, tampaknya hanya kemampuan inti Rinnegan saja yang diambil oleh raja sialan itu, tapi tetap saja daya tempurku dibuatnya menurun gara-gara itu." Pikir sang Uchiha sambil memasang pose berpikir. Sementara itu, Ophis yang diserbu meteor langsung menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya. Tampak sebuah lingkaran sihir besar muncul dari ujung kedua tangannya. Ophis membidik Meteor yang berada disisi kanannya.

"Bruar!" sebuah sinar laser besar mulai tertembak dan menghancurkan meteor tersebut. Ophis terus menggerakkan serangangannya sampai menghancurkan hampir seluruh meteor tersebut.

Madara yang melihatnya Cuma tersenyum tipis. "Siapa bilang meteornya Cuma ada segitu" kata Madara sambil tertawa tipis. "Bwosh!" muncullah meteor yang super besar dengan ukuran sama dengan sebuah gunung menuju Ophis dengan kecepatan penuh.

Ophis tampak membulatkan matanya, namun kemudian dia menajamkan tatapannya. Dengan kecepatan penuh dia melesat kearah meteor tersebut sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pedang transparan yang melekat ditangan kanannya. "Zrut!" dengan cepat dia menebas batu besar tersebut menjadi 2 dengan potongan vertikal.

"Wow, kuat juga dia" kata madara sambil menatap gadis kecil yang melawannya tadi. Tiba-tiba si gadis menatap nanar Madara seolah merasa dipermainkan. Tak lama kemudian dia mengeluarkan aura bening yang berbentuk seperti naga dengan sayap dan tubuh bening. Kemudian Gadis itu mengumpulkan seluruh energinya ketangannya dan membentuk bola energi yang amat besar.

Madara yang melihatnya dengan sigap mengaktifkan susano'o miliknya sampai ketahap yang sempurna. "Sialan!" umpat Madara. "Tinggal 20 menit lagi sebelum dramanya mulai!" batinnya sambil menyumpahi lawannya yang terlalu lama bertarungnya.

"Wush!" bola energi tersebut ditembakkan dengan tenaga penuh kearah Madara. Madara dengan cepat menarik katana Susano'o miliknya dan membelah bola energi tersebut.

"Blarr!" ledakkan dahsyat terjadi karena bola energi tersebut terbelah. Sebuah retakkan dimensi terbuka akibat ledakkan tersebut. Madara yang melihat hal tersebut dengan segera melompat masuk kedalam celah tersebut. "Persetan dengan pertempuran yang tidak ada gunanya ini, lebih baik segera pulang." Katanya sambil melapisi celah bekas dia keluar dengan api hitam.

Sementara itu, si gadis Cuma menatap datar hal tersebut. "Kau akan jadi milikku" katanya sambil menghilang entah kemana.

Kita beralih kepada naruto.

Kini Naruto sedang berada dibawah tanah gereja tua tersebut, tampaknya para exorcist liar dan para malaikat jatuh sedang menyalib seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang dan membuatnya terlihat sangat menggoda dimata Naruto dengan pakaian transparan sigadis.

"Urgghhhh, apa yang kau pkirkan, Naruto? Ingat dia butuh pertolongan" katanya pada batinnya yang mulai rusak karena melihat pemandangan indah tersebut. "Kalian! Cepat lepaskan dia!" kata Naruto dengan pose layaknya seorang pahlawan dalam cerita komik era Showa.

Para malaikat jatuh yang memandangnya cuma dapat cengoh dengan tatapan menyindir tersirat dari wajah mereka. "Ihhh, najis!" batin mereka semua. Tampak salah satu malaikat jatuh dengan rambut panjang menarik sesuatu dari tubuh gadis itu. "Arggghhhhh!" teriak gadis pirang malang itu kesakitan. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung berteriak. "Hentikan! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" begitulah kira-kira teriakkan Naruto.

Sementara itu, si malaikat jatuh yang berambut panjang serta berkelamin wanita Cuma tertawa tidak jelas. "Khukhukhu, dengan twilight healing ini, aku akan mendapatkan kekuatan yang setara dengan dewa!" teriaknya sambil tertawa gila yang membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Jleb!" tiba-tiba dada malaikat jatuh tersebut tertusuk oleh sebuah tangan berwarna biru. Naruto yang familiar dengan jurus tadi membulatkan matanya. "M-madara?! Dari mana saja kau?" tanyanya dengan nada penasaran.

Madara yang melihat Naruto melambaikan tangannya. "Ya, bagaimana ya. Tadi aku ada urusan dengan orang aneh. Begitu urusan pertama selesai, datang lagi orang aneh yang lain yang berkata dia setara dengan dewa. Karena membuat kupingku panas dengan perkataannya, ya kutusuk deh" katanya dengan nada tanpa dosa.

Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut Cuma bisa berkeringat dingin. "Dasar psikopat kelas kakap" kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan kunainya dan melemparkannya ke tali yang mengikat gadis pirang malang tersebut.

Sementara itu, Si malaikat jatuh malang yang tertusuk tersebut memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. "Ohok! Jurus macam apa ini?! Twilight healingku bahkan sangat lambat bereaksi" katanya sambil memuntahkan banyak darah. Madara lalu melepas tusukkannya. "Inikah kekuatan dewa itu? Jangan bercanda. Secuilpun aku tidak melihat itu dari benda yang kau pakai" katanya sambil menatap malaikat jatuh malang tersebut dengan tatapan merendahkan khasnya.

"Zrat!" dengan cepat dan sadis Madara memenggal kepala Malaikat jatuh tersebut tanpa babibu. "huh, ini akibatnya kalau menghina kekuatan dewa" katanya sambil menatap nanar sisa musuhnya disitu.

"Raynare-sama!" teriak mereka dengan nada terkejut. Sementara itu, Naruto yang melihat gadis tersebut sudah tak bernyawa lagi naik pitam karena hal tersebut. "Kalian….." desisnya dengan nada marah.

"TIDAK AKAN KUMAAFKAN!" teriaknya sambil mengeluarkan tatapan tajam pupil kataknya. "Wush!" Naruto melesat dengan sangat cepat sampai hanya mata Madara saja yang masih bisa menangkapnya. Sementara itu, Madara lebih memilih berjalan keluar dari tempat bawah tanah tersebut dengan wajah malas. "Hah, paling sebentar lagi mereka semua mati. Tidak disni tidak disana, bocah itu selalu jelek tempramennya" katanya sambil berjalan menaiki tangga gudang bawah tanah tersebut.

"Buakh!" "Buakh!" "Buakh!" "crash!" "crash!" "crash!" tangan Naruto dan kunainya terus menyabet seluruh makhluk yang masih berdiri diruangan tersebut selain dirinya. "arghhh!" jeritan memilukan mereka terdengar memecah kesunyian malam.

Sementara itu, Madara yang baru saja naik melihat issei yang sedang duduk dipojok Altar gereja. Karena tidak mau dilihat, Madara dengan cepat melesat dengan sunshinnya langsung menuju kerumahnya.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang baru saja selesai melakukan "bersih-bersih" keluar dari gudang bawah tanah tersebut dengan pakaian berlumuran darah sambil menggendong Asia yang telah tidak bernyawa tersebut dengan benda aneh berbentuk cincin yang Naruto anggap penting. Dengan perlahan dia berjalan menghampiri Issei dan menyerahkan Asia dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Maaf" kata Naruto singkat sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Issei yang menangkap maksud perkataan naruto Cuma dapat memeluk erat Asia sambil menangis. "Kenapa…." Lirihnya dengan air mata mengalir dari wajahnya.

Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut Cuma dapat terdiam dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan. Diam merasa sudah gagal menjalankan tugas yang diberikan Erebus padanya. "Baru sebulan dan aku sudah gagal" katanya sambil menatap nanar mayat Asia.

"Sring!" tiba-tiba muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah. Issei yang melihatnya langsung membulatkan matanya. "B-buchou?..." katanya sambil menatap beberapa orang yang muncul dari lingkaran sihir tersebut.

Orang yang dipanggil Buchou tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Issei yang tampaknya hanya menderita luka ringan. Matanya kemudian menatap gadis pirang yang tidak lagi bernyawa itu. Tak lama kemudian, matanya menatap penasaran pria pirang yang pakaiannya berlumuran darah tersebut. Sementara itu, dua orang dibelakang Rias. Yaitu Kiba dan Koneko yang tampaknya mengenali orang tersebut terkejut sendiri dengan kehadiran orang tersebut.

"Naruto-san….." kata mereka bengong melihat Naruto disana. Tiba-tiba kebingungan mereka terpecah oleh tindakan Issei yang memohon pada Rias. "Buchou, kumohon tolonglah Asia" katanya dengan amat sangat sambil bersimpuh memohon pada Rias. Rias yang melihat hal tersebut luluh juga hatinya. "Baiklah, akan kutolong dia" katanya sambil tersenyum bijak. Sementara itu Naruto yang mendengarnya juga ikut tersenyum senang. Karena merasa tak ada lagi yang perlu ia kerjakan, Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang kerumahnya.

"Naruto-san" Sebuah suara menghentikan langkah Naruto yang hendak melangkah keluar dari gedung gereja tua tersebut.

Naruto yang mendengar Namanya dipanggil lalu melihat bahwa gadis berambut merah tersebut memanggilnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada polos.

"Kenapa kau buru-buru pergi? Bukankah masih ada banyak hal yang perlu kau jelaskan?" tanya Si gadis berambut merah panjang tersebut sambil tersenyum.

Naruto tampak bingung sendiri. "Penjelasan apanya? Jika mau tanya, tanya saja sama Issei" katanya sambil melesat menghilang bersama angin.

"T-tunggu!" teriak Rias namun terlambat sudah, Naruto sudah lenyap bersama hembusan angin malam.

Kita kembali lagi bersama Madara

"Kotaro, teganya kau mengkhianatiku demi wanita jalang itu" kata seorang wanita berdandanan layaknya gadis kantoran. "maafkan aku Kumiko, dia jauh lebih mengerti diriku" balas seorang pria brewokan dengan topi fedoranya sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan gadis itu. "Kotaro!" teriak sang gadis sambil berlinang air mata. "Pemirsa, bagaimanakah kelanjutan hubungan Kumiko dan Kotaro? Kita lihat saja minggu depan" kata sebuah suara dari TV

Sementara itu, sang Uchiha terkuat menatap serius dengan mata sedikit memerah. "Kurang ajar si Kotaro itu! Sudah ketinggalan setengah cerita, dapat bagian tontonan adegan jelek pula!" komentarnya sambil menikmati ramen instannya dengan duduk diatas tatami dengan pose seperti orang hutan di uang kertas lima ratus rupiah jaman dahulu. Tangannya kemudian menggeser tombol channel menuju channel berita. "Pemirsa, calon perdana menteri baru dari partai x berjanji, jikalau dia terpilih nanti, dia akan menuntaskan masalah angka kelahiran yang semakin menurun tajam." Kata seorang pembawa berita diTV

"Persetan dengan angka kelahiran, kuaktifkan mugen tsukuyomi nanti. Buatlah anak sebanyak kau mau sana!" kata Madara sambil kembali merubah Channelnya. Kini muncul lagi acara belanja lewat TV. Madara yang kebosanan lalu mematikan TVnya dan menghidupkan konsol game milik Naruto.

"Hmm, apa ada game yang menarik ya?" katanya sambil mengobrak-abrik koleksi game Naruto. Nampak sebuah Kaset game dengan judul Na*piip*to: The Ultimate Batte menarik perhatian Madara. Dengan perlahan Madara memutar permainan tersebut.

Madara sedikit cengoh melihat game tersebut. Dia melihat karakter yang mirip dengan Naruto tapi versi wanitanya tapi ada juga karakter yang mirip dengan dirinya tapi Versi wanita. "Huek!" batinnya ketika melihat melihat versi wanita dari pria aneh berbaju hijau ketat dengan alisnya yang seperti ulat bulu yang dulu pernah dia lawan dipertempuran. "Baiklah, aku coba pakai Madoka" katanya sambil memilih karakter yang mirip dengannya tapi versi perempuannya.

Ketika Madara sedang asyik bermain game, Naruto masuk membawa aroma amis darah dari pakaiannya. Madara yang terganggu langsung berteriak. "Mandi sana. Bocah! Bau bangkai tercium benar dari badanmu!" katanya sambil tetap memainkan konsol game Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya dapat terdiam kesal. Kemudian dia menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya serta bajunya.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto keluar dari kamar mandinya, tentu dengan pakaian lengkap. Naruto lalu melihat Madara yang tampaknya telah menyiapkan makanan untuknya sesudah ia pulang tadi. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis. "Dia ternyata baik juga" katanya sambil menatap makanan yang meskipun tampaknya sudah dingin tapi masih enak untuk dimakan. Naruto dengan perlahan mengambil Nasi dan mengatakan "Ittadakimassu!" dengan penuh semangat.

Madara yang mendengar kata "Ittadakimassu " lalu menoleh dan mengpause gamenya. Ia melihat Naruto sedang lahap memakan makanan diatas meja makan. Madara yang melihat makanan itu kemudian sadar akan sesuatu. Madara lalu menghampiri Naruto.

"Bagaimana, enak tidak?" tanya Madara sambil tersenyum tipis. Naruto menatapnya dengan senyum manis. "agak aneh rasanya, tapi tetap enak kok" kata Naruto sambil terus melahap makanannya. Madara Cuma menatap Naruto dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan.

"Ah~ kenyang!" kata Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya. "Oi kakek tua, kenapa kau memandangiku dengan tatapan seperti itu? Jangan jangan kau jomblo karena kau….." kata Naruto dengan nada takut.

Madara Cuma menggelengt lembut. "Tidak-tidak, aku masih normal. Cuma….." Madara menggantung kalimatnya.

"Cuma kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada bingung.

"Cuma, makanan yang kau makan tadi itu makanan basi sisa kemarin yang aku keluarkan dari kulkas tadi. Niatnya mau kubuang. Eh, kau malah memakannya. Tidak apa-apa kok. Toh sama-sama tong sampah jadi tidak masalah." Kata Madara sambil melenggang santai kembali memainkan gamenya.

"ONORE!" teriak Naruto sambil mengumpulkan cakra angin ditangan kanannya. "Deg!" Naruto tiba-tiba merasakan rasa yang sangat tidak nyaman diperutnya. "Urgghhhh! Ini pasti gara-gara makanan basi itu, awas kau kakek bangsat!" katanya sembari mundur menuju toilet untuk mengumandangkan simfoni orkestranya dari lubang pantat.

Sementara itu madara Cuma tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar jeritan pilu seorang Uzumaki Naruto dimalam hari.

Keesokan harinya

Madara kini sedang menikmati susu hangatnya bersama dengan Naruto yang sibuk membaca komik langganannya. Madara lalu berkata pada Naruto. "Uzumaki, kau ada rencana apa untuk festifal sekolah?" tanya Madara dengan nada malas sambil tetap membaca Koran paginya layaknya seorang bapak-bapak.

"Festival? Festival apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada bingung. Madara Cuma mengurut kepalanya yang lama-lama bisa migrain gara-gara anak satu ini. "festival musim semi sekolah, kau lupa kalau sekolah kita punya tradisi aneh setiap musim semi?" tanya Madara sambil tetap membaca korannya. "hmm, tunjangan guru naik bila memilih saya" komentarnya tidak jelas sambil melihat Koran.

Sementara itu Naruto mencoba mengingat kembali. "Oh, festifal itu toh! Ada kok, menurutku kelas kita bisa menampilkan drama panggung " kata Naruto sambil mengambil roti dan mengoleskannya dengan selai jeruk.

Madara mendelik kearah Naruto. "Hmm, kau benar juga ya. Nanti kutanyakan pada para murid" katanya sambil terus menatap Koran.

"Ya ya ya" kata Naruto sambil mencoba memasukkan rotinya.

"Ting tong!" bel pintu mereka berbunyi. Madara Cuma mengangkat alisnya. "siapa lagi pagi-pagi bertamu" katanya sambil tetap melipat korannya dan berjalan keluar.

"Ada ap-" "Gremory-san?" Madara menatap bingung pada sosok yang memencet bel yang ternyata adalah Rias Gremory, murid didiknya.

"Sensei?" tanyanya dengan nada bingung.

Sementara Naruto, dia tampak mengurut kepalanya. "Wah, nampaknya ada orang yang merepotkan kesini" katanya sambil mengunyah rotinya.

TBC

Sekian Chapter 4 kali ini. Terima kasih banyak yang udah Fav, follow, ataupun review fic gaje satu ini hehehe. Sekian dan terima kasih.


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle: Brand new world

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Pairing: nanti aja hehehe

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Naruto dan madara yang telah mati dalam perang dunia Shinobi keempat kini sedang menghadapi putusan dari hakim dunia akhirat untuk memasuki neraka atau surga, tanpa diduga, madara melakukan hal diluar dugaan yang membuat raja dunia akhirat menjatuhi mereka berdua hukuman aneh nan unik. More friendly madara! Strong-Naru!

Warning: OOC,Typo,Adult theme, violence, gore,etc

Chapter 5

"Ada ap-" "Gremory-san?" Madara menatap bingung pada sosok yang memencet bel yang ternyata adalah Rias Gremory, murid didiknya.

"Sensei?" tanyanya dengan nada bingung.

Sementara Naruto, dia tampak mengurut kepalanya. "Wah, nampaknya ada orang yang merepotkan kesini" katanya sambil mengunyah rotinya.

"Gremory-san, ada perlu apa pagi-pagi datang kerumahku?" tanya Madara mencoba ramah, mengingat bahwa gadis itu adalah salah satu dari muridnya. Sedangkan Rias yang ditanyai hal tersebut oleh Madara malah bertanya balik. "Ano, bukankah ini rumah Naruto-san?" tanyanya dengan nada bingung. Madara yang mendengarnya seketika langsung mengerti. "Naruto-kun, ada temanmu mencari" katanya dengan nada ramah meskipun mulutnya hampir muntah menyebut nama bocah tersebut.

"Ya iya." Balas sebuah suara dari dalam rumah dengan nada malas. Tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan mengenakan baju sekolah SMA Kuoh tetapi bagian seragamnya masih terbuka dan belum terkancing dengan benar sambil memegang roti dengan tangan kanannya. "Ano, ada apa kau mencariku hah? Apa karena urusan semalam itu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada cuek.

Madara yang mendengarnya Cuma mengganguk pelan, dia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Naruto. Sedangkan Rias tampak panik karena Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut didepan Madara yang dianggapnya tidak tahu apa-apa. "N-naruto-kun, nanti siang datanglah ke ruangan klub gaib milikku" katanya dengan nada sedikit gagap. Naruto yang mendengarnya Nampak berpikir panjang. Kemudian dia menjawab pertanyaan Rias tersebut. "Nggak mau, kurang kerjaan banget aku masuk kedalam klubmu. Kalau mau bicara maka bicarakan disini. Aku masih banyak kerjaan daripada membuang waktu diklubmu" kata Naruto dengan nada jutek minta ampun.

Rias yang mendengarnya sedikit mengeluarkan urat dari kepalanya. Naruto yang melihatnya tiba-tiba merasa bahwa gadis didepannya mirip dengan ibunya ketika marah. "Sret!" Rias menyeret Naruto dengan kuat masuk kedalam salah satu kamar dirumah Naruto. "Sensei, boleh pinjam Naruto-san sebentar?" tanya Rias dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan. Madara Cuma tersenyum seolah memberi signal "ya". Naruto yang diseret tidak bisa melawan. "Gadis ini kuat juga tenaganya" batinnya.

"Brukh!" Naruto dilepaskan dan terduduk di pinggir tembok dikamar tidurnya. "Naruto, kau tahu kan bahwa semalam Issei hampir saja mati jika kamu tidak datang menolong. Sebenarnya siapa kau? Kami tidak merasakan aura apapun dari tubuhmu" kata Rias dengan nada penasaran.

Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma menghela nafas. "Haduh, baiklah. Aku akan jelaskan siapa diriku. Sini kemarikan keningmu" kata Naruto. Rias yang mendengarnya Cuma menuruti perkataan Naruto. Naruto lalu menggengam tangan Rias. "A-apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Rias tergagap karena genggaman kuat seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto cuek bebek saja dan menempelkan telapak tangan kanan tersebut dikeningnya. "Sringg!" sebuah cahaya biru muncul dari kepala Naruto dan membuat Rias seolah terhipnotis. Dalam pikiran Rias sekarang terjadi sebuah kilas balik ingatan Naruto secara besar-besaran. Rias yang melihatnya tampak terkagum-kagum mengetahui latar belakang Naruto serta Madara. Tak lama setelah itu sinar tersebut padam. Naruto kemudian menyentuh kening Rias dengan telunjuknya. Tampaknya Naruto menyaring informasi dari ingatan Rias.

"tep!" Naruto lalu melepas telunjuknya. Nampak Rias melihat wajah dengan mata Sapphire tersebut dengan tatapan mendalam. Nampaknya dia terpesona dengan wajah tersebut. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut Cuma masa bodoh dan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Oh, jadi ada makhluk seperti malaikat, malaikat jatuh, serta iblis ya" kata Naruto dengan nada tertarik.

Rias yang mendengarnya hanya mengganguk pelan. Rias lalu mmencoba menanyakan sesuatu pada Naruto. "Jadi, kamu dan Madara-sensei adalah orang dari dunia lain?" tanya Rias mencoba meyakinkan. "Ya, meskipun kakek tua itu adalah musuhku dulu, tapi sekarang nampaknya kami mesti bekerja sama karena kami mengemban tugas dari raja sial itu." Kata Naruto yang dibalas tawa halus oleh Rias. "Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Naruto pada Rias dengan nada bingung. Rias yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum-senyum sendiri. "Bukan apa-apa, Cuma aku tidak menyangka kamu dan Madara-sensei orang yang lucu, aku tadi tidak sengaja melihat ingatan saat kamu memakan makanan basi" kata Rias sambil tersenyum sendiri. Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut cuma memerah mukanya. "Urusai! Dengan ini penjelasanku sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku tidak mau pergi keruangan klub kalian. Jika kalian butuh bantuan ambil saja ini dan goyangkan. Aku pasti akan datang" kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan sebuah kunai bercabang tiga.

Rias lalu mengambilnya dan menyimpannya. Kemudian mereka berdua keluar dari kamar Naruto. Tampak Madara sedang membaca Koran. Rias lalu menghampiri gurunya tersebut dengan wajah penasaraa. "Ada apa, gremory-san?" tanya Madara dengan wajah ramah. Rias yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum lalu berkata. "Sensei, apa benar kau shinobi?" tanyanya dengan nada penasaran.

Madara yang mendengarnya Cuma mendesah berat. Nampaknya ia telah mendengar semua percakapan Naruto tadi. Ia memandang Naruto sebentar. Sedangkan yang dipandang Cuma membuang muka dan bersiul-siul tidak jelas. "Orang itu" kata Madara sambil menatap tajam Naruto dengan mata saktinya. Madara lalu mematikan mata saktinya lalu menatap Rias. "Ya, itu benar. Kami dikirim kesini oleh seseorang" kata Madara dengan nada ramah. Mereka bertiga lalu bercakap-cakap cukup lama. Nampak Madara dan Naruto mulai sedikit jengkel dengan pertanyaan Rias yang seperti penyelidik dari kepolisian.

Skip Time

SMA Kuoh,

Kini sedang istirahat makan siang. Tampak Madara hendak keluar dari kantor guru untuk menuju kantin. Namun, tiba-tiba datanglah seorang guru hendak menyampaikann sesuatu pada Madara. "Madara-san, ada seorang perempuan cantik mmencarimu" kata kolega sesame gurunya dengan wajah layaknya wartawan infotaiment mendapatkan sebuah berita skandal artis besar. Madara yang mendapat info malah kebingungan. "Hah? Ada yang mau bertemu denganku?" tanyanya bingung. Sementara guru temannya tersebut Cuma berkata. "Sudah sudah, dia menunggumu ditaman dibawah pohon" kata temannya sambil kabur seolah hendak mewartakan berita besar.

Madara hanya cengoh melihat temannya tersebut. dengan malas dia berjalan menuju taman yang letaknya dibelakang sekolah, bukan taman juga. Namun ada tempak yang menyerupai taman yang letaknya dibelakang sekolah. Setelah berjalan beberapa saat Madara akhirnya tiba ditempat itu. Tampak seorang gadis berumur sekitar 20an tahun dengan rambut hitam panjangnya serta tubuh yang Nampak indah dan hampir menyamai Rias Gremory serta mmengenakan pakaian T-shirt hitam serta celana jeans dengan warna biru. Kecuali tatapan datarnya yang selalu setia menemaninya. Madara Cuma berpikir dalam hatinya. "Siapa dia?" tanya dalam bingung.

Gadis tersebut tampaknya menyadari Madara. "Kau datang juga" katanya dengan wajah tanpa emosinya. Madara yang melihatnya bertambah bingung. "Ano, kamu siapa ya?" tanyanya dengan nada kebingungan. Gadis tersebut lalu mendekati Madara sembari berkata. "Mari, bergabunglah dengan Khaos brigade" katanya dengan nada datar. Madara yang mendengarnya langsung berubah raut wajahnya menjadi Nampak bosan. "Ah, ternyata kamu lagi. Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau" katanya dengan nada mantap. Sementara sang gadis yang ternyata adalah Ophis yang berubah bentuk Cuma diam. Tak lama kemudian dia memilih duduk dengan bersandar pada sebuah pohon dengan membawa sebuah keranjang makanan.

Ophis lalu berkata pada Madara. "Duduklah, aku yakin kamu pasti lapar. Aku sudah membawakan makanan" katanya dengan sedikit rona merah diwajahnya. Madara yang mendengarnya langsung curiga. "Tidak tidak tidak, aku yakin pasti ada apa-apanya dimakananmu" kata Madara sambil menggeleng mantap. Sementara itu, Ophis cuma menatap datar reaksi Uchiha tersebut. "Wung!" Nampak sebuah lingkaran sihir besar tercipta diatas langit yang lumayan jauh namun Madara masih bias melihatnya. Bahkan Rias dkk tidak menyadarinya. "Makan atau kuhancurkan sekolah ini" ancam Ophis dengan nada sadis.

Madara tidak punya pilihan lain karena akan tertalu mencolok baginya jika menggunakan ninjutsu dan ketika ia mencoba menggunakan genjutsunya tampak genjutsunya tidak berefek apapun. Ia kemudian duduk bersandar bersama gadis tersebut. Sementara itu para murid Nampak berhamburan menuju kaca jendela sekolah mereka yang menghadap taman tersebut. Mereka nampaknya penasaran dengan pemandangan langka tersebut. Madara –sensei yang dikenal sebagai bujangan tersebut ternyata mempunyai pacar! Mereka berbondong-bondong berebutan untuk melihat siapakah gadis yang menjadi pujaan hati seorang Madara-sensei.

"Sugoi, sensei! Pacarnya sangat cantik bahkan melebihi Rias dan Akeno Onee-sama!" komentar seorang murid perempuan kelas 10. "Tidak! Madara-sensei sudah punya pacar!" teriak seorang murid perempuan kelas 11 dengan wajah histeris karena Madara-sensei yang dikagumi ternyata sudah punya pacar. Sementara itu tampak Sona Shitori memandang pemandangan tersebut dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Sensei" batinnya sedih. Sedangkan issei yang melihat cuma bisa mengutuk dengan nada biasanya. "terkutuk kalian para pria tampan". Naruto yang sedang minum jus jeruk kotaknya langsung menyemburkan minumannya melihat Madara dan seorang gadis cantik bersamanya. "Sejak kapan kakek tua itu punya pacar?" tanyanya dalam hati sambil mengelap mulutnya yang basah dengan sapu tangan.

Sementara itu, Madara tampak masa bodoh dan hendak mengambil sandwich daging asap yang ada dikeranjang tersebut. Ophis yang melihat hal tersebut langsung mencegah Madara dengan menggengam tangannya. "ada apa lagi?" tanya Madara dengan nada jengkel. Ophis tidak menjawab dan mengambil sandwich tersebut dengan tangannya sendiri dan kemudian mengarahkannya kearah Madara. "Ahh" kata Ophis seolah menyuruhnya membuka mulut. Madara yang melihatnya wajahnya sedikit memerah karena malu. "A-apa apaan kau! Aku bisa makan sendiri!" kata Madara sambil mundur sedikit kebelakang. Ophis yang mendengarnya tidak menggubris hal tersebut dan malah mengancam Madara. "Makan atau kuledakkan sekolah ini" katanya sambil memasang wajah poker face. Madara lalu terpaksa menurutinya. "Haup!" Madara menggigit Sandwich tersebut dengan wajah merona karena sadar diperhatikan oleh seluruh siswanya dari kejauhan.

"UWOOHHH! SUGOI! GO SENSEI! GO SENSEI!" teriak para siswa laki laki yang melihat hal tersebut. Mereka mencoba menyemangati Madara yang malah membuat Madara bertambah malu. Sementara itu para gadis muridnya Cuma berteriak "KYAA! MADARA-SENSEI MERONA!" kata Mereka sambil mimisan. Sedangkan Naruto? Jangan ditanya. Dia langsung menghambur ke WC karena melihat rona diwajah Madara. "Huekkk!" Naruto memuntahkan isi perutnya karena melihat pemandangan yang menjijikan bagi matanya. "Kaa-san, Tou-san. Aku tidak sanggup melihat pemandangan astral itu" Kata Naruto sembari memuntahkan isi perutnya di toilet.

Madara tetap memakan sandwich tersebut dengan menahan rasa malu yang amat sangat. Sementara Ophis yang selesai menyuapi Madara lalu mengatakan sesuatu pada Madara. "Suapi aku" katanya sambil menunjuk dirinya dengan wajah yang amat imut. Madara yang mendengarnya terpaksa menurutinya. Karena walaupun tangan kanannya menunjuk dirinya tapi tangan kirinya tetap menunjuk keatas seolah mengancam Madara. Madara lalu mengambil sandwich tersebut dan menyuapi Ophis.

"KYAAAA!" sekali lagi terdengar teriakan yang amat kuat dari para gadis yang melihat hal tersebut. Sementara para pria makin bersemangat menyemangati guru mereka tersebut. Madara yang mendengarnya malah semakin malu. Tampak ada sedikit remah sandwich yang melekat dipinggir bibir Ophis. Madara yang melihat itu dengan otomatis langsung membersihkannya dengan kedua jarinya. "Gomen" kata Madara dengan wajah cueknya. Sementara Ophis wajahnya tampak memerah. "A-arigatou" kata Ophis dengan wajah merona.

Para murid yang melihatnya langsung berteriak histeris kembali. Para murid wanita ada yang sampai terjatuh lemas melihat hal tersebut. "KAKKOI!" batin mereka melihat aksi yang tidak disengaja oleh guru mereka. Madara yang melihat wanita didepannya memerah Cuma bisa bingung. "Ada apa dengan orang ini?" katanya dalam hati. Madara lalu mencoba beranjak dari tempat dia duduk tersebut. "Nah, sekarang sudah selesai kan. Jika ada urusan temui aku ditempat lain. Jangan disini" kata Madara sembari beranjak pergi meninggalkan gadis tersebut dia Nampak lega karena lingakaran sihir tersebut telah menghilang.

"Grep" tangan gadis tersebut menahan Madara. Madara tentu saja terkejut dan menoleh kebelakang. Tampak Ophis menahan Madara dengan posisi telah berdiri. "Ada apa lagi?" tanya Madara dengan nada jengkel. Ophis yang melihatnya dengan tatapan datar disertai dengan rona merah diwajahnya. "menikahlah denganku" kata Sang Ouroboros Dragon dengan wajah datarnya. Madara yang mendengarnya seolah-olah tercekat suaranya karena mendengarkan permintaan yang amat nyeleneh ditelinganya itu. "Tidak, aku tidak mau!" kata Madara sambil melepaskan tangannya dari Ophis. sedangkan para murid yang melihatnya tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. "kira-kira apa yang mereka bicarakan ya?" tanya mereka dalam hati.

Ophis yang mendengar hal tersebut tetap memasang wajah datar. "kalau begitu, mulai sekarang aku akan selalu berada disekitarmu sampai kamu mau menikahiku" kata Ophis dengan wajah datarnya. Madara yang menggangapnya Cuma gertak sambal lalu membalasnya. "Silahkan, aku tunggu kau. Aku tidak akan lari dari sini" kata Madara dengan wajah seolah menantang. Ophis yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum sambil berjalan pergi.

Madara lalu masuk kedalam sekolah dengan wajah seperti seorang artis yang siap ditanyai wartawan karena terkena skandal.

Skip Time

Tak terasa hari sudah malam, kali ini Naruto dan Madara pulang bersama melewati sebuah pinggiran sungai yang sepi . Naruto baru saja "bertempur" dengan Madara dimeja Remedial. Wajah Naruto Nampak kisut bagaikan jeruk busuk. Bagaimana tidak? Madara sangat hobi merubah bentuk soal dan rumus pengerjaannya. Naruto akhirnya lulus dengan 5 kali remedial. Seperti biasanya pula dia berjalan 10 meter dibelakang Madara sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh dendam.

"Tep!" Madara menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Naruto" Madara menoleh kepada Naruto dengan tatapan layaknya orang yang sedang dijerat hutang. Naruto yang menatap ngeri melihat pemandangan itu lalu bertanya. "A-ada apa, kakek tua?" tanyanya dengann nada agak takut.

"Aku lupa mengadakan rapat soal festival tadi, dan besok adalah deadline pengumpulan proposalnya" kata Madara dengan nada horror. Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung menepuk keningnya. "Dasar bodoh! Untung aku sudah menyuruh Yuuto-san membuat proposalnya. Kami sudah merancang acaranya. Dan kau mau tidak mau harus mengikuti rencana kami" kata Naruto dengan nada mengancam. Madara yang mendengar tidak punya pilihan lain.

"apa rencanamu?" tanya Madara dengan firasat tidak enak. Naruto hanya menyeringai. "lihat saja nanti" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Madara hendak menggunakan mata saktinya untuk menghipnotis Naruto sebelum…

"Brukh!" Nampak seorang wanita terjatuh dihadapan mereka dengan posisi tertelungkup dengan mengenakan gaun putih. Nampaknya dia sedang diburu oleh sekawanan Iblis liar. "Hahaha! Sekarang akan kumakan dia!" teriak salah satu iblis dengan senjata sabit. Naruto dan Madara yang melihat langsung teringat tugas mereka dan berniat menolong wanita tersebut.

"Jleb!" Nampak salah satu iblis tertusuk oleh sebuah pedang biru besar. Iblis tersebut membulatkan matanya dan melihat bahwa dirinya perlahan-lahan musnah. Nampaknya Madara tersenyum puas melihat karyanya. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut Nampak tidak mau kalah. Dengan cepat dia memasang segel jurus. "Fuuton: Shinkugyoku" katanya seraya mmenembakkan peluru udara kearah para Iblis liar.

"Jleb!" "Jleb!" "Jleb!" peluru tersebut menembus organ vital mereka dan membuat mereka semua binasa. Naruto lalu menghampiri Madara. "hey, kenapa kau tidak membantuku?!" protes Naruto dengan urat menyembul dari kepalanya. Madara Cuma cuek saja dan membalas omongan Naruto. "Kau saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mereka" katanya sambil menuju wanita yang pingsan tadi.

Madara lalu menggendong wanita tersebut dengan gaya bridal style. "Tep!" langkahnya berhenti ketika melihat wajah wanita tersebut. "O-oi, Uzumaki. R-rasanya aku pernah melihat wajah wanita ini. C-coba kau lihat" katanya sambil menurunkan gendongannya. Naruto kemudian menoleh sejenak dan seketika itu juga wajahnya jadi ketakutan setengah mati."D-dia kan?! Bagaimana bisa?!" tanyan Naruto dengan nada ketakutan.

Naruto lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "T-tidak salah lagi! D-dia adalah Kaguya!" katanya sambil bergetar ketakutan. Madara yang mendengarnya terkejut dan menyeringai. "Hwahahaha! Ternyata Kami-sama sungguh baik padaku! Dengan ini akan kubunuh dia!" teriaknya dengan nada psikopat yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung terkejut. "Jangan bodoh kakek tua, kau saja mati dengan mudah ditangannya!" peringat Naruto. Madara yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum tipis. "Tidak akan terjadi lagi, sharinganku tidak melihat cakranya dengan takaran berbahaya. Bahkan mata ketiganya menutup dengan sempurna!lihat saja! Tanduknyapun tidak ada!" kata Madara dengan wajah psikopat.

"Hmmm" tiba-tiba mata Kaguya terbuka, Madara dan Naruto terkejut. Begitu pula dengan Wanita tersebut. "Ano, ini dimana? Apa kalian mengenalku?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos. "EH?!" batin Naruto serta Madara bersamaan.

TBC

Sekian Chapter 5 kali ini. Terima kasih banyak yang udah Fav, follow, ataupun review fic gaje satu ini hehehe. Sekian dan terima kasih.


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle: Brand new world

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Pairing: nanti aja hehehe

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Naruto dan madara yang telah mati dalam perang dunia Shinobi keempat kini sedang menghadapi putusan dari hakim dunia akhirat untuk memasuki neraka atau surga, tanpa diduga, madara melakukan hal diluar dugaan yang membuat raja dunia akhirat menjatuhi mereka berdua hukuman aneh nan unik. More friendly madara! Strong-Naru!

Warning: OOC (Amat sangat),Typo,Adult theme, violence, gore,etc.

Chapter 6

"Hmmm" tiba-tiba mata Kaguya terbuka, Madara dan Naruto terkejut. Begitu pula dengan Wanita tersebut. "Ano, ini dimana? Apa kalian mengenalku?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos. "EH?!" batin Naruto serta Madara bersamaan.

"Kluk" tak lama kemudian wanita itu kembali pingsan. Madara yang melihatnya hanya cengoh sendiri. Dengan perlahan Naruto menepuk pundak Madara. "Kakek tua, sepertinya kau tidak bisa membunuh orang seperti ini" kata Naruto dengan nada mencoba meyakinkan Madara. Madara yang mendengarnya tiba-tiba menyeringai lebar. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung mundur kebelakang. "Kami-sama, kenapa aku harus bersama makhluk astral ini!" batinnya sambil berkeringat dingin. Madara lalu membuka suara. "Nee, kau benar juga Naruto-kun. khukhukhu" kata Madara sambil tertawa layaknya Orochimaru. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung memalingkan muka dan berjalan layaknya robot menuju rumahnya. Madara yang melihatnya lalu mengikuti sambil tetap menggendong wanita itu sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga tiba dirumah mereka. "Ahhh, berat juga tubuh wanita ini" kata Madara sembari membaringkan Wanita yang dari tadi dia gendong yakni Kaguya di sebuah sofa. Naruto lalu menghampiri Madara. "Kakek tua, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Naruto dengan nada bingung. Madara yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum tipis yang membuat Naruto ngeri sendiri. "Tentu saja kita akan merawatnya. Bagaimanapun kita telah menemukannya" kata Madara sambil tersenyum. Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung membulatkan matanya. "A-apa kau benar benar Madara?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah tidak percaya karena Madara mau menolong orang yang membunuhnya.

Madara yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung berdeham sambil mencoba membuka suara. "Dengar ya, kebencian hanya akan melahirkan kebencian baru. Maka dari itu aku akan memaafkan perempuan ini sebagai langkah awal dalam memutus rantai kebencian dalam diriku" katanya sambil berdeham layaknya seorang professor yang sedang menjelaskan temuan barunya. Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung mencoba mengorek lubang telinganya untuk mengecek kalau pendengarannya tidak salah. "Kau benar-benar sudah berubah sejak tiba didunia ini" kata Naruto dengan nada tidak percaya. Madara yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum tipis. "Sana, lebih baik kamu berangkat kerja dulu" kata Madara sambil tersenyum. Naruto lalu memngangguk dan pergi ketempat kerjanya. Kuoh Dreamland.

Skip Time

Naruto yang sudah selesai bekerja melewati sebuah taman yang sepi. "Tep" langkah kaki Naruto berhenti ketika melihat pemandangan yang menarik matanya. Nampak seorang gadis berambut hitam sedang dikepung oleh sekawanan malaikat jatuh. Naruto yang melihatnya berniat bergegas langsung menolongnya.

"Hiyat!" teriak Gadis tersebut sembari menendang seorang malaikat jatuh sampai terpental lumayan jauh. Nampak gadis yang mengenakan kimono hitam tersebut sedang terluka berat karena mungkin baru melalui sebuah pertarungan berat dan sekarang menjamu pertarungan lainnya. Tanpa ia sadari atau dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menyadari, Nampak seorang malaikat jatuh telah membuat sebuah Light Spear dan bersiap untuk menusukkannya kekulit mulus gadis itu. "Rasakan ini!" teriaknya sambil mencoba menusuk gadis tersebut. Gadis tersebut kiranya telah telat menyadari hal tersebut.

"Wush!" Sebuah kilatan kuning tiba-tiba muncul didepan malaikat jatuh tersebut. Nampak seorang pemuda berambut kuning muncul sambil membawa sebuah bola angin berwarna biru muncul dari kilatan tersebut. "Rasengan!" teriaknya sambil mencoba menghantamkannya ketubuh makhluk didepannya. "Duakh!" bola biru tersebut menghantam telak perut malaaikat jatuh tersebut dan membuatnya terpental jauh. Gadis yang melihat hal tersebut memmbulatkan matanya melihat si penolong yang dia tidak kenal. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto sambil memamerkan senyum mataharinya. Sang gadis hanya terdiam seolah waktunya dibuat berhenti oleh pria tersebut.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa" katanya dengan nada gagap karena menatap mata sapphire tersebut. Naruto yang melihat gadis tersebut tampak sedikit bingung. "Hah, matanya seperti kucing dan punya 2 ekor" katanya dalam hati dengan nada penasaran. Naruto membuang pikirannya dulu dan melihat masih ada belasan malaikat jatuh yang mengepung mereka. "Nampaknya aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan" katanya sembari mengeluarkan beberapa kunai bercabang tiga yang selalu disediakannya dari dulu dibalik bajunya. Gadis tersebut melihat Naruto dengan tatapan penasaran. "Wush!" Naruto berputar sembari melempar seluruh kunai bercabang tiganya. "Trang!" Nampak para malaikat jatuh dengan mudah menangkisnya. "Hah! Jangan pikir benda semacam ini dapat melukai kami!" kata salah seorang malaikat jatuh dengan nada meremehkan.

Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum. "Aku tidak berharap kalian dapat terluka karena itu. Aku Cuma berharap kalian menyentuhnya" kata Naruto sambil mengambil sebuah kunai biasa sembari menngalirinya dengan cakra angin miliknya. "Sing!" Naruto menghilang dalam kilatan kuning. Hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah belasan malaikat jatuh tersebut tumbang dengan kepala terpenggal. Gadis tersebut Cuma membulatkan matanya melihat kejadian tersebut. "Wush!" Naruto kembali kehadapan gadis tersebut dengan tangan penuh noda darah. "Gomen, nampaknnya aku terlalu sadis" kata Naruto sambil menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"Wah, nampaknya kau terluka cukup parah di bagian tangan" kata Naruto sambil melihat tangan gadis tersebut yang Nampak terdapat luka sayatan yang cukup lebar. "Lebih baik kita pergi dulu dari sini, aku akan mengobatimu" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Gadis tersebut nampaknya merasa sungkan. "T-tidak perlu, nyan." Katanya sambil mencoba beranjak dari tempat itu. "Ukh!" kemudian dia terjatuh karena lukanya nampaknya memiliki racun. "Pluk!" Naruto dengan sigap telah berada didepannya dan mengendong gadis itu dipunggungnya.

"Sudah kubilang kamu masih terluka. Jangan ngeyel" kata Naruto sambil menggendong gadis itu pergi dari situ. Sementara sang gadis hanya memerah wajahnya sambil perlahan terlelap dalam gendongan Naruto. "Hangat" batin Sang gadis merasakan gendongan Naruto. Sementara Naruto yang menggendong merasa tidak nyaman sendiri karena dua benda keramat gadis tersebut yang terlalu over ukurannya menempel pada punggungnya. "Kuso!" batinnya sambil berjalan melintasi malam yang dingin.

Naruto akhirnya tiba dirumahnya.

"Kriet" pintu rumah tersebut perlahan terbuka dan Naruto melihat sebuah pemandangan yang membuat mulutnya terbuka lebar. Atau lebih tepatnya rahang bawahnya turun ketanah. Bagaimana tidak, Nampak Madara sedang duduk santai sambil menikmati teh yang dibawakan oleh seorang wanita yang berpakaian maid yang tidak lain adalah Kaguya. Ya, yang author maksud adalah Kaguya Otsutsuki sang dewi kelinci dan juga makhluk paling kuat yang merupakan pemilik cakra terbesar. "Goshujin-sama, ini teh yang anda minta tadi" kata Kaguya dengan nada pelan nan halus. Madara yang melihatnya langsung menyeruput teh tersebut dengan tatapan datar sambil menatap datar TV yang dia tonton.

Kaguya yang melihat Madara menyeruput teh buatannya tiba-tiba bertanya sesuatu. "B-bagaimana rasanya?" tanyanya dengan pipi merona, ditambah dengan mata lavendernya yang membuatnya Nampak imut. Madara yang mendengar hal tersebut Cuma membalas nada datar. "Kemanisan" katanya dengan nada tidak berperasaan.

Kaguya yang mendengarnya langsung Nampak syok. "T-tidak mungkin! Tadi sudah kutaruh gulanya sedikit" katanya dengan kedua mata yang nampaknya akan mengeluarkan air mata sebentar lagi. Madara yang melihatnya lalu berdiri. "Tep!" Madara berdiri dan memegang dagu Kaguya. "Hentikan tangismu yang berisik itu, kali ini aku memaafkanmu, namun jika kau berbuat seperti ini…." Madara menghentikan suaranya lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Kaguya. "Akan " kuhukum" kau….." kata Madara sambil menghembuskan nafasnya ketelinga Kaguya.

"G-goshujin-sama…." Lirih Kaguya dengan wajah memerah. Nampak air mata mengalir pelan dari wajahnya. Ia nampak senang Madara tidak menghukumnya. Naruto yang melihat pemandangan tersebut cuma bisa menganga lebar. "Kaa-san, Otou-san. Kenapa aku bersama Uchiha laknat ini?!" tanyanya dalam hati.

Madara yang melihat Naruto pulang langsung menyapanya. "Oh, kau sudah pulang ya? Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya Madara dengan nada polos. "Buakh!" sebuah bogeman mentah melayang keperut Madara. "Straight!" teriak Madara sambil terdorong sikit kebelakang. Madara kemudian menoleh keatas dan melihat Naruto yang sedang mengendong seorang gadis mengeluarkan aura hitam dari tubuhnya. "Teme! Menyesal aku mempercayai perkataanmu tadi soal lingkaran kebencian! Tidak disini tidak disana kau sama saja piciknya!" kata Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan nada berapi-api.

Madara yang mendengar perkataan naruto jadi bingung. "Apa maksudmu, bocah?" tanya Madara bingung. "Lihat!" Naruto menunjuk Kaguya yang berdiri dengan gugup. Yang ditunjukpun jadi gugup dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Genjutsu apa yang kau pakai sampai dia jadi begitu?! Kikuknya melebihi Hinata!" kata Naruto sambil menyebutkan nama seorang Kunoichi yang pernah melakukan hal greget dengan menyatakan cinta dihadapan Naruto pada saat berhadapan dengan Pain.

Madara yang mendengarnya langsung berdiri dan merangkul Naruto."Uzumaki boy, kau tahukan kalau rumah ini tidak ada yang merawat. Kau lihat saja kamar kita yang berantakan seperti kamar bujangan. Sekarang ada wanita yang kehilangan ingatan dan menganggap aku tuannya. Bukankah ini sebuah berkah?" Kata Madara sambil tersenyum ala orang Amerika yang membuat Naruto ingin cepat-cepat menghantamkan bijuudama kemuka tersebut.

"Terserah kaulah" kata Naruto sambil melengos. "Tapi, bisakah kau obati gadis ini" kata Naruto sambil menoleh kegadis yang berada di gendongannya sedari tadi. Madara yang melihat gadis tersebut Cuma tersenyum tipis pada Naruto. "Wah, nampaknya kamu bawa wanita baru ya?" kata Madara sambil mengolok Naruto. "Kemana tuh bocah Hyuuga dan bocah Haruno itu?" tanya Madara sambil tertawa sinis. "Apalagi Miko dari negeri iblis itu, siapa lagi ya? Oh iya. Daimyo negeri sayur, terus ninja yang berasal dari negeri kabut itu…" kata Madara sambil menatap sinis Naruto.

"Semuanya itu temanku, Kakek bangsat! Dan Haku itu laki laki! Aku masih normal!" teriak Naruto dengan wajah merona karena mendengar nama orang-orang yang disebutkan oleh Madara. "Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu segitu banyak?" tanya Naruto bingung. Madara yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum tipis. "Hahaha, tentu saja aku tahu. Zetsu putih yang kusebar keseluruh dunia selalu up to date infonya. Meskipun aku sudah mati. Begitu aku bersatu dengan juubi, info tidak penting itu langsung masuk kekepala ku" kata Madara sembari tertawa nista. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma menggeram kesal. "Ya sudah, sekarang bantu aku mengobati gadis ini. Ambilkan aku kain kasa!" kata Naruto sambil membaringkan gadis tersebut kesofa.

Madara yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung menepukkan kedua tangannya. "Kaguya" katanya dengan nada penuh charisma. Kaguya yang mendengar langsung menghampiri Madara dan bertanya. "Ada apa, Goshujin-sama" tanya Kaguya. "Ambilkan kain kasa dan satu lagi. Jangan panggil aku Goshujin-sama lagi. Panggil aku master" kata Madara dengan nada sok cool sementara kaguya langsung bergegas mengambil apa yang diperintahkan oleh Madara. Naruto yang mendengarnya hampir muntah ditempat kalau tidak mengingat dirinya harus menolong gadis ini dulu.

Madara lalu kembali duduk dilantai karena sofa dipakai untuk mengobati gadis itu. Naruto yang melihatnya Cuma menghela nafas. Perlahan dia menyentuh lengan gadis yang terluka terkena racun tersebut dan dari tangan Naruto keluar cakra hijau yang berpendar dilengan tersebut dan menghisap racun serta dengan perlahan menutup luka yang menganga itu. Naruto lalu melihat bahwa luka tersebut masih terbuka lumayan lebar namun tidak terlalu parah lagi lalu menutupnya dengan kasa yang diberikan oleh Kaguya.

"Yosh! Dengan ini dia akan sembuh besok" kata Naruto sembari menunggu gadis itu sadar. Sementara itu Madara mematikan TVnya dan berniat untuk beranjak tidur. "Kaguya, kamu tidur dikamar barumu" perintah Madara sambil menunjuk sebuah gudang yang telah disulap jadi sebuah kamar dengan sebuah Fuuton dan lemari pakaian. "Ha'I, master" katanya sambil memasuki kamar tersebut. Naruto yang melihatnya Cuma sweatdropped sendiri. "Dasar gila! Aku tidak mau tanggung jawab jika ingatan Kaguya kembali" kata Naruto dengan keringat dingin.

Besok paginya

Nampaknya pagi hari telah tiba. Didalam rumah Naruto dan Madara Nampak seorang pemuda pirang tertidur sambil duduk menghadap seorang gadis yang tertidur di sofa. Nampaknya dia semalaman menunggu gadis tersebut bangun dari tidurnya.

Gadis POV

Dimana aku,nyan? Oh iya. Semalam aku ditolong oleh si tampan itu. Dimana dia ya sekarang? Ah! Ternyata dia tertidur dilantai menungguku bangun.

End POV

Nampak gadis itu perlahan mengelus rambut pirang tersebut. "Hmm, bau tubuhnya membuatku nyaman, nyan" katanya sembari menatap wajah tidur pria tersebut yang menghadap kearahnya.

"Uhh" pemuda pirang tersebut terbangun dari tidurnya. Perlahan kedua mata sapphirenya terbuka. Diihadapannya kini Nampak seorang gadis berambut hitam yang mengelus kepalanya dengan halus. Naruto dan gadis itu sama sama terdiam salah tingkah karena hal yang sama. "G-gomen, aku entah kenapa mengelus kepalamu" kata gadis tersebut dengan wajah merona. Begitupun Naruto. "G-gomen, aku tertidur begini" kata Naruto sambil mencoba berdiri.

"ngomong ngomong, siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada penasaran. "Namaku Kuroka, nyan" katanya sambil mengeluarkan dua ekornya dan telinga kucingnya. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung mengerti. "Oh, jadi kamu termasuk Nekomata" kata Naruto sambil mencoba menarik kesimpulan. Kuroka yang mendengarnya agak terkejut. "Darimana kamu tahu?" tanya Kuroka dengan nada penasaran. "intinya aku hidup dengan mengetahui banyak hal seperti ini" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Kuroka yang mendengarnya Cuma menggembungkan pipinya. "Mou, kau pelit info, nyan" katanya dengan nada imut. Naruto yang mendengarnya bersumpah kalau dia ingin mencubit pipi gadis ini kalau tidak ingat ini sudah pagi dan Madara akan bangun sebentar lagi.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, bocah" kata sebuah suara dengan nada dingin. Naruto yang tahu itu suara madara Cuma menjawab. "Berisik, sudah lihat aku sudah bangun untuk apa tanya lagi. Apa matamu sudah mulai rabun karena mata sharinganmu itu?" tanya Naruto mencoba mengejek. Madara yang mendengarnya Cuma diam sambil menatap gadis tersebut. "Sudah baikan?" tanya Madara pada Kuroka dengan nada lembut.

"Oji-san siapa?" tanya Kuroka dengan nada polos. "Jleb!" Nampak sebuah tombak menusuk ulu hati Madara. "Oji-san" "Oji-san" "Oji-san" "Oji-san" "Oji-san" "Oji-san" "Oji-san" kata tersebut terngiang dibenak Madara. "Apa aku segitu tua?" tanya Madara sambil bermonolog. "Tentu, bau tanahpun sudah tercium dari tubuhmu sejak lama" komentar Naruto dengan nada sinis. "Pluk" sebuah tangan biru menepuk pundak Naruto. "Apa kamu bilang, Uzumaki-kun?" tanya Madara dengan senyum seorang psikopat. Naruto langsung bungkam. Kuroka yang melihat hal itu Cuma menatap penasaran dengan tangan biru tersebut.

"Oh iya. Namaku Madara. Dan aku baru 31 tahun" kata Madara sambil menekankan suaranya pada angka tahun tersebut. Kuroka yang mendengarnya Cuma mengganguk. "Souka, jadi nama ada Madara-jiisan" kata Kuroka sambil tersenyum. Madara yang mendengarnya Cuma bisa menggerutu sembari menatap sadis Naruto. "pasti kau yang meracuni pikiran gadis ini" kata Madara sambil menatap Naruto dengan mata saktinya. Naruto yang mendengarnya cuma menatap Madara dengan mata kataknya. "Apa? mau berkelahi? Ayo, kuladeni kali ini!" Katanya dengan mantap. Sekarang dia lebih siap dari tadi bila Madara menantangnya berkelahi.

"Makanan sudah siap, master" kata sebuah suara yang menghentikan pertikaian kedua orang tersebut. Naruto lalu menghampiri Kuroka. "ayo makan bersama" kata Naruto. Kuroka hanya mengangguk pelan sembari beranjak menuju meja makan bersama Naruto.

"Uwah!makanan buatan Kaguya-san ternyata sangat enak!" puji Naruto sambil melahap makanan tersebut. Kaguya yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum senang. Kemudian dia menatap Madara yang memakan roti panggang buatannya. "B-bagaimana rasanya, Master?" tanyanya dengan nada gugup. Madara lalu dengan perlahan mengigit roti tersebut. Mata Madara membulat sebentar lalu menatap datar roti tersebut sembari mengambil susunya. Kaguya menatap dengan harap-harap cemas menanti jawaban Madara. Madara kemudian membuka suaranya. "Lain kali buatkan aku lagi" kata Madara singkat sambil melanjutkan makannya. Kaguya yang mendengar hal tersebut tersenyum tipis dengan wajah merah merona karena mengerti maksud Madara. "Ha'I, Master" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Naruto yang melihatnya Cuma bisa sweatdropped. Ia lalu melihat kearah Kuroka yang memakan roti tesebut dengan lahap. "Apakah kamu sudah baikkan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada penasaran. Kuroka yang mendengarnya langsung menjawab sambil tersenyum. "Tentu, nyan!" katanya dengan nada ceria. Naruto yang mendengarnya tersenyum senang. "Syukurlah, kau boleh tinggal disini sampai kau sembuh benar" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Benarkan, Madara-san?" tanya Naruto sambil menginjak kaki Madara. "Urgghh!" Madara tampak meringis kesakitan karena pijakkan Naruto. "Sialan, bocah ini sejak kapan belajar Kajugan no Jutsu. Onoki Sialan!" batin Madara sambil meringis menahan sakit. "T-tentu saja, Naruto-kun" kata Madara sambil tersenyum yang dipaksakan. Naruto Cuma tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kuroka yang mendengarnya Nampak tersenyum. "Benarkah Madara-san? Arigatou!" kata Kuroka dengan nada senang. Mereka semua lalu menikmati sarapan pagi mereka dengan gembira. Sementara Kaguya lebih memilih merapikan kamar.

"Ah, Bocah. Apa yang kau dan Yuuto rencanakan untuk festival musim semi itu?" tanya Madara dengan nada penasaran. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Nanti kau akan tahu nanti siang, kau pasti akan senang" kata Naruto dengan senyum yang membuat Madara menatap curiga. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pergi kesekolah sekarang" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum senang. Madara yang mendengarnya nampak setuju. "Kaguya, kau jaga rumah. Ini ada uang. Nanti pergilah kepasar dan belilah sayur. Kuroka, kau jaga rumah" pesan Madara sambil beranjak pergi sembari meninggalkan 3000 yen diatas meja makan. Kaguya dan Kuroka mengganguk mengerti.

Skip Time.

Madara kini sedang mengajar dikelas tempat Naruto belajar. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang mengetuk pintu. Madara yang merasa dipanggil lalu membuka pintu kelas dan nampaklah kepala sekolah yang sedang berada didepan pintu. "Ada apa, Akihiko-san?" tanya Madara penasaran. Sang kepala sekolah lalu berkata pada Madara. "Begini Madara-san, anda tahukan bahwa Ushijima-san kemarin sedang koma dirumah sakit karena kecelakaan dua hari yang lalu. Nah, kami membawa penggantinya. Mohon nanti setelah pelajaran selesai anda memperkenalkan guru baru tersebut. berhubung setelah ini pelajaran olahraga yang merupakan pelajaran Ushijima –san" kata Sang kepala Sekolah panjang lebar. Madara mengganguk mengerti. "Baiklah, pak." Kata Madara. Kepala sekolah tersebut kemudian undur diri. Madara kembali melanjutkan pengajarannya.

Setelah 30 menit berlalu, bel tanda pelajaran bergantipun kembali berbunyi. Madara lalu mengangkat suarannya. "Anak-anak, berhubung Ushijima-sensei kondisinya bertambah buruk, maka sekolah mendatangkan sensei baru yang akan menggantikan Ushijima-sensei." Kata Madara. Para murid yang mendengarnya langsung ribut. "kuharap senseinya tidak segarang Kerbau tua itu" komentar Naruto dengan nada malas.

"Kriet" pintu kelas terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok gadis 20an tahun dengan rambut hitam panjang dan tinggi yang proporsional. Madara yang menoleh melihat gadis tersebut langsung membulatkan matanya dan tercekat suaranya. "K-kau" Madara menatap dengan tatapan tak percaya. Begitupun para Murid. "Eh?!" mereke menatap tidak percaya.

Sementara itu, si gadis Nampak masa bodoh dan berdiri disamping Madara sambil memeperkenalkan dirinya. "Ohayo, Minna-san. Nama saya Akiyama Haruka. Mulai hari ini saya akan menjadi sensei kalian" katanya sambil tersenyum lembut. "Eh?!" jawab semua murid.

"P-pacar Madara-sensei menjadi guru kami?!" Batin mereka semua. Minus Koneko yang menatap tidak suka pada wanita itu. Madara hanya bisa membulatkan matanya . "T-tidak mungkin!" batinnya. Sementara gadis yang ternyata adalah Ophis tersebut tersenyum tipis kepada Madara.

TBC

**Sekian Chapter 6 kali ini. Terima kasih banyak yang udah Fav, follow, ataupun review fic gaje satu ini hehehe. Oh iya, kalian penasaran sama pair naru? Saya juga #plakk. Tenang, sudah saya kasih satu. Untuk adegan romancenya gak lama lagi kok. Tenang aja hehehe. Sekian dan terima kasih. **


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle: Brand new world

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Pairing: nanti aja hehehe

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Naruto dan madara yang telah mati dalam perang dunia Shinobi keempat kini sedang menghadapi putusan dari hakim dunia akhirat untuk memasuki neraka atau surga, tanpa diduga, madara melakukan hal diluar dugaan yang membuat raja dunia akhirat menjatuhi mereka berdua hukuman aneh nan unik. More friendly madara! Strong-Naru!

Warning: OOC (Amat sangat),Typo,Adult theme, violence, gore,etc.

A/N: chapter ini agak kurang humornya karena disengaja hehehe

Chapter 7

Sementara itu, si gadis Nampak masa bodoh dan berdiri disamping Madara sambil memeperkenalkan dirinya. "Ohayo, Minna-san. Nama saya Akiyama Haruka. Mulai hari ini saya akan menjadi sensei kalian" katanya sambil tersenyum lembut. "Eh?!" jawab semua murid.

"P-pacar Madara-sensei menjadi guru kami?!" Batin mereka semua. Minus Koneko yang menatap tidak suka pada wanita itu. Madara hanya bisa membulatkan matanya . "T-tidak mungkin!" batinnya. Sementara gadis yang ternyata adalah Ophis tersebut tersenyum tipis kepada Madara.

"Yey!" teriak para anak laki-laki yang mendengar hal tersebut. terutama seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang menatap sensei baru tersebut dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. "Ow yeah! Sensei baru ternyata seorang gadis muda, Hore!" batin nista pemuda coklat itu. Sementara Naruto Nampak tersenyum seolah mendapatkan sebuah hikmah dari suatu kejadian. "Khukhukhu, kalau ada gadis ini mungkin aku bisa membalas kakek tua itu" ternyata itulah isi pikiran nista seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Sementara Madara yang melihat Ophis Cuma terdiam ditempat. Jiwanya seolah telah ditarik ketempat lain. "Ternyata dia benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya" batin Uchiha tua tersebut sambil menatap kosong Ophis. Ophis yang melihat dirinya ditatap oleh Madara langsung merona wajahnya. "Madara-san, sebaiknya anda segera kekelas 11. Aku yakin murid sudah menunggu anda" kata Ophis dengan nada lembut disertai rona merah pada wajahnya.

Madara yang tersadar dari lamunannya Cuma merona tipis. "Ah, maaf. Baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang" katanya sambil mengambil buku pengajarannya dan pergi dari kelas. "mesranya" komentar para murid yang melihat pemandangan tersebut. Ophis yang melihat para muridnya melamun langsung berkata "Hey, jangan melamun. Cepat ganti pakaian kalian dan kita mulai berolahraga"

Skip Time

Istirahat makan siang telah tiba, Nampak seorang pria 30an tahun sedang berada di atas atap SMA Kuoh sambil menikmati kopi kalengnya dan sebungkus anpan. Matanya Nampak sendu menatap kedepan. "Hah~, nampaknya hari indahku sudah berakhir" desahnya sambil kembali menyesap kopi kaleng miliknya.

"Tep" Nampak datang seseorang dari belakang dan kemudian duduk disamping pria tersebut. Orang tersebut memiliki perawakan yang terbilang cantik. Dengan rambut hitam panjang sepunggung dan tubuh yang dapat membuat iri para wanita. Dia mengenakan pakaian training dengan baju berwarna putih dan celana berwarna merah bergaris putih.

"Ada apa kau kesini?" tanya sang pria dengan nada malas dan kemudian mengigit anpannya dengan malas karena moodnya telah dirusak oleh orang disampingnya. Sementara gadis disampingnya Cuma menatap datar Madara sebentar dan kemudian membuka bento yang dia bawa sedari tadi. Dengan perlahan dia mengambil Tempura yang berada didalamnya dengan sumpit dan mengarahkannya kearah pria tersebut.

"Aaaa" kata si gadis dengan wajah datar dan polos. Pria tersebut Cuma menatap tajam gadis tersebut dan mengabaikannya lalu memakan anpannya tanpa menghiraukan suapan yang diarahkan padanya. "Maaf, aku alergi makanan laut" elak pria tersebut sambil terus menikmati anpannya. Sang gadis tidak kehilangan akal dan kemudian mengambil Karaage dari ayam dengan sumpitnya dan mengarahkannya ke mulut pria tersebut.

"Aaaa" kata si gadis lagi lagi dengan polos dan wajah datarnya. Pria tersebut kemudian mendelik kesal. "Niat sekali dia" batinnya kesal. "Grep" tangan Madara lalu mengambil Karaage tersebut dari sumpitt itu dan memakannnya. Sang Gadis yang melihat hal tersebut tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimana rasanya, enak bukan?" tanya si gadis dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

Si pria yang mendengarnya tampak mendelik sejenak. "Rasanya?" batin si pria sambil mencoba mendeteksi apakah makanan tersebut enak atau tidak dengan indera pengecapnya. "Tidak enak" jawab pria tersebut sambil menatap datar si gadis tersebut.

"Enak kan?" ulang si gadis dengan senyum lembut yang sangat berbeda maknanya. "Tidak enak" jawab si pria dengan nada mantap. "Enak kan?" ulang si gadis dengan senyum tipis dan aura hitam keluar dari badannya. Si pria yang melihatnya Cuma dapat dan menelan ludah. "E-enak kok" katanya sambil mengganguk mantap. Si gadis Cuma tersenyum senang.

Si pria yang kita kenal sebagai Madara tersebut Cuma menghela nafas melihat senyuman Gadis yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Ophis. "Aduh, tidak kusangka gara-gara menolongmu hidupku jadi begini" katanya sambil kembali menyesap kopi kalengnya. Sementara Ophis yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum tipis. "Kau sudah mengingatnya?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut.

Madara Cuma mengganguk. Perlahan pikirannya mengambang dan mengingat kembali kapan dia pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis tersebut.

[setengah bulan yang lalu]

Nampak hari telah sore, Nampak pula orang orang mulai beranjak pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Begitu pula dengan salah satu tokoh utama kita yang tidak lain adalah Uchiha Madara. Dengan malas dia berjalan pulang sendirian karena pemuda kuning yang sering berada 10 meter dibelakangnya kini sudah pulang duluan.

"Hoam. Nampaknya nanti malam aku harus berebut TV dengan bocah Uzumaki itu" katanya sambil berjalan malas menuju rumahnya.

Namun, pendengarannya mendengar sesuatu yang tidak beres. Kemudian dia menuju sumber bunyi tersebut yang berasal dari sebuah bagian belakang sebuah gedung yang lumayan sepi.

Matanya perlahan mencoba mengintip dan melihat seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut panjang sampai lutut sedang dikepung oleh belasan anak berandalan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. "Nee, Ojou-chan. Berbahaya sekali loh berkeliaran dengan pakaian seperti itu" kata salah seorang anak berandalan yang nampaknya sudah menahan nafsunya dari tadi. Sementara itu, si gadis kecil hanya memasang tatapan datar layaknya sebuah boneka. Madara yang melihatnya Cuma mengurut kepalanya. "Terkutuk kau rasa penasaran" batinnya menyumpahi rasa penasarannya."Nah, ayo kita main-main" Nampak salah satu dari mereka hendak mendekati gadis kecil yang dari tadi diam.

"Jleb!" sebuah pedang biru transparan menembus perut pemuda tersebut. "A-apa ini?!" katanya sambil menatap terkejut pada benda yang tiba-tiba menusuknya teersebut. Sementara itu, Madara keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menatap remeh mereka semua. "Hmmp, mungkin aku mendapat tugas mengawal dunia ini, tapi tidak dengan isinya bukan?" katanya sambil menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan seolah mereka semua Cuma butiran debu baginya.

"Kau! Beraninya kau melukai Tetsu!" teriak salah satu dari mereka dengan nada kesal sambil mencoba menghajar Madara. "Wush!" dengan mudah Madara menghindar dan dengan mudah pula dia membuat leher orang yang hendak memukulnya tadi berputar 270 derajat. "Melukai? Maaf saja. Uchiha Madara tidak pernah melakukannya setengah-setengah" kata Madara sambil menatap orang yang dia tusuk tadi.

"Jrash!" tubuh orang tersebut terbelah jadi dua dengan sayatan horizontal. Nampak salah satu dari mereka hendak menghantam Madara dari belakang dengan sebuah tongkat bisbol. "Jleb!" sebuah laser berwarna putih tiba-tiba menembus jantung orang tersebut. Madara melihat kearah gadis kecil tersebut yang nampaknya membunuh orang tadi.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak akan berterima kasih karena itu" kata Madara sambil menatap sisa gerombolan tersebut yang Nampak ketakutan. "Maaf sekali, kalian akan kubuat musnah tak bersisa" kata Madara sambil mengeluarkan mata abadinya. "Bwosh!" sebuah api hitam muncul dan membakar habis tubuh para anak berandalan malang tersebut. "Arrgghh!To-" "Jleb!" beberapa pedang biru menusuk mereka dan membuat suaraa tersebut bungkam. "Mati saja masih ribut" kata Madara dengan tatapan sinis.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Madara hendak menemui gadis tersebut namun nampaknya gadis tersebut telah lenyap dari tempat itu. Madara yang masa bodoh lalu pulang kerumahnya setelah sebelumnya memusnahkan semua barang bukti.

[End Flashback]

Madara yang mengingatnya Cuma bisa tersenyum getir karena menyesal telah menolong Ophis. Sementara gadis disampingnya terdiam dan menatap Madara dengan tatapann mendalam.

Madara yang sadar diperhatikan dari tadi mulai merasa risih. "Ada apa hah?" tanyanya dengann nada jengkel. "Menikahlah denganku" kata Ophis dengan tatapan datar dan wajahnya yang Nampak sedikit merona. Madara yang mendengarnya Cuma bisa menatap jengkel pada gadis tersebut. "T-I-D-A-K" katanya sambil beranjak pergi dari tempat tersebut. Sementara Ophis yang melihat Madara meninggalkannya Cuma tersenyum tipis. "Akan kubuat kau jadi milikku"katanya dengan senyum tipis.

Kita kembali pada Madara yang kini sedang berada dikelasnya dan kini sedang memimpin rapat untuk menentukan apa yang akan kelas mereka lakukan untuk festival musim semi sekolah mereka. "Nah, naruto-kun. apakah ide yang kamu punya?" tanya Madara dengan wajah penasaran. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum tipis yang membuat Madara merasa curiga. "Baiklah, sensei." Kata Naruto sambil menahan nafas karena menahan muntah menyebut orang itu dengan panggilan sensei. "Kelas kami telah setuju dengan kelas-kelas lainnya untuk merayakannya bersama-sama dalam sebuah festival olahraga" kata naruto.

Madara yang mendengarnya Cuma bisa mendelik curiga. "Cuma itu?" batinnya dengan rasa curiga tingkat tinggi. Naruto yang paham dengan tatapan Madara langsung mengelak. "Lomba ini akan diikuti oleh semua murid kelas dengan dua orang guru pembimbing yang dapat juga menjadi pemain dalam permainan nanti. Madara yang mendengarnya Nampak berkurang kecurigaannya. "Oh, murid yang bermain ya, palingan kalau aku main mereka menang telak" katanya dengan nada percaya diri tingkat tinggi.

Naruto kemudian melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Baiklah, aka nada 4 permainan. Yakni sepak bola, Menara manusia , lempar bola , serta permainan paling besar skornya yakni tangkap penjahat" Jelas Naruto dengan nada ceria.

Nampak salah seorang murid bertanya pada Naruto. "Ano, apa maksudnya dengan tangkap penjahat dan skor?" tanyanya dengan nada penasaran. Naruto Cuma tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "Begini, Asuka-san. Tangkap penjahat maksudnya adalah perlombaan untuk menangkap beberapa orang guru yang telah diberikan "Bounty" yang akan dijelaskan dalam perlombaan nanti. Guru tersebut mungkin berassala dari pembimbing kita. Maka ketika lomba itu dimulai, guru tersebut akan menjadi target kita untuk ditangkap. Guru yang bukan masuk dalam kategori penjahat bisa membantu kita menangkap penjahat asal dia berasal dari tim kelas kita. Soal skor, untuk 2 kelas yang skornya paling banyak akan mendapat hadiah menginap dionsen selama 3 hari gratis" jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"UWOOHH! AYO MENANG!" teriak mereka semua dengan nada bersemangat. Madara yang mendengarnya Cuma masa bodoh saja. Asalkan ada TV dionsen tersebut untuk menonton drama kesayangannya. "Ehem, sekedar informasi saja. Madara-sensei memegang "Bounty" paling tinggi" kata Naruto yang membuat Madara langsung memalingkan wajahnya pada Naruto sambil menatapnya dengan tajam. "Apa maksudmu, Bocah?!" katanya sambil mencoba bertelepati dengan Naruto yang tidak dihiraukan oleh Naruto.

"Oke, sekian penjelasanku" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa dan kembali ketempat duduknya. Madara yang tidak sempat bertanya hanya bisa terdiam sambil membubarkan kelas karena sudah waktunya pulang.

Malam harinya

Di rumah Madara dan Naruto

"Apa maksudmu tadi hah? Bocah kyuubi?!" tanya Madara dengan mata saktinya yang menatap tajam kearah Naruto. Naruto yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari Madara tidak mau kalah pula. "Kenapa memangnya?! Jangan bilang kau sudah terlalu tua dan tidak sanggup berlari ketika dikejar, OJI-SAN" kata Naruto dengan penekanan di kata terakhir tersebut. Madara yang mendengarnya Cuma bertambah tajam tatapan matanya. "Onore! Apa maksudmu?! Aku ngesotpun belum tentu kalian bisa menangkapku!" kata Madara dengan rasa percaya diri maksimal yang membuat Naruto ingin muntah.

"Kalau begitu buktikan ucapanmu, Uchiha tua Bangka!" kata Naruto sambil menatap tajam Madara. "K-kau!" Madara tidak kalah sengit menatap Naruto dengan matanya yang sakti mandraguna tersebut. Nampak aliran listrik terbentuk dari tatapan keduanya.

Sementara itu, Kaguya dan Kuroka yang sedang memasak Nampak bingung dengan pertikaian dua orang tersebut. "Kuharap master tidak mendapat masalah karena ulah Naruto-sama" kata Kaguya dengan wajah khawatir. "Ya, kuharap mereka berdua punya sesuatu yang menarik, nyan" komentar Kuroka dengan nada imut sambil mencoba sup miso buatannya. "Ah, Sudah selesai nyan! Kagu-chan, tolong panggilkan dua orang berotak batu itu untuk makan, nyan" katanya sambil mematikan kompor. Kaguya Cuma mengganguk dan pergi kearah mereka berdua.

"Uchiha Bangsat!" "Uzumaki Keparat!" "Kakek tua pedofil" "Bocah playboy!" terdengar sahut sahutan umpatan yang dilemparkan oleh dua orang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Madara dan Naruto. "  
Uchiha lapuk!" Naruto melemparkan ejekkannya. Madara yang mendengarnya terhenyak sesaat dan memikirkan ejekan yang dapat membuat Naruto tersungkur jatuh. Tak lama kemudian senyum mengembang dari wajah buyut Uchiha tersebut. "Dasar kecil!" kata Madara sambil menatap remeh selangkangan Naruto. "Ukh!" sebuah tombak menusuk ulu hati Naruto dan menghantam telak Naruto. "K-kurang ajar kau Uchiha tua!" katanya sambil dengan berat hati mengakui kekalahannya dalam debat tersebut.

Kaguya yang melihat mereka berdua yang sedang berdebat jadi ragu-ragu untuk bersuara. "M-master, N-naruto-sama, makanan sudah siap" katanya dengan wajah takut-takut. Mereka berdua yang mendengarnya langsung berhenti. "Oh, sudah siap ya? Okelah. Ayo makan" kata Madara dengan nada seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Oh, oke. Ayo makan" balas Naruto juga seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kaguya yang melihatnya Cuma bingung sendiri. Namun tak lama setelah itu dia juga ikut bersama mereka berdua kemeja makan.

Sementara itu, disuatu tempat.

Nampak seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan tatapan datar menatap rumah kediaman Naruto dan Madara dari jauh diatas langit dengan tatapan datar. "Hmm, tidak kusangka aku akan dibawa kesini" katanya sambil membiarkan angin malam membelai lembut rambutnya. "Hmm, mungkin dia akan baik-baik saja jika bersama dengan kakek sialan itu" katanya sembari mengepakkan keempat pasang sayap putihnya dan kemudian terbang menghilang dikegelapan malam.

Kita kembali lagi pada Naruto dan Madara.

"Oi, aku mau keluar sebentar, kalian semua jaga rumah ya. Aku mau beli makanan dulu" kata Naruto sambil berjalan keluar rumah dengan memakai pakaian santainya. "iya iya" jawab Madara dengan nada malas sambil menonton TV yang tidak jelas acaranya.

Sementara itu, Naruto berjalan dengan malas menuju sebuah Minimarket yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya tinggal untuk membeli beberapa makanan ringan dan ramen instan untuk persediaannya. "Hmm, yang ini juga enak" katanya sambil dengan bingung memilih mana ramen yang harus dia pilih.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto keluar dari minimarket sembari membawa bungkusan berisi makanan ringan dan beberapa cup ramen instant. Kebetulan dia melewati sebuah bantaran sungai. Matanya menangkap suatu pemandangan menarik. Dimana ada sebuah tenda camping terpasang dipinggir sungai dengan seorang pria paruh baya sedang memancing dengan ditemani api unggun disebelahnya. "Hmm, apa yang dipancing oleh pak tua itu ya?" pikir Naruto sambil mencoba turun kebawah bantaran sungai tersebut dengan rasa penasaran.

"Oji-san, kau sedang apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada penasaran. Sementara yang dipanggil hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bingung. "Aku?aku sedang memancing" katanya sambil tetap menatap pancingannya yang tidak dimakan ikan sedari tadi.

Naruto yang mendengarnya ctipis. "hmmp, aku tidak percaya yang kau pancing adalah ikan. Aku sangat yakin sungai ini terlalu dangkal sampai-sampai hanya ikan kecil yang hanya ada disini" kata Naruto sembari menatap orang didepannya dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Mungkin Oji-san orang baru disini" kata Naruto sambil melanjutkan. "Kalau Oji-san ingin memancing sebaiknya kau pergi ke sisi timur kota ini. Sungai disana lebih dalam dan ikannya lebih besar" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Sementara orang yang dicurigainya Cuma bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Gomen, tapi aku tidak punya banyak uang untuk membeli makanan. " katanya sambil tersenyum tipis. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma ber " oh" ria. "Kalau begitu, ayo makan ramen bersamaku" kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan beberapa cup ramennya. "Oh! Terima kasih kalau begitu!" kata pria tersebut sambil tersenyum senang. Naruto lalu meminjam panic kecil milik pria tersebut dan meletakkan beberapa batu sungai dan membentuk sebuah kompor dari batu tersebut. Naruto lalu mengambil air sungai yang terbilang amat jernih tersebut dan merebusnya diatas kompor batu tadi.

Pria tersebut menatap kagum Naruto. "Bocah, kau sering berkemah ya?" katanya dengan nada penasaran. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum. "ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Aku sering berada di alam liar sejak kecil" katanya sambil tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian air tersebut mendidih, Naruto segera menuangkannya kedalam ramen miliknya dan milik pria tua tersebut.

"Slurpp!" mereka berdua menikmati ramen instan tersebut sambil menatap sungai yang mengalir lembut dihadapan mereka. "Ah, ternyata makan dialam bebas memang lebih enak" kata pria tersebut sambil menyeruput kuah ramen tersebut. Naruto yang mendengarnya mengganguk setuju. "Ya, kau benar" katanya sambil tetap menikmati makanannya.

Pria tersebut Nampak penasaran dengan Naruto. "Hey, apakah orang tuamu tidak mencarimu jika kau keluar semalam ini?" tanyanya dengan nada penasaran. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum getir. "Aku tidak tinggal dengan orang tuaku, aku tinggal dengan beberapa orang dan sseorang kakek tua yang membuatku muak setiap kali aku melihat wajahnya" katanya sambil menyeruput ramennya. Sementara itu si pria hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan lucu Naruto.

"Siapa yang kamu panggil kakek tua, Kecil?" sebuah suara membuat Naruto yang sedang menikmati ramennya hampir tersedak. "Uhuk!kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" tanya Naruto pada pemilik suara yang membuat Naruto muak tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Madara. Madara yang mendengarnya Cuma bisa menggeleng pelan. "Tentu saja aku mencarimu, ini sudah jam tidur bagi anak-anak." Kata Madara sambil mengambil satu cup ramen dan menyeduhnya dengan air panas yang masih tersisa lumayan banyak. Madara kemudian duduk bergabung dengan Naruto dan pria tersebut.

Pria tersebut menatap Madara sambil tersenyum. "Oh, jadi dia toh kakek tua yang dimaksud?" batin Pria tersebut sambil tersenyum. "Slurrp!" Madara menghisap mienya dengan sadis. "Ah, apa kalian tidak takut keluar malam-malam?" tanya pria tersebut membuka suara. Madara yang mendengarnya Cuma mendelik. "Takut pada apa?" tanya Madara dengan nada penasaran. Sang pria Cuma tersenyum tipis sambil melanjutkan perkataannya. "Ya, misalkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat kalian percayai meskipun sudah melihatnya" katanya dengan nada misterius. Madara yang mendengar itu Cuma menatap bosan kearah pria tersebut. "Maksudmu orang-orang aneh bersayap gagak itu? Aku sih tidak peduli. Jika mereka mencari penyakit denganku maka aku babat habis" kata Madara yang kemudian menghisap kuah ramennya.

Pria yang mendengarnya membulatkan matanya. "Hah? Bagaimana kau tahu tentang para malaikat jatuh?" tanyanya dengan nada penasaran. Madara yang mendengarnya lalu menghentikan hisapan ramennya. "Tentu saja, aku dan bocah ini sudah beberapa kali terkena masalah gara-gara mereka. Dan siapa pula kau? Aku tidak merasakan aura manusia dari tubuhmu" kata Madara sambil menatap bosan pada pria itu. Naruto sendiri yang sudah tahu dari awal Cuma melanjutkan makannya.

Pria tersebut tercekar namun beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum. "Srakh!" duabelas buah sayap hitam terbentang dari tubuhnya. Madara hanya menatap bosan pada pemandangan tersebut sementara Naruto sedikit terkejut mengingat dia tahu tentang tingkatan Malaikat, Malaikat jatuh, serta iblis. "Namaku adalah azazel, aku gubernur malaikat jatuh. Ahh, maaf bila anak buahku membuat masalah pada kalian" katanya sambil menyembunyikan kembali sayapnya. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma menghela nafas. "Sudahlah, Jii-san. Aku tahu kok kesulitannya mengatur anak buah yang liar seperti itu. Lagipula kami masih hidup kok" kata Naruto dengan nada santai. Sementara Madara Cuma menatap bosan kearah api unggun sambil menguap . "Hoam, kalau cuma mereka bukanlah sebuah masalah bagiku. Lagipula kenapa kau ada dikota ini?" tanya Madara dengan tatapan suntuk karena kebosanan.

Azazel yang mendengarnya Cuma tertawa karena melihat wajah Madara. "Hahahaha, aku kesini karena aku ingin saja" katanya yang membuat Naruto sweatdropped. Sedangkan Madara Cuma ber "oh" ria. "Hoam, aku mau pulang dulu, lain kali bergabunglah makan malam dengan kami, Rumahku tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Cari saja yang ada tulisan "Uchiha" nya. "kata Madara sambil beranjak pergi. Azazel Cuma tersenyum senang sekaligus bingung melihat perlakuan Madara yang terbuka.

"Hmm, dia Nampak santai sekali ya?" kata Azazel pada Naruto. "Ya, dia memang begitu. Dia begitu percaya diri pada kekuatannya" kata Naruto dengan nada singkat. Azazel yang mendengar kata kekuatan langsung mengangkat alisnya. "Kekuatan? Apakah itu sacred gear?" tanyanya dengan nada tertarik. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan, itu bukan yang kau maksud. Ah, aku juga mau pulang. Sampai jumpa lain waktu, Jii-san" kata Naruto sambil berjalan pergi membawa bungkusannya. Azazel Cuma tersenyum. "Ya, sampai jumpa" katanya.

"Tunggu dulu!" Azazel tidak lama kemudian berhenti dan berpikir sambil menatap beberapa cup ramen yang berceceran dipinggir sungai. "Dasar!" batinnya sambil memunguti sampah tersebut.

TBC

**Sekian Chapter 7 kali ini. Terima kasih banyak yang udah Fav, follow, ataupun review fic gaje satu ini hehehe. Banyak yang saranin author buat nambah word pas nulis. Hmm, Author bakalan coba deh. Tapi author belum berani banyak banyak paling 3k dulu karena takut kacau seperti fic the journal dichapter terbarunya. Oke ,Sekian dan terima kasih. Oh iya! Ada pesan dari Kirisaki Shin! Katanya dia hiatus bentar karena pulang kampong ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

Tittle: Brand New World

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Pairing: nanti aja hehehe

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Naruto dan madara yang telah mati dalam perang dunia Shinobi keempat kini sedang menghadapi putusan dari hakim dunia akhirat untuk memasuki neraka atau surga, tanpa diduga, madara melakukan hal diluar dugaan yang membuat raja dunia akhirat menjatuhi mereka berdua hukuman aneh nan unik. More friendly madara! Strong-Naru!

Warning: OOC (Amat sangat),Typo,Adult theme, violence, gore,etc.

A/N: untuk chap 7 kemarin, nanti pertanyaan kalian tentang siapa "Dia" itu akan terungkap di chapter 9

Chapter 8

Sebuah hari baru telah menanti bagi setiap makhluk hidup didunia, termasuk dengan dua orang tokoh utama kisah kita. Kini mereka sedang berada didepan lapangan sekolah sambil berbaris dengan kelas mereka masing-masing mengikuti upacara pembukaan festival olahraga musim semi SMA Kuoh yang diusulkan oleh para murid. Sedangkan kepala sekolah mereka sangat setuju karena melihat antusiasme para murid tersebut. Madara, sang wali kelas Naruto berdiri disisi kanan barisan kelasnya besama dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang kita kenal sebagai Ophis. Madara nampaknya menyumpah-nyumpahi para guru karena dipasangkan dengan gadis tersebut. Sementara Naruto yang berada disamping Madara hanya tersenyum riang sampai membuat Madara ingin membakar Naruto hidup-hidup dengan Amaterasunya.

"Para murid dan para guru sekalian, jujur saya sebagai kepala sekola merasa sangat senang dengan semangat para murid yang mengusulkan dilakukannya festival olahraga ini. Saya sangat senang melihat kalian berkeringat dan bermain menikmati masa muda kalian. Tanpa basa basi lebih lama lagi, Festival ini resmi saya buka!" kata Sang kepala sekolah sambil menembakan pistol keudara. "Dor!"

Sementara itu para murid laki-laki yang mendengar hal tersebut Cuma tersenyum mesum dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. "Naruto-kun, kau memang benar! tidak ada yang lebih baik daripada melihat para gadis menggunakan pakaian ketat dan bulma sambil berkeringat!" batin nista sebagian besar laki-laki disana. Ternyata itu alasan mereka menyetujui usulan Naruto karena ide nista tersebut. sedangkan para gadis sibuk memperhatikan Madara dari kejauhan. "Kya! Madara sensei bakalan buka baju nanti jika dia bermain!" pikir nista salah seorang gadis sambil melihat Madara yang wajahnya dipasang cool dengan wajah Khas Uchihanya yang selalu terpampang rapi.

"Sialan! Kenapa perutku mules sekarang!" kata Madara dalam hatinya sambil semakin mendatarkan wajahnya yang menunjukkan kondisi perutnya sekarang. Setelah itu, barisan dibubarkan dan Madara langsung berjalan menuju WC. "Grep" sebuah tangan halus menahannya. Madara yang merasa dipegang tangannya lalu menoleh kebelakang dan melihat bahwa Ophis menahannya. "Apa?" tanya Madara dengan tatapan coolnya. Ophis yang melihat sedikit terpesona. "Mau kemana kau?" tanyanya dengan nada menyelidik. Madara yang mendengarnya langsung mendelik. "Aku ada urusan sebentar, aku akan kembali. Kupercayakan tim padamu" kata Madara sambil melepas tangan dari Ophis dan berjalan mencari WC yang paling sepi untuk menuntaskan hajatnya. Sementara Ophis Cuma merona melihat ekspresi Madara yang paling keren menurutnya. "Madara-kun" katanya dengan pelan.

Naruto yang melihat Ophis masih bengong lalu memanggilnya. "Haruka-sensei!(ingat disini murid taunya Ophis itu namanya Akiyama haruka) kenapa Sensei masih bengong? Kelas kita yang pertama tanding!" teriak Naruto. 'Ha'i!" teriak Ophis membalas sambil berlari menuju Naruto.

Pertandingan pertama mereka adalah sepak bola. Pertandingan diset dengan setiap babak berjalan selama 15 menit karena jika full 90 menit maka waktu pertandingan tidak akan selesai dalam sehari dan juga Author akan pusing mau menulis apa selama itu.

Kelas Naruto akan melawan kelas 11 yang dipimpin oleh kapten klub sepakbola. Naruto yang melihat lawannya tampak tersenyum tertarik karena seolah tertantang melawan ahli. "Ya, mari kita mulai pertandingan antara kelas 10-3 melawan kelas 11-2. Mari kita lihat saudara saudara, para kapten masing-masing tim berdiri sebagai striker didepan dan saling berhadapan! Kita lihat dari kelas 10 ternyata Naruto-kun yang menjadi kapten dan tentu saja kelas 11 dipimpin oleh Akaba sang ketua klub sepakbola SMA kuoh!" teriak Komentator dengan bersemangat.

"Semoga pertandingan ini menyenangkan" kata Akaba yang memiliki rambut spike berwarna hitam dengan mata merahnya yang membuat Naruto penasaran. "Hmm, baiklah" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum puas."Prit!" peluit kick off pun berbunyi. Naruto dengan cepat berusaha merebut bola yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dalam kuasa Akaba. "Wush!" dengan gesit Akaba menendang bola naik keatas kepala Naruto dan melewati kepala bocah kuning tersebut. Naruto yang teralihkan perhatiannya oleh bola tidak menyadari Akaba melewatinya dari samping dan kemudian ketika bola sudah mencapai tanah Akaba kembali mengambilnya dengan kakinya yang seperti magnet itu.

"Wush!" tiba-tiba sebuah tackle melesat mencoba mengambil bola tersebut. tampak remaja berambut coklat yang kita tahu bernama Issei mencoba mentackle Akaba namun dengan mudah dihindari Akaba yang membawa bola tersebut dengan melompati Issei sembari menggendong bola tersebut dengan punggung kakinya. "Nani?!" pikir Issei yang melihatnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Akaba terus berlari tanpa masalah sampai kedepan kotak pinalti dimana terdapat tiga bek yang siap merebut bola darinya. Dengan cepat dan tidak terduga, Akaba melepaskan tembakan kesisi kiri gawang.

Kiba yang bertugas sebagai kiper dengan cepat mencoba menangkap bola tersebut. "Trang!" bola tersebut menghantam tiang gawang dan memantul kesisi tengah gawang dimana Akaba telah bersiap menendang lagi. "Sesuai rencana" batin Akaba sambil mencoba melepaskan tendangannya lagi. Kiba yang terlanjur berlari kekiri terkejut melihatnya. "Shimatta!" batinnya sambil melihat Akaba yang telah mengangkat kakinya dan bersiap melepas tembakan lagi. "Duakh!" bola tersebut ditendang Akaba dengan cepat.

Seolah waktu berjalan lambat dimata Kiba, dengan segera dia melompat menggunakan sisi kiri tiang gawang dan menangkap bola tersebut. "Srak!" kiba kemudian berguling kesamping dan berhasil melakukan penyelamatan. Sementara itu, para gadis berteriak menjerit-jerit melihat aksi Kiba dan Akaba. "Kya! Akaba-sama dan Kiba–kun keren!" teriak mereka.

Sementara itu, Kiba dengan cepat menendang bola tersebut dan mencoba memberikannya pada Naruto. "Naruto!saatnya kita membalas!" teriak Kiba dengan nada bersemangat. "Yosh!" kata Naruto sambil menerima bola tersebut dengan dadanya sambil berlari kencang membawanya. "Tidak akan kubiarkan!" teriak seorang dengan badan besar dan kekar hendak mentackle Naruto. Naruto dengan sigap melompatinya sama seperti Akaba tadi, lalu dia berlari menuju bagian pertahanan kelas 11. "Disitu!" batin Naruto sambil mengangkat kakinya dan bersiap melepas tembakan. "Duakh!" bola tersebut kemudian ditembakkan dari luar kotak pinalti dan mengarah kesisi kanan tiang gawang. "Hmmp, tidak akan kena!" kata sang kipper sambil mencoba melompat menangkap bola tersebut.

"Trang!" bole tersebut memantul kedalam dan masuk. "GOL!" teriak sang komentator dengan penuh semangat. Akaba yang melihat hal tersebut tersenyum puas. "Naruto-san, ini menyenangkan" katanya dalam hati.

"Prit!" peluit pertandingan kembali berbunyi dan kali ini Akaba bersama dengan seorang temannya yang bernama Kazuto berlari bersama sambil bertukar operan sehingga membuat para pemain kelas Naruto kebingungan. Mereka berdua berlari tanpa ada halangan berarti dan tiba didepan gawang yang dijaga Kiba. Akaba dengan sigap mengangkat kakinya kebelakang dan berniat melepaskan tembakan. Kiba yang telah siap kemudian berfokus pada Akaba yang siap menembak. "Duakh!" bola tersebuat ternyata dioperkan pada kazuto yang berada disisi kanan gawang. Dengan sigap Kazuto mengambilnya dan melepaskan tembakan. Kiba yang melihatnya tidak tinggal diam dan berniat melompat menangkapnya. Kazuto yang melihatnya kemudian melirik pada Akaba dan mereka maju mendekati gawang bersamaan. "Wush!" Akaba melompat dan menyundul bola tersebut dan membuat bola tersebut menjebol pertahanan Kiba.

"GOL!" teriak sang komentator lagi. Kiba yang melihatnya tersenyum puas. Begitu juga dengan Akaba dan Kazuto. Naruto yang melihatnya tersenyum lebar. Pertandingan terus berlangsung dengan skor yang sampai babak kedua dimana pada akhir waktu, Akaba melepaskan tembakkan aneh yang berputar seperti pusaran air dan membuat kipper pengganti yakni Issei terpental kebelakang saat menangkapnya. Pertandingan akhirnya diakhiri dengan kekalahan kelas naruto. "Pertandingan yang menyenangkan! Kuharap kau mau bertanding lagi lain kali" kata Akaba dengan senyum ramah. "Ya, kau benar. Lain kali aku yang akan mengalahkanmu" kata Naruto dengan senyum senang. Mereka berdua bersalaman dan kemudian berpisah.

Sementara itu, Nampak seorang gadis berkaca mata yang kita tahu bernama Sona Sitri melihat Akaba dari kejauhan. "Hmm, ternyata dialah anggota klan Phenex yang paling aneh" katanya sambil kemudian teralihkan perhatiannya karena melihat sosok yang membuatnya terpesona selama ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Madara. "Shitori-san, kenapa anda tidak ikut bermain?" tanya Madara dengan wajah ramah. Tampaknya dia sudah menyelesaikan "urusannya" tadi. Sona yang mendengarnya menjadi gugup. "T-tidak, aku sebagai OSIS harus mengawasi mereka" katanya dengan tergagap. Madara yang mendengarnya Cuma mengganguk paham."Oh, souka. Ganbatte ne" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar pada Sona. Sona yang melihatnya jadi merona sedikit wajahnya. "H-ha'I, sensei!" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Sementara itu, Akaba dan Kazuto yang berpenampilan berambut hitam panjang dengan potongan lurus(kayak rambut Sai) dengan mata birunnya sedang duduk diatas atap sekolah sambil menunggu pertandingan selanjutnya bagi mereka. "Akaba, apa menurutmu Naruto bisa melakukan itu?" tanya Kazuto pada Akaba yang rambutnya kini berubah warna menjadi pirang sambil menatap bosan kearah lapangan. Akaba yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum. "Tentunya, bagaimana bisa aku salah pilih orang. Adik bodohku itu juga perlu diberi pelajaran sesekali." Katanya sambil menatap bosan langit. Kazuto yang mendengarnya Cuma menghela nafas. "Ah, kau memang Phenex yang aneh. Kau menolak gelar sebagai pemimpin dan menyerahkannya pada adikmu. Dan sekarang kau mencoba memberi pelajaran pada Raiser tetapi menggunakan tangan orang lain" katanya sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Akaba yang mendengarnya Cuma tertawa renyah. "Hahaha, sudahlah. Dan kenapa kau hobi sekali menyamar jadi laki-laki, Kazuki-chan" katanya sambil mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir kecil dengan lambang phenex dan membuat Kazuto kembali kewujud awalnya yakni seorang gadis berambut hitam sepinggang dengan mata biru sapphire serta tubuh yang indah dengan dua benda gaib yang lumayan besar ukurannya. "U-urusai! Aku rasa lebih aman menyamar seperti ini! Lagipula semua bidakmu menyebar tidak jelas sekarang dipenjuru kota! Ada yang jadi penjual buku, bahkan Akihito menjadi seorang penyanyi sekarang!" kata Kazuto atau kita panggil Kazuki dengan tatapan sebal karena King-nya yang terlalu santai tersebut.

"Diam" kata Akaba sambil menyentuhkan telunjuk kanannya kebibir mungil Kazuki. "Nanti ketahuan" katanya sambil tersenyum tipis. Kazuki yang mendengarnya Cuma mengganguk dengan wajah memerah. "Dasar Queen yang cerewet" katanya dengan nada tertawa. Kazuki yang mendengarkannya Cuma menggembungkan pipinya. "Mou, Akaba Hidoi!" katanya sembari kembali kewujud Kazutonya.

Kini kita kembali pada Naruto cs yang sedang beristirahat. Naruto lalu menghampiri Issei yang masih kelelahan paska menerima tendangan super dari Akaba tadi."Issei, nanti untuk permainan menara Manusia, kumohon kau mengerahkan tenagamu untuk menyokong sekuat mungkin" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Issei bingung. Naruto lalu mengumpulkan para laki-laki minus kiba yang pergi ke WC untuk mencuci muka. "Kalian tahukan?! Hadiah menangnya keonsen. Aku yakin kelas yang pasti menang adalah kelas Rias-senpai karena mereka memiliki Akaba-san sebagai pilar utama. Setidaknya kita mesti menang lomba ini! Ingat, intinya hanya bertahan paling lama. Kalau kita menang kan kita pergi ke onsen, kalian sudah tahukan lanjutannya" kata Naruto dengan wajah khas Jiraiya ketika mengintip wanita mandi. "Oke, Taichou! Kami akan berjuang sepenuh tenaga demi Nirwana yang akan menunggu kita!" teriak mereka dengan semangat berkobar. Issei sendiri sangat bersemangat atau lebih tepatnya bergairah ketika mendengar itu.

Sementara Madara yang baru datang melihat orang-orang mesum itu berteriak tidak jelas Cuma bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa dosaku sampai punya murid-murid Nista seperti ini" batinnya pada dirinya yang melihat Madara lalu menghampirinya. "Kau kembali" katanya dengan senyum lembut. Madara yang mendengarnya hanya masa bodoh dan melihat Naruto Cs kini sedang bersiap memmbahas startegi untuk melakukan lomba Menara manusia.

Sekitar 3 jam kemudian

"Baiklah! Sekarang lomba menara Manusia akan segera dimulai! dalam lomba ini akan diikuti oleh peserta laki-laki mengingat lomba ini lumayan beresiko!" kata Sang komentator dengan nada berapi-api. "Lomba ini akan ditentukan seberapa lamakah kalian bertahan membuat menara manusia yang paling tinggi serta paling lam. Kalian diberikan waktu 5 menit untuk mendirikan menara tersebut" kata sang komentator.

"Yosh! Minna, mari kita lakukan dengan sepenuh tenaga demi paradise kita!" teriak Naruto dengan tenaga penuh. "Oke!" teriak mereka semua sambil bersiap pada posisi mereka masing-masing. "Baiklah, bersedia, siap, mulai!" teriak sang komentator dengan bersemangat.

"Srak! Srak! Srak!" sebanyak delapan orang berbadan tegap dan kekar dari kelas Naruto termasuk Naruto sendiri berdiri dibawah sembari memberikan piijakan pada yang lain untuk berdiri diatas. Dengan perlahan mereka membentuk menara Manusia setinggi 4 meter lebih dalam waktu 5 menit. Kemudian yang paling atas adalah seorang anak laki laki berkacamata yang bernama Motohama yang berpijak pada kedua tangan Issei yang Nampak kelelahan. "Baiklah!" waktunya mulai kami hitung dari sekarang!" teriak sang komentator dengan nada bersemangat. Lomba ini hanya diikuti oleh kelas 10 dan 11 karena kelas 12 berisi gadis semua.

Selang 10 menit, Nampak tinggal 2 menara yang bertahan yakni menara milik kelas Naruto dan menara milik Akaba cs. "Ukh!" Issei mulai merasa mencapai batasnya. Begitu juga yang lainnya. "Naruto! Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi!" kata Issei dengan nada tersengal sengal. Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung membentak Issei. "Bakayaro! Kau jangan lupa impian kita semua! Begitu kau lelah, kau akan menghancurkan impian kita semua! Kalian semua juga! Bertahanlah sampai kelas mata merah itu jatuh!" teriak Naruto dengan nada berapi-api yang membakar semangat atau lebih tepatnya birahi para remaja puber tersebut untuk mememnangkan tiket onsen tersebut. "UWOOHHH! POWER UP!" teriak Mereka semua dan memantapkan tenaga mereka.

Akaba yang melihat kelas Naruto tersenyum senang. Dirinya juga jadi bersemangat. Namun, Kazuto yang aslinya wanita dan berada ditingkat kedua mulai kelelahan dan akhirnya dia goyah dan menjatuhkan pegangannya pada orang diatasnya. "Akh!" teriak Kazuto dan kemudian menara kelas Akaba roboh dengan sempurna. Kelas Naruto yang melihatnya tertawa senang. "Yosh! Kita menang!" teriak mereka kegirangan. Lomba tersebut akhirnya dimenangkan oleh kelas Naruto dengan membawa skor 180 dan berada dibawah kelas Akaba yang memenangkan 250 skor dari pertandingan sepakbola dan menara tadi. "Minna, kita harus berjuang keras lagi setelah ini!" teriak Naruto dengan semangat.

Permainan selanjutnya adalah memasukkan bola kedalam keranjang gantung yang diikuti oleh para gadis yang diikuti para gadis. Dari kelas Naruto dipimpin oleh Koneko yang menatap datar pada keranjang tersebut. Sementara para gadis dari kelas lain juga bersiap. Para laki-laki mesum dengan semangat menyaksikan pertandingan tersebut. tentu saja dengan bersemangat karena akan melihat sesuatu yang naik turun ketika para gadis tersebut melempar bola tersebut. "Prit!" pertandingan tersebut dimulai. "Ara, buchou. Sebaiknya kita menangkan pertandingan ini. Kita baru bermain sekarang" kata seorang gadis pada seorang gadis lain yang berambut merah darah. "Ya, kau benar!ayo menangkan" katanya sambil melompat melempar bola tersebut kedalam keranjangnya. Sementara itu, para komplotan mesum yang tidak lain kawanan Issei cs menyaksikan Gadis yang tidak lain adalag Rias Gremory tersebut melompat. "Woah! Rias-senpai akan mendarat!" teriak Salah satu dari mereka sambil tersenyum mesum. "Tep" "Boing" dua buah benda kembar berukuran besar yang melekat didada Rias bergoncang. "UWOOHHHH!" teriak mereka dengan nada bersemangat.

Madara yang hendak melihat keributan tersebut kemudian menoleh kearah Rias. "Ada ap-" "Jleb!" dengan cepat dua buah jari lentik dari jari Ophis mencolok Mata Madara. "Akh! Mataku!" Madara menjerit kesakitan. "Banyak pemandangan "berbahaya" disini" kata Ophis dengan wajah datarnya sambil menghalangi Madara melihat Rias dan yang lain bertanding. "T-teme!" kata Madara dengan matanya yang memerah karena iritasi bukan karena mengaktifkan Sharingan. Naruto yang melihat hal itu Cuma bisa tertawa terguling-guling sambil membayangkan hal nista yang akan terjadi nanti pada kakek tua itu.

Koneko yang menyaksikan kalau timnya tertinggal lalu membari perintah. "Serahkan semua bola padaku" katanya. Asia yang satu kelas dengan Koneko lalu menyerahkannya dan melihat Koneko melemparnya dengan kecepatan penuh seperti senapan serbu dan masuk semua. Rias cs tidak mau kalah dan dengan kombinasi lemparan dia dan Akeno dia berhasil membuat keranjang gantung tersebut mulai penuh. Begitu juga para laki-laki yang melihat mereka Cuma bisa mimisan menikmati "tontonan" indah tersebut dengan rasa bahagia.

"Prit!" peluit tanda pertandingan berakhir berbunyi. Pertandingan berakhir dengan kemenangan Rias dan diikuti oleh Koneko. Tak lama kemudian, para murid berkumpul sedangkan beberapa guru menghilang dari peredaran yang membuat para murid bingung. "Kemana Akihisa-sensei?" tanya seorang murid dengan pandangan bingung. "Madara-sensei kemana?" tanya seorang murid perempuan dengan wajah penasaran.

"Perhatian" sebuah suara terdengar. Ternyata kali ini Naruto yang berdiri dipodium. "Begini, mungkin kalian bingung dengan beberapa sensei yang hilang. Ini merupakan bagian dari lomba. Begini, para sensei tersebut bersembunyi disalah satu tempat disekolah ini dan tugas kalian adalah mencarinya. Ini ada sebuah daftar poin tiap sensei tersebut. Tangkap yang paling besar untuk memastikan kemenangan kalian. Kalian boleh berkelompok untuk menangkapnya. Lalu borgol kedua tangan sensei tersebut." kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan beberapa borgol plastik kepada para murid. Para murid kemudian melihat daftar tersebut. para murid perempuan bersinar matanya begitu melihat wajah Madara terpampang dengan skor paling tinggi yakni 5000 yang berarti menangkapnya berarti langsung menang.

Sementara itu, madara yang tidak sadar bahwa lomba telah dimulai dengan santainya berjalan kelapangan tempat para murid berkumpul. "Minna-san, ada ap" perkataan Madara berhenti begitu melihat para murid yang menatapnya dengan tatapan predator. Sementara dia mengalihkan tatapannya pada pemuda kuning yang telah memamerkan poster dengan wajahnya serta angka 5000 dibawahnya. "Shimatta!" batin Madara begitu menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Sensei! Biarkan kami menangkapmu!" teriak mereka sambil menyerbu kearah Madara. "Ukh!" Madara kini terjebak diantara gerombolan orang yang mencoba memborgolnya. "Biarkan aku yang menangkapnya!" "tidak! Aku saja!" teriak mereka sambil menarik baju Madara sampai terdengar bunyi. "Sreet!" baju Madara robek dan menampakkan tubuh atletisnya yang sixpack serta beeraroma khas laki-laki dewasa. "KYAA!" para gadis yang melihatnya langsung bersemu merah wajahnya dan mimisan. Sementara Sona dan Koneko, serta Ophis yang melihatnya memerah wajahnya. Madara yang melihat celah langsung kabur sekencang-kencangnya.

"Sialan kau bocah kuning!" rutuk Madara sambil berlari menuju sebuah ruangan kelas yang berada lantai atas dengan sunshinnya. "Hmm, sebaiknya kupasang Genjutsu disini" katanya sambil memasang genjutsu dimana dia membuat kelas tersebut terlihat kosong.

Kita beralih pada Naruto yang mengejar Madara yang bersembunyi dilantai atas. "Itu dia!" batinnya sambil melihat seseorang dengan perawakan mirip Madara berlari menuju sebuah kelas. "Sratt!" pintu kelas tersebut terbuka. "Ketemu kau kakek tua!" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk orang tersebut. "Bwosh!" perlahan tubuh tersebut terbakar dan menampakkan seseorang berambut pirang spike dengan mata merahnya. "Akaba-san?" tanyanya dengan nada bingung. Akaba yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum. "Gomen, Naruto-san. Aku harus menipumu tadi, aku ada permintaan untukmu" katanya sambil tersenyum dan menjentikkan jarinya. "Vung!" sebuah kekkai transparan muncul dan membuat Kelas tersebut terkunci dari segala arah. Sementara itu, Madara yang asli yang duduk diatas meja hanya memperhatikan saja karena mereka tidak menyadari kehadirannya karena genjutsu tersebut. "Hmm, mereka sedang apa ya?" pikirnya dengan nada penasaran karena melihat 2 orang dengan penampilan nyentrik saling bertatapan.

Naruto yang melihat orang didepannya Cuma tersenyum. "Kudengarkan" katanya sambil mendekatkan dirinya kepada Akaba. Tak lama kemudian mereka berbicara panjang tentang pertunangan seseorang bernama Raiser yang Reader sudah tahulah intinya seperti apa.

"Oh, jadi kamu memintaku membatalkannya?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah tertarik. "Iya" jawab Akaba sambil tersenyum penuh arti. "Tapi, sebelumnya. Bolehkah aku mengujimu?" tanya Akaba dengan tersenyum. "Tentu saja, itu yang kutunggu" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, Kazuki!" teriak Akaba sambil memanggil seseorang. "Ha'I ha'I, balas orang tersebut dengan malas. "Sring!" kemudian muncullah lingkaran sihir yang menscan ruangan tersebut dan membuat Naruto,Akaba, Kazuki, serta Madara berpindah dimensi.

"Sring!" mereka berempat tiba disebuah dataran berbatu dan gersang. Naruto yang membuka matanya terkejut bukan karena melihat tersebut melainkan melihat Madara yang sedang bertengger diatas batu dengan kondisi Topless diatas sebuah bukit batu yang tidak jauh dari mereka. Akaba yang melihatnya sendiri bingung. "Madara-sensei?" pikirnya bingung. Naruto yang melihat Madara kemudian menemukan ide gila. "Akaba! Bagaimana kalau kita berlomba menangkap orang ini" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum penuh semangat. Madara yang mendengarnya Cuma mendelik. Akaba yang mendengarnya kebingunga. "Apa maksudmu Naruto? Sensei kan Cuma manusia biasa" katanya dengan nada yang mendengarnya Cuma tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau jangan tertipu! Dia sama denganku!" kata Naruto sambil merapal segel. "Fuuton: Shinkugyoku!" seru Naruto kemudian menembakkan peluru udara kearah Madara.

"Trang!" sebuah badan astral muncul dan menghadang serangan Naruto tersebut. Akaba yang melihatnya terkejut. "Souka! Ayo kita tangkap sensei! Kita uji kemampuan kita" kata Akaba dengan nada senang. Madara yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum tipis. "Hmm, baiklah. Aku ikuti permainan kalian! Mari berdansa bersamaku!" kata Madara sambil menyeringai. Madara kemudian membentuk segel jurus. "Katon: Goka Mekkyaku!" serunya dan kemudian menyemburkan api yang amat besar yang menyerbu kearah Naruto dan juga Akaba.

"Omoshiroi!" kata Akaba sambil mengubah tubuhnya menjadi api berwarna keemasan dan menghisap api Madara. Madara dan Naruto yang melihatnya Nampak terpukau. "Menarik" komentar Madara sambil tersenyum. "Sensei! Terima kasih untuk apinya!" kata Akaba sambil mengepakkan lima pasang sayap apinya yang berwarna emas. "Terima ini sebagai tanda terima kasihku!" katanya sambil melepaskan sebuah tinju. "Suzaku no Kobushi!" teriak Akaba sambil menembakkan pukulannya yang berubah jadi burung Phoenix berwarna emas kearah Madara yang bertengger lumayan jauh dari mereka. "Blar!" tinju tersebut menghantam tubuh Susano'o Madara dan Madara menikmati dirinya terbakar.

"Wush!" tiba-tiba dari samping muncul Naruto dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang sebuah jurus andalannya berupa Rasen Shurikken. "Wush!" api yang membakar Madara bersatu dengan Rasen Shurikken Naruto dan membentuk sebuah shurikken api berwarna emas. "Rasakan ini, Teme!" teriak Naruto sambil melemparkan jurusnya. Madara membulatkan matanya melihat jurus tersebut menghantamnya.

"Blar!" Sebuah ledakkan besar menghantam Madara dan membuat Akaba serta Kazuki yang melihatnya membulatkan matanya. "Jurus yang mengerikan" batin mereka. "T-tunggu!, apa Madara sensei selamat?" kata Kazuki dengan wajah khawatir mengingat kuatnya jurus itu. "Jangan khawatir, butuh lebih dari itu untuk membunuh kakek tua itu" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum senang. Sementara Kazuki terkejut mendengarnya. "Lebih dari itu" pikirnya terkejut.

"Grohhh!" sebuah getaran hebat terjadi. Nampak sebuah tubuh biru berukuran sekitar puluhan meter dengan bentuk seperti tengu dengan seorang pria berdiri didahinya. "Nah, ayo kita mulai permainannya" kata Madara sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya yang diikuti oleh tubuh besar tersebut sembari menarik pedang dari sarungnya. "Srat!" "Blar!" tangan tersebut menebas sebuah gunung batu disebelahnya dan membuatnya terbelah dengan mudah. Kazuki yang melihatnya Cuma membulatkan matanya karena terperangah melihat sosok dihadapannya. Sementara Naruto dan Akaba tersenyum senang.

Madara lalu menyatukan kedua tangannya dan merapal jurus. "Mokuton Hijutsu: jukai Kotan" seru Madara dan tidak lama kemudian sekumpulan pohon siap menubruk Naruto dan AKaba yang berada didepannya. "Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" seru Naruto sambil memanggil sekitar seratusan bunshinnya yang telah berubah dalam mode sage. Sementara itu Akaba telah berubah penampilannya mengenakan pakaian perang bermotif Phoenix dengan sepuluh sayap api emasnya. "Endan!" seru Akaba sambil menyemburkan sebuah gelombang api besar yang membakar habis pohon pohon tersebut.

Madara yang melihatnya Cuma menyeringai. "Baiklah! Mari kita mulai pertandingannya!" kata Madara sambil memunculkan belasan meteor yang siap menubruk kearah mereka bertiga. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung memerintahkan para Bunshinnya untuk membentuk Rasen Shurikken sebanyaknya dan menembakkannya. "Kuterima tantanganmu, kakek tua!" teriak Naruto dengan senyum senang. Akaba sendiri melesat terbang kedepan Madara dan mencoba meninju dada Susano'o Madara yang tidak berefek apapun. "Brakh!" tangan Susano'o yang amat besar tersebut menonjok Akaba sampai terpental jauh. "Ohok!" Akaba memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Namun ia malah tersenyum. "Sugoi, Sensei" katanya sambil mengobarkan api emasnya sampai membentuk wujud burung Phoenix.

"Baiklah, kalian semuanya majulah!" kata Madara dengan senyum senang.

TBC

**Info Karakter**

**Nama: Akaba (sebenarnya Rudolf Phenex) **

**Clan: Phenex**

**Class: Ultimate Class Devil**

**Penampilan: Rambut kuning (bila tidak menyamar) bermodek spike dengan mata merah yang tajam serta tinggi 175 cm dengan fisik atletis namun seimbang.**

**Sifat: Ramah serta tidak terlalu berpikiran tentang klan dan sebagainya. Bahkan dia menyerahkan hak warisnya pada Ruval, sang adik dan memilih menyamar dan menikmati kehidupan sekolah.**

**Nama: Kazuki (Bila sedang tidak menyamar)**

**Bidak:Queen**

**Class: High Class Devil**

**Penampilan: Rambut hitam sepinggang dengan mata Biru serta mengenakan pakaian berupa baju perang berwarna putih dengan motif bunga mawar pada bagian dada.**

**Kemampuan: Teleportasi dan ahli sihir elemen angin. **

**Sifat: cuek tetapi memiliki tanggung jawab tinggi ketika dibebankan tugas. Akan tetapi sang King, Akaba. Sering membuatnya naik darah.**

**Sekian Chapter 8 kali ini. Disini Madara bisa Mokuton tapi kemampuan Rinnegannya telah terambil. Terima kasih banyak yang udah Fav, follow, ataupun review fic gaje satu ini hehehe. Mind to Review? Sekian dan terima kasih.^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

Tittle: Brand New World

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Pairing: nanti aja hehehe

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Naruto dan madara yang telah mati dalam perang dunia Shinobi keempat kini sedang menghadapi putusan dari hakim dunia akhirat untuk memasuki neraka atau surga, tanpa diduga, madara melakukan hal diluar dugaan yang membuat raja dunia akhirat menjatuhi mereka berdua hukuman aneh nan unik. More friendly madara! Strong-Naru!

Warning: OOC (Amat sangat),Typo,Adult theme, violence, gore,etc.

A/N: **Wah, banyak banget yang nggangep Madara kesannya jauh lebih kuat ya hehehe. Oke, author tahu kelihatannya gitu, tapi author juga lupa ngasih tahu kalian sifat Madara sama Naruto disini berbeda dalam bertarung. Madara itu praktis ssedangkan Naruto lebih memilih menyimpan kekuatannya. Chapter ini akan menjawab pertanyaan**** kalian ^_^**

Chapter 9

"Baiklah, kalian semuanya majulah!" kata Madara dengan senyum senang.

Naruto yang mendengarnya menyeringai senang. Begitu pula dengan Akaba dengan cepat Akaba kembali menerjang kearah Madara yang masih santai diatas Susano'onya. "Kazuki! Bantu aku!" teriak Akaba. "Oke!" balas Kazuki. Kazuki lalu memanggil sebuah gerbang sihir yang kemudian dilewati oleh Akaba dalam bentuk Phoenixnya. "Bwosh!" Phoenix tersebut bertambah besar sampai menyamai Susano'o Madara dan kemudian menabrak Madara. "Brak!" Madara yang tertabrak mulai terdorong kebelakang.

"Omoshiroi!" jawab Madara sambil menahan api tersebut dengan tangan Susano'onya. "Jangan lupakan aku kakek tua!" teriak Naruto yang kini berada didepan Susano'o Madara bersama dengan sepuluh bunshinnya sembari memegang beberapa Rasen Shurikken. Akaba yang melihat hal tersebut keluar dari tubuh Phoenixnya dan membiarkan phoenix tersebut tetap menabrak Madara. "Rasakan ini!" teriak Naruto sembari melemparkan beberapa Rasen shurikkennya. Madara yang melihat hal tersebut membulatkan matanya.

"Duar!"

Sebuah ledakkan besar terjadi, sebuah kubah dengan badai api berwarna emas membakar Madara dengan ganasnya. Tapi, bukan Madara namanya kalau kena jurus segitu sudah kalah. "Amaterasu!" seru Madara sambil melapisi Susano'onya dengan api hitam dan perlahan menghapus ledakkan tadi.

Naruto yang melihatnya Cuma bisa tersenyum. Dia tahu butuh lebih dari itu untuk mengalahkan kakek tua itu. "Bwosh!" Madara kini telah kembali dengan gagah bersama Susano'o sempurna miliknya. "Bocah, aku tahu kau menyimpan cakra kedelapan Bijuu dalam badanmu, ayo bertarunglah dengan serius!" teriak Madara yang merasa tidak puas dengan pertempuran ini.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa senang. "Baiklah kakek tua! Aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu! Tapi aku tidak bertanggung jawab kalau kau kenapa-kenapa setelah ini!" Kata Naruto sambil merubah bentuknya. "Bwosh!" Naruto kini badannya telah berubah menjadi seperti saat dia sedang dalam mode Kurama. Dengan sebuah Haori orange dipunggungnya yang terbuat dari cakra. "Bagaimana dia tahu kalau yang diambil erebus Cuma kurama dan senjutsu Rikudou ku" pikir Naruto. Sementara Akaba tersenyum melihat Naruto. "Kekuatan yang luar biasa" katanya sambil mengeluarkan sayap apinya. Sementara Kazuki terperangah melihat kekuatan Naruto. "Sugoi"batinnya.

"Kazuki, kau halangi kakek tua itu. Aku akan mengeluarkan sebuah "hadiah" baginya" kata Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kazuki. "Akaba, lindungi aku dari serangan kakek tua itu" kata Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Akaba. "Yosh! Ayo maju!" teriak Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh mereka. Madara yang melihatnya kemudian merapal segel. "Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu" "Mokuton: Mokujin no Jutsu" kemudian muncullah seekor naga kayu dan manusia besar berbentuk kayu yang merangsek mencoba menyerang Naruto yang sedang berkonsentrasi. Kazuki langsung melesat menuju Naga kayu tersebut sambil berubah bentuk dan mengenakan armornya. Kemudian dia mengambil sebuahpedang besar yang besarnya sama dengan pedang suci Durandal tapi berpola seperti claymore dan berwarna hitam.

"Gerbang kesembilan: Elliot, terbukalah!" teriak Kazuki dan kemudian dia melesat kedepan dengan pedangnya yang berubah menjadi beberapa pedang yang kemudian terbang memotong naga kayu tersebut. Akaba memilih menghadapi manusia kayu tersebut. Kemudian dia mengambil nafas dan kemudian meninjukan tangannya ketanah. "Hi no Umi!" seru Akaba dan seketika dari bawah kaki manusia kayu raksasa tersebut menyembur lava yang kemudian merembes dan menjadikan sekitar manusia kayu raksasa tersebut genangan lava yang tentu saja membuat manusia kayu tersebut terbakar secara perlahan.

Madara yang melihat naga kayunya terpotong-potong kemudian menyeringai. Dengan perlahan sebuah pilar mengurung Kazuki dari bawah. Ternyata Madara menggunaka Amaterasunya untuk mengurung Kazuki. Kazuki yang melihatnya terkejut dan pasrah karena dirinya hampir terkurung habis.

"Duar!"

Sebuah petir putih melesat dari langit dimensi tersebut dan menghantam pilar amaterasu tersebut. Akaba, Madara, serta Naruto terkejut melihat hal tersebut. Namun, tak lama setelah itu Naruto dan Madara tersenyum senang. "Kau datang juga, Teme/ cucu sial" kata mereka berdua sambil tersenyum senang.

Sementara sosok tersebut Cuma menatap datar mereka berdua sambil menggendong Kazuki dengan bridal style. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan mata onyxnya. Kazuki yang melihatnya Cuma mengganguk pelan sambil merona sedikit. "Wush" kemudian sosok tersebut melesat dan kini berada disamping Naruto yang sedang berkonsentrasi. "Dobe, lama sekali jurusmu itu" katanya sambil menurunkan Kazuki. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum. "Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, Aku tidak punya Kurama sekarang, Sasuke" katanya sambil tersenyum. Sosok yang ternyata sasuke tersebut Cuma tersenyum tipis sambil mmenatap Susano'o Madara. "Hn, akan kuulur waktu sejenak." Katanya sambil mengeluarkan Mata abadinya. "Bwosh!" terbentuklah sebuah tubuh astral berwarna ungu dengan ukuran 30 meter dan memilki sepasang sayap. ""wush!" sasuke bersama susano'onya kemudian terbang melesat kearah Susano'o raksasa Madara sambil mengeluarkan sebuah naginata panjang berwarna ungu.

Sasuke kemudian menatap Naginatanya dan keluarlah api hitam yang melapisi Naginata tersebut. "Syung!" naginata tersebut diayunkan kebagian kiri kaki Susano'o Madara. "Drank!" kaki tersebut retak dan terdorong kebelakang. Madara tentu tidak membiarkannya. Dengan sigap dia mencoba menusuk Sasuke dengan pedang susano'onya yang berada di sebelah kiri. "Trang!" Sasuke berhasil menangkisnya namun terpental cukup jauh. " Dobe, sekarang!" teriak Sasuke yang melihat Naruto telah siap.

"Oke! Terima ini Kakek tua!" Teriak Naruto sambil mengeluarkan bola hitam dengan diameter 50 meter. "Senpou: bijuudama!" teriaknya sambil menembakkan Bijuudama yang dialiri oleh cakra senjutsu tersebut kearah Madara. Madara yang teralihkan perhatiannya karena Sasuke hanya dapat menerima serangan tersebut.

"Duar!"

Sebuah ledakkan amat dahsyat terjadi dan membuat Sasuke, Kazuki, Akaba terpntal lumayan jauh. Sedangkan Naruto menggunakan cakra Bijuunya untuk berlindung.

"Wush!" kemudian terbentuklah sebuah kawah besar dengan diameter hampir satu kilometer karena tekanan ledakkan tersebut. Akaba kemudian perlahan bangkit dengan luka lumayan parah akibat ledakkan tersebut. sedangkan Kazuki tidak sadarkan diri. Sasuke masih dapat berdiri tegak dengan susano'onya yang melemah menjadi ukuran kecil. Naruto yang melihat jurusnya Cuma menepuk kepalanya sambil menahan nafasnya yang memburu karena kekurangan tenaga. "Ah, aku masih kurang dalam pengontrolannya" katanya sambil melihat bagian tengah kawah tersebut yang masih berdebu.

"Wush!" Nampak sebuah tubuh berwarna biru dengan bentuk tidak sempurna dengan ukuran yang jauh lebih kecil berada ditengah kawa tersebut berdiri dengan gagah dengan sang empunya yang telah ngos-ngosan dengan mulut mengeluarkan darah serta tubuh terluka lumayan parah dengan lecet disana sini. Sosok yang tidak lain adalah Madara tersebut Cuma tersenyum puas. "Wush!" dengan perlahan dia mematikan Susano'onya sambil berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

"Wush!" dengan sunshinnya dia kemudian menghampiri Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Naruto. "Pertandingan yang menyenangkan, seandainya jurus itu sempurna dan aku tidak punya elemen kayu ini, maka hasilnya akan berbeda" katanya sambil membaringkan dirinya ditanah dan menatap langit dimensi tersebut. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum. "Ya, kau benar. Kakek tua" katanya sambil terbaring kelelahan karena harus mencampurkan kedelapan cakra bijuu dan cakra senjutsu kedalam sebuah bom bijuu.

Akaba lalu menghampiri Kazuki dan memberikannya ramuan khas keluarganya yakni air mata Phoenix yang membuat Kazuki sembuh tak lama kemudian. Sasuke lalu berjalan menghampiri Madara dan Naruto yang masih terbaring.

Naruto yang melihat sasuke disini langsung bertanya padanya. "Dobe, kenapa kau berada disini? Apakah kau juga dikirim oleh raja sialan itu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada penasaran. "Tidak, aku mendapat promosi ketika naik kesurga dan menjadi malaikat dengan tugas didunia ini" kata Sasuke sambil mencoba duduk dan menghilangkan penat badannya. Naruto yang mendengarnya lalu sedikit mendelik. "Hmm, kalau begitu berarti surga dunia kita dengan dunia ini terhubung?" tanya Naruto dengan nada menyelidik. "Hn" balas Sasuke dengan jawaban khasnya. Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung naik darah. "Arrgghhh! Kenapa semua Uchiha sama menyebalkannya. Yang satu ini irit sekali bicaranya. Yang satu ini keparat tua!" teriaknya dengan nada sebal. "Duakh!" sebuah jitakkan keras mengantam kepala Naruto.

"Siapa yang kau panggil keparat tua?!" tanya Madara dengan Sharingannya yang berputar dengan cepat. Naruto yang melihatnya menatapnya dengan mata Kataknya. "Apa? mau bertanding lagi?!" tantang Naruto dengan nada kesal. "Jeduakh!" dua buah jitakkan menghantam kepala Naruto dan Madara. "Ittai!" teriak mereka. "Apa maksudmu, Teme/ cucu sial?!" teriak Naruto dan Madara pada sang pelaku yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatap datar mereka berdua. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Dobe, dan juga kau Uchiha Nista" kata Sasuke yang membuat Madara tertohok ulu hatinya. "Onore…" kata Madara sambil mendesis. "Hmm, Uchiha muda. Apa lalu tugasmu disini?" tanya Madara yang penasaran.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya lalu menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. "Hmm, Kami sedang tidak ada didunia ini. Setiap dunia memiliki surga dan malaikatnya masing-masing. Aku mendapat keistimewaan berupa ingatan dan jurusku waktu didunia shinobi namun mendapat kekurangan berupa aku tidak bisa menggunakan teknik teknik malaikat kecuali untuk menjalankan tugas seperti mengantarkan jiwa yang benar kesurga dan aku tidak punya Rinnegan." Katanya sambil mengepakkan kedelapan sayap putihnya yang membuat Naruto dan Madara mengganguk paham sedangkan Kazuki dan Akaba terkejut. Sedangkan Madara kecewa dalam hatinya. "Yahhhh, padahal mau kucolok matanya tadi" katanya dalam hati sambil dibalas senyum sinis oleh Sasuke

Kazuki yang melihatnya sedikit kecewa. "Ya, dia malaikat ya" katanya dengan nada kecewa. Akaba yang mendengarnya langsung menggodanya. "Cie yang patah hati~" oloknya yang dibalas dengan gamparan keras dari Kazuki. "Urusai! Baka!" katanya sambil berjalan menuju Naruto dan Madara. Akaba yang melihatnya Cuma menggaruk kepalanya dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Naruto kemudian bertanya pada Sasuke. "Oi, Teme. Lalu apa kau akan pergi setelah ini?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada penasaran. "Ya, sebagai malaikat aku punya banyak kerjaan" katanya dengan nada datar khasnya. "Lagipula aku yakin kakek tua ini dapat menjadi duet penggantiku yang sama kuatnya" katanya dengan nada menghina. Madara yang mendengarnya langsung naik darah. "cucu sial! Kekuatanmu itu Cuma sepersekian persen dari kekuatan penuhku!" katanya sambil menunjuk Sasuke. Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung tertawa. Sementara Sasuke juga tertawa halus mendengarnya. "Hmmp, kuharap ucapanmu benar, Teme" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Madara yang mendengarnya juga tersenyum tipis. Mereka bertiga kemudian tertawa bersama dengan alasan yang tidak jelas."Hahahahahhaha" tawa mereka dengan gembira. "Cklek!" tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi borgol yang memborgol tangan Madara. "Ha…Ha….Ha…." tawa Naruto dengan senyum jahatnya. Madara yang melihatnya Cuma membulatkan matanya. "Kau…." Katanya. Namun tak lama kemudian mereka kembali tertawa.

Akaba yang melihat hal tersebut tersenyum tipis. 'Ya, kelihatannya aku kalah kali ini" katanya. Naruto yang mendengarnya tersenyum senang. "Ya, sekarang bisakah kalian bawa kami pulang sekarang" katanya sambil menoleh kebelakang dan Sasuke sudah menghilang dari tempat tersebut. "Dasar Teme" katanya dalam hati. "Baiklah" kata Akaba sambil menyuruh Kazuki membawa mereka kembali.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto telah kembali dengan Madara yang digelandangnya kelapangan sekolah dengan tubuh yang sekarang Nampak mulus namun tetap agak sedikit kotor dan tetap dengan kondisi topless. Sementara para gadis serta Ophis hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan merona. "Kya! Madara-Sensei tetap topless. Naruto-kun juga Nampak hebat bisa menangkapnya!" kata mereka sambil melihat Naruto yang badannya sudah bersimbah keringat karena pertempuran tadi.

Naruto lalu berdiri ditengah podium lalu berteriak. "KELAS KITA MENANG!" teriak Naruto dengan nada senang. Sementara para laki-laki dikelas Naruto berteriak kegirangan. "YES! OUR PARADISE!" kata mereka dengan ceria sambil meneriakkan kata-kata yang nadanya nista bila terdengar ditelinga mereka. Kemudian diumukan bahwa pemenang lomba tersebut adalah kelas Naruto dengan kelas Rias cs. Akhirnya mereka mendapat hadiah untuk menginap dionsen selama tiga hari. Terhitung mulai besok dimana sekolah juga diliburkan karena bertepatan hari libur nasional selama seminggu.

Madara yang melihat teriakan senang para muridnya hanya tersenyum tipis. "Hashirama, kupikir seperti inilah punya murid rasanya" katanyadalam hati sambil tersenyum tipis. Dia teringat candaan dia bersama Hashirama ketika masih kecil. "Hashirama! Kau akan melihat bahwa suatu hari nanti muridku akan melampaui para muridmu!" kata Madara kecil sambil berdiri diatas batu ditepi sungai tempat biasa bersama bertemu dan berukar cerita.

"Grep" tiba-tiba tangannya dipegang oleh sebuah tangan mungil nan halus. Madara menoleh dan melihat sosok Ophis. "Kau habis bertarung ya?" tanyanya dengan nada menyelidik. Madara yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum tipis. "Tidak, Cuma bermain sebentar" katanya dengan senyum datarnya. Kemudian dia menghampiri Naruto. "Bocah, mala mini kita akan makan besar" katanya sambil tersenyum. Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum lebar. "Tumben kau baik, kakek tua" katanya sambil tertawa mendengarnya. Madara yang mendengarnya jadi merona sedikit."O-oi, setidaknya biarkan aku berbaik hati sedikit!" katanya dengan nada sebal. "Aku ikut" kata Ophis dengan nada memaksa. Madara yang mendengarnya lalu mengganguk saja yang membuat Ophis tersenyum lembut tanda dia senang. Mereka semua lalu merayakan kemenangan kelas mereka sembari berfoto bersama dengan seluruh team dengan Madara yang masih topless.

Sementara itu

Akeno dan Rias dari kejauhan melihat Akaba dan Kazuki yang sedang berbincang-bincang mengenai sesuatu dari kejauhan. "Akeno, apakah kau merasa bahwa Akaba tidak akan membiarkan rencana Nii-sama dengan lord Phenex menjadi kenyataan?" tanya Rias dengan nada penasaran. Akeno yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum. "Ara, tentunya. Sirzechs-sama mendapat tekanan dari keluarga besar Gremory dan Bael sehingga terpaksa menyetujui hal tersebut. aku yakin bahwa Rudolf-sama telah mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk menghentikan hal tersebut." kata Akeno sambil tersenyum. Rias yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum. "Semoga saja, aku tidak mau bertunangan dengan playboy kelas kakap seperti Raiser" katanya sambil menghela nafas. Sementara Akeno hanya tersenyum tipis.

Akeno yang mendengarnya lalu menggoda Rias. 'Lalu, siapakah yang buchou mau?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda. "Apa Issei-kun?" tanyanya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Rias yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas. "Jangan bercanda, mana mungkin aku menyukai gumpalan nafsu yang hidup itu" katanya sambil menatap Naruto dan Madara yang sedang berdebat dengan naruto. Akeno yang melihatnya Cuma tersenyum tipis. "Oh, sokka" katanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sedangkan disisi Akaba

"Kazuki, dimensi apa yang kau pakai tadi?" tanya AKaba dengan nada penasaran. Kazuki Cuma menggeleng. "Entahlah, aku Cuma mengambil tempat yang paling tidak berguna" katanya sambil menggeleng malas.

Malam Harinya.

"Yosh! Hari ini kakek tua mentraktir kita!" teriak Naruto dengan senang. Sedangkan Madara wajahnya Nampak terlipat-lipat. Kenapa? Karena ada begitu banyak orang dirumahnya. "Bocah, kenapa kau mengundang Gubernur miskin serta pantat ayam ini kerumahku?" tanyanya dengan tatapan kesal. Sementara Kaguya serta Kuroka sedang sibuk mempersiapkan makanan mereka. Sasuke juga nampaknya begitu siaga melihat Kaguya yang berada dirumah Naruto. "Dobe, kenapa makhluk astral itu berada disini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menyelidik sambil berbisik pada Naruto. Naruto yang mendengarnya cuma membalas dengan nada malas. "Ya, kau lihat kakek tua gila itu. Dia yang menjadikannya pembantu disini karena dia hilang ingatan" kata Naruto sambil meminum jusny.

Sedangkan Azazel menepuk pundak Madara. "Tenanglah, aku kesini tanpa tangan kosong kok!" kata Azazel sambil menunjukkan sebungkus kantong yang berisi beberapa kaleng bir. Madara yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum senang. "Ah, bolehlah" katanya sambil menepuk pundak Azazel. Sedangkan Ophis mencoba menghilangkan tekanan energinya sampai benar-benar tidak berasa karena ada Azazel yang dia kenal pernah menemuinya dulu.

"Makanan siap!" teriak Kuroka dengan senang sambil mengeluarkan sebuah panggangan portable dan menaruhnya di atas kotetsu yang telah mereka sulap sedemikian rupa menjadi meja makan bersama. Kaguya lalu membawa daging serta sayuran menuju meja makan. "Yosh!" ayo makan!" teriak Naruto dengan senang sambil memanggang beberapa lembar daging. Tak lama kemudian Ophis serta Kaguya mengambil daging yang mau matang dengan sumpit mereka masing-masing dan berniat manyuapkannya pada satu orang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Madara.

"Apa maksud semua ini?" tanya Ophis sambil menatap tajam Kaguya. "Master, siapa perempuan ini?" tanya Kaguyan dengan tatapan pembunuh tingkat tinggi. Sementara Madara yang masa bodoh berniat mengambil dagingnya sendiri. "Cklak!" dengan sadis kedua wanita itu menyumpal Madara dengan daging yang berada disumpit mereka.

"Master lebih suka punyaku" kata Kaguya dengan tatapan tajam. Tampak urat matanya menyembul. "Tidak, dia lebih suka punyaku" kata Ophis dengan nada tajam. Naruto yang melihatnya setengah mati Manahan tawanya. "HMMMPPPP!" Madara yang mulutnya disumpal paksa Cuma pasrah karena dia tidak berdaya. "gulp!" akhirnya dia berhasil menelan daging tersebut. "Kalian berdua, bisakah makan dengan tenang. Aku tidak ingin kita semua yang berbahagian ini menjadi bertengkar karena hal sepele seperti ini. Masakan ini sama enaknya" katanya sambil menatap Kaguya dan Ophis dengan tatapann coolnya yang membuat mereka berdua menjadi jinak. "H-hai" kata mereka berdua disertai dengan rona pada wajah mereka berdua.

Sementara Sasuke dan Naruto yang melihatnya langsung menghambur ke WC dan mengeluarkan isi perut mereka begitu melihat dan mendengar aksi Madara tadi. "HOEK!" mereka berdua berbagi lubang toilet dan muntah bersama. "D-dobe, sejak kapan makhluk astral itu jadi senista itu? Dulu rasanya ketika kita melawannya dia tidak senista itu" kata Sasuke sambil membershikan mulutnya dan mencuci mukanya. "I-itu dulu. Dulu dia begitu sekarang dia begini!" kata Naruto sambil mencoba berdiri. Mereka berdua akhirnya keluar dari WC dan melanjutkan makan mereka.

"Naruto, cobalah ini. Nyan" kata Kuroka sambil menawarkan sepotong daging pada Naruto. "Haup" Naruto menresponnya dengan baik. "Enakkah?" tanya Kuroka dengan wajah antusias. Naruto menjawab dengan anggukan mantap. Sementara itu Azazel yang melihatnya Cuma tersenyum. 'Naruto, makan malam dirumahmu sungguh unik" katanya sambil tersenyum. Naruto yang mendengarnya jadi bingung. "Kenapa?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran.

Azazel yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum. "Sungguh menyenangkan. Ini pertama kalinya aku makan malam bersama iblis dan malaikat" katanya sambil tertawa. Kuroka yang mendengarnya jadi takut karena Azazel mengetahui identitasnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam sambil menikmati jus tomatnya. "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan itu. Aku Cuma merasa bahwa inilah kedamaian yang ketiga fraksi cari selama ini" katanya sambil menyesap bir kalengnya. Naruto dan Madara yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum lembut. "Ya, inilah yang namanya kedamaian" Kata Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya. Azazel yang mendengarnya langsung tertawa lebar. "Hahaha, kau benar Naruto. Yosh! Mari kita nikmati! Madara, ayo berlomba minum bir denganku" kata Azazel dengan percaya diri.

Madara yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum tipis. "Hmmp, ayo" katanya sambil meminum bir tersebut. Sementara itu, Sasuke dan Naruto memilih bermain konsol game Naruto. "Dobe, di dunia shinobi saja kau tidak bisa menang apalagi disini" kata Sasuke mencoba memancing emosi Naruto. Naruto yang mendengarnya cuma tersenyum tipis. "Mari lihat saja" katanya sambil bertanding. Sasuke lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada Naruto. 'Oi, dobe. Psstt pssst psssttt" kata Sasuke yang membuat mata Naruto membulat. "Apa?! bahkan diapun masuk surga?! Dunia ini sungguh tidak adil!" lirihnya sambil melanjutkan permainan. Sedangkan Kuroka memilih menikmati makan malamnya dengan riang.

Sementara itu di surga,

Nampak seorang malaikat wanita berambut pirang panjang dengan wajah yang mirip dengan Michael namun lebih feminism dengan tubuh indahnya sedang duduk bersama dengan pemimpin para Malaikat yakni Michael. "Nii-sama, apakah tidak apa-apa membiarkan sasuke berkeliaran dengan iblis dan Malaikat jatuh?" tanya sang wanita dengan tatapan khawatir. "Jangan khawatir, selama dia tidak melakukan tindakan yang bisa membuatnya , jatuh itu tidak apa-apa" kata Michael sambil tersenyum lembut. Sementara wanita itu tersenyum mendengarnya.

Sedangkan disebuah tempat lain.

Nampak seorang pria tua dengan rambut serta janggut panjang dan juga mengenakan sebuah penutup mata disebelah kirinya sedang menatap nanar disebuah dimensi yang telah lumayan hancur. "Wah, nampaknya ada orang yang bertarung secara sembarangan di dimensi milikku" katanya dengan urat yang menyembul. "Tuk!" tongkat yang dia pakai untuk membantunya berjalan dihentakan pelan tanah gersang tersebut dan terbukalah tabir gersang tersebut menjadi sebuah lemari super besar yang terbaring dengan banyak sekali majalah serta buku dibawahnya. "Srek" dengan perlahan dia melihat kesalah satu lemarinya yang terpendam ditanahn yang sudah hancur lebur beserta isi isinya. Sebuah urat muncul didahinya. "Onore! Beraninya mereka merusak "benda" berharga milikku" katanya dengan nada tidak senang.

"Rossweisse, pergi kedunia manusia dan cari pelaku semua ini!" katanya dengan nada kesal. Sementara itu, muncullah seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna perak mengenakan pakaian perang yang didominasi oleh warna lavender. Mata biru gadis itu menatap dengan serius. "Baiklah, Odin-sama" katanya sambil menghilang dari tempat itu. Sementara itu, orang yang bernama Odin itu memunguti serpihan kertas tersebut. Nampak senyum mesum dari wajah kakek tua Bangka itu. Sungguh malang gadis tadi, pergi hanya untuk menyelesaikan misi nista.

TBC

**Pojok Author**

**Madara: Huahahaha, Kau lihat itu Uzumaki? Semua readerpun tahu aku yang paling kuat hahaha!  
Naruto: Oh, lalu kenapa tadi babak belur? (poke Madara)  
Madara: Urusai! Baru 70 meter belum yang 200 meter!  
Naruto:Hooo, ada yang 200 meter ya? Baru satu bom, belum 15  
Author:Berisik! Mending bantu aku jawab review guest! Udah numpuk beberapa chapter lupa dibalas. Spesial kali ini bakalan dibalas pakai cara ini, soalnya udah kebanyakan numpuk belum dibales dari chapter 1.  
M(Madara) and N(naruto):oke bos!  
Author: Gomen karena beberapa review guest belum dibalas, bukan karena gak mau balas. Tapi lupa. Jadi akan author tumpuk beberapa pertanyaan bernada sama jadi satu.  
M: bos, ada 1. Kenapa adegan pas mataku dicolok mirip sama baka to test?  
A(Author): oh, memang dari situ konsepnya. Situ Yuuji Sakamotonya Si Ophis Kirishima Shoukonya  
N: ada lagi, tambahin elemenku sama kekkei genkai es  
A: hmm, udah kesisa cakra 8 bijuu jangan lupa,Nar….. Lupa ya ekor 4 punya yoton, shukaku punya jiton? Soal kekkei genkai nanti aja. Si naru disini punya lebih dari satu elemen tapi males dipake  
N:hehehe  
M:terus aku apa?(dengan wajah sedih)  
A:berisik lu! Udah susano'o ratusan meter masih banyak minta!  
M: (pundung)  
N: Bos, katanya tambahin pair naru terus siapa aja itu? Ada juga yang bilang author suka sama itu aki-aki.  
A:Najis sama itu aki-aki, mending sama serafall. Nanti, pair elu pasti nambah. Sabar aja Nar. Gua tambah pair lu juga belum ada faedahnya bulan puasa gini. Harem gak pake lemon mana asik, rambut duren. Biarin tu aki-aki hepi hepi bentar.  
N:Okelah! Hehehe.  
A: Bagi yang nanya pair naru siapa aja, tenang. Nanti akan terjawab setelah berjalannya chapter per chapter. Sekarang yang baru ke unlock si Kuroka aja.  
M: bos, kenapa aku sama si duren masuk Neraka?  
A:Elu gak usah banyak tanya juga udah tahu jawabannya. Buat si duren nanti kejawab di chapter belasan. Ya, begitulah beberapa inti pertanyaan yang author lihat dari review guest. Terima kasih banget bagi yang udah review fic ini baik yang pakai ID (nanti malem dibales kalo gak mati lampu _ ) ataupun Guest. Author bales kok tiap review kalian. Dan terakhir….**

**(Bertiga): Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan  
M dan N: (Jitak author) TELAT TAU!  
A: gomen, tapi daripada gak sama sekali. Oh iya! SAO season 2 keluar ya malam ini? Oke, sekian dan terima kasih! ^_^** . **jangan Sungkan kalo ada usul untuk kelanjutan chapter bilang aja jangan ditahan dalam mulut ^_^**

**Sekian Chapter 9 kali ini. Terima kasih banyak yang udah Fav, follow, ataupun review fic gaje satu ini hehehe. Mind to Review? Sekian dan terima kasih.^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

Tittle: Brand New World

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Pairing: nanti aja hehehe

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Naruto dan madara yang telah mati dalam perang dunia Shinobi keempat kini sedang menghadapi putusan dari hakim dunia akhirat untuk memasuki neraka atau surga, tanpa diduga, madara melakukan hal diluar dugaan yang membuat raja dunia akhirat menjatuhi mereka berdua hukuman aneh nan unik. More friendly madara! Strong-Naru!

Warning: OOC (Amat sangat),Typo,Adult theme, violence, gore,etc.

A/N: **Di fic ini, blushing gak berarti suka ^_^**

Chapter 10

Pagi kembali menyinari dunia dan memanggil semua makhluk didunia untuk segera bangun meninggalkan dunia mimpi mereka. Namun tidak untuk seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Wajahnya kini sudah terlipat lipat karena kesal dengan dua orang pria setengah baya yang terkapar diruang tamunya semalam karena terlalu banyak menenggak bir. "Oi, kakek tua! Bangun!" teriaknya kesal. "Grookk!" begitulah tanggapan dari orang tersebut. Mendapat tanggapan seperti itu, Naruto yang kesal lalu berlari menuju dapur dan mengambil air panas yang baru saja masak dan menuangkannya kesebuah ember kecil. Dengan wajah kesal kemudian dia menyiramkan air panas tersebut kebadan orang tersebut.

"Byur" orang tersebut dengan hitungan detik segera merontah seperti orang yang kerasukkan. "Auw! Panas! Panas!" teriaknya sambil terbangun. Tak lama kemudian dia terbangun dan melihat seorang pemuda pirang tersenyum tiga jari dihadapannya. "Kau….."katanya dengan nada rendah seolah siap membunuh. Sementara itu pemuda kuning tersebut membalas dengan cepat. "Lihat sudah jam berapa!" tangan kanan pemuda tersebut menunjuk kearah jam dinding yang sudah menunjuk angka 8.15. dan berarti tinggal 15 menit lagi sebelum bus mereka berjalan dari sekolah. "Ah! Shimatta! Bocah, nanti kuselesaikan urusan ini! Ini belum berakhir!" katanya sambil berlari kencang menuju kamar mandi.

"Master sudah bersiapkah, Naruto-sama?" tanya seorang wanita berambut perak bernama Kaguya dengan nada lembut. "Iya, sebentar lagi akan selesai." Katanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria setengah baya lain yang masih terkapar. Naruto kemudian membangunkan orang tersebut. "Jii-san, sudah pagi. Waktunya bangun" Kata Naruto sambil membangunkan pria setengah baya tersebut. "Uhm" mata orang tersebut perlahan terbuka dan dengan perlahan dia merayap menuju pekarangan tengah rumah Naruto dengan gaya seperti tentara yang sedang menghindari serbuan senapan mesin.

Kemudian ketika kepalanya sudah mencapai pekarangan tersebut dengan cepat dia membukakan mulutnya. "HOEK!" pria tersebut memuntahkan isi perutnya seperti air terjun Niagara. Naruto yang melihatnya Cuma menutup mulut menahan mual. "Kimochiwarui!" kata Naruto dalam hatinya sambil menutup mulutnya. Tak lama setelah itu, sang pria yakni Azazel pamit pulang dengan senyum tanpa dosa.

"Ah" kata Madara yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian boxer hitam ketat dengan baju putih yang melihatnya bersemu merah. Sedangkan Madara masa bodoh dan mengambil jeans hitam miliknya. "Bocah, ayo pergi" kata Madara yang melihat bahwa pakaian dia dan Naruto telah disiapkan oleh Kaguya. "Kaguya, jaga rumah bersama Kuroka" katanya sambil melihat Kuroka yang masih tertidur pulas. "Baik master" katanya sambil membungkuk hormat. "Ayo jalan bocah" kata Madara sambil melihat Naruto yang telah menghilang bersama muatannya dengan menggunakan hiraishin. "ONORE" katanya sambil mengeluarkan mata saktinya.

Akhirnya Madara berjalan sendirian menuju sekolah dengan menggunakan sunshinnya. Tak lama setelah itu tampaknya para murid telah berkumpul. Baik dari kelasnya maupun kelas 11. Kali ini Madara bertanggung jawab atas kedua kelas itu karena Hitomi-sensei, wali kelas kelas 11 tiba-tiba kecelakaan. Madara yang berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah melihat Naruto yang menunggunya. Naruto sendiri menggunakan celana jeans biru tua dengan kaos hitam bergambar pusaran air pada bagian punggungnya. "Kau telat" ejek Naruto yang disambut tawa tipis dari Madara. Mereka berdua kemudian memasuki gerbang sekolah bersamaan.

"Wow" begitulah komentar para murid yang melihat penampilan Naruto dan Madara. Mereka tampak seperti artis yang baru saja mau berangkat konser. "Madara-sensei dan Naruto-kun Kakkoi!" kata salah satu murid kelas 11 yang melihat mereka berdua. "Kluk" Madara lalu mengabsen para murid.

"Minna-san, mari sekarang kalian masuk kebus kalian masing-masing" kata Madara sambil tersenyum lembut khas waktu dia mengajar. "Oke pak!" teriak mereka dengan semangat. Mereka semua lalu masuk kebus mereka masing masing dan berangkat. Ophis berada bersama murid kelas 11 sedangkan Madara berada bersama murid kelas 10, secara dia walinya. Madara dan Naruto duduk didepan sebaris denga sang supir. Madara lalu menyenggol punggung Naruto. "Oi, bocah" katanya dengan nada malas.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada cueknya. "Apa kalian akan melakukan niat nista kalian itu?" tanya Madara sambil mengambil permen karet dari kantongnya dan mengunyahnya. "Hmm, mungkin aku hanya sebagai pengatur siasat saja. Aku tidak terlalu suka mengintip ramai-ramai begitu" kata Naruto sambil mengambil permen karet Madara. "Hmm, kau benar juga. Lagipula apa asyiknya melihat kalau tidak menikmati" lanjut Madara sambil mencoba memutar lagu dari tape di bus tersebut.

Sementara itu, Issei dan para makhluk mesum lainnya sedang berdiskusi dibagian paling belakang bus memikirkan hal nista untuk mereka lakukan dimalam nanti. "Hmm, aku dan Naruto akan melakukan survei lapangan nanti setelah tiba disana" kata Issei yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh para kolega mesumnya. Akhirnya, setelah perjalanan selama satu jam, mereka akhirnya tiba di penginapan tersebut. penginapan dengan onsen ini lumayan unik. Karena berada diatas bukit berhutan yang menghadap ke pantai pada bagian belakangnya. Letaknya juga tidak terlalu jauh dari desa terdekat. Mereka semua lalu menurunkan muatan dan menuju kekamar mereka masing-masing.

"Tuk" Akaba menepuk pundak Naruto. "Ya, ada apa?" tanya naruto dengan wajah penasaran. "Ikuti aku" kata Akaba sambil tersenyum. "Hmm, tunggu aku menaruh barangku dulu" kata Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Akaba. Setelah muatan mereka selesai ditaruh, Madara memberikan mereka kebebassan bermain kemana saja berhubung masih siang. Akaba lalu berjalan bersama Naruto menuju sebuah hutan. "ada apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran karena Akaba membawanya kedalam hutan. Akaba lalu berkata padanya. "kita akan mengunjungi tempat asalku" katanya sambil membuat lingkaran sihir dan membawa Naruto pergi kedunia bawah.

"Sring" Naruto dan Akaba tiba disebuah ruangan yang berdekorasi eropa. Tampak seorang pria berambut merah panjang sedang duduk disebuah meja kerja. Naruto yang melihatnya jadi bingung sendiri. "Hmm, mirip dengan Rias" katanya dalam hati. Sementara itu, Akaba yang melihat pria itu tersenyum. "Ketemu lagi, Sirzechs" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Sementara pria yang dipanggil Sirzechs itu juga tersenyum padanya. "Hahaha, memang semestinya begitu" katanya sambil tersenyum. Naruto yang melihat mereka berdua bersenda gurau lalu bertanya. "Ano, kenapa kau membawaku kesini, Akaba-san?" tanya Naruto dengan penasaran. Sirzechs yang melihat Naruto juga penasaran. "Rudolf, apa ini yang kamu maksud?" tanyanya dengan nada penasaran. Akaba/Rudolf lalu membisikan sesuatu ketelinga Sirzechs. Sirzechs mendengarkan dengan seksama dan tak lama kemudian matanya membulat. "Kau gila ya?!" katanya dengan nada tidak percaya. "Kau melempar adikku ke kandang harimau setelah dia lepas dari mulut buaya" katanya dengan nada tidak percaya. Akaba yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum. 'Tidak tidak, aku yakin pilihanku jauh lebih baik daripada plihan para makhluk bau tanah itu, Bael dan Gremory pasti akan senang" katanya sambil tersenyum. "Lagipula aku punya pilihan sendiri bagi adikku" katanya sambil tertawa.

Sirzechs yang mendengarnya Cuma mengurutkan kepalanya. "Kau gila, kau berniat memicu perang saudara lagi jika begitu" kata Sirzechs sambil mencoba mengambil air putih lalu meminumnya. "Tenanglah, tidak mungkin para klan itu berpikir sependek itu sampai mau mengobarkan perang karena perbuatannku. Lagipula sudah waktunya untuk membuktikan bahwa kekuatan sejati bukanlah diperoleh dari keturunan unggul, namun dari usaha orang itu sendiri. Lihat saja Sairaorg." Kata Akaba sambil tertawa tipis. Sirzechs yang mendengarnya lalu menghela nafas panjang. "Kau mungkin saja benar, tapi bagaimana caranya? Mereka pasti tidak mau dengan manusia biasa meskipun aku tahu kekuatan dia benar-benar kuat" kata Sirzechs dengan nada bingung. Akaba yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis. "Ctak!" tangannya dijentikkan dan hadirlah seorang pria setengah baya yang sedang asik memakan ramen instant cupnya.

Naruto yang melihat orang tersebut Cuma cengoh. "Kakek tua, kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Naruto dengan penasaran. Sementara itu, kakek tua yang tidak lain adalah Madara Cuma menggelengkan kepalanya. Sirzechs yang melihat itu langsung bingung. "Apa maksudnya ini?" tanyanya tambah bingung. Akaba yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum tipis. "Begini, sejak mereka berdua tiba dikota Kuoh, seluruh peerage ku telah memantau mereka berdua. Mereka berdua bukanlah dari dunia ini, sensorku yang menyelimuti Kouh telah hancur lebur dihantam mereka berdua. Dan pria ini memiliki kekuatan unik pada matanya" jelas Akaba. Kemudian Akaba menemui Madara dan memohon padanya. "Madara-sensei, kumohon bantuanmu" katanya sambil bersujud. Jelas ini membangkitkan Messiah-Complex Madara. "Apa keinginanmu, wahai iblis" katanya yang membuat Naruto dan Sirzechs cengoh.

Akaba lalu berdiri dan menjelaskan masalahnya sambil berbisik yang membuat naruto bingung. Madara yang mendengar masalahnya lalu mangut-mangut. "Oh, Cuma itu saja ya. Itu mudah bagiku" katanya sambil menghampiri Naruto. "Bocah, tatap mataku" katanya yang diikuti saja oleh Naruto. "Wush" seketika saja Naruto dimata Sirzechs berubah menjadi sesosok pria dewasa dengan rambut pirang panjang dan wajah tampan yang lebih dewasa (Anggap saja seperti Minato). Sirzechs dan Akaba membulatkan matanya dan mencoba melihatnya berkali-kali namun Naruto sudah berubah benar tampilannya.

Naruto yang ditatap begitu jadi bingung. "Eh, kenapa mereka begitu?" tanya Naruto bingung. Madara lalu mengarahkan Naruto kesebuah cermin besar. "Eh?!" katanya begitu melihat dirinya dengan tampila sang ayah. "Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Madara tidak menghiraukannya dan kemudian memegangi punggung Naruto dan membuat dua belas buah sayap iblis muncul dari punggungnya. Akaba dan Sirzechs melotot dibuatnya. Madara lalu menjelaskan "karya" miliknya ini. "Setelah mendengarkan permintaan Akaba, maka telah kupasangkan genjutsu yang sangat kuat dibadan anak itu, Aku membuatnya menjadi iblis jika dia memasuki dimensi ini. Meskipun bukan iblis sepenuhnya. Genjutsuku ini akan bereaksi bila berinteraksi dengan dunia ini secara otomatis. Ini merupakan versi yang lebih hebat dan lebih praktis dari kotoamatsukami" kata Madara yang membuat Naruto terkejut mendengarnya. "J-jadi ini jutsu yang lumayan mengerikan" kata Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Madara. "iya, Akaba ingin kau menyamar jadi iblis keturunan lucifer asli, maka aku telah memasang sebuah persepsi bahwa setiap orang didunia kalian akan menggangap dia iblis begitu melihatnya.

Sirzechs tercengang mendengarnya. Sementara Akaba tersenyum puas. "Memang, Madara-sensei lebih unggul soal jurus-jurus. Namun kalau soal kekuatan Naruto berhasil menyalibnya. Itu pendapatku" kata Akaba sambil tersenyum. "Jadi bagaimana sekarang, Sirzechs?" tanya Akaba mencoba meyakinkan. Sirzechs yang mendengar langsung tersenyum. "Menarik, kalau begitu aku ingin mencoba bertarung dengannya" kata Sirzechs. Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung tertarik. "Oke" katannya sambil tertawa.

"Ctak!" Sirzechs membawa mereka kembali kehutan dan membuat kekkai ditempat itu. "mari kita bertarung, jangan takut merusak tempat ini. Kekkaiku membuat serangan kita hanya berefek pada kita saja" kata Sirzechs dengan senyum senang. Sedangkan Madara hanya masa bodoh dan memilih duduk diatas sebuah batu sambil menghabiskan makanannya. Akaba juga memilih melakukan hal yang sama dengan duduk dipinggir pohon. "Sensei, menurutmu apakah Naruto mampu menang?" tanya Akaba dengan nada senang. "Hmm, menurutku jika mereka berdua serius, naruto dan dia akan sama-sama mati" kata Madara mengingat bom bijuu Naruto yang belum sempurna.

"Wush!" Naruto melesat dengan cepat kearah Sirzechs. "Tajuu Kagenbunshin no Jutsu" serunya sambil mengeluarkan puluhan bunshinnya yang mengarah kearah Sirzechs sambil mengeluarkan rasengan. Sirzechs yang melihatnya membulatkan matanya. "omoshiroi" batinnya sambil menyatukan tangannya dan menembakkan sebuah sinar berwarna merah kehitaman yang membuat semua bunshin Naruto musnah. "Hilang?" batin Sirzechs bingung meelihat Naruto yang telah menghilang.

"Druakh!" Sebuah tinju melesat dari belakang dan ditahan dengan sigap oleh Sirzechs dengan tangan kirinya. "Tep!" "Wush!" datang lagi sebuah pukulan dari samping. "Syut!" Sirzechs dengan sigap melempar Naruto yang tadi ditangkap olehnya kearah Naruto yang menujunya kali ini. "Bruakh!" "Boof!" keduanya bertabrakan dan menjadi asap putih. "Apa?!" Sirzechs terkejut melihatnya. " Terima ini!" Naruto berteriak sambil mencoba memukul Sirzechs dari sisi kiri. "Duakh!" dengan sigap Sirzechs menendangnya dengan kaki kirinya dan "Boof" Naruto berubah jadi asap putih. "Belum selesai!" teriak Naruto yang berlari dari belakang sambil merapal segel. "Fuuton: Atsugai" serunya sambil menembakkan sebuah angin bertekanan tinggi kearah Sirzechs. Sirzechs yang melihatnya langsung melompat dengan tinggi menggunakan kaki kanannya keatas. "Duar!" ledakkan dahsyat terjadi. Sirzechs tampak kagum dengan daya hancur jurus tersebut.

"Jangan meleng!" teriak Naruto yang berada diatasnya dengan sebuah bola spiral yang berputar kencang. "Terima ini! Rasengan!" Teriak Naruto sambil menghantamkan jurusnya keperut Sirzechs dan membuatnya menghantam tanah dengan keras. "Duakh!" "Ohok!" Sirzechs terbatuk-batuk. Lalu perlahan dia bangkit dengan pakaian yang sudah robek karena jurus tadi. "Menarik, kalau begitu bagaimana dengan ini!" kata Sirzechs sambil mengeluarkan sebuah sinar berwarna merah kehitaman lagi kearah Naruto sambil membentuknya membentuk seekor naga sangat besar. Naruto yang melihatnya tampak sedikit terkejut.

"Terima ini!" teriak SIrzechs sambil menembakkannya kearah Naruto. Naruto dengan sigap merapal segel. "Kuchiyose: Sanju Rashomon" serunya sambil memanggil tiga buah gerbang bermotif wajah iblis. "Bruakh!" Sinar tersebut mampu menembus gerbang pertama namun tenaganua berkurang begitu menghantam gerbang kedua dan pada gerbang ketiga serangan tersebut berhenti. Sirzechs yang melihatnya senang sekaligus kaget. "Baiklah, kalau begitu teri-" "Nii-sama!"

Terdengar teriakan seorang gadis. Sirzechs lalu menoleh dan melihat bahwa kekkainya sudah dibatalkan. Nampak seorang gadis berambut merah dengan temannya seorang wanita berponytail menghampirinya. "Rias?" Sirzechs bingung melihat Rias datang kesini. "Apa yang Nii-sama lakukan disini bersama Naruto, Rudolf, dan juga Madara-sensei?" tanyanya dengan nada bingung. Sementara Madara dan Akaba membuang muka dan bersiul siul tidak jelas. Naruto sendiri hanya bengong. "Oh, jadi kakaknya toh" batinnya sambil menepok tangannya. "pantas mirip" katanya dalam hati.

Sirzechs yang melihat adiknya jadi bingung sendiri. Lalu Sirzechs dengan menghela nafas menghampiri adiknya dan membisikkan semuanya. "HAH!" wajah sang adik Nampak terkejut. "Nii-sama sudah gila menyetujuinya" kata Rias dengan nada marah. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Kakaknya saja tidak mau kau bertunangan dengan playboy itu. Sekarang Cuma ini solusinya. Aku yakin pasti para tetua itu menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih murni dari ini" katanya sambil menatap Naruto yang bingung sendiri. Sementara itu, Akeno yang merupakan Queen Rias menghampiri Naruto. "Ara, jadi kau yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto?" tanyanya dengan senyumnya. Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum. "Yup, itulah aku" katanya. "Hmm, jadi kau setuju dengan rencana Rudolf-sama?" tanya Akeno dengan senyum lembutnya. "Cuma menghajar orang kan, ya sudah" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Sementara Rias dan Sirzechs yang mendengarnya Cuma menatap iba Naruto. "Tidak segampang itu" kata mereka. Sementara Madara Nampak menyeringai senang. "Rasakan kau, bocah!" begitulah batinnya sambil Nampak tersenyum senang. Sementara Akaba yang melihatnya Nampak merinding.

"Jadi, tadi kalian sparring?" tanya Rias dengan nada memastikan. "Yup" kata Naruto dengan anggukan mantap. "Kalian gila! Tadi sampai terasa gempa disekitar penginapan gara-gara perbuatan kalian" kata Rias dengan kesal. Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut Cuma nyengir saja. "Ah!" Naruto lalu teringat sesuatu. "Sirzechs, jika aku berhasil kali ini. Aku ada satu permohonan paadamu" kata Naruto dengan wajah serius. Sirzechs yang mendengarnya jadi ikutan serius. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada serius.

"Tolong kau hilangkan daftar criminal Kuroka"katanya yang membuat Sirzechs membulatkan matanya. "Apa maksudmu dan bagaimana kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sirzechs dengan nada tajam. Kuroka memang seorang buronan terkenal yang kabur setelah membunuh majikannya. "Aku yang menyimpannya dirumahku" katanya dengan nada serius. Sirzechs lalu mendelik. "apa alasanmu membelanya?" tanyanya dengan nada serius karena ini merupakan masalah besar. Naruto lalu menjelaskan semua yang dia dengar dari Kuroka semalam.

[Flashback]

Naruto kini baru saja selesai bermain game dengan sasuke, matanya kini memperhatikan Kuroka yang Nampak murung karena sesuatu sambil duduk memegang lutut di pekarangan halaman rumah Naruto. Naruto yang penasaran lalu menghampirinya. "Kau kenapa?"tanyanya dengan nada penasaran sambil duduk disampingnya.

"Gyut" Kuroka memeluk erat baju Naruto sambil perlahan menangis. Naruto yang melihatnya jadi bingung. "Kau kenapa, tenanglah dulu. Ceritakan padaku" katanya sambil mencoba menenangkan Kuroka. Kuroka perlahan membuka suaranya. "Aku….takut…." katanya dengan lirihan yang menyayat hati. Naruto yang mendengarnya jadi bingung. "Takut kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada bingung.

Kuroka lalu mencoba tenang dan bercerita pada Naruto. "Aku adalah iblis liar. Dulu aku menjadi bishop seorang bangsawan yang merupakan salah satu dari klan besar. Namun, entah kenapa dia begitu mengeksploitasiku dan menggunakanku seperti layaknya boneka. Sampai suatu hari aku dimintanya melayani nafsunya. Aku begitu ketakutan dan akhirnya aku membunuhnya karena takut" kata Kuroka sambil menarik erat Naruto. Naruto yang mendengarnya tiba-tiba mengganguk paham. "Tenanglah, aku akan melakukan sesuatu pada itu" katanya sambil mengingat perjanjiannya dengan Akaba.

Kuroka mengangkat kepalanya. "Kau sungguh sungguh?" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya. "Tenang saja, serahkan padaku" kata Naruto sambil menawarkan jari kelingkingnya yang dibalas oleh kelingking Kuroka. "Janji" katanya sambil tersenyum

[End Flashback]

Sirzechs yang mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto mangut mangut. Dia mencoba menimbang mengampuni seorang penjahat dan menyelamatkan adiknya. Atau menolaknya. "Baiklah, aku setuju" kata Sirzechs sambil tersenyum. Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung melompat senang. "Yipie! Oke, sisanya serahkan padaku!" katanya sambil tersenyum senang. Madara yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum. Mereka semua akhirnya berjalan kembali ke penginapan dan Sirzechs kembali kedunia bawah.

Sore harinya.

"Minna, mari kita bahas strategi kita" kata Naruto dengan nada seperti seorang jendral perang. "Issei, apa kau sudah mengobservasi lokasi ini?" tanyanya dengan nada penasaran. "Tentu, karena kau menghilang tadi maka aku terpaksa pergi sendirian. " balas Issei dengan nada kesal. "Dari pengamatanku, jam berendam wanita adalah jam 8 malam, jendral" katanya dengan nada tegas. "Bagus, laki-laki berendam sampai pukul 7.30, jadi kita punya waktu untuk pergi mencari spot mengintip. Apa kalian membawa pesananku?" tanya Naruto. "Tentu pak" jawab mereka layaknya tentara sambil mengeluarkan beberapa teropong. Bahkan ada yang membawa kamera dengan resolusi puluhan megapixel. "Motohama, pastikan kau menjepret yang paling bagus" kata Naruto dengan tegas. "Tentu pak!" jawabnya. Matsuda lalu memberi hormat pada Naruto. "Pak, ini daftarnya. " kata Matsuda sambil menyerahkan daftar nista berisi nama gadis yang akan difoto. "Good" kata Naruto dengan pose nice guy. "Baiklah, sekarang kita buktikan pada dunia kalau kita adalah laki-laki sejati!" kata Naruto dengan nada berkobar-kobar. "UWOH!" balas para kolega mesumnya dengan bersemangat. Sementara Madara yang kamarnya bersebelahan mendengarnya Cuma bisa sweatdropped. "Gila" batinnya.

Akhirnya, malam yang dinantipun tiba.

Naruto kini bersama belasan murid laki-laki yang ada juga dari kelas 11 berombongan berjalan menuju sebuah bukit yang lebih tinggi dari penginapan mereka yang menghadap ke onsen terbuka tersebut demi misi nista mereka. Akhirnya setelah berjalan selama belasan menit, mereka tiba di spot tersebut. "Baiklah, mari aku cek" kata Issei sambil mengarahkan teropongnya kearah tempat yang mengeluarkan uap. "Matikan senter kalian" kata Naruto memberi aba-aba yang dipatuhi oleh semuanya. "Crot!" hidung Issei mengeluarkan darah segar. "T-THIS IS HEAVEN!" seru Issei senang. Sementara para laki-laki lainnya langsung memakai teropong mereka dan menatap onsen tersebut dengan senyum mesum. Naruto sendiri tidak mau karena dia tahu motohama akan memotretnya. Matanya tertuju pada seorang pria berambut hitam dengan mata merahnya yang sedang duduk diatas batu. "Sedang apa kau, Akaba?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Akaba tidak membalasnya dan hanya menatap datar keonsen tersebut. "Serr" perlahan darah mengalir dari hidungnya. Naruto yang sadar langsung menepuk kepalanya. "Semua sama saja mesumnya" batinnya sambil mencoba berjalan melihat sekitar.

"Kenapa disini ribut sekali" tanya sebuah suara gadis. Naruto menatap horror suara tersebut. dengan gerakan leher seperti patah, Naruto menoleh dan melihat bahwa beberapa orang gadis yang dipimpin oleh seorang gadis berambut sebahu dengan kacamatanya sambil berjalan menuju kearah Naruto cs. "Shimatta!" seru Naruto. Naruto lalu mundur sebentar tidak mau menghiraukan. Kemudian dia menuju Motohama yang asik memotret dan menghampirinya sebentar. "Motohama, cepat kau congkel memorimu. Sona-senpai ternyata berada disini. Motohama yang mendengarnya langsung berkeringat dingin. Namun dengan sigap dia tetap memencet tombol untuk memotret namun tangannya dengan gesit mencabut memorinya dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto. Naruto lalu memberi sebuah memori kosong yang dia buat dari henge.

Uzumaki-san, apa yang kau lakukan bersama teman-temanmu?" tanyanya dengan tatapan tajam. "Akaba-san, kenap hidungmu berdarah?" tanyanya lagi dengan tatapan menyeramkan. "Glek!" Issei dkk yang mendengar suara tersebut menoleh dengan gagap. "S-sial!" batin mereka. Naruto lalu berbisik pada Issei. "Issei, memori ada padaku, lindungi aku" katanya sambil mencoba kabur. Issei yang mendengarnya langsung mengganguk. "Semuanya! Kabur!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari merobos Sona dkk. Sona yang melihatnya langsung tanggap. "Tangkap para laki-laki itu! Tsubaki! Ikuti aku mengejar Uzumaki-san" katanya yang dengan gesit mengejar Naruto dari belakang. Sedangkan yang lain mencoba menangkap Issei dkk.

Sementara itu, Naruto terus berlari ketengah hutan dengan Sona yang berada dibelakangnya. "Tep" Naruto berhenti yang membuat Sona dan Tsubaki berhenti pula. "Uzumaki-san, serahkan dirimu baik-baik" kata Sona dengan wajah datarnya. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum tipis. "Hmm, maaf. Tapi impian para saudaraku berada ditanganku sekarang" katanya dengan nada sok bijak. "wush"Tsubaki telah berada dibelakang naruto dan mencoba memukul tengkuk Naruto. "Duakh!" tengkuk Naruto kena telak. "Booof" selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah sebuah gelondongan kayu yang berada dihadapan Sona dan Tsubaki. Mereka berdua membulatkan mata mereka tidak percaya.

"Hahaha. Untuk menangkapku butuh lebih dari itu" katanya sambil menyatukan tangannya. "Kagebunshin no jutsu" "Boof" muncullah beberapa bunshin Naruto. Sona dan Tsubaki terbelalak melihatnya. "Dia seperti yang dikatakan Rias" kata Sona sambil mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir es dan mencoba menembakkannya kearah Naruto yang dapat dihindari Naruto dengan mudah. "Hahaha, oke. Ayo kita bermain" katanya sambil melompat lompat riang diatas dahan pohon layaknya kera.

Sementara itu,

Madara kini berjalan kesekitar desa yang telah sepi karena mulai malam. Dirinya menuju mesin minuman kaleng. "Klang" dirinya membeli sekaleng kopi kaleng. Kemudian dia menunduk untuk mengambilnya. Namun, tiba-tiba insting bahayanya menjerit tiba-tiba. "Syut!" sebuah tombak mengarah padanya. "Wush!" dengan sigap Madara mundur kebelakang. "Siapa kau?" tanya Madara yang melihat sesosok gadis cantik dengan pakaian perang yang sebagian besar berwarna lavender menatapnya tajam dengan sebuah tombak yang teracung kearah Madara. "Kau, yang telah menghina penguasa Valhalla akan kuhukum disini" katanya sambil menembakkan petir dari tombaknya. "Jeduar!" "Trank!" Madara menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Apa-apaan ini?" katanya bingung dengan Susano'o yang telah melindunginya. Madara lalu mengepalkan tangannya. "Sebaiknya aku taklukan dulu dia dan minta penjelasan" katanya sambil bersiap menyerang gadis tersebut.

TBC

**Sekian Chapter 10 kali ini. Terima kasih banyak yang udah Fav, follow, ataupun review fic gaje satu ini hehehe. Oh iya! Kalau ada saran ama ide jangan ragu buat keluarkan ^_^. Sekian dan terima kasih. Mind to Review?.^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

Tittle: Brand New World

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Pairing: nanti aja hehehe

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Naruto dan madara yang telah mati dalam perang dunia Shinobi keempat kini sedang menghadapi putusan dari hakim dunia akhirat untuk memasuki neraka atau surga, tanpa diduga, madara melakukan hal diluar dugaan yang membuat raja dunia akhirat menjatuhi mereka berdua hukuman aneh nan unik. More friendly madara! Strong-Naru!

Warning: OOC (Amat sangat),Typo,Adult theme, violence, gore,etc.

**A/N: Oke waktunya jawab review guest ^_^**

**Q:Terinspirasi dari My Stupid Boyfriend punya Icha-chan Ren-senpai?  
A: Ide sebenarnya sih dapet dari berbagai anime hehehe (Di HDD numpuk 100an Anime dan belum kelar banyak hehehe). Adegan ngintip dari baka to test hehehe. Tapi dominan komedinya dari gintama hehehe (dengan sedikit perubahan menurut selera author yang selera humornya kering ini hehehe). Jadi, humornya menggunakan selera author sendiri hehehe. Gak tau lucu apa nggak hehehe. **

**Q:Nasib Ophis gimana?  
A: untuk itu sementara Ophis diwakili oleh Cao Cao sama Vali. Vali disini masih tetep sama Azazel kok. Jadi di Khaos Brigade itu ketua pelaksananya Cao Cao sama Vali meski Cao Cao punya kendali 60% lebih besar.**

**Q:Untuk harem Naruto ambil aja dari canon?  
A:Hmmm, sebenernya mau banget ambil Shion satu. Tapi nanti pusing ngaturnya. Naruto bakal pakai cewek dari DxD world aja yang udah kelewat banyak jumlahnya. Gomen ne m_m **

**Q:Panjangin?  
A:Ini udah dipanjangi hehehe**

**Pertanyaan dari Author hehehe : Ada yang tahu gak bikin pembatas kayak margin tiap paragraph itu gimana?  
Sekian pertanyaan yang Author tangkap. Mohon maaf bila ada yang keleawatan, author juga manusia hehehe. Kalo ada yang tanya Madara pair sama siapa?aku Cuma kasih 3 pilihan buat Madara**

Chapter 11

"Wush!" Madara dengan segera berlari menuju hutan yang berada dibukit sebelah penginapan sembari menghindari serangan gadis tersebut dengan cepat. "Bwosh!" Gadis tersebut menembakkan bola api. "Duar!" Madara dengan muda menghindarinya dann terus berlari menuju hutan sambil melihat kebelakang dan melihat akibat kerusakan jurus tersebut. "Wah, mirip dengan goukakyu" batinnya sambil meneruskan pelariannya sampai…

"DUAKH!"

"Ittai! Apa yang kau lakukan disi-" Bentak seorang pemuda namun bentakkannya berhenti ketika dia melihat seorang gadis cantik namun nampaknya sedang marah datang berlari kearah mereka sambil menembakkan petir kearah mereka. "Jedar!" Petir tersebut diarahkan kearah Naruto namun dengan sigap dapat dihindari. Madara dan Naruto akhirnya berlari bersama menuju hutan.

"Kakek tua, kenapa kau bisa dikejar gadis itu? Kau lupa "Bayar" ya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada kesal. Madara yang mendengarnya menjitak kepala Naruto. "Aku tidak mau barang "bekas" bocah, dan lagipula mana mau aku begitu" katanya sambil terus berlari.

Sementara itu, gadis tersebut merapal mantra aneh dan kemudian membuat Naruto dan Madara berlari menuju sebuah portal. "Sial" batin Madara dan Naruto. "Tep" Naruto dan Madara kini berada di dimensi tempat mereka dan Akaba cs kemarin bertarung. "Hey, kenapa kita dibawah kesini?" pikir Naruto bingung. 'Ntahlah"jawab Madara dengan malas. Matanya kini lebih focus pada kawah yang berubah menjadi lantai yang berisi buku yang sudah rusak.

"Tuk" tiba-tiba perhatian mereka berdua tertuju pada seorang kakek tua dengan memegang sebuah tombak. "Siapa kakek tua itu?" pikir mereka berdua. "Wush!" tombak tersebut dilemparkan kearah Madara dengan sangat cepat sampai Naruto tidak menyadarinya. "Grep!" tangan Susano'o madara berhasil menangkapnya meskipun perlu dua tangan Susano'o untuk menahannya. "Trang" tombak tersebut terjatuh ketanah dengan keras setelah dibuang Madara.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Madara dengan mata saktinya yang telah berputar kencang. Sementara itu, kakek tua itu justru tampak lebih marah. "Kalian….Beraninya kalian merusak koleksi buku por-! Maksudku koleksi berhargaku!" teriaknya dengan nada marah yang membuncah. Nampak petir menyambar-nyambar dimensi tersebut. Madara dan Naruto yang paham inti masalahnya langsung sweatdropped sendiri. "Maaf, siapakah anda?" tanya Naruto dengan sopan.

"Namaku Odin" katanya dengan nada malas. Naruto dan Madara yang mendengarnya tambah cengoh. "Astaga,, ternyata dewa ada juga yang segini mesumnya!" batin mereka berdua. "Tep" Naruto lalu maju kedepan dengan percaya diri. "Madara, biar aku yang melawannya. Aku paling bisa mengatasi makhluk seperti ini" katanya dengan percaya diri. Madara yang melihatnya mennganguk saja. "Wush!" tiba-tiba sebuah tombak melayang kearah Naruto dengan sangat cepat. "Grep!" tangan Susano'o Madara berhasil menangkapnya. "Oi, jangan ganggu mereka" kata Madara dengan tajam pada seorang gadis yang melemparnya dari arah samping kanan.

"Rossweisse, biarkan aku yang menghadapi para manusia ini" kata pria tua itu dengan senyum pembunuh yang sudah terpasanng diwajah. "T-tapi Odin-sama" balas Rossweisse dengan nada protes."Tidak ada tapi-tapian, biarkan aku yang melawan" katanya dengan tegas yang membuat Rossweisse mangut.

"Hmm, tunjukkan kekuatanmu, bocah" katanya dengan nada percaya diri. "Hmmp" Naruto maju melesat dan membentuk segel jurus. Odin melihatnya dengan siaga sambil mempersiapkan semua kemungkinan yang terjadi. "Tajuu Kagebunshin no jutsu!" teriak Naruto dengan disertai munculnya puluhan Bunshinnya. Rossweisse yang melihatnya terkejut karena begitu banyak orang yang sama. "J-jurus apa itu?" pikirnya. Sementara itu, Odin tersenyum senang melihatnya. "Omoshiroi, Kozo" katanya dengan senyum kakek tuanya.

"ini belum selesai!" teriak Naruto begitu mendekati Odin. Odin sendiri sudah bersiaga. "Rasakan!Harem no Jutsu!" teriak Naruto dengan lantang. "Boof!" sebuah asap tebal menyelimuti Odin. Sementara Madara kebingungan mendengar jurus tersebut. "Jurus apa itu? Tidak mungkin Uchiha elit sepertiku tidak tahu" katanya dalam hati. Sementara Rossweisse terkejut mellihat gumpalan kabut tersebut.

"Wush!" angin berhembus dan menyingkap tabir kabut tersebut. Nampak Odin sedang dipeluk puluhan gadis bugil cantik nan seksi dengan berbagai macam model. "UWOH!" Odin yang melihatnya langsung terkapar dengan hidung mimisan. "V-Very GOOD!" katanya sambil mengacungkan dua jempolnya dengan hidung berdarah-darah. Sementara Madara dan Rossweisse hanya bisa jawdrop melihat jurus nista tersebut mampu menjatuhkan seorang dewa dengan begitu mudahnya.

"J-jurus yang mengerikan" batin Rossweisse dengan nada terkejut. "J-jurus sampah!" batin Madara dengan tatapan nanar namun hidungnya Nampak keluar darah sedikit karena melihat jutsu "sakti" tadi. "Hehehe" Naruto nyengir senang melihat jurus nistanya menang telak melawan seorang dewa.

Tak lama kemudian Odin terbangun dan mengajak Madara serta Naruto bicara baik-baik. Akhirnya Naruto menjelaskan bahwa mereka berlatih tanding disini dan membuat kerusakkan parah ditempat ini. Naruto lalu meminta maaf atas hal tersebut. "Tidak semudah itu!" potong Odin dengan nada kesal. "Kalian telah merusak koleksi berhargaku! Kalian harus menggantinya!" katanya dengan nada marah. Naruto yang mendengarnya tersenyum simpul. Dari dalam bajunya lalu diambilnya sebuah gulungan dan meletakkannya diatas tanah. "Baiklah, ini penawaranku" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum simpul. Naruto lalu membuka isi gulungan tersebut. "Boof!" muncullah tiga buah buku "Pusaka" berwarna orange, merah, serta hijau. "Silahkan dilihat" kata Naruto dengan senyum pedagangnya.

Odin lalu mengambil satu yang berwarna orange dan membuka isinya. "WOW! FANTASTICO! Kuterima penawaranmu bocah!" katanya dengan nada senang bukan main. Madara yang melihat buku itu Cuma bingung dengan perkataan Odin tadi. "Rossweisse! Antar para tamuku pulang dengan selamat!" perintah Odin dengan semangat sambil berjalan menuju tempat asalnya sambil menenteng tiga buku "pusaka" tersebut. Sementara Rossweisse terpaksa menuruti saja. Madara lalu bertanya pada Naruto. "Bocah, buku apa yang kau berikan itu?" tanya Madara dengan penasaran. Naruto yang mendengarnya cuma tersenyum. "Hahaha" Naruto tertawa lalu membisikkannya ketelinga Madara yang membuat Madara cengoh. "Dasar dewa mesum" komentarnya dengan nada bosan.

"Sring!" Naruto bersama Madara akhirnya tiba di hutan setelah diantar Rossweisse. Madara dan Naruto baru saja mau berjalan pergi sebelum dicegah Rossweisse. "Maafkan kelakuan lancing kalian menyerang kalian tanpa alasan" katanya sambil membungkuk sopan. Sementara Mata Naruto aktif auto fokusnya mencari pemandangan "indah" dicelah baju perang Rossweisse yang memang terbuka. "Tidak apa-apa, Lagipula aku memang terlalu memikirkanya" kata Madara dengan nada cuek. Rossweisse yang masih penasaran dengan buku tadi lalu bertanya pada Madara. "Madara-san, ngomong-ngomong buku apa yang tadi Naruto-san berikan itu?" tanya Rossweisse dengan nada penasaran. Madara lalu membisikkannya ketelingan Rossweisse dan seketika setelah penjelasan Madara selesai, wajah Rossweisse memerah padam. "P-permisi!" katanya dengan nada panik dan menghilang.

Sementara itu, Sona Sitri bersama Tsubaki akhirnya berhasil menemukan Naruto yang bersama Madara ditengah hutan. "Madara-sensei! Tangkap Uzumaki-san!" teriak Sona. Naruto yang baru saja mau kabur langsung disentuh Madara punggungnya. "Cho Kajugan no Jutsu" kata Madara sambil menyeringai. "T-teme!" teriak Naruto dengan wajah kesal karena dia tidak menguasai jurus peringannya. "Madara-sensei, tolong geledah Uzumaki-san!" teriak Sona dari atas semacam batu besar. Karena Madara dan Naruto berada dibawah mereka. Madara lalu menggeledah Naruto dan menemukan sebuah Memory card. "Ini yang kalian cari?" tanya Madara dengan penasaran.

"Iya!" jawab Sona dengan tegas. Madara lalu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kejam nan sadis. "Kau dalam masalah, bocah" katanya sambil menghilangkan jurus tadi. Akhirnya Naruto digiring bersama Sona dan Madara menuju penginapan.

Di penginapan

"Ukkhh!" "Argghhh!" terdengar teriakan yang amat memilukan dari para murid laki-laki yang merupakan Kolega Naruto. Madara memberikan mereka hukuman dengan duduk seperti wanita dengan memberi beban diatas paha mereka beberapa lapis genteng yang beratnya sekitar satu kilo tiap buahnya. Madara lalu menghampiri Naruto yang diberinya tumpukkan bata sebanyak dua puluh buah. "Bagaimana Uzumaki-san, sudah menyesal? " tanya Madara dengan senyum meledeknya. Naruto yang melihatnya Cuma menatap bengis Madara. "T-teme!" katanya dengan nada kesal. "Kajugan no Jutsu" bisik Madara ketelinga Naruto sambil menyentuh tumpukkan genteng tadi. Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung membulat matanya. "Onore!" teriaknya dengan kuat sambil menahan sakit yang berlipat-lipat karena jurus tersebut.

Sona dan para gadis yang melihat Cuma menatap kesal mereka semua. "Tidak kusangka Naruto-kun dan Akaba-sama teracuni oleh pikiran nista trio mesum, mungkin kita musti menjauhkan mereka dari trio mesum tersebut" kata salah seorang gadis yang mata batinnya telah dibutakan oleh pesona dua orang pirang tersebut. Madara yang mendengarnya lalu berbalik dan berkata pada para gadis. "Minna-san, kalian jangan khawatir. Selama ada aku dan Haruka-san,aku jamin kalian semua aman" kata Madara sambil tersenyum dan dibalas senyum ceria para gadis.

Kazuki yang berada dalam wujud Kazuto lalu menghampiri Akaba yang masih menerima hukuman dari Madara dengan tatapan nanar. "K-Kazuto-kun" kata Akaba dengan nada takut. Dia tahu kalau Kazuki marah maka akibatnya akan sangat buruk bagi dirinya. "mesum" katanya dengan nada tajam. Kazuki lalu membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir yang tidak terlihat dibawah kaki Akaba. "Gerbang kesepuluh:Gaia" desisnya tajam. "Ukh!" Akaba merintih kesakitan karena berat genteng tersebut meningkat tajam. Dia dan Naruto lalu bertatapan dan tampak keluar air mata dari mata mereka berdua. "KUSO!" teriak mereka berdua dengan pilu. Sementara Madara hanya menikmati sakenya sambil mengawasi mereka semua. Memang sebuah rekor bagi OSIS Kuoh. Mereka menangkap 15 laki-laki mesum dalam sekali tangkap.

Madara lalu mengambil laptop kerja miliknya dan memeriksa isi memory tersebut. Sona yang percaya pada Madara karena dia sensei lalu mempercayakan memory nista tersebut pada Madara. Madara kemudian melihat isi memory nista tersebut. Matanya menatap bosan pada tubuh para gadis yang baru mekar tersebut. "Ah, Omoshirokunai" komentarnya sambil mencopy data tersebut lalu menghancurkan memory tersebut. Madara akhirnnya mengakhiri hukuman Naruto cs dan menyuruh mereka tidur. Naruto cs akhirnya pergi ketempat tidur dengan langkah seperti kingkong.

Madara sendiri pergi ke onsen yang sudah sepi sambil membawa sebotol sake dan cangkirnya. "AH~" Madara mencoba meresapi kehangatan onsen yang menghangatkan kulitnya. "Ahh, sudah lama sekali tidak berendam di onsen. Biasanya Zetsu hitam sial itu menyuruhku menelan daging Hashirama" celotehnya tak jelas. Madara kemudian menyesapi secangkir sakenya sambil mencoba tidur di onsen.

"Krak!" pintu pemandian terbuka. Madara yang mendengar bunyi tersebut langsung membuka matanya. Nampak Ophis yang sedang mengenakan handuk melepas handuknya masuk keonsen dan berendam bersama madara. Madara yang melihatnya Nampak terkejut namun kemudian mencoba tenang dengan memasang wajah stoic Uchihanya. "Kenapa kau kesini?" tanyanya dengan nada malasnya.

Ophis tidak menjawab dan hanya diam lalu mendekatkan dirinya kesisi Madara dan menatap langit. "Kenapa kau tidak mau bergabung denganku?" tanya Ophis dengan wajah datarnya. Madara yang mendengarnya Cuma menjawab dengan nada malas. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau menjadi bawahan" katanya dengan nada malas. Ophis yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku yang menjadi bawahanmu" katanya dengan nada datarnya. "Tidak mau" jawab Madara dengan nada malas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ophis dengan tatapan wajah bingung diwajahnya. Madara yang mendengarnya Cuma menghela nafas dalam dalam. "Dengar, aku sudah lelah mengejar sebuah ambisi. Sekarang keinginanku hanya hidup dengan tenang dan mengawasi bocah kuning itu" katanya dengan senyum lembut tulus yang jarang diperlihatkannya. Ophis yang mendengarnya menjadi agak bingung. "Naruto? Maksudnya?" tanya Ophis bingung.

Madara yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum. "Iya, dia mengingatkanku pada seorang teman lama yang sama bodohnya" katanya sambil memejamkan mata membayangkan dia dan Hashirama yang bermain lempar batu disungai dulu. Ophis yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum lembut. "Sokka, kalau begitu aku tidak akan memaksamu, namun kau harus tetap harus menikah denganku" katanya dengan nada datar. Madara yang mendengarnya Cuma sweatdropped. "Tidak, kutolak" katanya dengan nada jengkel sambil beranjak dari onsen. Ophis yang melihatnya Cuma tersenyum tipis. "Uhm" Madara menoleh sejenak kebelakang. "Entah kenapa bicara denganmu menyenangkan juga" katanya sambil nyengir yang amat jarang ditunjukkannya. Ophis yang mendengarnya merona wajahnya dan kemudian dia menenggelamkan wajah merahnya kedalam kolam onsen. "Baka" batin sang Ouroboros Dragon.

Keesokan paginya.

"Hoam" Naruto terbangun sambil melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Tampak para laki-laki masih tertidur lelah karena hukuman Madara yang nista tersebut. "Hmm, masih pagi" katanya sambil menatap jendela penginapan yang memberikannya sinaran lembut mentari pagi yang menyusup dari bukit sebelah penginapan. "Lebih baik aku jalan-jalan saja" katanya sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Naruto lalu mencuci mukanya dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju santai berupa kaos oblong berwarna biru dengan logo kotak putih dibagian depan dan sebuah celana jeans Baggy berwarna hitam serta mengenakan sebuah jaket berwarna putih dengan hood yang dipakaikan kekepalanya.

Naruto lalu memilih berjalan santai menikmati udara pagi didesa sekitar penginapan. "Ahh, udara desa memang beda!" komentarnya sambil meregangkan badannya. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, dia melihat seseorang yang dia kenal sebagai Rias Gremory sedang kebingungan didepan sebuah toko yang lumayan besar untuk ukuran sebuah desa. Naruto yang penasaran lalu menghampirinya. "Ada apa Rias-senpai?" tanyanya dengan nada penasaran. Rias yang merasa dipanggil lalu menoleh. "Ano, aku dimintai tolong untuk membeli sayuran dan daging oleh pemilik penginapan. Tapi aku tidak pernah membeli sayuran jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana memilih yang masih segar" katanya dengan nada bingung.

Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum. "Hah, serahkan padaku" katanya sambil masuk kedalam toko tersebut dan mengambil keranjang belanja. "Mana daftarnya?" tanya Naruto pada Rias. Rias mengganguk dan menyerahkan daftarnya pada Naruto. "Hmm, oke" kemudian Naruto memilih-milih semua belanjaan yang dipesan oleh sang pemilik penginapan. Setelah setengah jam berbelanja Naruto akhirnya keluar dari toko tersebut dengan beberapa bungkus bawaan ditangan Naruto. "Sugoi, aku tidak tahu Naruto-san bisa memilih sejeli itu" kata Rias dengan wajah senang. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum. "Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Kakek tua itu sering lupa berbelanja" katanya sambil mengingat sebulan pertama dia tinggal bersama Madara.

"Hihihi" Rias cekikikan mendengarnya. Menurutnya, kehidupan Madara dan Naruto adalah kehidupan paling tentram karena mereka berdua tampak begitu kompak bekerja meskipun sering bertengkar. "Naruto-san, kenapa kau melindungi Kuroka?" tanya Rias dengan nada penasaran karena omongan Naruto pada Sirzechs kemarin. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum. "Dia adalah salah satu anggota keluargaku. Jadi normal saja kan" katanya sambil tersenyum. Rias yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum paham. "Kalian benar-benar orang yang unik" komentar Rias sambil menikmati minuman kaleng yang dia beli tadi di toko.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan menuju penginapan sampai melihat seorang anak laki-laki menangis kencang karena sesuatu. Naruto dan Rias lalu menghampirinya. "Adik kecil, kenapa menangis?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah lembutnya. "K-Kaa-chan dimana!" katanya sambil menangis. "Wah, dia terpisah dari ibunya." kata Rias dengan wajah khawatir. "Kalau boleh tahu kenapa kamu bisa disini?" tanya Naruto dengan lembut. "Hiks….. kemarin aku baru sampai bersama Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan kesini, kami mau berlibur…Hiks….. tadi kulihat ada padang bunga didekat sana, jadi aku mau memetiknya dan memberinya pada mereka" kata bocah tersebut sambil menunjuk sisi selatan. Naruto yang mendengarnya mengganguk. "Sokka, kalau boleh tahu, bagaimana kalau Kau ikut Nii-san dan Nee-san ke pos polisi? Pasti nanti ketemu" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" tanya si bocah dengan wajah berharap. "Yup" jawab Naruto dengan senyumnya. "Arigatou, Nii-chan!" katanya dengan senang sambil memeluk Naruto. Naruto lalu berbalik kearah Rias dan menghampirinya. "Rias-senpai, kalau mau balik dahulu pergi saja dulu. Aku mau mengantar anak ini dulu. Lagipula cuaca juga kurang baik" kata Naruto sambil melihat langit yang tiba-tiba mendung. "tidak, aku ikut saja sekalian jalan-jalan" katanya sambil tersenyum. "Ya, baiklah" kata Naruto. Naruto lalu bertanya pada orang desa yang lewat dimana pos polisi berada.

"Akhirnya" kata Naruto begitu berjalan selama setengah jam dan akhirnya menemukan satu-satunya pos polisi disitu yang berada di seberang jalan tak jauh dari mereka. Nampak pula sepasang pria dan wanita yang sedang berbicara dengan wajah khawatir dan bahkan si wanita menangis karena sesuatu. "Kaa-chan!" teriak bocah tersebut sambil berlari menuju ibunya dengan kencang. Namun, bocah tersebut tidak sadar kalau ada sebuah motor menuju kearahnya. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut langsung berlari kencang untuk menangkap bocah tersebut. "Srakh!" belanjaan Naruto berserakan di aspal dan Naruto berhasil menangkap bocah tersebut. meskipun tubuhnya lecet. "Gya!" teriak pengendara motor yang ternyata adalah seorang tukang pos. "Hati-hati kalau menyeberang!" teriaknya marah karena ulah bocah tersebut.

Naruto lalu berdiri dan meminta maaf. "Gomenasai, adik saya terlalu bersemangat" katanya sambil menunduk. Tukang pos tersebut tidak mempermasalahkannya lalu pergi. Sementara Rias yang panik lalu menghampiri Naruto. "Naruto-san! Apakah anda baik baik saja?" tanyanya dengan wajah khawatir. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma tertawa. "Hahaha, nandemonai. Cuma lecet sedikit. Nanti juga sembuh." Katanya sambil tertawa. Sementara itu, si bocah yang masih berada dalam pelukan Naruto menangis. "G-gomen, Nii-chan" katanya dengan nada menyesal. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa kok" kata Naruto sambil tertawa renyah. Kemudian, kedua orang pria dan wanita yang melihat hal tadi berlari kearah Naruto. "Satomi!" teriak sang wanita tadi sambil berlinang air mata menghampiri sang anak. "Kaa-chan!" teriak anak tersebut. Naruto lalu melepas anak tersebut dan membiarkannya berlari menuju pelukan ibunya.

Mereka berdua lalu memeluk erat anaknya. Tak lama kemudian sang pria menemui Naruto. "Terima kasih banyak. Kami tidak tahu apa jadinya jika tadi tidak ada kamu" kata sang pria sambil menyodorkan sejumlah uang pada Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut. "Ah, tidak-tidak. Lagipula aku kebetulan lewat sini" kata Naruto sambil menolak uang tersebut. "Tidak apa-apa, ambilah setidaknya untuk mengobati lukamu" kata sang pria dengan nada memaksa. Akhirnya Naruto menerima uang sebesar 5000 yen tersebut dengan terpaksa.

Setelah masalah tersebut selesai, akhirnya mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan pulang. "Gluduk! Jresss!" tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Naruto dan Rias lalu berlari menuju sebuah rumah tua dipinggir jalan sambil menunggu hujan berhenti. "Ahh, sial sekali hari ini" kata Naruto sambil menatap hujan yang semakin deras. "Iya, kau benar." Kata Rias. Nampak baju Rias yang berupa kaos dengan warna putih serta celana pendek berwarna abu-abu Nampak basah. Namun, bukan itu masalahnya. Nampaknya baju Rias yang putih itu mengkhianati isi dalamnya yang berwarna hitam. Naruto yang melihatnya jadi menelan ludah sendiri. Naruto lalu melepas jaketnya. "Uhmm, Rias-senpai. Bisakah kau memakai jaketku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada gagap. "Kenapa?" tanya Rias bingung.

"Hmm, itu" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk benda hitam yang mulai tercetak dibaju Rias. "Ah!" Rias yang terkejut lalu mengambil jaket Naruto dan memakainya. "Sekarang lebih baik" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Jeduak!" sebuah jitakkan menghantam kepala Naruto. "Hentai!" teriak Rias dengan wajah memerah karena malu. "G-gomen!" kata Naruto sambil berlutut meminta maaf. "Ya, kali ini kumaafkan" katanya dengan nada kesal yang tidak sepenuhnya kesal. "Terima kasih buat jaketnya" kata Rias dengan senyum lembut. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum saja. "Sama-sama" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Mereka berdua tetap menunggu hujan berhenti. Dan suasana diam yang tidak menyenangkan terjadi…..

"Nee, kenapa kau mau menolongku?" tanya Rias dengan nada bingung. "Menolong apa?" tanya Naruto yang bolotnya kambuh. "Menolongku dari pertunangan itu" Kata Rias dengan perempatan didahinya. "Oh, itu. Ya, simpelnya menurutku kalau tidak cinta ya jangan dilakukan." Kata Naruto sambil menatap langit yang masih hujan. "Sehitu saja?" tanya Rias bingung. "Ya, hidup ini sudah susah untuk apa ditambah susah" kata Naruto sambil tertawa lemah. Rias yang mendengarnya cekikikan sendiri. "Ya, tapi kakakmu itu sungguh kuat. Tapi dia tidak serius melawanku kemarin. Coba kalau dia serius, akupun pasti akan ikut-ikutan" kata Naruto dengan wajah malasnya. "Serius? Hmm Nii-sama tidak akan serius jika tidak mendesak" kata Rias dengan wajah malas. "Hmm, kau benar juga. Lagipula aku penasaran seperti apa sih Raiser itu"kata Naruto dengan nada malas.

"Ya, dia adalah seorang playboy kelas kakap dan laki-laki hidung belang" kata Rias dengan nada kesal. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma mengganguk saja. "Pantas kamu tidak mau" katanya dengan nada mengejek. Rias yang mendengarnya Cuma bisa menggembungkan pipinya karena sebal dengan ejekkan Naruto. "Kau sendiri, mana pacarmu?" tanya Rias dengan nada kesal. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma tertawa garing. "Aku tidak punya hahaha, melindungi teman saja tidak mampu apalagi pacar" katanya sambil tertawa. "Teman?" tanya Rias dengan nada bingung. "Ya, teman. Mungkin karena aku gagal melindungi dunia Shinobi, aku masuk neraka dulu" katanya sambil tersenyum getir. Rias teringat dengan ingatan Naruto tempo hari. "Kau tidak gagal, aku yakin itu" kata Rias sambil tersenyum. "Semoga kau benar" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum senang.

"Ya, hujan juga sudah reda. Ayo kembali kepenginapan." Kata Naruto sambil menatap langit yang kembali biru cerah. "Ayo" jawab Rias sambil berjalan beriringan bersama Naruto menuju penginapan.

Sementara itu,

Madara kini sedang duduk diteras Penginapan mengenakan Kinagashi berwarna putih dengan lukisan garis berbentuk naga pada bagian bawahnya beserta Haori berwarna hitam. Madara menikmati keheningan dan bunyi tetesan air hujan yang jatuh dari genting menuju ketanah. "Srak!" pintu kayu tersebut terdorong dan masuklah seorang gadis berambut perak menggunakan Kimono berwarna lavender dengan motif bunga Camelia dengan menggunakan jepitan rambut sehingga membuatnya amat mempesona. Gadis itu masuk dengan membawa secangkir sake dan kemudian bersimpuh dibelakang Madara.

"Ada apa, Ophis?" Madara dengan gaya sudah tahu siapa yang berada dibelakangnya Sambil menatap datar kearah pekarangan penginapan. Sembari matanya melihat para murid keluar dari penginapan dan pergi bermain. Gadis tersebut Nampak terkejut mendengar perkataan Madara. "Maaf, saya Rossweisse" katanya dengan nada sopan. "Ya, itu maksudku" jawab Madara dengan datar. Padahal didalam hatinya ia malu setengah mati.

"Tolong Izinkan saya tinggal bersama anda" katanya dengan nada memohon. Madara yang mendengarnya mencoba mengurik telinganya. "Kenapa aku mesti mengizinkanmu?" tanya Madara dengan nada coolnya. Rossweisse yang mendengarnya menghela nafasnya.

[Flashback]

Nampak seorang kakek tua sedang asyik membaca buku nista hadiah dari Naruto dengan tatapan serius. "Hmm, Subarashi" komentarnya sambil mengelus janggut panjangnya. Sementara Rossweisse yang berada disampingnya Cuma merah padam mukanyan karena sudah tahu isi buku tersebut.

"Tep" Kakek tua yang tidak lain adalah Odin tersebut kemudian menutup bukunya dan melihat nama pengarangnya. "Hmm, Jiraiya?... Rasanya aku pernah dengar nama itu dari Azazel waktu berkunjung ke"Oppai Club" bersamaku waktu itu"katanya dengan nada menyelidik. Rossweisse merasakan firasat tidak enak pada dirinya.

"Rossweisse, kau pergilah ke dunia manusia. Carilah Jiraiya ini sampai ketemu" kata Odin dengan wajah tegas namun dirusak oleh misi mesum tersebut. Rossweisse sebagai valkyrie yang patuh mau tidak mau menuruti keinginan Odin dan akhirnya pergi kedunia Manusia lagi dan luntang lantung tanpa tujuan,

[End Flashback]

"Begitulah ceritanya" kata Rossweisse dengan wajah murung. Madara yang mendengarnya Cuma Sweatdropped sendiri. "Nista sekali dunia ini" katanya sambil kemudian berbalik mengambil sake tersebut dan meminumnya. "Hmm, baiklah. Aku berbaik hati kali ini. Namun, kau harus bekerja dan aku tidak mau orang yang berada dirumahku menggangur tanpa kerjaan" katanya dengan tatapan serius. Rossweisse yang mendengarnya bingung sekaligus senang. "T-tapi bagaimana aku dapat pekerjaan?" tanyanya bingung. "Hmm, Hitomi-sensei sedang sekarat dirumah sakit karena kecelakaan. Kau bisa menggantikannya mengajar sebagai guru kewarganegaraan?" tanya Madara dengan nada santai.

"Jadi guru? Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak punya ijazah apapun" katanya dengan wajah bingung. "tenanglah kalau soal itu" kata Madara sambil menatap Rossweisse dengan mata saktinya. Rossweisse Cuma bisa bingung. "Hmm, Odin-sama juga punya titipan untukmu" kata Rossweisse sambil mengeluarkan sebuah amplop surat dan memberikannya pada Madara. Madara lalu membuka dan mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kenapa dengan surat itu?" tanya Rossweisse dengan nada bingung.

"Hahahahaha, tidak kuasangka menjadi pelayan si mesum itu membuatmu susah mendapat jodoh! Hahaha" Tawa Madara menggelegar karena melihat surat tersebut. Rossweise yang mendengarnya langsung menyambar surat tersebut. Wajahnya memerah padam karena surat tersebut. Bagaimana tidak. "Kepada Uhiha Madara, dengan pengalaman hidup anda yang sudah dewasa. Aku mohon bantu pengawalku untuk mendapatkan pasangan hidup" demikian isi surat itu. Ternyata Odin sangat perhatian atau lebih tepatnya iba pada pelayannya ini. "A-aku C-Cuma menjalankan Tugasku dengan serius selama ini, Aku juga ingin punya pacar" kata Rossweisse dengan wajah muram karena surat Odin yang mematahkan semangat tersebut.

Madara terhenti dari tawanya dan memberikan secangkir sake kepada Rossweisse. "Minumlah, ini bisa menyenangkan hatimu sedikit" katanya sambil tersenyum tipis. Oh, Madara. Ini awal bencana. "Gluk" Rossweisse meneguk secangkir penuh sake tersebut dengan anggun. "Bagaimana?" tanya Madara sambil tersenyum. Rossweisse Cuma tertunduk dan diam. "Hik" bunyi mulutnya mengeluarkan suara seperti orang cegukan.

Madara yang bingung lalu menepuk pundaknya. "Oi, ba-" Madara tiba tiba berhenti bicara begitu melihat wajah Rossweisse yang semerah tomat. Bukan karena malu atau sedang dimabuk asmara. Namun dimabuk sake. "Shimatta! Orang ini lemah sekali minum!" batin Madara begitu melihat orang didepannya mulai ngelantur omongannya. "J-jangan bilang kau mabuk" kata Madara dengan wajah horror. "Mabuk? Hik….kau bercanda…. hik!" balas Rossweisse dengan wajah dan gestur yang orang bodohpun tahu bahwa dia mabuk. "Hik!… aku tidak mabuk! Aku sering minum bersama kakek tua Bangka itu… hik! Gara gara tingkahnya yang kelewat nista itu aku susah dapat pasangan!...Hik!" Rossweisse yang telah mabuk mulai berkhotbah didepan Madara sambil menunjuk-nunjuk atap penginapan.

Madara yang melihatnya Cuma bisa sweatdropped. "Sial! Aku membawa kesialan bagi diriku sendiri!" batin Madara dengan wajah sweatdropped. "Brukh!" Rossweisse roboh dipangkuan Madara. "Fiuh~" Madara menghembuskan nafas lega karena akhirnya gadis itu ambruk. "Padahal…. Hik!... Kau tampan juga….. Hik!" katanya sambil tertidur. Madara Cuma sweatdropped mendengarnya. "Hoekk!" sebuah bunyi indah dikeluarkan oleh gadis tersebut. Dengan cepat, muntahan gadis tersebut mengotori pakaian Madara. Madara yang melihatnya Cuma bisa mengurut kepalanya.

"Drakh!" Pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dan nampaklah sesosok gadis berambut hitam panjang membuka pintu dengan sadis dan melihat Madara sedang memangku seorang gadis cantik yang sudah muntah diatas pangkuannya. Madara yang melihat Ophis berniat meminta bantuan. "Oi, bantu aku" kata Madara dengan nada malas.

"….." tak ada respon dari gadis tersebut. Nampak aura hitam keluar menyeruak dari tubuhnya. "O-Oi" kata Madara dengan nada ketakutan. "Yurusenai" kata Ophis sambil melangkah layaknya terminator menghampiri Madara.

"ARRGGGGGGGG!" teriakan pilu terdengar sedetik dari penginapan tersebut

Naruto yang sedang berjalan bersama Rias lalu berhenti sejenak. "Ada apa?" tanya Rias dengan nada penasaran. "Tidak, Cuma perasaanku saja" katanya sambil melanjutkan perjalanan.

Sementara itu

Azazel kini sedang duduk ditenda pinggir sungainya bersama seorang pria setengah baya. "Oi, ayo kita cari makan. Masa kerjamu Cuma membaca majalah porno terus?" kata Azazel dengan wajah malas karena majalah tersebut sudah lama. "Hmm, nanti. Aku juga perlu bahan untuk buku baruku" katanya dengan nada mesum yang amat kental. "Benarkah?! Apa idemu kali ini?" tanya Azazel dengan nada semangat. "Hmm, aku memikirkan musim panas sebagai tema" kata orang tersebut dengan semangat. "Hmm, musim panas ya? Kalau begitu kita pergi ke Okinawa saja!" kata Azazel dengan semangat. "Wah, betul juga! Ayo kita pergi!" balas orang yang berambut perak panjang tersebut sambil tersenyum mesum. Azazel yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum tipis. "Tak salah kau jatuh begitu cepat karena sifat mesummu" kata Azazel dengan nada mengolok. "Berisik! Siapa yang tidak tergoda pada tubuh Gabriel!" katanya dengan nada kesal. "Ayo pergi!" katanya sambil dibalas anggukan Azazel.

TBC

**Sekian Chapter 11 kali ini. Terima kasih banyak yang udah Fav, follow, ataupun review fic gaje satu ini hehehe. Oh iya! Kalau ada saran ama ide jangan ragu buat keluarkan ^_^. Sekian dan terima kasih. Mind to Review?.^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

Tittle: Brand New World

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Pairing: nanti aja hehehe

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Naruto dan madara yang telah mati dalam perang dunia Shinobi keempat kini sedang menghadapi putusan dari hakim dunia akhirat untuk memasuki neraka atau surga, tanpa diduga, madara melakukan hal diluar dugaan yang membuat raja dunia akhirat menjatuhi mereka berdua hukuman aneh nan unik. More friendly madara! Strong-Naru!

Warning: OOC (Amat sangat),Typo,Adult theme, violence, gore,etc.

**A/N: Hmm, banyak banget yang tanya pair sama aku hehehe. Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan kalau pair Madara disini Cuma tiga. Yakni Kaguya, Rossweisse, sama Ophis. Ada yang bilang Madara pedo kesannya suka sama Ophis. Hmm, disini Ophis menggunakan wujud dewasa. Di LN ada kayaknya dibilang kalau Ophis bisa berubah wujud. Sementara untuk masalah Sona ama Koneko. Hmm, aku nggak bilang mereka pair madara hehehe. Soal pair Naruto. Naruto ada 5 pairnya. Aku kasih tahu ada Serafall, Kuroka, Irina, Rias, sama satu lagi belum tahu. Yang nanya Irina nanti jadi malaikat gimana bisa dipair nanti aku certain di chapter berikut-berikutnya. Untuk yang tanya kenapa banyakan Madaranya. Hmm, aku sebenarnya udah bikin arc asli abis lawan Raiser ini dan Naruto dapat porsi lebih banyak. Mungkin juga karena di fic ini Narutonya sering sial jadi kesannya Naruto kayak tokoh kedua yang gak penting sedangkan Madara adalah tokoh utamanya. Hmm, memang author akui susah bikin fic dengan dua tokoh utama. Tapi sebaiknya mencoba daripada nggak sama sekali kan hehehe. Lagipula yang paling membutuhkan keberanian dalam membuat sesuatu adalah saat eksekusinya bukan perencanaannya. Mungkin untuk Komedinya ini kayak duo comedian jepang dimana ada boke dan tsukkominya. Disini juga lebih ke friendship antara Madara dan naruto juga hubungan guru-murid mereka ataupun mungkin nanti bisa jadi ayah-anak. PS: buat yang nunggu humor, gomen banyakan actionnya kali ini hehehe. Sistemnya sama kayakGintama fic ini hehehe. Mau buka arc serius soalnya hehehe. Dan kalau masih pertanyaan tanyakan aja jangan sungkan, author akan menjawabnya kok hehehe ^_^**

Chapter 12

"BUAHAHAHA!" sebuah tawa menggelegar membelah malam. Nampak orang yang tertawa adalah seorang pemuda berambut kuning sambil menertawakan orang disampingnya yang Nampak lebih tua darinya. "Ahahaha! Tak kusangka Haruka-sensei menghajarmu sedemikian rupa!" tawa sang pemuda berambut kuning yakni Naruto sambil meratapi muka orang disampingnya yang bonyok karena amukan seorang wanita.

"Diam kau bocah! Ini seharusnya menjadi penelitian bagi kita. Entah kenapa sel hashirama lambat sekali beregenerasi jika kena serangannya." Katanya dengan wajah sebal karena mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Sementara Naruto yang mendengar perkataan pria yang tak lain adalah Madara hanya tertawa kecil. "Hmm, mungkin kau benar juga. Kelemahan kita mungkin saja adalah kaum naga" kata Naruto dengan nada menyelidik. Mereka berdua entah kenapa sepakat duduk bersama di pinggir pantai yang letaknya dibelakang bukit penginapan sambil menyalakan api unggun.

"Hmm, mungkin kita harus meneliti hal ini lebih jauh" kata Madara lebih serius. "Hmm, kau benar juga. Sampai saat ini aku belum tahu kenapa Kaguya bisa sampai kesini dan apa yang terjadi setelah kita mati" kata Naruto dengan nada menyelidik. "Hmm, kau benar. Kita harus mencari tahu hal tersebut. kemungkinan kalau orang yang masih hidup setelah kita berdua mati masih ada. Atau kita harus melihat ingatan Kaguya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dengan resiko Kaguya akan kembali ingat dengan semuanya." Kata Madara dengan wajah serius.

"Hmm, kau benar. Mungkin kita bisa melakukannya setelah ini. Aku juga penasaran bagaimana nasib mereka yang terkena mugen tsukoyomi" kata Naruto sambil mengambil kopi kalengnya. "Singgg" Tiba-tiba Madara dan Naruto saling bertatapan tajam satu sama lain. "Hmm" mereka berdua mengganguk dan kemudian mundur kebelakang dengan cepat.

"Jras!" sebuah sepasang pedang yang muncul dari dalam api unggun sukses membuat mereka mundur dengan sigap. "Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan tajam. "…." Sosok makhluk yang menyerangpun muncul. Nampak dia mengenakan pakaian manusia namun mukanya rata dengan warna badan yang seluruhnya abu-abu. Makhluk tersebut tidak menjawab dan membelah dirinya menjadi dua dan melesat kearah Naruto dan Madara sambil mengayunkan pedang kembar mereka.

"Trank!" Naruto dengan sigap menahannya dengan kunainya. "Wush!" salah satu pedang mengarah kepinggangnya namun berhasil ditahan dengan tangannya. "Tep" Mata Naruto yang telah berubah jadi mata katak menahannya dengan tatapan serius.

"Trank!" "Trank!" Madara mencoba menangkap setiap pedang yang diarahkan padanya dengan susano'onya akan tetapi musuh memiliki kecepatan yang lebih cepat. "Baiklah, kalau begitu terpaksa aku maju" kata Madara sambil mengeluarkan gunbainya dari sebuah gulungan didalam bajunya. "Trang! Trang! Trang!" Gunbai dan Katana tersebut saling beradu. "Madara! Kita pancing mereka kehutan!" teriak Naruto yang khawatir kalau kalau pertarungan ini akan membuat penghuni penginapan tahu. Mereka berdua lalu melempar bom asap kearah musuh mereka lalu kabur menuju hutan.

"Wush!" tentu saja kedua musuh tersebut mengejar mereka karena bom asap tersebut hanya mampu mengalihkan mereka selama beberapa detik saja.

"Trang!" Naruto menangkis pedang salah satu musuh tersebut. Makhluk tersebut kemudian mencoba menusuk Naruto dengan pedang lainnya. "Jrash!" sebuah pedang biru menusuk perut makhluk tersebut. Makhluk tersebut kemudian terpisah dan dengan ajaib muncul sesuatu seperti akar pohon yang menyatukan mereka kembali. "Mokuton?!" batin Naruto dan Madara terkejut. Namun rasa terkejut tersebut terbayarkan dengan sebuah serangan dari musuh satunya dari belakang Naruto serta Madara. "crang!" "duakh!" Madara dan Naruto dengan sigap menangkis tersebut dengan Gunbai serta kaki mereka.

"Tep"kini Madara dan Naruto saling bertempelan punggung sambil melihat kedua musuhnya mengepung mereka dihadapan mereka. "hmm, kelihatannya mereka mau mengepung kita" kata Madara sambil tersenyum. "Ya, kau benar" kata naruto sambil tersenyum tipis. "Wush!" kedua musuh tersebut melesat sambil melayangkan pedang mereka. "Sret!" Madara dengan cepat mengayunkan pedang susano'o miliknya dan membuat musuhnya mundur kebelakang. Sedangkan Naruto menggunakan kumite Kataknya yang membuat musuh tersebut terpental kebelakang.

"hup" tangan kedua musuh tersebut menyatuh dan mengeluarkan puluhan tombak Kayu yang mengarah kearah Naruto serta Madara. "Katon: Goka Mekkyyaku" seru Naruto dan Madara bersamaan lalu menembakkan api yang membentuk sebuah tembok besar dan melaju menghantam kedua makhluk misterius tersebut. Kedua makhluk tersebut tidak tinggal dia diam dan merapal segel lalu menembakkan pancaran api, petir, serta air kearah Madara dan Naruto.

Naruto dan Madara tidak tinggal diam. Mereka berdua lalu kembali merapal segel. "Mokuton: Jukai Heki!" "Jiton:Saigo no Kabe" Seru Madara dan Naruto sembari menghentakkan tangannya ketanah. "GROOOH!" muncullah sebuah dinding kayu dan dinding besi hitam yang melindung mereka berdua. "jrass!" tiba-tiba tubuh kedua makhluk asing tersebut tertuduk oleh sebuah pedang besi dan sebuah pedang berwarna biru. "Hmm, reflek mereka masih rendah" komentar Naruto. "Kau benar" balas Madara. Mereka berdua lalu menghampiri makhluk yang sudah terkapar tersebut. Namun begitu mereka mau menyentuh mereka. Mereka mennghilang dan menjadi debu.

"Hmm, ini aneh. Mungkin telah terjadi sesuatu didunia Shinobi" kata Madara dengan nada penasaran. "Ya, kau mungkin benar. Kuharap mereka semua masih selamat" kata Naruto sambil memandang bulan yang bersinar terang menyinari hutan tersebut.

Keesokkan paginya

"Minna, ayo cepat bereskan barang kalian. Ini sudah hari ketiga loh" kata Madara sambil tersenyum. "Ya, sensei. Kenapa cepat sekali sih berkemasnya?" tanya salah satu murid dengan nada kecewa. "Ya, karena di tiket Cuma 3 hari 2 malam" jawab madara sambil tersenyum. Para muridpun bersiap dengan mengisi isi tas mereka. Ophis lalu menghampiri Madara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Madara dengan wajah bingung. "Kau jangan macam-macam dengan wanita itu" ancam Ophis dengan nada serius. Madara yang mendengarnya jadi sweatdropped. "Ya ya ya. Kenapa kau begitu sewot?" tanya Madara dengan nada bingung. Padahal menurutnya ini masalahnya saja dan bukan urusan Ophis. Ophis yang mendengarnya jadi gagap karena merasa diskak. "Kau tidak perlu tahu" katanya sambil berlalu. Sementara itu, Rossweisse sendiri sudah bersiap dengan tas bawaannya. Sementara itu, para murid yang baru sadar dengan kehadiran gadis cantik tersebut lalu berhamburan mengerubuninya.

"Sensei, siapa dia?" tanya Issei dengan wajah penasaran. Madara yang mendengarnya setengah mati memutar otak lalu menemukan alasan yang sangat masuk akal menurutnya. "Dia adalah saudara jauhku yang datang dari eropa" kata Madara sambil tersenyum. "Wow! Sugoi! Siapakah namanya sensei?" tanya Issei dengan bersemangat. Madara lalu menyuruh Rosswisse mengenalkan dirinya. "Namaku Rossweisse, salam kenal. Mulai masuk sekolah nanti, aku menggantikan Hitomi-sensei mengajar sebagai guru kewarganegaraan" kata Rossweisse sambil tersenyum lembut. Seketika itu, beberapa murid laki-laki menemukan idola baru mereka. "Yesss!" batin sebagian laki laki merasa senang.

"Ya, ayo cepat bereskan perlengkapan kalian. Kita pulang dulu" kata Madara sambil berjalan menuju bus yang telah menunggu mereka. Setelah mereka semua masuk bus, bus tersebut berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. Namun kali ini mereka berdua dengan serius memulai pembicaraan.

"Madara, apa semua sudah kau pastikan aman?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah tegang. "Tentu saja, bocah. Kau tidak tahu susahnya menghipnotis para sopir itu agar mau menjemput kita pagi-pagi begini" kata Madara dengan wajah kesal. Naruto dan Madara mengingat kembali bahwa Naruto menempelkan segel hiraishinnya ditiap bus untuk mencegah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Akhirnya ia dan Madara berhasil menyusup kekantor pemasaran travel tersebut dan merubah jadwal penjemputan mereka.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, daripada diserang makhluk aneh itu" kata Naruto dengan nada sewot."Ya, kau benar juga" kata Madara sembari mencoba memjamkan matanya mencoba menghilangkan penat. Naruto sendiri lebih memilih bengong melihat jalan sambil mendengarkan lagu lewat headphonenya.

Sementara itu

Ophis kini duduk berdampingan dengan Rosswisse. Mata Ophis tetap menatap tajam Rossweisse seperti seorang pembunuh. Rossweisse yang melihatnya Cuma bisa tersenyum tipis sambil kembali menatap deretan depan bangku.

[Flashback]

Madara kini yang telah diikat oleh Ophis dipaksa mengaku oleh gadis tersebut. "Madara-kun, cepat beritahu aku siapa gadis itu" katanya dengan aura pembunuh berat. Madara sendiri yang sebelumnya sudah dihajar Ophis masih terdiam dalam kebingungannya. "Aneh sekali! Kenapa Sel Hashirama lambat sekali bereaksi menanggapi luka ini" pikir Madara kebingungan. "Grep" Ophis memegang dagu Madara dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam nan datar. "Jawab pertanyaanku" kata Ophis dengan wajah datar khas pembunuhnya. Madara yang tersadar lalu menatap Rossweisse yang masih terkapar karena secangkir sake sialan tersebut. "Ahh, baiklah" Madara lalu secara ajaib semuanya dengan jujur pada Ophis.

Ophis yang mendengar hal tersebut Cuma diam saja mendengarnya. "Jadi, dia adalah Valkyrie utusan Odin yang disuruh mencari seseorang?" tanya Ophis dengan nada masih menyelidik. "Ya" jawab Madara dengan nada juteknya. "sret" Ophis kemudian memotong tali yang mengikat Madara lalu menghampiri Madara. "Kali ini aku mempercayaimu, kalau kau berbohong akan kubunuh kau. Karena kau Cuma untukku" kata Ophis yang membuat Madara menjadi menelan ludah sendiri. "Y-Yandere!" batin Madara dalam hatinya.

[End Flaashback]

Akhirnya Naruto dan Madara tiba disekolah. Namun, ketika mereka baru tiba disekolah, Akaba melambaikan tangan mereka dan menyuruh mereka mengikutinya. Naruto dan Madara yang tidak punya pilihan lalu mengikutinya. Sedangkan Rossweisse disuruhnya menunggu sebentar dilapangan sekolah.

Akaba lalu menyuruh mereka berdua duduk bawah pohon sembari mencoba untuk memulai pembicaraan. "Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada bingung. "Begini, aku mendapat informasi dari raiser kalau pertunangan Rias akan dimajukan jadi lusa. Maka dari itu, kau bersiaplah." Kata Akaba sambil tersenyum. Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung membulatkan matanya. "Tunggu dulu! Kalau begitu, kenapa Rias tidak mengadakan Rating game?menurut info para iblis boleh membatalkan sesuatu lewat rating game." Kata Naruto dengan nada bingung.

Akaba yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis. "Sekarang coba kutanya padamu. Bagaimana mungkin peerage Rias yang masih berat sebelah itu melawan peerage Raiser yang menang pengalaman." Kata Akaba sambil mengacungkan jarinya. Naruto yang mendengarnya mengangguk paham. "Hmm, masuk akal juga. Lalu bagaimana jika terjadi keributan nanti?" tanya Naruto dengan nada bingung. Akaba yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum. "tenang saja, aku dan bidakku serta Madara akan mengatasinya" kata Akaba sambil tersenyum. Maadara yang mendengar namanya disebut lalu menoleh pada Akaba. "Hey, kenapa aku juga?" tanyanya dengan nada bingung. "Lah, kau kan juga ikut dalam rencana ini" kata Akaba dengan memberikan senyum penuh arti. Madara yang melihatnya Cuma cemberut karena mengingat dia adalah salah satu pelaku utamanya. "Baiklah, itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan" kata Akaba sembari menghilang dengan lingkaran sihirnya. Madara dan Naruto yang melihatnya hanya memandang malas.

Akhirnya Naruto dan Madara pulang kerumah sambil berjalan dengan Rossweisse. Setibanya dirumah, Madara dan Naruto disambut dengan tatapan meyelidik dari Kuroka dengan Kaguya. "Master, siapakah perempuan itu?" tanya Kaguya dengan nada menyelidik seperti seorang intel. Madara yang mendengarnya lalu berkata dengan simplenya. "Dia saudaraku" jawabnya yang dibalas anggukan polos dari Kuroka dan Kaguya.

"Kuroka! Mereka setuju dengan perkataanku!" Kata Naruto dengan nada senang. Kuroka yang paham maksud Naruto lalu terkejut bukan main. "Benaarkah?" tanyanya sekali lagi mencoba meyakinkan. "Hmm" Naruto mengganguk senang. "Grep!" Kuroka langsung berlari menghampiri Naruto dan memeluknya. "Ukh" Naruto merasakan sensasi lembut didadanya. Madara yang melihatnya Cuma berkomentar sinis. "Oi, sudahi drama kalian" katanya sambil membuka bajunya karena kepanasan."Ahh, benar-benar sudah mau masuk musim panas" komentarnya tanpa menyadari ada dua wanita yang wajahnya merona karena melihat badan sixpack seorang Uchiha Madara terpampang dengan jelas.

Sementara Naruto yang melihatnya Cuma sweatdropped. Kuroka yang masih memeluk Naruto lalu bertanya padanya. "Bagaimana kau meyakinkan mereka agar mereka mau membebaskanku?" tanya Kuroka dengan nada tidak percaya. Mengingat kuat sekali ikatan hokum di kalangan kaum iblis. Naruto yang mendengarnya lalu menjelaskannya. Kuroka yang mendengar penjelasan Naruto memasang tampang tak percaya. "B-benarkah? Segitu mudahnya?" tanya Kuroka tak percaya. Naruto membalas dengan anggukann mantap."Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita siapkan makan malam. Ada tamu special" kata Naruto dengan senyum Mataharinya. "baik, nyan!" kata Kuroka dengan bersemangat.

Sementara itu

Rias Gremory kini sedang duduk bersama dengan beberapa anggota keluarga besar Gremory dengan bael. Beserta dengan anggota besar keluarga Phenex minus Akaba sang Phenex liar.

"Rias, kenapa mukamu begitu cemberut dihadapan calon suamimu ini?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan wajah yang mengesalkan sekali bagi para reader. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Raiser Phenex. "Hmmp, Dengan Raiser aku tidak mau bicara dengan orang sepertimu!" katanya sambil menatap sinis barisan peerage Raiser yang semuanya wanita, yang mengindikasikan Raiser bukanlah seorang pria setia.

"Rias! Jaga bicaramu!" kata seorang berambut merah yang nampaknya sudah lumayan tua. "Jii-sama!" Rias menatap sang kakek, Lumeus Gremory dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Seumur-umurnya baru kali ini ia dibentak oleh sang kakek. "Ingat, Raiser merupakan iblis berdarah murni. Semua ini demi kelangsungan kaum kita" kata sang kakek dengan nada meninggi.

Rias dan orang tuanya Cuma dapat terdiam mendengar omongan dari sang kakek yang masih memiliki pengaruh kuat dalam keluarga bael dan Gremory. "Kuharap Nii-sama bisa menolongku" batin Rias dengan wajah muram. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan harus berhubungan badan dengan Raiser.

"Sring!" sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul dan menampakkan dua orang pria yang kelihatan masih mudah. "Sirzechs!" "Rudolf!" seru Lucius, ayah sirzechs serta ayah Akaba alias Rudolf yakni Roosevelt Phenex dengan nada terkejut. "Maaf, tapi aku berniat memberikan Rias calon yang lebih baik." Kata Sirzechs dengan nada ramah pada sang ayah. Mendengar kata yang lebih baik, sang kakek tertarik untuk mendengarnya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Lumeus dengan nada penasaran. Sirzechs yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum tipis. "Aku telah memerintahkan Rudolf selama ini untuk mencarinya didunia manusia dan akhirnya kami menemukannya, Keturunan murni Lucifer" kata Sirzechs dengan wajah menyeringai.

"Jeder!" seluruh ruangan terkejut mendengarnya. "B-bagaimana bisa kau menemukannya, Rudolf?" tanya Lucius dengan nada tak percaya. Dia yakin betul sudah tak ada keturunan Maou Lucifer yang masih hidup setelah great war. Rudolf yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum. "Bertahun-tahun aku mencari dan akhirnya aku menemukannya! Dia berasal dari dimensi lain dan dikirimkan kesini untuk kembali menerangi kaum iblis untuk kembali pada kejayaannya." Bohong Rudolf dengan nada hiperbolisnya.

Sementara itu, Lumeus teringat kembali kemamkmuran pada masa itu. "Hmm, aku setuju dengan tawaran Sirzechs. Keturunan paling murni pastilah membawa hasil terbaik" katanya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kena kau, kakek tua!" batin Sirzechs dan Akaba bersamaan. Sedangkan klan Bael nampaknya ikut setuju. Sementara itu, Raiser yang mendengarnya tampak tidak terima."Hey! apa bagusnya keturunan asli seperti itu? Kenapa kalian membanggakan orang yang tidak jelas seperti itu! Aku tidak terima dengan ini! Aku harus melawannya dulu! Kupastikan api abadiku akan membakarnya!" bentak Raiser dengan nada marah dan kemudian menendang pintu ruangan tersebut dan lari.

Roosevelt yang melihat anaknya marah juga sedikit protes pada Rudolf. "Rudolf, kenapa kau berniat membatalkan pertunangan ini?" tanya ayahnya dengan nada marah. "Tuh!" kata Rudolf sambil menunjuk barisan harem milik Raiser yang berjalan keluar mengikuti kingnya. "Aku tidak suka dengan sikap buruknya. Inilah kenapa aku keluar kedunia nyata dan lebih memilih bersenang-senang" katanya dengan nada malas sambil menatap datar sang ayah.

Ruval yang melihat sang kakak langsung menghampirinya. "Nii-sama, apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya sang adik dengan nada penasaran sekaligus kesal. Rudolf yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum. "Diam dan lihatlah bagaimana kakakmu ini membangun mental dan prilaku seorang Phenex sejati" katanya sambil mengeluarkan sayap emasnya yang menandakan superioritasnya di klan Phenex. Sang adik yang melihatnya Cuma mengganguk paham karena sang kakak memang agak nyeleneh namun dia sebenarnya sangat memikirkan klan.

Sementara itu, Rias Nampak senang melihat perubahan wajah sang kakek dan juga sedih memikirkan nasib Naruto yang terbawa kedalam masalah ini. "Naruto-san, gomen" katanya dalam hati.

Sementara itu ditempat Naruto

Malam telah tiba dan menyelimuti kota untuk memerintahkan agar semua insan dunia beristirahat. Sementara itu, Naruto dan Madara kini sedang saling bertatapan dengan keringat membasahi sekujur tubuh mereka. Oke, ini bukan adegan Yaoi kok. Mereka berdua sedang berlatih disebuah dimensi yang dibuka oleh Rossweisse.

"Bocah, sepertinya ada juga gunanya gadis itu datang kesini" kata Madara dengan wajah senang. "Ya, kau benar. Disini Cuma kau saja yang bisa jadi partner berlatihku" kata Naruto dengan nada senang. Memang benar, sejak tiba didunia ini. Mereka berdua tidak pernah berlatih untuk mengasa jiwa ninja mereka. Buktinya kemarin mereka didesak oleh musuh misterius tersebut.

"Kakek tua, ajari aku lebih banyak soal jutsu air" kata Naruto dengan nada serius. Maadara yang mendengarnya mendelikkan matanya. "Kenapa kau ingin belajar elemen air?" tanya Madara lalu menjawab dengan polos. "dengar, aku bisa menggunakan air suci untuk mengalahkannya dengan mudah kan" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Buakh!" Madara meninju perut Naruto dengan kuat. "Bakayaro! Kau jadi iblis disana! Bagaimana kau bisa pakai air suci!" Kata Madara dengan nada marah. Naruto yang mendengarnya jadi mangut mangut sendiri. "Ah, kau benar juga ya"

Madara yang mendengarnya jadi mengurut kepalanya. "Ah, kenapa otakmu 11-12 bodohnya dengan Hashirama" kata Madara dengan nada kesal. "Ah!" Naruto berteriak sendiri begitu mendengar kata Hashirama." Apa?" tanya Madara dengan nada bingung. "Ajari aku mokuton!" teriak Naruto dengan nada senang."Hah?" Madara yang mendengarnya tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah itu. "Dengan bocah, Cuma orang yang punya DNA Hashirama saja yang bisa melakukan Mokuton" kata Madara dengan nada sinis mengolok Naruto.

"Hey, tapi Hashirama juga orang senju dan orang senju punya hubungan darah dengan Uzumaki dan mereka adalah keturunan Rikudou"Kata Naruto mencoba membenarkan omongannya. Madara yang mendengarnya lalu berpikir sejenak. "Hmm, teorimu menarik juga. Kalau begitu coba kau lakukan hal seperti ini" kata Madara sembari mengalirkkan cakra air dan tanah kekedua tangannya. Naruto lalu mencoba mengalirkan cakra elemen air dan tanahnya dan secara ajaib sebuah batang kayu mulai muncul dari kepalan tangan Naruto. "Kakek tua! Lihat!" kata Naruto dengan senyum senang dari wajahnya. "Hmm, menarik" kata Madara sambil melihat hal tersebut kemudian beralih kearah Naruto yang tersenyum senang yang mengingatkannya pada senyum senang Hashirama serta salah seorang keluarga yang paling ia sayangi yakni Izuna Uchiha sang adik.

"Hmm, tampaknya dia memiliki bakat seorang Hashirama dan tekad Izuna dalam dirinya" kata Madara sambil tersenyum tipis. Madara lalu menepuk pundak Naruto. "Oke, sekarang akan kuajarkan teknik Kayu sampai tingkat lumayan tinggi" kata Madara dengan senyum iblisnya. Naruto yang melihat senyum iblis Madara tahu kalau latihan Madara menyiksa. Untunglah Rossweisse memiliki sebuah dimensi yang mampu membuat waktu melambat sehingga 1 jam terasa seperti sebulan.

Keesokan harinya

"Huff" Naruto kini kembali dari pelatihan gila Madara. Mereka berlatih selama 7 bulan didimensi tersebut. Tubuh Naruto Nampak lebih berotot sedikit akibat pelatihan gila-gilaan yang diberikan Madara padanya. "Hah, meskipun bisa mokuton. Tetap saja berlatih Bijuudama aku tidak punya guru disini" katanya sambil mengkonsentrasikan cakra bijunya untuk menyembuhkan kelelahannya tersebut. "Kakek tua sial! Dia serius memanggil patung budha itu untuk melatihku" kata Naruto dengan nada kesal mengingat Madara ternyata bisa memanggil patung budha Hashirama mekipun ukurannya jauh lebih kecil. Kira kira hanya sebesar 20 meter.

"Hah" Madara menyusul keluar dari dimensi tersebut. "Ah, badanku lelah sekali gara gara mencoba senjutsu Hashirama" Batinnya mengingat usahanya mencoba memanggil patung budha tersebut. "Ah, masih jauh dari harapan" katanya dengan nada kecewa meskipun patung tersebut telah mampu menembakkan petir dan segala macam jurus dasar elemen kearah Naruto, meskipun menguras banyak cakra.

"Bagaimana latihan kalian?" tanya Rossweisse pada Madara dan Naruto yang sekitar 4 jam sudah berlatih didimensi buatannya yang dia buat menjadi semacam pintu kamar untuk memasukinya. "Gila! Kakek tua itu berniat membunuhku" kata Naruto dengan nada kesal. Madara yang berjalan kedapur untuk mengambil susu botolnya Cuma bisa menjawab dengan nada sinis. "Hey, kalau latihannya lemah lembut kau akan lambat berkembang. Lagipula dengan latihan seperti itulah potensi diri seseorang baru bisa keluar. Istirahat sana! Mumpung hari ini masih jam 2 pagi." Kata Madara dengan wajah kesal. "Iya-iya" jawab Naruto dengan kesal dan berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya.

Madara yang melihatnya Cuma cuek saja. "Kau juga tidur sana!" kata Madara pada Rossweisse yang masih belum tidur. Rossweisse yang mendengarnya Cuma bisa mengganguk. "Baik" katanya sambil masuk kekamar. Madara yang melihat Rossweisse telah masuk kekamar lalu merebahkan badannya kesofa dan akhirnya terkapar pingsan. "Sial, cakraku habis buat jurus senjutsu" katanya sebelum pingsan.

6 jam berikutnya

"Ahh, akhirnya sudah pagi" kata Naruto sambil mencoba bangun dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. "hmm, nampaknya masih sepi" katanya sambil berjalan dan melihat seorang Uchiha Madara sedang tidur dengan pose nista dengan kondisi topless dan Nampak air ludah keluar dari mulutnya dan mengalir pelan. "Srek" Naruto mengambil handphonenya dan memotret momen "langka" tersebut.

Naruto lalu menghampiri Madara. "Hoi, bangun kakek tua" kata naruto dengan nada kesal khasnya. "…" tak ada respon dari Madara. Ketika Naruto mencoba menggoyangkan badan Madara dengan cepat Madara terjatuh kebagian dasar sofa. "Are?" Naruto lalu mencoba mengecek madara dengan sebisanya. "Hmm, cakranya menurun drastic. Pasti dia memaksakan diri." Kata Naruto sambil mengurut kepalanya. "Hmm, tak ada pilihan lain" kata Naruto sembari membagi cakra miliknya yang jumlahnya keterlaluan banyaknya itu.

"Hmm" Madara terbangun dari pingsannya. "Hmm" Dia melihat Naruto yang menyalurkan cakranya. "Arigato" kata Madara sambil tersenyum tpis. "Domo" kata naruto sambil menghentikan pemberian cakranya. "Simpan cakramu untuk melawan Phenex tersebut. Naruto Cuma mengangguk saja.

"Ting Tong" sebuah bel membuyarkan konsentrasi mereka. "Ada apa pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Naruto dengan nada bingung sembari membuka pintu."Kriet" Nampak Akaba telah berada didepan pintu sambil tersenyum. Naruto yang melihat senyuman tersebut langsung mengerti. "Iya iya" katanya dengan nada malas. "Kakek tua, waktunya pergi" kata Naruto pada Madara. "Iya iya" jawab Madara dari dalam sambil meninggalkan sebuah notes pada Kuroka, Rossweisse ,dan Kaguya.

"Ah, bajuku" kata Naruto yang tersadar dirinya masih memakai baju tidur dan Madara masih topless juga."Ctak!" dengan sekali jentikkan jari Naruto kini telah mengenakan sebuah jaket berwarna hitam dengan lambang api dibagian punggung dan celana panjang berwarna biru tua. Madara juga langsung mengenakan sebuah pakaian kemeja putih dan jeans hitam panjang. "Ayo berangkat" kata Akaba sembari menjentikkan jarinya.

"Sring!" Sekarang mereka bertiga berada disebuah arena pertarungan yang berbentuk kubah dengan kursi penonton kosong dan hanya ada mereka bertiga disana. "Hmm, mereka belum datang" kata Akaba sambil tersenyum tipis. Tak lama kemudian datanglah beberapa puluh orang yang merupakan bagian dari klan Gremory, Bael, beserta Phenex telah hadir beramaii-ramai membawa para bidak mereka untuk sekalian menyaksikan pertarungan perebutan Rias Gremory tersebut.

"Pengkhianat!" teriak salah seorang dari klan Phenex pada Akaba namun Akaba tidak mengangap teriakan orang tersebut dan memilih duduk di kursi penonton. Akaba Nampak bersama 4 orang bidaknya yang Naruto dan Madara tidak kenal selain Kazuki yang duduk dengan manis dikursi penonton. "Naruto, beraktinglah senormal mungkin" pesan Akaba dengan nada bercanda sambil menatap Naruto yang belum mengeluarkan sayapnya. "Oke" kata Naruto dengan nada senang.

Sedangkan di tribun kehormatan terdapat Sirzechs bersama dengan seorang wanita yang berambut twintail sedang duduk dikursi yang dikhususkan untuk Maou. "Hmm, Sirzechs-chan. Apakah benar Rias-tan akan bertunangan dengan keturunan Lucifer?" tanyanya dengan nada kekanak-kanakan. "Ya, begitulah" jawab Sirzechs sambil tetap menatap arena. Sementara itu tak lama kemudian datanglah Raiser dengan wajah kesal.

"Rudolf! Mana keturunan Lucifer yang kau banggakan itu?!" teriak Raiser yang sudah berada ditengah arena dengan nada marah. "Wush!" Nampak sebuah Kunai terpampang didepan batang leher Raiser. Sementara Naruto yang berwujud lebih dewasa Cuma menatapnya datar. "Disini aku" katanya sambil berakting sesuai perintah Akaba. Para penonton terperangah melihat kecepatan Naruto yang berada diluar akal sehat mereka. "Hmm, mirip seperti Ajuka" komentar Sirzechs yang duduk dikursi kehormatan bersama anggota inti clannya.

"Srak!" enam pasang sayap iblis terpampang jelas dan keluarlah aura iblis kelas berat dari badan Naruto yang membuat raiser berkeringat dingin. Sementara Akaba terkagum-kagum dengan muslihat Madara. "Sugoi" batinnya sambil menyaksikan Madara yang duduk santai melihat Naruto dari kejauhan. "Hmm, jurus ini membuat mataku sakit saja" batin Madara.

Kita kembali kepada Naruto yang masih mengancam Raiser dengan tatapan dinginnya. Sementara Rias yang melihatnya Cuma bisa berdecak kagum melihatnya. "Sugoi, kekuatan yang mengerikan" batinnya. Sementara para anggota klan bael dan Gremory ada yang terkagum dan tersenyum puas. "Hmm, seperti aura Lucifer-sama. Anak yang menarik. Hmm, Narutokah?" kata Lumeus sambil tersenyum.

Raiser yang sadar langsung mundur kebelakang dan mengeluarkan sayap apinya. "Kau jangan bercanda!" teriak Raiser dengan marah sambil mengeluarkan tinju api jarak Jauhnya. Naruto yang melihat Cuma tersenyum tipis. Dengan cepat tangannya merangkai segel. "Fuuton: Kaze no Kabe" seru Naruto dan muncullah dinding angin yang menahan api Raiser. Naruto lalu menendang dinding angin itu sekuat tenaga kearah Raiser. "Duar!" api tersebut membakar tubuh Raiser Sendiri. "Bwosh!" Untungnya api tersebut mampu diserap Raiser. "Kau jangan bercanda menyerangku dengan api!" teriak raiser sambil mengeluarkan pukulan api beruntun pada Naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung merapal segel dengan cepat. "Suiton: Bakusui Shoha!" teriak Naruto sambil menyemburkan air yang membuat arena tersebut tergenang. Dan masih dengan santai meskipun api tersebut makin mendekatinya Naruto merapal segel lagi. "Suiton: suijinheki" katanya sambil membuat sebuah dinding air yang melindunginya dari api tersebut.

"Bwosh!" akibat tubrukan api dan air tadi, uap air telah memenuhi arena dan menggangu penglihatan. Naruto yang memanfaatkan kesempatan lalu melesat dengan Sunshin dan berada dibelakang Raiser. Raiser yang masih diam ditempat lalu menerima sebuah bola biru bercahaya dari balakang. "Raiser, dibelakangmu" olok Naruto dengan wajah sadisnya.

"Apa!" Raiser terkejut dan menoleh kebelakang namun sudah terlambat, bola biru tersebut sudah menghantam perutnya. "Urgh!" "Duakh!" Raiser terpental ketengah Arena dan bajunya penuh dengan lumpur karena basahnya arena dari tanah tersebut.

"Ukh!" raiser mencoba bangkit dan Naruto melihat bahwa luka dari rasengannya yang tidak seberapa tersebut langsung menutup dengan cepat. "Hmm, menarik juga" batin Naruto sambil merapal segel. "Mokuton: Shicuro no Jutsu" "Grak!" dari tanah muncul sebuah penjara yang mengurung Raiser yang lambat bereaksi. "Sialan kau!" Raiser kemudian mencoba membakar penjara kayu tersebut namun gagal karena penjara tersebut telah Naruto lapisi dengan cakra airnya. "Jrat!" dari dinding air yang melapisi bagian dalam penjara tersebut muncul sebuah tali cakra yang mengikat seluruh anggota gerak Raiser. "Ukh! Lepaskan aku" rontahnya sambil mencoba membakar tali cakra tersebut namun gagal.

"Hn, klan Phenex memiliki kemampuan immortality ya? Mari kucek" kata Naruto dengan nada dingin. "Ctak!" ketika Naruto menjentikkan jarinya mengalir listrik dengan tegangan super tinggi menyetrum Raiser. "Arrgggg!" Rintihnya kesakitan. Namun setelah itu lukanya kembali pulih namun melambat. "Hmm, menarik" kata Naruto sambil melanjutkan penyiksaannya. "Jrass!" naruto menghentakkan kakinya ketanah dan muncullah tombak air yang menembus perut, kepala, serta selangkangan Raiser. "ARRRGGHHHHH!" Raiser menjerit kesakitan bukan main. Para laki-laki disana memegangi selangkangannya membayangkan benda itu menusuk "senjata" mereka. Semakin disiksa semakin lambat regenerasi terjadi pada diri Raiser. Akhirnya Raiser terkapar dan jatuh tak berdaya karena kehabisan tenaga.

Naruto yang melihat ini tersenyum senang. Kemudian Lumeus berdiri menuju sebuah Podium dan hendak menyampaikan sesuatu. Naruto yang penasaran juga ikut berdiri menyaksikannya.

"Dengan ini kunyatakan bahwa Rias Gremory akan bertunangan dengan Naruto Lucifer." Katanya dengan nada senang. Sementara Naruto yang mendengarnya terdiam. "EH?!" Teriaknya dengan nada terkejut. "T-tunggu dulu! Aku kesini Cuma untuk membatalkan saja kan?!" batinnya bingung.

Sementara itu Akaba dan Madara yang melihat hal tersebut Cuma mengurut kepala mereka. "Baka, bagaimana mungkin orang bertunangan di arena gladiator seperti ini" Kata mereka sambil tersenyum sendiri. Terutama Madara yang tampak kesenangan. Sedangkan Rias memandang Naruto dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan antara senang dan iba.

TBC

**Sekian Chapter 12 kali ini. Terima kasih banyak yang udah Fav, follow, ataupun review fic gaje satu ini hehehe. Oh iya! Kalau ada saran ama ide jangan ragu buat keluarkan ^_^. Sekian dan terima kasih. Mind to Review?.^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

Tittle: Brand New World

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Pairing: nanti aja hehehe

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Naruto dan madara yang telah mati dalam perang dunia Shinobi keempat kini sedang menghadapi putusan dari hakim dunia akhirat untuk memasuki neraka atau surga, tanpa diduga, madara melakukan hal diluar dugaan yang membuat raja dunia akhirat menjatuhi mereka berdua hukuman aneh nan unik. More friendly madara! Strong-Naru!

Warning: OOC (Amat sangat),Typo,Adult theme, violence, gore,etc.

**A/N:** **Ini lanjutan dari cerita kemarin. Jadi maaf kalau pendek ^_^**

Chapter 13

"Dengan ini kunyatakan bahwa Rias Gremory akan bertunangan dengan Naruto Lucifer." Katanya dengan nada senang. Sementara Naruto yang mendengarnya terdiam. "EH?!" Teriaknya dengan nada terkejut. "T-tunggu dulu! Aku kesini Cuma untuk membatalkan saja kan?!" batinnya bingung.

"Eh?!" Naruto menatap bingung mereka semua. "O-oi, bilang kalau ini adalah sebuah lelucon" katanya dalam hati sambil mengalihkan tatapannya pada Madara serta Akaba yang membuang muka dan bersiul layaknya tidak melakukan apapun. Seketika itu juga Naruto sadar dia sudah menjadi korban konspirasi besar dari sebuah rencana keji yang dirancang oleh Akaba cs. "Onore!" batinnya sambil mengeretakkan giginya dengan keras dan Nampak sekali amarah seorang Uzumaki Naruto keluar disana.

Sementara itu, melihat Raiser yang telah tumbang tak berdaya membuat para anggota keluarga Phenex terkejut bukan main dan merasa sebuah penghinaan mendalam telah mereka dapat. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang anak bangsawan disiksa sedemikian nista tanpa bisa memberikan perlawanan. "Kurang ajar kalian! Minna, ayo kita hajar keluarga Gremory!" teriak Salah satu anggota klan Phenex yang mendapat anggukan dari anggota klan lainnya. "Ayo!" teriak mereka sambil melompat sebagian kedalam arena dan menyerbu langsung secara frontal ke tribun keluarga Gremory dan Bael yang berada diseberang mereka.

"Gerbang keempat: Helel, terbukalah" "Brakh!" sebuah angin kencang menghantam para penyerbu tersebut dan membuat sebagian dari mereka terpental membentur arena. "Jleb!" sebuah Claymore menancap ditanah dan mengalirkan sebuah aliran listrik yang nampak menyeramkan karena petir yang dipancarkan berwarna hitam. Petir tersebut membentuk semacam pembatas pada Arena yang membuat para anggota klan Phenex berhenti bergerak untuk sesaat. "Jangan bergerak lagi" kata sang empunya pedang yang memakai Headphone serta memiliki mata biru serta rambut yang berwarna abu-abu dengan model raven menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan tajam. "Sring!" dari atas muncullah sebuah lingkaran sihir dan muncullah belasan meriam yang mengarah kearah mereka. "Wah, sepertinya klan Rudolf-sama tidak mau menerima kekalahan secara ksatria" kata seorang kata seorang pemuda lain muncul seorang pemuda berambut acak acakan serta panjang dengan sibuk memainkan sebuah konsol game portable tanpa menghiraukan situasi.

"Tep" tak lama kemudian datanglah lagi seorang pemuda berusian dua puluhan yang mengenakan pakaian kimono berwarna hitam sambil mengayunkan katana hitamnya. "Ahh, datang lagi masalah merepotkan! Akaba! Coba lain kali jangan membuat masalah! Hari ini aku ada pemotretan!" protes orang tersebut sambil menggaruk rambut peraknya yang acak acakkan. Akaba yang mendengar perkataan tersebut langsung naik darah.

"Urusai! Kau juga terikat sebagai bidakku tahu! Sekali-kali minta tolong kok!" teriak Akaba yang membuat Naruto di arena serta Madara Sweatdropped. "Hina sekali King satu ini" batin mereka. Akaba kemudian berdiri lalu terbang keatas menghadap anggota klannya. "Wahai saudara sedarahku, sudahi saja pertempuran bodoh ini. Aku hanya mengabdikan hal terbaik pada klanku. Jika kalian memaksa Raiser dan Rias untuk bertunangan lagi. Maka terpaksa aku membuat "keramaian" disini." Kata Akaba sambil membentangkan sayapnya sepanjang mungkin sampai terlihat dirinya yang sedang marah menatap para anggota klannya yang masih keras kepala. "Ukh!" anggota klan Phenex mundur kebelakang karena ketakutan dengan kekuatan Akaba tersebut.

Sementara Ruval dan Lord Phenex hanya bisa terdiam. Tak lama setelah itu Ruval tersenyum tipis melihat ulah sang kakak. "Dasar Nii-san" batinnya sambil memerintahkan anggota klannya untuk mundur. "Minna, mundurlah. Ini Cuma masalah kecil jangan sampai kalian merusak keseimbangan klan yang tersisa ini" katanya sambil dipatuhi para anggota klan. Akaba yang melihatnya tersenyum senang. Perlahan dia menghampiri Naruto dan merangkulnya sambil berbisik. "Omedetou" katanya dengan nada yang halus namun masih dapat ditangkap Naruto bahwa perkataan itu berupa Sinisme. "Teme!" katanya sambil berjalan menghampiri Madara namun dia dihadang oleh Sirzechs. "Naruto, setelah ini datanglah kemakan malam keluarga kami, ini demi Kuroka" kata Sirzechs yang membuat Naruto terdiam tidak percaya. "Kalian beraninya menipuku" katanya dengan nada berat sambil terus berjalan kearah Madara.

"Buakh!" "Buakh!" "Buakh!" "Buakh!" "Buakh!" terjadilah perkelahian anak kecil di lorong masuk arena antara seorang anak muda berambut pirang melawan seorang kakek-uhuk pria dewasa yang saling bertatapan tajam. "TEME! Beraninya kau menipuku!" kata pemuda tersebut sambil menghantam telak wajah pria tersebut. "Urusai! Ini demi kebaikanmu juga!" balasnya sambil meninju perut pemuda tersebut. "Uhuk! Jangang bercanda kau kakek tua! Apa maksudmu menjodohkanku dengan Rias?" tanya Naruto dengan marah dan menghantam Madara dengan bogemnya tepat ke perut orang tersebut. Setelah lima belas menit saling jual beli pukulan, akhirnya mereka berdua duduk dilorong tersebut sambil bermandikan keringat dan terengah-engah. "Madara, aku akan mengikutii permainan kalian kali ini. Namun aku tidak bertanggung jawab bila kalian nanti terkena getahnya. "Kata Naruto dengan nada lebih rileks. Madara yang mendengarnya tersenyum tipis. "Ah, aku yakin tidak akan terjadi apapun pada kami. aku juga akan mencari cara supaya Kuroka terbebas dari status buronannya" kata Madara dengan senyum lembutnya. Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung terkejut. "Hah? Sejak kapan kau begitu baik?" tanya Naruto dengan nada penasaran.

Madara yang mendengarnya menjadi naik darah. "Tentu saja dari dulu. Kita adalah keluarga kan?" tanya Madara sambil tersenyum pada Naruto. "Ya, kau benar. Kita adalah keluarga sekarang" kata Naruto sambil membalas senyuman Madara. "Lagipula apa jeleknya mendapatkan anak Gremory tersebut?sifatnya keibuan, ramah, sopan, cantik, dan itunya besar" kata Madara dengan nada cueknya. Naruto yang mendengarnya lalu mendelik. "Itu apanya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada menyelidik. "Kasih sayangnya, dasar otak mesum" kata Madara sambil menohok ulu hati Naruto dengan perkataan "mesum" tersebut. "H-hey! Aku tidak bilang soal dadanya?!" kata Naruto dengan wajah memerah. Madara yang mendengarnya malah menyeringai. "Aku tidak bilang soal itu kok. Itulah bukti kalau kauu mesum!" kata Madara sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan gaya Rapper.

"AKU TIDAK MESUM! AKU TIDAK MEMIKIRKAN SOAL DADA RIAS! AKU TI-" "Naruto-san? Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya sebuah suara lembut seorang gadis berambut merah yang berdiri dilorong tersebut sambil menatap tajam Naruto dan ditambah lagi dengan beberapa orang lainnya berada dibelakang gadis tersebut. Tampak Lucius, Sirzechs, serta Lumeus berada dibelakang Rias dengan tatapan layaknya seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. "Naruto-kun…..tampaknya kau terlalu bergairah hari ini" kata Sirzechs dengan tatapan senyum indah nan mematikan sambil mengeluarkan aura hitam kemerahannya. "Ya, tampaknya anak muda jaman sekarang sungguh bersemangat…." Kata Lucius sambil tersenyum amat lembut dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan layaknya mangsa. "Ya, nampaknya anak ini darah Lucifernya juga terkontaminasi oleh darah Incubus" kata Lumeus sambil tersenyum menyeringai yang sama indahnya dengan senyum Kenpachi Zaraki dari anime lain.

"Glek!" Naruto menelan ludah karena ucapan tulusnya tadi. "R-rias, aku minta maaf untuk ucapanku tadi." Kata Naruto dengan nada ketakutan. Sementara itu, Rias berjalan dengan langkah layaknya robot terminator menuju Naruto. "Naruto…." Katanya sambil menunduk. Madara yang melihatnya setengah mati menahan tawanya. Jika tidak ada tiga pria tadi mungkin dia akan tertawa sampai muntah. Dan sekarang ditambah dengan tiga pria tadi dia mungkin akan tertawa sampai mati.

"Baka!" Teriak Rias sambil memeluk Naruto dengan erat. "Gyuut!" wajah Naruto terbenam kedalam sepasang benda gaib tersebut. "Bilang saja kalau kau mau, Naruto-kun!" katanya sambil memeluk erat Naruto. Sementara Naruto sudah semaput karena hal tersebut. "Jiraiya-sensei, I'm Coming" begitulah katanya. Sementara itu, ketiga iblis dibelakang Rias menampakkan ekspresi yang sulit untuk diartikan. "C-cucuku!" kata Lumeus dengan tampang tak percaya. Padahal dia menyangka reaksi Rias akan sama dengan ketika dia akan ditunangkan dengan Raiser. Menurutnya, jika menunangkan Rias dengan Raiser maka dia bisa menemui Rias setiap hari karena dia akan membuatkan sebuah kediaman yang berdampingan dengan kediamannnya. Sementara jika ia ditunangkan dengan keturunan Lucifer maka dia tidak tahu kelanjutannya dan dia tidak menyangka cucunya suka dengan yang satu ini.

"Rias" lirih Lumeus. Sementara Lucius tidak jauh berbeda reaksinya dengan sang ayah. Sedangkan Sirzechs yang melihat hal tersebut Cuma bisa menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Demi kaki Ajuka yang bau! Kenapa adikku bisa begitu?" tanyanya dalam hati.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang masih dipeluk kemudian dibisikkan sesuatu oleh Rias. "Naruto-san, kita harus bekerja sama menghadapi ini" Kata Rias dengan nada lembut. Naruto yang mendengarnya seketika tersadar dan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan anggukan yang tentunya menggesek benda Gaib milik Rias. "Ah~" Ketiga orang yang ternyata memiliki rasa saying berlebihan pada Rias tersebut langsung merangsek dengan senjata Iblis mereka kearah Naruto. "Onore!" teriak mereka. Namun kemudian Rias menoleh pada mereka. "Ah, aku sudah lapar. Jii-sama, Tou-sama, Nii-sama. Bagaimana kalau kita kembali kerumah dan makan?" tanya Rias dengan nada imut yang membuat hari ketiga pria itu luluh. Sementara itu, Madara yang melihatnya Cuma tersenyum kecut pada Naruto. "Bersabarlah. Perempuan ini menakutkan" kata Madara dengan pelan sambil mengingat bagaimana dulu Hashirama kikuknya ketika sedang acara perjodohannya didesa konoha. "N-Ne Madara, apa aku terlihat tampan dengan ini?" tanya Hashirama dengan tampang bodoh kalah itu pada Madara yang sedang duduk menunggunya diruang ganti. "Mana kutahu, bodoh. Aku Cuma tahu bertarung denganmu dan tidak mungkin aku menjawab pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu" kata Madara dengan urat menyembul. Hashirama yang mendengarnya tertawa jahil. "Ahahaha, kau pasti cemburu karena belum menikah" kata Hashirama dengan tampang yang membuat Madara ingin menampar wajahnya sampai mental keluar konoha jika bukan karena dia adalah Hokage.

Akhirnya Naruto bersama madara menikmati makan bersama dengan keluarga besar Gremory. "Hmm, jadi apakah Naruto-kun akan tinggal didunia manusia?" tanya Lumeus dengan tampang penasaran. Naruto yang mendengarnya lalu mengangguk. "Tentu saja, dunia manusia telah mengisi hatiku menggantikan dunia ini" kata Naruto dengann nada bijak. Lumeus tampaknya Cuma terdiam lalu berpikir lagi. "Nak Naruto, bagaimana kalau tinggal diwilayah keluarga Gremory sambil bersama Rias. Kujamin hari harimu akan indah disini" kata Lumeus mencoba menawar. "Tidak-tidak, aku lebih memilih dunia manusia. Rias juga akan tinggal didunia manusia" kata Naruto dengan nada serius. Lumeus yang mendengarnya tidak kehilangan akal. "Naruto, bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di Romania kalau begitu? Disana ada kastil milik keluarga kami." kata Lumeus dengan nada berharap. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma terdiam sejenak lalu menolak. "Tidak, aku masih sekolah didunia manusia. Dan jepang menurutku adalah Negara yang paling cocok untukku" katanya sambil kemudian membersihkan mulutnya dengan sapu tangan yang ada dimeja.

Lumeus kehilangan akal sekarang. Sementara Lucius yang melihat ayahnya kebingungan lalu menyarankan sesuatu pada Naruto. "Naruto-kun, bagaimana kalau sekarang menginap saja disini sehari. Berhubung besok adalah pertunanganmu?" tanya Lucius yang membuat Naruto tersedak. "Uhuk!" Sirzechs yang melihatnya pura-pura terkejut. "ada apa, Naruto-kun?" tanya Sirzechs dengan nada khawatir. Naruto yang kaget mendengar kata besok itu lalu memutar otak. "T-tidak, makanan ini terlalu manis menurutku" katanya sambil meminum wine diatas meja dengan anggun. Kemudian mata Lumeus mengarah pada Madara. "Maaf, kalau boleh tahu siapakah anda?" tanya Lumeus dengan nada sopan. Madara yang merasa ditanya kemudian menjawab dengan halus. "Nama saya Madara. Saya adalah guru Naruto-sama" katanya yang jelas sekali bohongnya. Lumeus mengganguk. "Oh, jadi anda pasti sangat kuat" kata Lumeus dengan tampang penasaran. Madara hanya mengganguk pelan sambil meminum winenya.

"hmm, Naruto-kun, sebaiknya kau bersiap setelah ini. Setelah ini kau akan menemui para tetua klan untuk berbincang sejenak." Kata Lucius yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. Setelah itu mereka semua pergi menemui tetua klan. Tidak ada yang banyak diperbincangkan disana kecuali pertanyaan membosankan seperti kemampuan dan hal tak penting lainnya.

Tak terasa hari sudah malam, kini Naruto, Rias , dan ibu Rias yakni Venelana Gremory sedang berjalan bersama menuju sebuah kamar. "Naruto-kun, ini adalah kamar kalian" katanya sambil tersenyum. Naruto yang mendengar kata kalian menjadi bingung. "Kalian?" pikirnya. Venelana mampu membaca pikiran Naruto. "Yup, kalian berdua akan tidur sekamar." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Naruto yang mendengarnya berusaha agar tidak berteriak. "NANI?!" batinnya sambil melihat Rias yang wajahnya tak jauh berbeda dari Naruto. Venelana hanya tersenyum sambil mendorong mereka berdua. "Jangan malu malu" katanya sambil menutup pintu tersebut setelah mereka berdua masuk.

"…" kini dua orang tersebut terdiam didalam kamar tersebut sambil menatap satu sama lain. Bukan, ini bukan tatapaan cinta. Ini tatapan bingung karena tidak tahu mau bicara apa untuk memulai sesuatu. "Eto, Gomen Naruto-san" kata Rias dengan nada halus. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum lembut. "Tak apa-apa, kabar baiknya kau tidak bertunangan dengan pemuda brengsek itu" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Rias kali ini terdiam sambil menatap Naruto yang sedang dalam mode genjutsu Madara yang membuatnya tampak seperti Minato. Wajah rupawan tersebut disinari rembulan membuat Rias sedikit terpesona.

"N-ne, jadi kita sekarang berdua saja kan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang aneh dan sangat jiraiya. Rias yang mendengarnya langsung memerah wajahnya. "J-jangan berpikiran mesum, baka!" kata Rias sambil menjitak kepala Naruto. "Ittai!" teriak Naruto sembari memegangi kepalanya. "Apa salahku?" batinnya. Rias lalu membuka suaranya. "Dengar,Naruto no hentai. Mulai sekarang kita buat kesepakatan selama kita masih bertunangan. "kata Rias dengan nada serius. "aku dengarkan" kata Naruto dengan nada tak kalah serius pula.

"Baiklah, pertama kita harus tampak mesra didepan semua orang yang punya hubungan dengan keluarga Gremory, kedua kau harus sebisa mungkin menghilangkan sifat mesummu, ketiga ingat ini Cuma pura pura. Kata Rias dengan wajah serius. Naruto yang mendengar persyaratan tersebut keluar nniat jahilnya. "oh, jadi seks diperbolehkan ya?" tanyanya dengan nada yang amat Jiraiya.

"Bletak!" Rias tanpa ampun menghantam wajah Naruto. "Baka! Itu juga tidak boleh!" katanya dengan wajah memerah. "Mou, kenapa banyak sekali orang mesum disekolahku" katanya sambil meratap. "Tidak Issei ternyata kau juga sama mesumnya" kata Rias dengan nada kecewa. "Hey,kau tidak tahu sensei asliku lebih mesum dari ini" klaim Naruto sambil memajukan dagunya.

Semantara itu

Nampak seorang pria berambut putih bersama temannya yang berambut coklat dengan poni pirang sedang berada disemak-semak menyaksikan sebuah pemandangan indah. "Azazel, kau lihat! Masih ada keajaiban seperti cewek mandi disungai dijaman modern ini" kata pria berambut putih tersebut sambil tersenyum mengintip tubuh polos beberapa wanita yang mandi disungai tersebut. "Good. Ini kan wilayah malaikat jatuh jadi mungkin saja ini terjadi" kata Azazel sambil serius mengintip."Malaikat jatuh is the best!" kata Jiraiya dengan wajah mesumnya. Tiba-tiba Jiraiya merasakan bahwa hidungnya terasa gatal.

"Hatsyi!" Suara bersin tersebut seketika membuat semua wanita tersebut menoleh pada semak tersebut dan menatap tajam mereka berdua. "Jiraiya Teme! " kata azazel sambil melihat horror beberapa wanita yang mengeluarkan sayap hitam mereka. "KYA! ADA ORANG MESUM!" teriak mereka dengan nada dan Azazel baru saja mau kabur sebelum dihadang seseorang dengan tubuh besar dan kekar layaknya tipe ksatria. "Azazel, Jiraiya. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Rapat Grigori akan dimulai sebentar lagi" kata orang tersebut dengan tatapan serius.

Jiraiya dan Azazel kicep mendengarnya. "N-ne, Baraqiel-kun. kau tahukan kami disini memantau parah malaikat jatuh muda yang berada disini. Baraqiel tidak mau mendengarkan dan menyeret mereka berdua. Azazel memandang sebal jiraiya. "Lihat ulah bodohmu" kata Azazel sambil menatap tajam jiraiya. "Hey, jangan salahkan aku. Tadi ada orang yang mengataiku tahu." Kata Jiraiya. Mereka akhirnya diseret paksa oleh Baraqiel untuk ikut rapat.

Kita kembali kepada Naruto dan Rias.

Kini Naruto merebahkan badannya sembari mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya. Kemudian Naruto menoleh pada Rias yang berada disebelahnya. Ya, mereka tidur seranjang namun dipisahkan oleh sebuah guling besar yang tidak tinggi. "Jroot!" hidung Naruto mengeluarkan darah karena Rias sedang tidak berbusana sambil tertidur terlentang dengan bebasnya. "Rias, bisakah kau pakai bajumu?" tanya Naruto yang lebih tepatnya memohon namun hati kecilnya amat senang karena hal tersebut. Rias yang mendengarnya Cuma bingung. "Gomen, tapi ini sudah kebiasaanku" katanya sambil tersenyum lembut. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma bisa menampar wajahnya. "Kami-sama, berikanlah ketabahan padaku menghadapi godaan iman ini" katanya sambil merapal segel mokuton dan membuat dinding pembatas antara mereka berdua."apa yang dilakukan kakek tua ya sekarang?" pikirnya penasaran kepada Madara yang juga menginap disana.

Sementara itu, kita kembali pada Madara. Madara kini sedang minum dengan bahagia bersama dengan Akaba merayakan keberhasilan rencana mereka. "Hahaha! Sudah kuduga rencana kita akan berhasil!" teriak Madara dengan senang dan Akaba menawarinya minuman. "Hahaha! Kau benar!" balas Akaba dengan nada senang. Mereka berdua mabuk-mabukkan diruangan kerja Sirzechs. Sirzechs? Ya, Sirzechs sekarang sudah teler karena kebanyakan minum.

Keesokan harinya.

Naruto yang baru terbangun merasa bahwa tangan kirinya terasa berat dan ada sesuatu yang kenyal melekat kesitu. Naruto yang menoleh langsung disuguhkan pemandangan indah namun mematikan. "Serr" darah mengalir dari hidungnya. Apalagi kalau bukan tubuh Rias yang bergelayutan ditangan kirinya. Naruto melihat dinding kayunya secara ajaib telah hilang. Naruto memandang sebentar Rias yang mengingatkannya pada Sang ibu. Naruto perlahan berniat menyingkirkan tubuh Rias dengan perlahan. Dengan tangan kanannya perlahan Naruto mencoba melepas genggaman Rias. "Hmm?" Rias terbangun dan melihat Naruto yang menindihnya. Wajah gadis tersebut langsung memanas.

"Kya! Dasar mesum!" teriak Rias sambil menghantamkan pukulannya kewajah Naruto. "Akh!" Naruto terpental . "Ah!" Rias tersadar dari refleknya yang super sekali tadi. Naruto lalu mencoba bangun sambil memegang wajahnya. "Hey, aku Cuma bermaksud memindahkanmu tadi" kata Naruto sambil mengelap hidungnya yang berdarah. Rias yang mendengarnya Cuma nyengir. "Gomen gomen" katanya sambil memakai bajunya. "Ayo bersiap, pertunangan akan segera dimulai" kata Rias dengan nada ramah. Naruto mengganguk. Sebenarnya pertunangan akan dilakukan pada malam hari, akan tetapi karena persiapan pertunangan yang lumayan lama dank arena acara yang terburu-buru tersebut membuat mereka harus bersiap lebih dulu.

Kita skip saja persiapan yang kurang begitu penting untuk dijelaskan karena hanya latihan cara berjalan dan perispan gedung serta pakaian.

Malam harinya

Nampak sebuah gedung begitu mewah dan meriah dihiasi oleh lampu hias bergaya eropa klasik. Nampak para bidak rias hadir disana. Juga tampak Sona Sitri bersama para bidaknya. Sementara itu, tampak juga Madara, Sirzechs, dan Akaba yang bersenda gurau dan menatap senang pada Naruto. Sementara Naruto yang melihatnya Cuma menatap kesal mereka bertiga. "Aku baru tahu Naruto-san ternyata adalah iblis" kata Sona pada Akeno. "Ara, begitulah kenyataannya" kata AKeno yang tidak tahu bahwa semuanya hanyalah jebakan dari ketiga pria licik yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan bahagia tersebut. "Prok!" "Prok!" "Prok!" Lumeus mencoba mengambil perhatian para undangan untuk mendengarkannya. "Dengan lengkapnya para undangan, akan kita mulai acara pertunangan ini. Kedua pasangan dipersilahkan maju kedepan dan saling bertukar cincin. Naruto kini yang mengenakan Tuxedo nampak amat tampan karena tampangnya dimata para iblis adalah tampang Minato. Sementara, Sona dan Akeno menganggap wajar hal tersebut karena mereka berpikir Naruto adalah keturunan Lucifer sehingga berubah postur tubuh bukanlah hal yang sulit.

Sementara itu, Rias mengenakan gaun berwarna putih yang membuatnya nampak begitu cantik. Naruto yang melihat ini menjadi merasa aneh. "Oi, ini kan pertunangan. Kenapa malah jadi seperti pertunagan?" pikirnya. Sementara itu, Madara yang melihat juga mendeteksi keanehan. "O-oi, Akaba. Kenapa acara ini lebih seperti pernikahan ketimbang pertunangan?" tanya Madara dengan wajah bingung. Akaba yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum. "Ya, asal kau tahu. Pertunangan kaum iblis sudah bisa dianggap resepsi pernikahan sedangkan pernikahan itu hanyalah sebuah acara pestanya (ini Cuma karangan author saja). Madara yang mendengarnya langsung membulatkan matanya. "Nani?!" kata Madara sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sedih dan iba. "Be Strong ya" katanya sambil menenggak wine sebanyak-banyaknya karena tidak mau tahu lagi.

Akhirnya Naruto dan Rias saling berhadapan. Mata mereka saling menatap lumayan lama. Akhirnya Naruto memakaikan cincin putih tersebut pada jari manis Rias begitu pula dengan Rias. Tepuk tangan Riuh mewarnai acara tersebut. Kemudian Lumeus melanjutkan bicaranya. "Dipersilahkan kepada kedua mempelai untuk saling berciuman." Katanya dengan nada senang. "hah?!" Naruto menatap bingung Rias dan lainnya. Rias nampak bersemu merah mukanya. Naruto tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti hal tersebut. "Cup" bibir kedua orang tersebut bersentuhan dengan lembut. Semua yang melihatnya nampak gembira sedangkan Naruto kebingungan dan Madara? Jangan ditanya. Dia sudah menampar wajahnya beberapa kali karena setengah mati menahan tawa dan rasa kasihan karena Naruto telah menikah. Ya, Menikah bukan bertunangan.

Sementara itu

Kuroka yang nampaknya sedang berjalan pulang dari berbelanja dihadang oleh beberapa iblis bersayap lima pasang dengan tatapan tajam. "Kuroka, kau ditahan atas tuduhan pembunuhan terhadap majikanmu. Kau akan dieksekusi mati di ibukota"Kata salah satu dari mereka sambil memerintahkan kepada para temannya untuk mengepung Kuroka. Kuroka yang melihat hal tersebut mendecih tidak suka. "Apa-apaan ini?" batinnya

TBC

**Sekian Chapter 13 kali ini. Terima kasih banyak yang udah Fav, follow, ataupun review fic gaje satu ini hehehe. Oh iya! Kalau ada saran ama ide jangan ragu buat keluarkan ^_^. Sekian dan terima kasih. Mind to Review?.^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

Tittle: Brand New World

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Pairing: nanti aja hehehe

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Naruto dan madara yang telah mati dalam perang dunia Shinobi keempat kini sedang menghadapi putusan dari hakim dunia akhirat untuk memasuki neraka atau surga, tanpa diduga, madara melakukan hal diluar dugaan yang membuat raja dunia akhirat menjatuhi mereka berdua hukuman aneh nan unik. More friendly madara! Strong-Naru!

Warning: OOC (Amat sangat),Typo,Adult theme, violence, gore,etc.

**A/N: Setelah ini, author mau istirahat seminggu dulu. Jadwal fic akan author tulis di profil. Nanti malam kalian akan tahu kok. Seminggu ini author akan membaca LN untuk menambah inovasi cerita. Dan author akan membalas beberapa pertanyaan Guest yang author lihat.**

**Q:Kenapa Kuroka bisa terkepung?  
A: yang mau menangkapnya adalah anak buah Falbium**

**Q:Naruto kelas berapa?  
A: Jawaban kamu ada di A/N chapter 3. Dan ini memang beda dari Canon.**

**Sekian Review Guest yang dapat author lihat. Nanti bila ada yang belum terbalas akan author balas di chapter depan**

Chapter 14

Disebuah tanah lapang yang sepi

"Bruakh!"

Terjadi adegan pertempuran yang tidak seimbang antara seorang gadis melawan sekitar tujuh orang iblis dengan lima pasang sayap yang menandakan bahwa mereka bukanlah lawan sembarangan. Gadis yang bernama Kuroka itu tampaknya masih bisa dengan mudah mengikuti aliran serangan musuh dan menangkis setiap mereka. Jangan ragukan kemampuan buronan tersebut.

"Brakh!"

Sebuah pukulan keras menghantam salah satu iblis dan membuat dia terpental keras mencium tanah. "Hah, jangan remehkan aku!" kata sang gadis dengan nada percaya diri. "Wush!" tiba-tiba dari belakang gadis datang sebuah serangan berubah tusukan pedang yang diarahkan padanya. "Syut!" Kuroka berputar kebelakang sambil mengangkat tinggi kakinya dan menghantamkannya kekepala iblis tersebut. "Uhuk!" iblis malang tersebut terjatuh ketanah dengan kepala berdarah-darah. "Ayolah, masa Cuma segitu kekuatan kalian? Apa gunanya punya lima pasang sayap kalau Cuma segini" ejek Kuroka pada musuhnya.

"Grep!" tangan iblis yang terjatuh tersebut berhasil menyentuh kaki Kuroka. "Lepaskan!" Kuroka menjadi panik karena kakinya menjadi kaku. Sementara itu, sang iblis tersenyum senang. "Hahaha. Ini adalah cairan pemberian Falbium-sama. Dia bilang, jika musuh melakukan perlawanan maka gunakan ini hahaha" tawa sang iblis dengan nada senang.

Kuroka yang tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak tidak dapat berbuat apapun. Perlahan para iblis tadi kembali bangkit dan memanggil sebuah lingkaran sihir besar dan membawa pergi Kuroka bersama mereka. Kuroka yang mulutnya bahkan tidak mampu bergerak lagi hanya dapat menitikkan air mata. 'Tolong aku, Naruto' lirihnya.

Sementara itu,

Pesta terus berlanjut dengan meriah diacara pertunangan yang mungkin sekarang kita sebut pernikahan. Naruto dan Rias kini sedang duduk disebuah singgasana sembari menunggu instruksi selanjutnya. "Para hadirin, saatnya penyerahan hadiah dari para tamu yang diwakili oleh masing-masing wakil dari masing-masing klan" ujar Lumeus dengan bersemangat.

"Baiklah, yang pertama adalah hadiah dari keluarga Gremory." Kata Lumeus sambil melirik Lucius sebagai perwakilannya. Lucius yang melihat mengerti dan langsung berjalan sambil membawa sebuah pedang. "Naruto, ini adalah pedang hadiah dari keluarga kami. pedang ini bukanlah sebuah pedang yang sakti namun pedang pedang ini memiliki daya segel yang kuat. Menurut kami kau pantas mendapatkannya." Jelas Lucius. Naruto lalu mengambil pedang tersebut dan memegangnya. "Bwosh!" Api biru mengaliri pedang tersebut. Para hadirin yang melihatnya langsung terkesima. 'Ternyata dia benar-benar keturunan Maou' batin mereka dengan nada terkejut.

Sementara Naruto yang melihat pedang ini mengeluarkan api Cuma memandang penasaran senjata tersebut. 'Kok bisa ada senjata Shinobi didunia ini?' batinnya penasaran. Madara yang melihatpun menjadi penasaran.' Hmm, benda itu mirip dengan Bashosen' Madara mencoba menyelidiki benda itu dengan Sharingannya. Naruto yang kemudian tersadar dari kekagumannya lalu mengucapkan terima kasih pada Lucius.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya adalah hadiah dari klan Bael. Dipersilahkan kepada Sairaorg Bael untuk menyerahkan hadiah mereka." Kata Lumeus sambil menatap seorang pemuda berambut pendek dengan tubuh kekarnya. Sairaorg lalu maju kedepan dan memberikan hadiah pada Naruto dan Rias sebuah Pisau belati yang berwarna hitam. "Ini adalah salah satu pusaka keluarga kami, kuharap kalian mau menerimanya." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Naruto lalu menerimanya sambil tersenyum dan mencoba memegang pisau tersebut. ' Hmm, lagi-lagi senjata Shinobi' batin Naruto dengan perasaaan yang penuh tanda tanya karena penasaran kenapa ada benda seperti itu disini. "Terima kasih,ano…." Naruto menjadi bingung sendiri mau memanggil Sairaorg apa. "Sairaorg saja" balas Sairaorg sambil tersenyum. "Oke, terima kasih Sairaorg!" Kata Naruto dengan senang sambil menjabat tangan Sairaorg. "Deg!" Sairaorg yang merima salam tersebut merasakan sebuah kekuatan besar dari tubuh Naruto.

Kemudian Sairaorg tersenyum tipis. "Nee, Naruto. Bagaimana kalau nanti kita bertarung?" tanya Sairaorg sambil tersenyum. Rias yang melihatnya Cuma mengurut kepalanya. "Ya ampun, jangan bilang jiwa petarungnya keluar lagi" keluh Rias yang tahu kebiasaan saudaranya itu. Naruto yang mendengarnya tersenyum lebar. "Oke, nanti aku layani keinginanmu" jawab pemuda kuning tersebut dengan senang.

Mereka berdua akhirnya melepaskan tangan mereka dan Sairaorg turun dari panggung kecil tersebut. Lumeus lalu terus membacakan berbagai klan yang memberikan hadiah. Kebanyakan hadiah berupa senjata ataupun hiasan. "Baiklah, sekarang adalah saat yang paling special. Kali ini hadiah dari para Maou" Lumeus melanjutkan pidatonya. "Dipersilahkan kepada Maou Lucifer untuk memberikan hadiahnya." Kata Lumeus sambil menatap Sirzechs.

Sirzechs lalu maju sambil menyerahkan sebuah pistol dan Surat pada Naruto. Naruto lalu mengambil pistol tersebut. "Ini hanya hadiah kecil. Kemampuan rusaknya tidak seberapa, namun cukup kuat" kata Sirzechs sambil tersenyum. Naruto yang mendengarnya tertawa kecil. Naruto kemudian membuka surat yang diberikan Sirzechs. "Tep" tangan Sirzechs melarangnya. "Kau boleh baca namun sembunyikan emosimu" kata Sirzechs dengan tatapan serius. Sementara Rias yang melihatnya jadi bingung. "Baiklah" kata Naruto dengan nada yang lebih serius. Naruto akhirnya memilih untuk membacanya setelah acara selesai.

Setelah Sirzechs memberikan hadiahnya. Kini giliran Ajuka yang memberikannya. Nampak Maou tersebut baru tiba diacara tersebut. 'Dia sama kuatnya dengan SIrzechs' batin Naruto begitu melihat Ajuka. Nampak seorang pria tampang dengan aura yang mengerikan dimata Naruto perlahan menghampirinya. "Salam kenal, Naruto" kata Ajuka sambil tersenyum dan menawarkan tangannya. "Ya, salam kenal juga, Ajuka-san" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Ajuka merasa senang karena kali ini kenalannya tidak begitu formal padanya. "Hmm, baiklah. Selamat untuk pertunanganmu. Awalnya aku ingin memberi sesuatu yang bersifat simbolis saja. Namun setelah melihat dirimu, aku pikir lebih baik aku memberikanmu sesuatu yang lebih istimewa." Balas Ajuka sambil tersenyum.

Naruto yang mendengarnya jadi bingung. "Maksudnya?". "Ctak!" dengan satu jentikan jari Ajuka muncullah sebuah papan catur. Rias yang melihatnya langsung membulatkan matanya. "I-itu kan?!" kata Rias tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ajuka yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyu. "Yap, ini evil Piece" kata Ajuka sambil tersenyum. "Naruto, karena kau tidak pernah tahu sistem kami maka akan kureinkarnasikan kau secara khusus sekarang" kata Ajuka sambil tersenyum. Naruto dan Madara yang mendengarnya langsung terkejut melihatnya. "Drak!" Madara hendak maju melakukan sesuatu namun ditahan oleh Akaba. "Tenanglah, sebenarnya kita ini empat serangkai" kata Akaba sambil tersenyum.

Sementara Naruto yang disuruh mendekat menjadi panik bukan main. 'O-oi, kenapa aku menjadi iblis sungguhan?!' teriaknya dalam hati. Sementara Rias berkeringat dingin melihat hal tersebut. "Tep" Naruto kini berada tepat didepan Ajuka. Ajuka lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Naruto. "Tenanglah, aku tahu semuanya" kata Ajuka sambil tersenyum. Naruto membulatkan matanya. "Tolong kerjasamanya" kata Naruto dengan nada pasrah. "Baiklah, tenanglah. Menjadi iblis tak seburuk dugaanmu" kata Ajuka sembari memulai Ritualnya.

"Sring!" Sebuah cahaya berwarna biru keluar dan nampak Ajuka membacakan mantra yang Naruto tak paham. Nampak sebuah bidak King menyatu dengan tubuh Naruto. "Sring!" Ritual tersebut selesai. Para undangan bertepuk tangan melihatnya sedangkan Madara yang melihatnya Cuma menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. 'Kebohongan ni menjadi kenyataan' kata Madara pada dirinya sendiri.

Ajuka lalu pergi turun dari panggung. Acara selanjutnya dilanjutkan dengan pemberian hadiah dari Maou lain yang bersifat simbolik.

Akhirnya, acara pertunagan yang melelahkan tersebut selesai. Madara berjalan menghampiri Naruto. "Bocah, kau tahukah jika ini bukan pertunagan?" tanya Madara dengan wajah yang agak iba melihat Naruto. "Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada bingung. Madara lalu menghela nafas panjang dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Naruto. "EH?! Serius?! Aduh kenapa kau tidak bilang?!" tanya Naruto dengan nada panik. "Aku juga baru diberi tahu!" balas Madara dengan nada sengit. Mereka berdua lalu terduduk disebuah lorong gedung.

"Oi, bagaimana rasanya menjadi iblis?" tanya Madara dengan nada penasaran. Naruto Cuma menggelengkan kepalanya. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak merasakan perubahan apapun. Ajuka sempat menemuiku tadi. Dia bilang dia telah memodifikasi lingkaran sihirku sehingga berlogo Lucifer. "Kata Naruto dengan nada putus asa. "Ah, masa sih? Aku benar-benar sudah menikah sekarang?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan nada tak percaya pada Madara. "Benar bocah." Jawab Madara dengan malas.

"Ah, entahlah ini sial atau bagus. Yang pasti jalani saja" kata Naruto dengan nada tak bergairah. "Srek" tiba-tiba sebuah surat terjatuh dari kantong celananya. Naruto yang teringat surat tersebut langsung membacanya. "Srek!" Naruto meremas surat tersebut. Madara yang melihatnya jadi bingung. "Ada apa bocah?" tanya Madara dengan nada bingung. "Kuroka ditangkap" kata Naruto dengan nada marah. Naruto lalu berdiri sambil berjalan dengan langkah yang cepat dan terburu-buru menuju tempat Sirzechs diikuti dari belakang oleh Madara yang juga nampak tak senang dengan perkataan Naruto tadi.

Sementara itu, Sirzechs kini sedang bersama sang istri yakni Grayfia Lucifuge sedang berada diruangan kerja sibuk menyelesaikan tugas yang tertinggal akibat acara pertunangan tadi. "Brak!" sebuah tendangan keras menghantam pintu kantor Sirzechs. Dan masuklah Naruto dengan tatapan marah sambil menghampiri Sirzechs.

"Grep!" dengan kecepatan yang tidak dapat diterima akal sehat Naruto telah mencengkram leher Sirzechs. Sementara itu Grayfia yang melihatnya langsung bersiaga dan siap menyerang dengan sihirnya namun ditodong oleh sebuah pedang biru dari seseorang didepan pintu yang tatapannya tak kalah marahnya.

"Sirzechs…. Kenapa kau ingkar janji?!" tanya Naruto dengan nada kesal. Sirzechs yang paham dengan maksud Naruto langsung menjelaskannya. "Aku sudah mendiskusikan hal itu dengan para Maou dan dewan. Namun aku kalah suara." Kata Sirzechs dengan nada kesal. "Anggota klan yang menjadi korban Kuroka menolak mentah-mentah petisiku. Dia bilang bahwa petisiku tidak mempunyai alasan yang kuat. Cuma Ajuka dan Serafall yang menyetujui petisiku" kata Sirzechs dengan nada tak suka. Naruto lalu melepas cengkramannya.

"Sirzechs, siapa yang bertindak sebagai eksekutornya?"tanya Naruto. "Falbium, dia adalah pemegang kendali militer disini." Kata Sirzechs dengan menatap Naruto dalam-dalam. "Kapan eksekusi itu akan dilaksanakan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada kesal. " besok pagi, tepat dialun-alun kota" balas Maou Lucifer tersebut. Naruto terhenyak mendengarnya. "Dimana Kuroka dipenjara?" tanya Naruto dengan nada tergesa-gesa. "Di bagian barat ibukota Lilith, disebuah kastil kecil." Balas Sirzechs yang tiba-tiba matanya membulat. "Jangan bilang kau mau kesana?!" kata Sirzechs dengan tatapan membulat. Naruto hanya diam saja. "Tentu saja, anggota keluargaku dalam bahaya. Mana bisa aku diam saja" Naruto lalu berjalan keluar ruangan tersebut bersama Madara.

"Kakek tua, kita akan membuat pesta" kata Naruto sambil menatap tajam Madara. "Tidak, jangan tergesa-gesa. Meskipun kau dan aku sangat kuat tapi kita tidak boleh menyusup secara bodoh ketempat musuh" kata Madara dengan tatapan serius. Naruto yang mendengarnya menjadi naik darah. "Apa kau bilang? Kenapa kau jadi penakut begini hah?" tanya Naruto dengan nada mengolok. Madara yang mendengarnya Cuma mengepalkan tangannya dengan kesal. "Jangan gegabah, kau lupa kalau dunia ini penuh dengan klan. Jika kau membuat keributan dan menyebabkan perang saudara. Apa kau mau bertanggung jawab?" tanya Madara dengan nada sengit. "LALU AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA?!" tanya Naruto dengan urat mata menyembul.

"Tenanglah, mala mini kita atur strategi. Aku yakin pasti ada cara untuk menyelamatkan Kuroka. Aku akan meminta bantuan Akaba" kata Madara sembari berjalan menyusuri lorong. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma terdiam. Dengan langkah tak bersemangat dia menuju kekamar pengantinnya.

"Kriet!" pintu kamar pengantin Naruto terbuka dan nampaklah seorang gadis berambut merah sedang duduk menatap bulan. Naruto berjalan menghampiri Gadis tersebut. Gadis yang menyadari kehadiran Naruto lalu menengok kebelakang dan melihat seseorang dengan tatapan tidak bersemangatnya. "Ada apa denganmu?" tanya gadis tersebut dengan nada penasaran. "Rias, sepertinya besok aku akan membuat keributan disini" kata Naruto dengan nada tak bersemangat. Rias yang mendengarnya jadi bingung. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rias bingung. Naruto lalu menceritakan semuanya.

Rias yang mendengarnya Cuma menghela nafas panjang. "Aku telah berjanji dan aku harus memenuhinya" kata Naruto dengan wajah yang tak dapat dipahami ekspresinya. "Aku telah gagal dahulu dan sekarang apakah aku akan gagal lagi?" tanya Naruto pada sesuatu yang dia pandang hampa. Rias yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum kecut. "Grep" Rias membenamkan kepala Naruto kedalam dadanya. "Dasar, kenapa kau begitu terpaku pada masa lalu?" tanya gadis merah tersebut sambil tersenyum lembut. "Janganlah menjadikan masa lalu sebagai sebuah beban untukmu. Kau Cuma sedang kalut saja. Aku yakin Kuroka akan selamat" kata Rias sambil tersenyum lembut. "Serr" Perlahan baju Rias basah karena aliran air mata Naruto. "Dasar cengeng" kata Rias sambil tertawa kecil. Naruto tak menghiraukan hal tersebut dan terlelap dalam tidur.

Keesokan paginya.

"Brakh!" pintu kamar Naruto dan Rias dibuka secara paksa oleh seseorang dengan tampilan 30an dengan rambut raven panjangnya. "Bocah, waktunya bertindak" kata orang yang tak lain adalah Madara tersebut. Naruto ternyata sudah bersiap dengan pakaian seba hitam. "Aku tahu" kata Naruto sambil menatap dengan penuh rasa percaya diri. Madara yang melihatnya tersenyum tipis. "Gadis itu ada gunanya juga" komentar Madara. Sementara itu, Rias telah pergi dari ruangan tersebut. "Kagenbunshin no jutsu" "Boof!" muncullah sebuah bunshin Naruto yang berada disamping majikannya. "Gantikan aku selama aku pergi" perintah Naruto pada bunshinnya. "Baik bos" balas bunshin tersebut. "Madara, pasangi dia genjutsu itu juga." Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk bunshinnya. "Iya iya" balas Madara dengan nada malas.

Setelah pemasangan tersebut. Naruto dan Madara lalu pergi melalui balkon rumah Rias dan menuju tempat Kuroka dipenjara. "Tep" Naruto dan Madara setelah sekian lama berlari akhirnya tibna ditempat tersebut. Naruto dapat melihat Kuroka sedang dipasung dan anehnya dia nampak tak berdaya. Naruto lalu menghampiri Madara. "Kakek tua, apa rencanamu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada bingung. " Akaba akan memberikanku bantuan. Namun dia tidak bilang apa itu. Nanti ketika Kuroka akan diangkut ketengah kota, kita akan menyergap mereka." Kata Madara yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

Perlahan, nampak sebuah kereta menarik Kuroka menuju tempat eksekusinya. Naruto dan Madara mulai bersiaga menunggu bantuan dari Akaba.

"Duar!" tiba tiba terdengar ledakkan dahsyat yang membuat para rombongan eksekutor tersebut berhenti bergerak dan menjadi panik. "Ada apa ini?!" teriak mereka dengan nada panik. Madara dan Naruto langsung menggunakan hood mereka dan menutup mulut mereka dan menyerbu kearah para algojo tersebut. "Jangan membunuh" kata Naruto yang dibalas oleh anggukan Madara. "Mokuton: jukai Kotan!" seru Naruto sembari memunculkan akar pohon dari tanah yang membuat para algojo tersebut terjerat dengan akar tersebut. "Suiton: Bakusui Shoha!" seru Madara sembari menyemburkan luapan air yang membuat akar-akar tersebut basah dan tergenang oleh air tersebut. Madara lalu mengalirkan cakra petirnya dan membuat semua algojo tadi tersengat listrik dan pingsan. Naruto yang melihat Kuroka langsung berlari kencang menghampirinya.

"Wush!" Sebuah pedang mencoba menebas kepala Naruto. Beruntung sempat dia tahan dengan tanganny. Mata katak Naruto menatap tajam kepada penyerangnya. "Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan tak suka. "Namaku Falbium. Dan aku sedang dibuat repot oleh penyusup sepertimu" katanya dengan nada malas. "Brakh!" terdengar sebuah derap langkah yang terdengar masif. Madara menatap sekelilingnya. Ternyata ribuan iblis telah mengepung mereka. Madara yang melihat hal tersebut mendecih. "Sial, aku tak mungkin mengamuk disini" desisnya. Naruto yang melihat mereka dikepung lalu mundur ketengah dan begitu pula Madara. Mereka berdua kini sedang berdempetan punggung. "Dejavu?" tanya Naruto pada Madara. "Tentunya" jawab pria tersebut. 'Mana bantuanmu, Akaba?' pikir Madara dengan tatapan tak suka melihat semua ini.

"Blar!" Sebuah petir menghantam kereta Kuroka dan membuat Falbium menghindar. Naruto dan Madara membulatkan mata mereka. "KUROKA!" teriak Naruto yang panik melihat hal tersebut. "Wush!" dari tumpukkan debu tersebut muncul seseorang yang mereka kenal. "Rossweisse?" tanya Madara bingung. Rossweisse kini telah merangkul Kuroka sembari berpindah dengan cepat kearah Madara dan Naruto.

"Tenang saja. Akaba-san mengirimku kesini" katanya sembari menodongkan tombaknya kearah para musuh. Naruto yang melihat Kuroka sudah aman meskipun Kuroka seperti membatu merasa lebih lega."Kenapa dia?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap bingung. "Ini sihir kuno, biarkan aku mengobatinya. Kalian lindungilah aku selama aku mengobatinya" kata Rossweisse yang dibalas anggukan Naruto dan Madara. "Baiklah" jawab mereka berdua.

Falbium yang melihat tawanannya terbebas Cuma menatap bosan mereka. "Ah, ini sungguh merepotkan" katanya sembari mengayunkan pedangnya. "Kepung mereka" perintah Falbium. "BAIK!" jawab para anak buahnya sembari menyerbu kearah Naruto dan Madara.

"Blarr!" "Bwosh!" tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto berubah warna dan memasuki mode bijuu sedangkan Madara mengeluarkan Susano'o miliknya yang dia atur ukurannya sehingga menjadi tidak terlalu besar maupun kecil. Kira kira seukuran milik Itachi. "Bwosh!" cakra Naruto menyatu dengan susano'o milik Madara. "Kakek, kita lindungi mereka berdua dengan cara ini" kata Naruto yang dibalas anggukan Madara. "Huooo!" teriak mereka dengan nada bersemangat. Tampak Susano'o Madara yang memiliki dua wajah berubah warna nya jadi biru dengan balutan orange. "Heah!" teriak naruto dan Madara sambil bersama-sama memukul para musuhnya dengan pedang susano'o mereka. Nampaknya Madara dan Naruto berbagi control atas Susano'o tersebut.

"Uarggh!" para iblis tersebut terpental karena sapuan tangan besar Susano'o tersebut. Sementara itu, Falbium yang melihat hal tersebut langsung bergegas dan menyerang kearah Naruto.

"Terima ini!" teriak Falbiumm sambil melayangkan tendangan berkekuatan penuh kearah Naruto. "Brak!" Susano'o tersebut retak bersama dengan terpentalnya Naruto kebagian luar. Falbium lalu menerjang kearah Naruto yang dianggapnya merepotkan. Sementara itu, Madara sibuk menghadapi kepungan musuhnya.

"Bruakh!" "Buakh!" Naruto dan Falbium saling bertukar serangan baik pukulan maupun senjata. "Katon: Goka Mekkyaku!" seru Naruto sambil menembakkan sebuah gelombang api kearah Falbium. "Jangan remehkan aku" kata Falbium sembari melemparkan pedangnya yang membuat api tersebut sirna. Pedang tersebut menuju tepat kedada Naruto. "Grep!" dengan tangan bijuunya Naruto berhasil menahan laju pedang tersebut meskipun dia mesti terdorong lumayan jauh.

"Syut!" sebuah tendangan mengarah kekepala Naruto. "Tep!" dengan sigap Naruto menahan tendangan tersebut. Falbium membuka mulutnya dan mengarahkan sebuah lingkaran sihir kekepala Naruto. "Sial!" Kata Naruto yang tahu kalau itu adalah sebuah laser. Dengan sigap tangan bijuu Naruto membentuk rasengan dan mengarahkannya kekepala Falbium. "duakh!" Falbium terpental lumayan jauh.

"Kau menarik juga" kata Falbium sembari mengeluarkan energi iblisnya yang berwarna hitam. "Sring!" beberapa lingkaran sihir muncul mengepun Naruto. Naruto langsung melempar kunai bercabang tiganya kearah Falbiumm yang dapat ditangkis dengan mudah oleh Falbium. "Selamat tinggal" kata Falbium sambil menembakkan listrik dari lingkaran sihir yang mengepung Naruto. "Duar!" sebuah ledakkan besar terjadi.

"Selamat tinggal apanya?" tanya Naruto yang muncul dari belakang Falbium sembari menyiapkan sebuah jurus pamungkasnya, Rasenshuriken." Terima ini!" teriak Naruto sambil melempar Shuriken tersebut. Falbium yang sadar langsung menoleh kebelakang dan menangkap Shuriken tersebut dengan tenaga iblisnya dan membuangnya jauh jauh. "Duar!" terdengar ledakkan dahsyat yang membuat warga kota panik.

"Hmm, jurusmu bahaya loh" kata Falbium yang dibalas senyum Naruto. "kau juga". "Kalau begitu aku akan memaksakan diri" kata Naruto sambil mengumpulkan cakra negative ddan positifnya dan menoba membentuk sebuah bijuudama. Falbium yang merasakan jurus itu amat berbahaya langsung bergegas menyerang Naruto. "Terima ini!" teriak Naruto sambil melemparkan benda mengerikan itu.

"GROAR!" seekor naga berwarna hitam kemerahan menabrak bijuudama Naruto dan membuat benda tersebut meledak diudara. "Duar!"

"Grep!" sebuah tangan menahan laju Falbium. "Hmm, bahkan Power of Destructionku tidak mempan menahannya." Gumam orang yang menahan tangan Falbium yang tak lain adalah Sirzechs.

"Sirzechs, apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Falbium dengan nada bingung. Sirzechs lalu menoleh pada Naruto. "Hentikan pertarungan ini, aku akan membawa kalian berdua menemui semua ketua klan" kata Sirzechs dengan nada serius.

Naruto dan Falbium hanya menatap tajam satu sama lain

TBC

**Sekian Chapter 14 kali ini. Terima kasih banyak yang udah Fav, follow, ataupun review fic gaje satu ini hehehe. Oh iya! Kalau ada saran ama ide jangan ragu buat keluarkan ^_^. Sekian dan terima kasih. Mind to Review?.^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

Tittle: Brand New World

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Pairing: nanti aja hehehe

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Naruto dan madara yang telah mati dalam perang dunia Shinobi keempat kini sedang menghadapi putusan dari hakim dunia akhirat untuk memasuki neraka atau surga, tanpa diduga, madara melakukan hal diluar dugaan yang membuat raja dunia akhirat menjatuhi mereka berdua hukuman aneh nan unik. More friendly madara! Strong-Naru!

Warning: OOC (Amat sangat),Typo,Adult theme, violence, gore,etc.

**A/N:** **Tiga hari aku baca LN dan aku jadi suka sama karakter Sairaorg hahaha. Ternyata Ddraig dan Albion nista juga sampai nangis karena ulah Chichiryuutei sama Ketsuryuuko hahaha.(mungkin U padanya "Ryu"nya kelebihan hahaha). Oke, selamat membaca aja. Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama hahaha **

Chapter 15

[Naruto POV]

Ya, sekarang aku berada disebuah ruangan sidang yang terkesan amat hirarkis karena posisi tempat para peserta siding yang nampak seperti colloseum yang pernah kulihat di TV. Hmm, nampaknya Sirzechs masih belum lepas tangan soal masalah Kuroka. Ya, kuacungi kau jempol kali ini. Tapi, aku merasan tidak enak hati pada Kuroka yang masih terborgol disebelah kiriku dan para penjaganya yang mengeluarkan tatapan intimidatif pada Kuroka yang masih lemah.

Ketika aku menoleh pada Madara, dia Cuma menatap tajam para bangsawan menyebalkan itu. Mungkin sekarang aku menemukan sebuah alasan sederhana untuk tidak menghadiri acara keluarga Gremory kelak. Aku tak tahan dengan sikap arogan para bangsawanitu!

"Tok!" "Tok!" "Tok!"

Ahh, ketukan palu dari seorang hakim yang berada diatasku nampaknya mulai membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Naruto Lucifer, apa maksud tindakanmu menyerang Falbium-sama dan mencoba membebaskan penjahat kelas SS Kuroka?" ahh, suara sok bijak itu menggema lagi. Ayolah, aku yakin dia tidak jauh beda sifatnya dengan para hakim dunia nyata yang suka menerima suap. Tapi kali ini kasusnya adalah hakim yang berpihak pada kaum bangsawan.

"Kuroka tidak bersalah, dia adalah anggota keluargaku. Jadi apakah perlu alasan untuk melindungi anggota keluargaku?" aku mencoba menantang semua bangsawan disini. Aku tidak takut pada mereka semua! Dibandingkan dengan keempat Maou yang tampaknya masih menaruh simpati padaku. Oke, mungkin kalian tidak percaya kalau Falbium masih memperhatikanku dan kakek tua ini. Tapi itu terpancar dari matanya teman!

"Naruto Lucifer! Alasan bodoh macam apa itu?! Kau mencoba menekankan egomu kah?" ya, kau benar pak tua! Aku egois dan aku bangga karena itu!

"Lalu, sekarang kau mau apa hah? Kuroka adalah korban dari nafsu majikannya, ya…. Meskipun majikannya tidak beruntung karena dia tidak tahu kekuatan bidaknya." Ahh, aku mulai menuang bensin disebuah kobaran api kecil. Mari kita lihat apakah "bensin" ini membakar para bangsawan yang harga dirinya setinggi harga sembako itu marah.

"Kurang ajar kau! Beraninya kau menghina keluarga kami! asal kau tahu, Wilson-sama tidak akan berbuat tidak senonoh pada kucing kampung itu!" Ahh, nampaknya ada yang sudah terbakar emosinya. Namun, dia juga salah. Dia membakar emosiku juga. Lebih baik kudiamkan mulut wanita tua itu.

"Wush!" kulesatkan sebuah kunai yang kualiri dengan cakra petir kedalam sebuah kunai. "Jrut!" ahh, kunai itu melekat diatas kepala wanita tua itu. Ara, sekaarang dia ketakutan setengah mati. Ayolah, masa dengan kunai lemah itu saja kau sudah takut. Mana jiwa bangsawanmu?

"Hmmp!" hey, kakek tua itu saja sudah setengah mati menahan tawanya. Aku benar kan, kek. Aku bahkan masih lebih menghormati kakek tua itu meskipun dia menyebalkan setengah mati. Ah, mungkin nanti aku minta Azazel membuatkanku alat untuk memberi "pelajaran" pada kakek itu.

"Naruto Lucifer! Beraninya kau melukai keluarga bangsawan! Kau akan dihukum berat akibat kesalahanmu!" ayolah! Aku Cuma bermain-main saja dan kau memberiku hukuman seolah aku memiliki dosa yang setara dengan membunuh Maou.

"Hentikan! Naruto tidak sepenuhnya salah. Dia punya alasan untuk bertindak! Kami berempat setuju untuk membiarkan Kuroka bebas kali ini" Wah, Sirzechs membelaku. Sungguh senang hatiku kali ini. Mungkin aku juga harus berterima kasih pada Ajuka yang telah membantuku kemarin. Entah kenapa ada yang aneh dengan evil piecenya. Aku yakin itu!

"Sirzechs-sama, tapi dia melukai seorang bangsa-" "Hey, sudahlah. Bagaimana kalau aku bertarung dengannya saja. Kalau aku kalah Kuroka bisa kalian hukum. Kalau dia yang menang maka Kuroka bebas" ah, sebuah suara bersemangat serta percaya diri ditangkap oleh telingaku. Aku mencoba menoleh dan menyaksikan seorang pemuda berbadan kekar serta berambut pendek dengan seorang yang memakai topeng diwajahnya sedang berdiri dibelakang kami dan menatapku dengan tatapan seorang petarung.

"Sairaorg!kau jangan bicara sembarangan! Kau tahukan akibatnya jika kau kalah!" Hakim tua itu ribut sekali sih! Biarkan saja aku dan Sairaorg saling bertukar tinju.

"Tidak, kami setuju dengan hal itu" wah, nampaknya para tetua Bael setuju dengan hal itu. Hmm, ada apa ya? Mungkinkah mereka percaya dengan kekuatan Sairaorg?

"Baiklah, karena sebagian keluarga bangsawan menyetujui maka akan diputuskan melalui pertarungan. Pertarungan akan diadakan di ibukota Lilith nanti malam." Ahh, nampaknya sang hakim benar-benar sudah gila dengan keluarga bangsawan. Tapi sudahlah, aku akan menyelesaikan ini. Aku juga penasaran dengan Sairaorg.

"Naruto, aku menanti pertarungan yang menyegarkan" Sairaorg mengajukan sebuah Bro-fist padaku. "Oke" mulutku menyetujui perkataannya. Baiklah, mungkin aku harus menemui Rias sekarang dan meminta sarannya.

[End POV]

Akhirnya sidang ditunda dan Kuroka dibawa masuk kedalam sebuah sel tahanan di ruangan tersebut. Naruto dan Madara nampak kesal dengan sikap hakim tersebut.

"Bocah, kau serius mau melawannya?" Madara bertanya pada Naruto dengan wajah yang nampak kebingungan. Bukan karena sikap nyalang Naruto tadi melainkan karena sesuatu yang aneh tertangkap oleh Madara melalui tubuh Sairaorg.

"Tentu, apa ada yang aneh dari darinya?" Tanya balik Naruto yang penasaran dengan sikap Madara yang menjadi lebih waspada.

"Ya, tubuhnya secara tak langsung tertangkap oleh mataku memiliki senjutsu yang tinggi kadarnya. Ya, meskipun itu sudah terkontrol dan tidak terlalu mencolok namun dia tidak dapat membohongi mataku" jelas Madara dengan nada menganalisa. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma mangut mangut.

"Oke, sebaiknya aku menemui Rias sekarang" kata Naruto sembari berjalan pergi dari ruang sidang dan mencoba pergi dari tempat itu dengan lingkaran sihir yang sudah dikuasainya dengan cepat.

"Grep" sebuah tangan menahan Naruto. Naruto yang merasa ditahan lalu menoleh dan menyaksikan bahwa seorang pria tampan yang dia kenal sebagai Ajuka menahannya seolah ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Ada apa Ajuka-san?" tanya Naruto dengan nada bingung karena dirinya ditahan saat mau pergi.

Ajuka yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis. "Ikuti aku" katanya sembari menuntun Naruto kesebuah pojok ruangan ditempat sidang tersebut.

"Sring!" mereka menghilang dari tempat itu. Sementara Madara hanya menguap malas sembari berjalan keluar mencoba menikmati dunia bawah yang langitnya ungu itu.

Sementara itu,

"Sring!" Naruto dan Ajuka kini berada disebuah ruangan seperti laboratorium. Ajuka lalu membuka mulutnya dan mencoba berbicara. "Naruto, apakah kau merasakan ada hal aneh dengan evil piecemu?" tanya Ajuka yang langsung to the point.

Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung mendelik dan kemudian tersenyum. "Ya, kau benar. Evil Piece milikku rasanya tidak menyatu dengan baik dengan tubuhku." Balas pemuda kuning itu sembari memegang dadanya yang didalamnya bersemayam evi piece miliknya.

Ajuka lalu mencoba mengamati hal tersebut sembari membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir yang menganalisa tubuh Naruto. Tak lama setelah itu, dirinya tersenyum sendiri. "Naruto, kau benar benar unik" kata Maou Beelzebub tersebut sambil tersenyum seolah menemukan hal menarik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada penasaran. Dia berharap tak ada hal buruk karena senyuman Maou satu itu.

"Begini, Evil pieceku memiliki faktor-faktor tersembunyi yang aku rahasiakan dari pemakainya. Namun, kali inin evil piecemu membuat sebuah faktor sendiri diluar perkiraanku. Aku tidak tahu apa itu namun aku pikir ini adalah sesuatu yang menarik." Katanya Ajuka sambil tersenyum puas.

"Maksudmu?" Naruto tak mengerti dengan perkataan rumit Maou satu itu.

"Gampangnya adalah kau mungkin Iblis yang bukan iblis" Ajuka menambah pusing kepala Naruto yang baru saja mendapat masalah.

"Terserahlah, tapi aku harus menemui Rias sekarang" Kata Naruto seraya menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir. "Oke" Ajuka melambaikan pelan tangannya pada Naruto yang mulai menghilang.

Dikediaman Rias

"Sring!" Naruto muncul dengan lingkaran sihirnya dan berada didalam sebuah kamar kecil. "Are? Ternyata lingkaran sihirku belum sempurna" komentarnya dengan nada kecewa.

"Srrrsssshhhhh" terdengar suara gemericik air. Naruto yang penasaran lalu menoleh kebelakan dan melihat sebuah dinding kaca yang buram dengan siluet seorang gadis yang sedang membasahi badannya dengan Shower.

' Shimatta!' umpat Naruto dalam hatinya ketika sadar kalau yang dia masuki adalah kamar mandi dan sedang dipakai oleh seseorang.

'T-tenang, Uzumaki! Ini seperti saat menangkap kucing daimyo! Kau Cuma perlu menyelinap dengan pelan dan keluar dari tempat ini dengan selamat.' Naruto mencoba menenangkan batinnya yang sudah ketakutan mengingat Rias punya kekuatan mengerikan yang dapat membunuh orang meskipun masih dibawahnya.

Naruto lalu berjinjit ala Shinobi gadungan. Ahh, author Cuma bisa mengurut kepala dengan hal bodoh itu. Mungkin situasi genting membuat dirinya lupa kalau dia Shinobi dan dia punya cara yang lebih elit untuk kabur.

Naruto dengan perlahan akhirnya mencapai pintu keluar. "Kwik!" Naruto langsung berhenti dan melihat kekakinya dan terlihat sebuah bebek karet berwarna kuning sedang tergeletak di lantai kamar mandi dengan ditindih oleh kakinya yang kekar itu.

"Kwek!" Naruto menambah penyakit dengan secara tak sadara memainkan jemari kakinya yang membuat bebek itu berbunyi lagi. 'KUSO!' Naruto menjerit dalam hatinya. Dia berharap orang yang sedang mandi itu tidak mendengar bebek sialan itu bernyanyi.

"Srekk!" Pintu tempat Shower itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang gadis berambut crimson dengan tubuh indahnya yang mulus dan masih basah dengan cucucran air Shower. "Ada apa ribut-ribut begi-" Suara gadis berambut Crimson itu terpotong begitu melihat sesosok pria pirang yang perlahann menoleh padanya dengan leher yang nampak kurang pelumas karena nampak perlahan dan patah-patah mengadapnya.

"R-rias, I-ini tidak seperti yang kau p-pikirkan" Naruto mencoba membela dirinya namun sepasang mata biru langitnya mengkhianati mulut pemuda itu. Bagaimana tidak? Mata tersebut masih dengan mode auto fokus menatap sepasang gunung kembar milik Rias yang masih basah karena air Shower. "Serrr" darah mengalir perlahan dan membuat kesalapahaman itu semakin indah.

"Kau…." Oh gawat! Rias mengeluarkan aura hitam dari belakang punggungnya. Aura itu kemudian bercampur dengan aura berwarna hitam kemerahan. "Dasar mesum!" teriaknya sembari menembakkan sebuah benda hitam yang mengarah kepada Naruto.

"ARRGGGHHHH!" teriakan pilu Uzumaki Naruto menggema seantero kamar itu. Kenapa seantero kamar itu? Rupanya nyonya Gremory, Venelana Gremory. Memasang sihir anti suara untuk membuat kenyamanan rumah itu tidak terganggu oleh….ya, kau tahulah jika pasangan baru menikah melakukan apa dikamar sambil berduaan.

"Ukh!" Naruto kini wajahnya sedang ditetesi dengan air mata Phoenix oleh Rias. Mereka berdua kini sedang duduk diatas ranjang mereka. "Gomen" kata Rias sambil tersenyum grogi karena ulahnya tadi.

"Iya iya. Ini salahku juga masuk tidak bilang padamu dulu" balas Naruto dengan nada malas karena wajahnya dihantam dengan Power Of Destruction. Untunglah dia sempat melapisi wajah tampannya dengan senjutsu yang entah kenapa berhasil melawannya meskipun menyisahkan bonyok pada wajah.

"Jadi, ada apa kau menemuiku? Kupikir kau mau menyelamatkan Kuroka" kata Rias dengan nada penasaran.

"Hmm, begini. Apa yang kau ketahui tentang Sairaorg Bael?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Rias yang mendengar nama Sairaorg diucapkan Naruto justru jadi penasaran. "Hmm, kenapa kau menanyakannya sekarang?" tanyanya dengan nada penasaran. Naruto lalu menceritakan yang terjadi padanya tadi pada Rias dengan jelas dan Rinci.

"Oh, jadi begitu. Baiklah akan kuceritakan tentang apa yang kuketahui mengenai Sairaorg." Katanya sembari tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Sairaorg Bael lahir dari istri pertama Lord Bael sekarang. Istrinya itu berasal dari keluarga Vapula yang merupakan salah satu dari 34 pilar yang masih ada. Awalnya pernikahan mereka berjalan lancar. Bahkan ketika nyonya Bael mengandung, keluarga Bael amat senang karena mereka memiliki keturunan penerus mereka. Namun, ketika Sairaorg yang mereka nanti lahir, sesuatu yang mereka anggap bencana terjadi." Kata Rias dengan wajah sedih.

"Maksudmu?" Naruto bingung.

"keluarga Bael memiliki kekuatan yang membuat mereka menjadi klan teratas dari ketiga puluh empat pilar yang masih aktif yakni Power Of Destruction. Sayangnya, anak mereka yang baru lahir tidak memiliki hal tersebut. Lord Bael amat marah dan mengirim kedua ibu dan anak itu kepengasingan di pinggiran wilayah keluarga bael. Keluarga kami juga sempat mencoba menolong mereka berdua namun keluarga Bael melarang kami dan mengatakan "Jangan ikut campur!" pada kami" kata Rias dengan nada marah.

" Mereka sungguh menyebalkan" komentar Naruto yang kini mulai menemukan titik terang dari masalahnya.

"Sairaorg lahir dilingkungan yang keras. Ibunya yang hidupnya dihabiskan dengan gaya hidup bangsawan membesarkan Sairaorg seorang diri dengan sekuat tenaganya dan Sairaorg tumbuh dalam lingkungan yang buruk. Setiap hari ia mendapat hinaan dari para iblis kelas menengah dan rendah. Sairaorg terus berjuang karena semangat dari ibunya yang membuatnya kuat. Dengan bermodalkan tubuhnya yang telah melewati pelatihan yang amat berat, akhirnya dia menantang pewaris keluarga bael dan berhasil merebut kembali haknya dan menjadi Great King." Rias menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan nada serius

Naruto yang mendengar menjadi mengingat dirinya ketika masih kecil dulu. "Dia mirip denganku" kata Naruto dengan lemah sembari tersenyum lemah. "Mungkin para petinggi Bael ingin menjungkalkan Sairaorg melalui pertarungan ini" kata Naruto dengan nada serius.

"Kalau itu terjadi Onii-sama akan bertindak tegas kali ini" kata Rias dengan nada serius. Naruto yang mendengarnya lalu tersenyum lebar karena perkataan Rias. "Ya, kau benar. Sekarang aku akan melawannya dengan tinjuku juga" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Kemudian dia beranjak pergi dari kamar tersebut.

"Tep" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. "Arigatou" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Rias. "Iya" kata Rias sambil tersenyum lembut.

Skip Time

"Tep!" kini Naruto dan Sairaorg sedang bertatapan satu sama lain dengan tatapan tajam. "UWOOHHHHH!" nampak para penonton dari berbagai kalangan yang mendengar kabar bahwa akan ada pertarungan antara Sairaorg Bael melawan keturunan Lucifer datang memenuhi arena tersebut. Nampaknya berita menyebar begitu cepat.

Sirzechs serta para Maou lain mengamati dari atas dengan tatapan serius. Sementara Madara yang baru datang lebih fokus pada Kuroka yang masih ditangkap. Nampak juga keluarga Gremory yang baru sadar ditipu oleh Bunshin Naruto menyaksikan pertarungan Naruto dengan Sairaorg. Lumeus nampak marah namun dia juga penasaran dengan potensi yang akan ditunjukkan oleh Naruto. Menurutnya, ketika Naruto melawan Raiser tak ada yang istimewa. Baginya itu biasa biasa saja.

"Sing"

Kedua orang tersebut mulai bersiaga satu sama lain. Sairaorg lalu menyatakan sesuatu. "Naruto! Aku akan mengalahkanmu dan membuktikan bahwa aku layak untuk menjadi Maou selanjutnya!" katanya dengan nada percaya diri.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum. "maaf, namun aku harus menyelamatkan keluargaku sekarang" katanya dengan nada serius. Dia memasuki mode senjutsunya.

Sementara itu, Kuroka yang dipasung menghadap arena nampak berlinang air matanya melihat Naruto yang bertarung deminya. "Naruto…" lirihnya dengan nada sedih. Sementara Rias yang datang juga menyaksikan Naruto yang mengeluarkan aura yang familiar baginya. "ini kan….Senjutsu?"

"Wush!" Naruto melesat dengan kecepatan gila dan menerjang kearah Sairaorg dengan pukulan senjutsunya.

"Tep!" Sairaorg dengan mudah menangkapnya dan mengayunkan Naruto keatas dan kemudian dengan kakinya, Sairaorg menendang keras perut Naruto.

"Bruakh!" "Ohok!" Naruto memuntahkan sedikit air dalam mulutnya dan melayang keatas.

"Brek!" sayap iblis Naruto muncul dan membuatnya melayang diudara. Namun ketika Naruto telah melayang diudara, Sairaorg muncul disampingnya dan siap memberikan hadiah berupa bogem dari tanga kanannya.

"Tap!" Naruto berhasil mengelak dan memberikan Sairaorg yang sedang dalam posisi rawan sebuah tinju yang menghantam punggungnya dan membuatnya mendarat ditanah dengan keras.

"Brakh!"

Debu beterbangan diarena dan Naruto yang menyaksikan nampak waspada karena dia sadar itu merupakan salah satu cara untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

Dengan cakra Senjutsunya, Naruto mencoba mendeteksi kehadiran Sairaorg.

'Disitu!' batinnya sambil membutar kebelakang dan mencoba melayangkan sebuah tendangan kearah Sairaorg.

"Tang!" Nampaknya ada sebuah aura yang melindungi tubuh Sairaorg. "Senjutsu?!" pikir Naruto tak percaya. "Hmm, aku menyebutnya Touki! Ini adalah buah latihanku selama ini!" katanya sembari mengepalkan tinjunya yang berlapis Touki.

'Sial!' batin Naruto sambil mengeluarkan cakranya sembari mengeluarkan sebuah armor petir dari cakranya.

Madara yang melihat itu nampak tersenyum sedikit. "Hmm, ternyata dia meniru teknik Raikage" katanya sambil tersenyum. "Menarik" komentarnya dengan nada senang.

"Bruakh!" Pukulan Sairaorg menghantam tubuh Naruto yang teraliri oleh petir dan membuatnya kesemutan. 'Ukh!" Sairaorg lalu menguatkan Toukinya dan meninju Naruto sekuat tenaga secara paksa.

"Wush!" "Bruakh!" Naruto melesat menghantam dinding arena dengan keras.

"Wush!" Naruto melesat sembari memberikan pukulan beraliran cakra petirnya kearah Sairaorg. "Heyah!" teriaknya dengan penuh tenaga dan menghantamkan pukulan tersebut dengan kecepatan tinggi yang membuat Sairaorg tak mampu membalas dan terpental ujung arena. "Bruakh!"

"Ukh! Sudah lama sejak aku mendapat lawan seperti ini! Naruto, kau membuat diriku bersemangat dengan Max!" katanya sembari meningkatkan lagi Toukinya sampai Naruto memandang tak percaya.

"Gila! Ini sih sama seperti melawan Shukaku sendirian" komentar Naruto sembari meningkatkan ketebalan Armor petirnya yang dilapisi oleh cakra Senjutsu.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba" kata Naruto sembari merapal segel. "Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku!" serunya sembari menembakkan sebuah gelombang api besar yang membuat semua penonton terpana karena jurus mengerikan tersebut.

"Seperti semburanku" komentar seekor naga kecil yang menonton pertarungan tersebut.

"Heyah!" Sairaorg melakukan hal Gila dengan menerobos lautan api tersebut sembari menyiapkan sebuah pukulan manis bagi Naruto dengan tangan kanannya.

"!" Naruto terlambat menyadarinya karena kecepatan mereka yang hampir sama. "Bruakh!" "Wush!" sebuah pukulan keras menghantam Naruto dan membuatnya dirinya memuntahkan darah. "Ohok!"

"Naruto!" Kuroka hendak menerobos kearena namun ditahan oleh para penjaga disana.

"Ukh!" Naruto lalu bangun perlahan sembari menyekah darah segar dimulutnya. Dia menatap serius kearah Sairaorg yang juga tak kalah Serius.

"Betz!" Naruto menyentuh sepatu Sairaorg dan kemudian menghilang dari pandangan Sairaorg sembari menyiapkan tendangannya dari belakang.

"Wush!" Sairaorg yang sadar lalu menoleh kebelakang hendak menghantamkan tinjunya kewajah naruto Namun Naruto kembali menghilang.

"Wush!" Naruto muncul dari bawah Sairaorg dan melakukan head stand dengan mengumpulkan sepenuh tenaganya pada kaki kanannya dan menendang dagu Sairaorg.

"Buakh!" Kepala Sairaorg terangkat paksa keatas dan membuatnya terbang sesaat. Naruto yang tidak ingin membuang momen lalu menyatukan kedua tangannya dan muncul dihadapan Sairaorg tepatnya diatas perutnya dan menghantam keras perut Sairaorg.

"Brakh!" Sairaorg meluncur keras menghantam tanah keras diarena.

"Tep" Naruto kini menatap Sairaorg dengan tatapan yang masih waspada. "Sairaorg! Seriuslah! Aku tahu kau masih bisa! Ayo tunjukkan kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya." Teriak Naruto dengan nada menyemangati Sairaorg yang masih terbaring ditanah.

"Aku memiliki masa lau yang sama denganmu! Mari kita bertukar pukulan layaknya orang bodoh!" teriaknya dengan penuh rasa puas.

"Ukh!" Sairaorg berdiri dan menatap senang Naruto. Sementara itu, muncullah seorang bertopeng yang bersama dengan Sairaorg pada waktu diruang sidang. "Sairaorg-dono. Gunakan saya untuk menghadapinya." Orang bertopeng itu mengatakan sesuatu pada Sairaorg yang membuat Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. 'Gunakan?' pikirnya bingung.

"Tidak! Kau diamlah disitu!" Sairaorg menolak dengan nada keras terhadap tawaran orang itu.

"Sairaorg! Jika kau bisa serius bila menggunakannya. Maka pakailah itu untuk melawanku" Naruto menantang Sairaorg dengan nada percaya diri. " Aku baru akan serius jika kau memakainya" Naruto mencoba bernegosiasi.

"Hmm, Baiklah. Regulus, ayo kita bertempur bersama!" teriak Sairaorg. Orang yang dipanggil Regulus itu membuka topengnya dan menampakkan wajahnya. Namun lama kelamaan dia berubah jadi membesar dan akhirnya berubah wujud menjadi seekor singa berukuran empat sampai lima meter dengan sebuah permata diatas dahinya.

Naruto yang melihatnya terkejut bukan main. Sairaorg lalu tersenyum sambil menatap Naruto. "Baiklah, aku akan serius. Balance Breaker!" serunya yang membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Sring!" Regulus berubah menjadi sinar dan bergabung dengan Sairaorg. Tak lama setelah itu Sairaorg nampak mengenakan sebuah pakaian perang berwarna emas dengan wajah singa dibagian tengahnya. Sirzechs dan para Maou terkejut mengetahui Sairaorg menyimpan salah satu Longinus yakni Regulus Nemea.

"Ayo bertarung dengan serius! Naruto!" katanya sembari mengepalkan tinjunya. Naruto yang sadar bahaya lalu mengalirkan cakra kedelapan bijunya dan membuatnya berada dalam mode Biju dan mematikan mode senjutsunya.

"Wush!" Naruto bergerak dengan kecepatan kilat dan mengantarkan serangannya dengan empat buah tangan Cakra. Dengan memakai Rasengan pada dua buah tangannya yang lain.

"Grep!" Sairaorg berhasil menangkap kedua tangan Naruto yang satunya dengan tangannya. "Kras!" Sairaorg mencengkram dan mematahkan tangan cakra tersebut. Naruto yang melihatnya terkejut bukan main. Dengan cepat dia mengeluarkan tangan lainnya dan membuat beberapa tangan cakra lain muncul dan Naruto mengumpulkan cakra hitam dan putih dengan tangan aslinya membentuk sebuah bijudama kecil.

"Krak!" tubuh Sairaorg berhasil ditahan dengan tangan cakra tersebut untuk sepersekian detik sebelum tenagan monster Sairaorg menghancurkannya dan membuat Naruto ditarik paksa kearahnya.

Naruto yang tertarik paksa lalu menghantam tubuh Sairaorg dengan bijudama kecilnya yang ternyata tidak memberikan efek mematikan bagi Sairaorg. Naruto yang masih terkejut lalu ditarik Sairaorg lebih dekat dengannya dan dengan sukses Sairaorg menghantamkan pukulan saktinya dan menembus selubung Cakranya dan membuat Naruto terpental kebelakang arena setelah itu.

"Ohok!" Naruto memuntahkan banyak darah. 'Benar kata Madara, elemen kayuku bereaksi lambat begitu dihantam oleh Sairaorg dalam kondisi Balance breaker. Berarti ada hubungan antara elemen kayu dengan Longinus.' Batinnya sembari mengaktifkan senjutsunya kembali dengan berselimut cakra bijunya. ' kuharap ini berhasil.

Naruto mencoba melakukan inovasi gila dengan memasukkan cakra hitam dan putih kedalam kepalan tangannya yang dilapisi oleh cakra senjutsu serta cakra biju.

"Kuharap ini berhasil" gumamnya sambil melesat kearah Sairaorg. "Ini pukulan frontal!" teriak Naruto sembari mengantarkan pukulannya pada Sairaorg yang mulai dekat jaraknya.

"Kuterima!" teriak Sairaorg dengan semangat tinggi.

"Duakh!" "Duakh!" "Duakh!" "Duakh!" "Duakh!" "Duakh!" "Duakh!" "Duakh!" "Duakh!" "Duakh!" "Duakh!"

Tukar menukar pukulan terjadi. "Krak!" perlahan tapi pasti pakaian perang Sairaorg mulai retak karena pukulan Naruto. Begitu juga pakaian Cakra Naruto yang mulai menghilang karena pukulan Sairaorg. "INI YANG TERAKHIR!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan sambil menghantarkan pukulan mereka kewajah sang lawan.

"BRUAKH!"

Kedua pukulan tersebut menghantam pipi mereka masing masing dan membuat mereka berdua terjatuh ketanah dengan keadaan mengenaskan.

"NARUTO!" teriak Kuroka yang sudah menangis melihat Naruto terkapar dengan mulut sobek serta tubuh memar habis-habisan. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Sairaorg.

Rias yang melihatnya merasa Khawatir dengan kondisi kedua orang tersebut karena mereka telah amat memaksakan diri. Sedangkan Regulus telah pingsan.

"Ini…. Masih…. Belum…. Selesai…." Naruto berdiri dengan kedua kakinya bergetar karena menahan sakit ditubuhnya.

"Kau….Benar…" Sairaorg kembali berdiri dengan tubuh yang juga bergetar pada bagian bawahnya karena sudah dikatakan tak sanggup berdiri lagi.

"NARUTO!" "SAIRAORG!" mereka berdua kembali berlari dengan tenaga yang tersisa dan menghantamkan tinju mereka lagi kearah lawannya.

"Duakh!" "Duakh!" "Duakh!" "Duakh!" "Duakh!" "Duakh!" "Duakh!" "Duakh!" "Duakh!" "Duakh!" "Duakh!"

"Ohok!" keduanya muntah darah lagi namun masih mencoba berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar lebih hebat karena menahan sakit. "ini pukulan terakhir!" Teriak Sairaorg yang bangkit lebih dahulu.

"Wush!" Seolah waktu melambat dimata katak Naruto, Naruto menghindari pukulan tersebut dengan merunduk dan menyiapkan sebuah Uppercut keras kerahang Sairaorg yang meng K.O Great King tersebut.

"Brukh!" Sairaorg terkapar ditanah dan tak bangun lagi.

Naruto dengan nafas terengah-engah berdiri dengan sisa tenaganya dan berteriak keras. "KUROKA! KITA PULANG!" Kuroka yang melihatnya menangis bahagia karena Naruto berhasil menyelamatkannya.

"Swung!" Nampaknya kedua tombak milik penjaga Kuroka hendak menusuk Kuroka. Namun dua buah pedang biru keluar dari tanah dan membuat kedua penjaga tersebut mati dengan tenggoroka tertusuk pedang itu. "Tep!" Madara lalu memotong pasungan Kuroka dan rantai dikakinya. "Temui si bodoh itu" kata Madara dengan wajah lembut. Kuroka mengganguk dan dengan segera berlari menghampiri Naruto.

"Hyung!" Naruto mulai kehilangan kesadarannya dan mulai menuju tanah dengan posisi terlentang.

"Hup!" nampak dua buah tangan menahannya. Nampak dua orang gadis menahan tubuh Naruto yang terjatuh.

"Siapa kau?" tanya mereka berdua secara bersamaan. Rias Gremory dan Kuroka saling berpandangan cukup lama. "Ukh!" Naruto kembali sadar dan mencoba berdiri lagi.

"Naruto! Jangan memaksakan dirimu!" teriak Kuroka namun tak dihiraukan oleh Naruto. Dia berjalan terus menuju Sairaorg yang sudah terbangun namun masih terbaring ditanah.

"Bangun" kata Naruto sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

Sairaorg menatap heran pada Naruto. "Aku sudah kalah, sekarang semuanya sudah berakhir" Sairaorg menutup matanya dan nampak pasrah.

"Jangan bodoh. Kau baru saja mulai. Kudengar kau belum pernah kalah ya? Sekarang cicipi kekalahan ini untuk menjadi pendorong semangat untuk kedepannya. Aku tidak mau melihat calon Maou lembek sepertimu" ejek Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"!" Sairaorg membulatkan matanya. "Kau benar…ini belum berakhir" katanya sambil menerima uluran tangan Naruto.

"Hup!" Naruto dan Sairaorg saling berangkulan dan berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju luar arena. "Hey, lain kali kita bertarung lagi di rating game" kata Sairaorg dengan senyum diwajahnya yang sudah babak belur.

"Iya, kau tunggu saja" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum. Mereka berdua menuju ruang kesehatan di arena itu berdua dengan langkah tertatih-tatih.

Sementara itu, Rias dan Kuroka tersenyum lembut melihat mereka berdua. "Mereka memang benar-benar gumpalan otot ya" komentar Rias dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau benar" balas Kuroka.

'Entah kenapa angin berhembus ke relung hatiku' Batin Rias yang menatap Naruto yang merangkul Sairaorg tersebut.

Sirzechs dan ketiga Maou lainnya bertepuk tangan meriah melihat pertandingan tadi. "UWOHHHH!" teriak para penonton dengan nada bersemangat karena tontonan yang menggugah jiwa tadi. Sementara Lumeus menangis layaknya Guy dan Lee. "Sialan! Kalian sungguh jantan!" rutuknya sambil mengepalkan tinjunya.

Sementara itu para bangsawa Cuma bisa bungkam karena Naruto berhasil menang.

Beberapa hari kemudian.

Naruto yang masih terbaring dirumah sakit kini sedang dijenguk oleh Madara yang duduk disamping ranjangnya.

"Bocah, kau sudah tahu kan yang aku maksud dengan kelemahan kita" katanya dengan serius.

"Iya, kita memiliki kelemahan yang aneh. Aku memiliki kelemahan terhadap Longinus meskipun bisa tertutupi dengan cakra Senjutsu. Kau memiliki kelemahan pada apa aku belum tahu. Aku belum tahu siapa itu Haruka-sensei" katanya dengan nada serius yang nampak menggelikan dari wajah penuh perbannya.

"Dia adalah naga. Berarti aku memiliki kelemahan pada Naga." Kata Madara dengan nada tak suka. "Namun Susano'o mampu mengatasinya" kata Madara dengan nada kesal.

"Hmm, kita harus berlatih lebih keras lagi" kata Naruto dengan senyum senang." Ya, kau benar. Dan aku mendapatkan penawaran dari rumah produksi didunia bawah" Kata Madara sambil tersenyum iblis.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto dengan takut-takut sambil melihat sebuah proposal berwarna kuning pada mapnya yang diberikan pada Naruto. "Bacalah sendiri kata Madara.

Naruto lalu melihat nama proposal tersebut dan bingung sendiri.

"Satan Ranger?" gumamnya bingung

TBC

**Mungkin di Chapter ini banyak yang bakal tanya kenapa Naruto nggak pakai Bijudama gede. Jawabannya simpel aja. Masa bertarung di dalam arena sampe pakai bijudama gede. Kan gak lucu Chapter 15 kali ini. Terima kasih banyak yang udah Fav, follow, ataupun review fic gaje satu ini hehehe. Oh iya! Kalau ada saran ama ide jangan ragu buat keluarkan ^_^. Sekian dan terima kasih. Mind to Review?.^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

Tittle: Brand New World

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Pairing: nanti aja hehehe

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Naruto dan madara yang telah mati dalam perang dunia Shinobi keempat kini sedang menghadapi putusan dari hakim dunia akhirat untuk memasuki neraka atau surga, tanpa diduga, madara melakukan hal diluar dugaan yang membuat raja dunia akhirat menjatuhi mereka berdua hukuman aneh nan unik. More friendly madara! Strong-Naru!

Warning: OOC (Amat sangat),Typo,Adult theme, violence, gore,etc.

A/N: **Chap ini kisahnya ringan aja, karena baru lewat chap yang serius. Humornya gak tahu juga diterima atau enggak hahaha. Kisah ini terinspirasi sama pistol pengubah kelamin Azazel. Jangan terlalu serius membaca chap ini hahaha, ini sekedar penghilang tegang saja hehehe. Oh iya, aku mendapat sebuah koreksi soal efek suara untuk ficku yang lain. Setelah kulihat "hmm, dia benar" jujur, aku senang juga mendapat kritik yang membangun seperti itu. Jadi aku coba menggunakan efek suara baru yang kuujicobakan pada fic ini. Jika masih tidak bagus, mungkin kalian bisa kasih saran. Ya, bantu-bantu authorlah sedikit-sedikit hahaha. Untuk pemakaian kata author masih memakai kata-kata sederhana yang mudah dicerna saja karena jari dan otak yang masih sering berselisih hahaha. Hmm, author sekarang sedang menambah koleksi Anime, ada yang punya saran anime yang bagus comedynya atau anime yang NTR nya bikin nyesek pas nonton atau yang ceritanya terkesan Mindfuck ataupun twist? Sorry OOT. Kalau kalian bersedia menjawab Author mengucapkan terima kasih. Dan silahkan nikmati ceritanya hehehe.**

Chapter 16

Disebuah studio, nampak dua orang laki-laki sedang duduk diatas sebuah tiang besi panjang yang nampaknya seperti sebuah penyangga yang tidak terpakai. Salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki rambut pirang kuning sedang menikmati minuman Isotonik miliknya. Nafasnya terengah-engah seperti habis melakukan suatu pekerjaan berat.

Sementara itu, laki-laki disampingnya sedang duduk cuek sambil memakan bento yang disediakan didalam gedung tersebut. Matanya hanya fokus kepada makanannya tanpa mempedulikan orang disampingnya yang sudah kelelahan.

"Kakek tua" Pemuda kuning itu mencoba membuyarkan konsentrasi orang disampingnya dengan memanggil gelar yang dia sematkan pada orang tersebut.

"Apa, bocah?" orang yang dipanggil 'Kakek Tua' itu menoleh kesamping kiri dimana pemuda kuning itu dengan tatapan malas.

Gyut!

Pemuda kuning itu meremas botol minumannya sampai penyok tak berbentuk. "Kau…" desisnya dengan nada menahan sebuah hal yang ingin dia ucapkan pada orang disebelahnya.

"Apa?" tanya orang yang masih memegang kotak bentonya dengan nada bingung.

"Madara-Teme! Beraninya kau memasukkanku kerumah produksi Tokusatsu!" Pemuda kuning itu menunjuk orang yang bernama Madara itu dengan nada kesal. Nampak urat menyembul dari kepalanya.

Sementara Madara hanya tersenyum tipis yang membuat Pemuda kuning itu makin kesal dan ingin menghantam wajah laki-laki didepannya itu sampai penyok. "Naruto-boy, kau tahukan kalau rumah kita bertambah jumlah penghuninya. Kudengar pula kau menolak tawaran keluarga Gremory yang ingin memberikanmu fasilitas bangsawan kan? Sekarang karena adu pukul antara kau dengan Sairaorg tersiar seantero dunia bawah membuatmu menjadi terkenal. Dan sebuah rumah produksi menawarimu untuk bermain serial Tokusatsu didunia bawah. Ini baik sekali kan, Naruto-boy." Madara mengambil kacamata hitamnya dan memakainya serta berlagak seperti seorang promotor sukses.

Pemuda kuning yang bernama Naruto itu makin kesal dengan gaya bahasa Madara yang menurutnya memualkan itu. "Terserah kaulah! Tapi ingat! Aku Cuma bisa tiga jam untuk syuting!" katanya sembari berjalan pergi dari tempat itu menggunakan lingkaran sihir dengan pakaian ketat berwarna merah yang masih melekat setia dibadannya.

Madara hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat pantat Naruto yang bergoyang kekiri dan kekanan karena ketatnya baju itu. Madara tertawa sendiri layaknya seorang ilmuwan gila karena mengingat kejadian yang terjadi dirumah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu.

[Flashback]

"Hah? Satan Ranger?" Naruto masih bingung melihat map tersebut. perlahan dibukanya lembaran map tersebut dan dibacanya secara teliti lembar pertama didalam map tersebut.

'Naruto Lucifer-dono, kami merasa tergugah melihat aksi anda tempoh hari ketika melawan Sairaorg demi menyelamatkan anggota keluarga anda. Ketika saya menyaksikan pertarungan tersebut, sesuatu didalam hati saya terbakar dan membuat saya meneteskan air mata karena menyaksikan pertarungan yang begitu menyentuh hati saya itu. Ketika anda berteriak dengan keras kata "Kuroka! Kita pulang!" aku langsung tersentak dan melihat sosok pahlawan bersemayam didalam diri anda. Maka dari itu, Saya ingin membuat jiwa pahlawan tersebut menyebar kedalam setiap jiwa para iblis yang masih kanak-kanak. Saya menawarkan anda untuk ikut serta dalam sebuah acara superhero dunia bawah tanah yang sedang saya gagas yakni Satan Ranger. Saya ingin menyebarkan semangat kepahlawanan anda dalam setiap sanubari para iblis yang masih muda dan juga untuk menyaingi rating "_Miracle__ Levia-tan" _yang sangat tinggi ratingnya. Saya harap Lucifer-dono mau membantu saya'

Lembar pertama yang seperti sebuah permohonan yang dicampur dengan pujian serta dibumbuhi dengan permohonan itu membuat Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya karena bingung harus meresponnya bagaimana.

"Madara, aku baru tahu kalau dunia bawa ada acara Tokusatsu" Naruto merasa agak terkejut ternyata dunia bawah memiliki berbagai hal yang mirip dengan dunia manusia minus kelakuan nyeleneh para bangsawan murni yang membuat Naruto ingin menghantam wajah mereka satu persatu jika bisa.

"Lalu, apakah kau mau ikut?" Madara bertanya dengan nada penasaran. Karena dia juga mau melihat seperti apa acara itu.

Naruto kemudian menepukkan kedua permukaan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar. "Yosh! Ayo kita lakukan!"

[End Flashback]

Madara hanya tertawa ketika Naruto baru memulai pengambilan gambar dan merutuk kesal karena dirinya harus memakai pakaian ketat nan sesak berwarna merah yang beratnya minta ampun pada bagian bahu karena ada semacam pad yang menghiasi pakaiannya tersebut. ditambah dengan helm Satan Red yang begitu kecil. "Hahaha!" Madara kembali tertawa dengan keras diruangan syuting yang mulai sepi karena pengambilan gambar sudah selesai.

"Ukh" Madara membulatkan matanya. "Ohok!" dirinya mencengkram dadanya dengan kuat. 'Sial! Gara-gara kebanyakan tertawa aku lupa kalau aku masih makan tadi!' Kakek tua nista itu lalu berjalan sempoyongan mencari air minum untuk mengatasi makanan yang masih menyangkut dengan gagah di kerongkongannya.

Kita beralih dari kakek tua nista yang masih berurusan dengan karmanya kepada Naruto yang sekarang sedang berjalan dengan lesu dipinggir jalan. Naruto kini yang sudah kembali kedunia manusia memasang wajah malas. Tentunya dia sudah berganti baju.

Naruto POV

Hmm, kenapa hari-hariku jadi merepotkan seperti ini? Coba kutolak saja permintaan sutradara gila itu. Namun kata 'Pahlawan' itu seperti semacam sugesti untu menerima tawaran itu. Belum lagi sekolah akan mulai kembali besok. Aku mesti lebih bekerja keras sekarang…

Kali ini aku lebih menikmati berjalan dipinggir jalan yang menghadap sungai. Langit kemerahan yang menadakan senja membuat jiwaku merasa tenang entah kenapa. Aku merasa tenang sekaligus rindu sebenarnya. Apakah teman-teman didunia Shinobi masih baik-baik saja? Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi disana? Kenapa Kaguya bisa ada disini? Dan kenapa Erebus memilih aku dan Madara? Ahh, banyak sekali pertanyaan yang belum bisa aku temukan jawabannya. Dan sekarang aku menjadi pasangan Rias Gremory, apa yang sebenaranya Tuhan rencanakan padaku dan Madara?

Madara?... hmm, sepertinya ini sudah saatnya untuk sedikit balas dendam padanya. Ya, bukann balas dendam serius. Aku Cuma ingin membalas sikap jahilnya selama ini padaku. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Dia begitu tak bercela dimataku, bahkan ketika tidur aku masih bisa melihat Susano'o melapisi badannya meskipun tipis.

End POV

Naruto yang sedang berjalan sambil melamun kemudian melihat sebuah pemandangan yang biasa ditangkap oleh matanya. Ya, Azazel yang sedang duduk tak jelas dipinggir sungai sembari merebus sesuatu.

Naruto yang melihat Azazel kemudian berinisiatif turun ke pinggir sungai yang lebih rendah daripada jalan tempatnya berpijak.

"Azazel, sedang apa kau?" Naruto yang penasaran lalu tanpa permisi membuka tutup kuali tempat Azazel memasak. "Wah, sup ikan. Aku baru tahu kau bisa masak" komentar Naruto yang berbunyi seperti ejekan ditelinga Azazel.

Azazel yang melihatnya Cuma memasang wajah sebal dengan urat sedikit keluar dari dahinya. "Oi, bocah. Jika mau ikut makan tunggu lah dengan sabar. Ini tangkapanku hari ini. Aku berhasil mematahkan perkataan soal anggapan kalau sungai ini isinya hanya ikan kecil" azazel mengatakan hal tersebut dengan bangga meskipun urat kepalanya masih nampak timbul.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu biarkan aku ikut mencobanya." Naruto lalu duduk bersama dengan beralaskan tanah.

Mereka berdua lalu duduk bersama menatap sungai dengan tatapan bosan. Azazel kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah buku berwarna hitam dengan sampul yang dekorasinya yakni gambar karikatur seorang gadis sedang berbaring dengan pose menggoda dengan wajah rata dan terdapat tanda seperti tanda larangan berupa lingkaran merah dengan sebuah garis yang miring dari kiri ke kanan pada bagian dalam gambarnya serta yang menimpah buku tersebut.

"Hihihi" Azazel memasang wajah mesum yang mirip dengan wajah orang yang pernah dikenal oleh Naruto pada kehidupannya selama didunia Shinobi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jiraiya san pertapa mesum.

Naruto menatap Azazel dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan bahwa orang disampingnya ini adalah seorang maniak. "!" Mata Naruto terkejut begitu melihat nama pengarang buku nista itu.

Srak!

Naruto merebut paksa bacaan Azazel dan membolak-balikkan buku nista itu, matanya membulat sempurna begitu melihat wajah sang penulis pada bagian belakang buku tersebut. Terdapat wajah seorang pria dengan usia 50an tahun dengan senyum khasnya dan rambut putih panjangnya yang khas. Serta sebuah nama yang membuat mata Naruto makin membulat. "Jiraiya" itulah nama yang tertulis dibuku tersebut. lengkap pula dengan tanda tangannya.

Perlahan air mata keluar dari mata Naruto begitu melihat wajah orang yang merupakan guru dan juga seorang yang dia anggap ayah angkatnya itu. "Jadi…. Dia ada disini juga…?" lirih pemuda kuning tersebut karena tak kuasa menahan rasa gembira.

Azazel yang melihat Naruto menangis menjadi bingung. "Bocah, kenapa kau begitu emosional begitu melihat wajah Jiraiya?"

Naruto yang tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menghapus air matanya dengan lengan baju kaos orangenya. "Dia guruku dulu sewaktu berada didunia Shinobi…" Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Azazel yang kemudian menarik sebuah benang merah dikepalanya.

"Ah, Jiraiya memang pernah berkata seperti itu padaku. Jadi kamu ya muridnya" Azazel mengelus janggutnya yang pendek dengan nada tertarik.

"Darimana kau mengenalnya?" Naruto bingung mendengar perkataan Azazel yang terkesan mengenal akrab Jiraiya.

"Begini. Dia merupakan salah satu anggota baru Grigori. Jadi, bisa dibilang dia adalah salah satu dari kami sekarang." Azazel mengeluarkan pernyataan yang membuat Naruto terkejut. "Dan buku ini merupakan sebuah karya perdananya didunia ini, itu sih katanya" Azazel menambahkan hal tersebut sembari mengambil buku nista itu dari tangan Naruto.

"Oh, begitu ya. Kenapa dia bisa menjadi malaikat jatuh? Seharusnya dia bisa masuk surga meskipun dia mesum" Naruto mulai paham dengan situasi Jiraiya sekarang.

Azazel yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa kering. "Ya, kau juga tahu sifat mesumnya itu kan. Ya, dia berhasil masuk surga tetapi beberapa hari kemudian jatuh karena kelakuan mesumnya. Dia mencoba mengintip Seraph Gabriel yang sedang berendam di surga bersama para malaikat wanita lainnya. Seketika begitu hasrat duniawinya menggelora maka sayapnya langsung menjadi hitam dan diusir Michael keluar dari Surga." Azazel menjelaskannya sambil menahan tawa.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum miris mendengar nasib senseinya yang memang kelewatan mesumnya itu. "Jadi, dimana dia sekarang?" Naruto merasakan sebuah rasa rindu dengan sesuatu yang disebut "keluarga" karena bagaimanapun Jiraiya merupakan salah satu orang yang peduli padanya dulu.

"Dia sedang berada didunia bawah bersama Barakiel dan Shemhazai mengurusi administrasi disana. Aku merasa bosan disana tau! Gara-gara Raynare kalian bunuh aku jadi kehilangan tontonan gratis malaikat jatuh seksi yang mandi! Ditambah lagi Jiraiya yang selalu sial bila mengintip bersamaku. Aku ingin mengerjainya nanti" Azazel nampak kesal karena beberapa kali rencana 'Suci'nya gagal karena Jiraiya yang sial terus.

Naruto yang mendengar kata 'Mengerjai' menjadi mendapatkan ide nistah. "Ah, Azazel. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengerjai Madara karena dia telah sering membuatku sial. Apa kau ada cara?" Naruto menawarkan sebuah tantangan pada Azazel.

"Hmm, menarik. Aku juga baru membuat sebuah benda baru. Coba lihat" Azazel mengeluarkan semacam pistol Ray.

Naruto mengambilnnya dan melihat pistol tersebut. "Jangan bilang kau suruh aku membunuh Madara" Naruto berkata dengan wajah berkeringat dingin.

"tentu tidak bodoh. Itu pistol perubah kelamin. Pistol ini bisa mengubah laki-laki menjadi perempuan ataupun sebaliknya. Mungkin kau bisa mengerjai Madara dengan alat ini" Azazel tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ahhh" Naruto membuka mulutnya dengan ekspresi senang. "Ini pasti menyenangkan" Naruto berkomentar sembari melihat-lihat pistol nista itu.

"Aku juga ada rencana sendiri dengan hal itu" Azazel memberikan sebuah tatapan picik pada Naruto.

"Oh, aku mengerti itu. Hahaha" Naruto menangkap maksud Azazel tanpa perlu penjelasan. Sungguh kerjasama yang mengerikan.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita nikmati saja sup ikannya" Azazel berkata dengan senang sembari membuka kuali tersebut dan mereka berdua makan bersama.

Tengah malamnya.

Naruto menyelinap dengan cara ninja yang benar kali ini. Dengan hati-hati dia membuka pintu kamar Madara. Semua penghuni rumah telah tertidur lelap, terutama Madara yang kelelahan entah karena apa.

Kriet…..

Pintu kamar Madara terbuka dengan suara yang seminimal mungkin. Naruto kemudian masuk perlahan dan mengarahkan pistolnya pada Madara.

'Setidaknya tiga hari kedepan kau harus merasakan nistanya dunia, Kakek tua!' batin Naruto dengan wajah jahat yang terpancar jelas.

Vung!

Sebuah sinar lemah ditembakkan dari pistol tersebut dan membuat tubuh Madara disinari sinar dan mengubah bentuk tubuh serta bentuk wajah sang Uchiha tersebut. Naruto hanya tertawa senang dalam hatinya. Biarpun Naruto melihat bahwa wajah Madara versi wanita begitu cantik. Namun dirinya sudah tahu kalau aslinya dia adalah kakek tua menyebalkan.

Naruto kemudian pergi dengan wajah bahagia sembari menyimpan pistol tersebut didalam lingkaran sihir yang dia sudah kuasai.

Keesokan paginya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" sebuah teriakkan feminism menggelegar dari rumah Naruto dan Madara. Kaguya yang baru bangun langsung memasang pose waspada. Rossweisse dan Kuroka langsung melesat kekamar Madara yang mereka tahu merupakan sumber bunyi tersebut.

Blam!

Pintu kamar Madara terbuka dengan keras dan menampakkan wajah asing yang membuat ketiga perempuan itu membulatkan mata tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang mereka lihat. Bagaimana tidak? Diatas ranjang Madara duduk seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam dengan wajah yang nampak feminism (seperti Orimura Chifuyu). Tubuh gadis tersebut terekspos lekuknya karena baju ketat yang dia pakai.

"Siapa kamu?!" teriak ketiga gadis itu dengan suara keras yang membuat Naruto terbangun.

Naruto yang terbangun langsung tersenyum keji. 'Hahaha, rencana berhasil. Waktunya berakting' Naruto mulai memasang wajah normal dan berjalan menuju sumber keributan tersebut.

"Ada apa sih ribut-ri-…. Ah! Siapa dia?!" Naruto memasang wajah kaget sembari menunjuk wanita diranjang Madara dengan wajah kaget.

Sementara yang ditunjuk Cuma bisa kebingungan sendiri. "Ada apa dengan tubuhku?!" orang itu bergumam panik.

Sring!

Rossweisse menodongkan tombaknya kearah wanita itu. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya dengan nada pembunuh.

Wanita itu terkejut dan melompat panik. "Hey, ini aku Madara!" katanya sembari mencoba meyakinkan mereka semua.

"Jangan bercanda! Madara adalah laki-laki!" Rossweisse kemudian melesat kearah wanita yang mengaku sebagai Madara itu dengan tombaknya.

Grep!

Tombak Rossweisse ditahan oleh sebuah tangan biru. "Nah, sekarang sudah percaya belum?" Wanita yang memang Madara itu menatap Rossweisse dengan mata saktinya.

"Hah?" Rossweisse berhenti mengerang dan melihat kalau memang wanita itu seperti Madara versi wanita. Apalagi dengan jurus yang paling sering Madara pakai kini sedang diaktifkan.

"EHHHH?!" Rossweisse berteriak karena terkejut.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu memasang wajah tak kalah terkejut beserta Kaguya dan Kuroka. Sedangkan Madara hanya memandang bingung tubuhnya…..

"Hmm, jadi kau juga tak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi pada tubuhmu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang tentunya dia buat-buat.

"Tidak. Aku Cuma merasa amat kelelahan kemarin karena mencoba berlatih memakai patung Budha Hashirama dan kemudian tertidur lelap." Madara memasang pose berpikir.

Naruto yang dalam hatinya setengah mati menahan tawa karena melihat Madara yang berpikir keras lalu melontarkan pendapat lucu. "Mungkin ini akibat kejombloanmu sampai Tuhan mengubah kodratmu karena kasihan melihatmu menjadi laki-laki" Naruto kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak karena melihat rupa Madara yang sangat feminism. 'Azazel, senjatamu ini sungguh berbahaya. Huahahaha!' Naruto membatin sendiri melihat Madara sekarang.

"Kau jangan bercanda bocah, sekarang aku harus mencari tahu penyebab hal mengerikan ini terjadi! Tubuh ini lebih memalukan ketimbang dikalahkan hashirama!" Madara merasa kesal dengan perubahan tubuhnya itu.

Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma tertawa. "Ahaha, bagaimana dengan mengajar disekolah hah? Sepertinya kepala sekolah tidak memberikan toleransi padamu kali ini" Naruto tertawa kecil sembari mencoba mengerjai Madara.

"Ah! Aku tinggal menghipnotis semua orang disekolah itu. Paling Cuma Haruka yang menyadari perubahanku." Madara menjawab pertanyaan Naruto itu.

"Kenapa kau ngotot sekali ingin mengajar?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada bingung.

"Aku merasa senang saja menjadi guru" Jawab Madara sembari melipat tangannya didada. Namun ia merasa sedikit tak nyaman karena ada sepasang 'bantalan' yang sekarang melapisi dadanya.

Sringg!

Sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul dibelakan kepala Naruto yang sedang duduk santai. Dari lingkaran sihir tersebut muncul moncong pistol 'nista' yang naruto pakai dan keluarlah sinar yang menghantam tubuh Naruto.

Vung!

Madara dan ketiga orang lainnya tak sempat menyelamatkan Naruto dan sinar tersebut melapisi tubuh naruto dan membuat bentuk tubuh naruto berubah. Naruto yang melihat perubahan pada tubuhnya berteriak nista. "Kyaaaaa! Kenapa pistol bodoh itu bisa menembakiku!" teriakan tersebut membuat otak Madara yang cerdas langsung mendapatkan kesimpulan terhadap situasinya sekarang.

Grep!

Sebuah tangan astral berwarna biru mengcengkram Naruto. "Naruto, kuharap kau mampu menjelaskan semua ini dengan RINCI" Madara memberikan penekanan amat kuat pada kata 'RINCI' tersebut.

Naruto menelan ludah karena melihat Madara yang siap membunuhnya kapan saja. Dia yakin kekuatan Madara akan meningkat pesat jika ia sedang marah. Sementara itu Kuroka nampak bengong melihat penampilan baru Naruto.

'TIDAKKKKK!' Kuroka meratap didalam hatinya melihat penampilan Naruto. Rambut pirang panjang sepunggung, tubuh yang indah, mata biru serta pipi mulus tanpa kumis rubah dan juga bibir yang mengkilat karena basah belum lagi dua buah benda gaib didada yang ukurannya bersaing dengan milik dua Onee-sama SMA Kuoh.

Naruto menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Dibawah ancaman Madara, Naruto menceritakan rencana nistahnya dengan Azazel. Madara yang mendengarnya mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat dari belakang punggungnya.

"Kembalikan aku seperti dulu" Madara menatap tajam Naruto dengan wajah pembunuh yang telah lama tidak iya pakai. Naruto yang kicep langsung mengeluarkan lingkaran sihirnya dan mencari dimana pistol nista itu.

'Are? Pistolnya hilang!' Naruto berkeringat dingin begitu menyadari hal itu. Naruto kemudian mencari lagi lebih serius. Namun dirinya hanya menemukan secarik kertas.

Naruto yang penasaran lalu melihat kertas tersebut dan mendapati bahwa kertas itu semacam surat. Naruto lalu membacanya.

'Naruto, pistolnya aku ambil kembali. Kau bingung bagaimana aku mengambilnya? Sihir iblismu masih lemah. Mudah bagiku mengambil kembali benda itu. Nikmati saja hari-harimu bersama Madara menjadi wanita hahaha. Tertanda Azazel.

Naruto meremas surat tersebut dan mengeluarkan aura menakutkan dari tubuhnya. "AZAZEL!" Teriakan itu memecah kesunyian pagi hari lagi.

"Madara, kalau kau ingin kembali maka kau harus membantuku mencari Azazel" Naruto dengan marah menyeret Madara menuju pintu luar rumah.

"Hey! Kenapa aku juga harus ikut?" Madara menolak sambil melepas tangan Naruto.

"Kumohon, Madara-sama! Aku pasti tidak sanggup melawan malaikat jatuh gila satu itu" Naruto menangkap tangan Madara lalu menyeret Madara dengan paksa tanpa mau peduli Madara mau atau tidak.

"Rossweisse-san, bilang kalau aku dan Madara sedang sakit" Naruto lalu menyeret Madara dengan paksa keluar rumah sembari mencoba menggunakan sihir pengganti baju pada dirinya dan Madara.

Beberapa waktu setelah itu

Madara dan Naruto kini sedang berjalan dipusat kota sembari mencari Azazel dikarenakan ulah Azazel yang mengubahnya juga.

"Bocah, bagaimana caranya mencari satu orang malaikat jatuh di bumi yang luas begini? Kau lihat saja, dia sudah kabur dari tendanya. Sepertinya dia mau mempermainkan kita" Madara yang kini mengenakan Jeans dengan baju kaos biru nampak kesal melihat Naruto yang ngotot mencari Azazel.

"Tenanglah, kalau dia tak ada disini kita cari dia didunia bawah!" Naruto yang mengenakan celana pendek hitam dengan kaos orange nampak kesal karena dirinya ditipu ketika mau menjahili orang lain.

Madara yang mendengarnya hanya mengurut kepalanya dengan anggun. Sekarang dengan tubuh wanitanya ini dia merasa kurang nyaman karena memang aslinya dia adalah laki-laki.

"EH?!" Naruto berteriak ketika melihat sosok yang tidak asing dimatanya.

"Apa?" Madara yang sedang melamun jadi buyar konsentrasinya karena suara cempreng Naruto.

"I-itu!" Naruto menunjuk seorang pria yang kelihatannya sudah lumayan tua dengan rambut putihnya sedang berjalan sempoyongan kesenangan karena habis keluar dari sebuah tempat bertuliskan "Oppai House".

Madara yang melihat orang tersebut menjadi bingung. "Memangnya siapa dia?"

"Dia itu Guruku dulu! Aku yakin dia itu Ero-sennin! Lihat saja wajah mesum dan garis merah dibawah matanya."Naruto menjelaskan hal tersebut pada Madara

"Mana kutahu, aku bertemu saja tidak pernah" Madara menjawab dengan cuek karena Naruto menjelaskan hal yang tidak penting baginya.

"Ah, terserah kamulah! Kalau mau menjadi laki-laki lagi kita ikuti dia. Dia punya hubungan dengan Azazel" Naruto berjalan mengikuti Jiraiya secara diam diam dengan cara tidak elit seperti sembunyi ditiang.

Jiraiya yang pastinya sadar lalu sengaja mengarahkan Naruto kedalam sebuah gang sempit. Naruto yang bodohnya sedang kumat lalu mengikuti saja tanpa curiga.

"Are? Kemana perginya ero-sennin?" gumamnya dengan nad penasaran.

Grop!

Sepasang tangan memegang dada besar Naruto versi wanita dan meremasnya.

"Buhihihi, tak kusangka ada gadis cantik mengikutiku, hihihi. Sebaiknya aku apakan ya?" orang yang memegang dada asli tapi KW naruto itu tak lain adalah Jiraiya sengaja menjebak Naruto.

'Kimochiwarui!' Naruto menjadi jijik sendiri karena ulah mesum sang guru.

Boof!

Orang yang dipeluk Jiraiya dari belakang itu langsung menghilang menjadi asap. Jiraiya kebingungan melihat hal tersebut. 'Mungkinkah?!' Jiraiya kemudian berbalik kebelakang dan melihat seorang perempuan berambut pirang sedang berlari kencang kearahnya dengan sebuah bola cakra berwarna biru.

"Rasengan!" perempuan yang tak lain adalah Naruto tersebut menghantamkan Rasengan keperut Jiraiya.

Buakh!

Jiraiya terpelanting dengan nista dan menghantam tembok. "Uhuk!" batuk pria mesum itu sambil melihat keatas dan mendapati orang yang tadi dia lecehkan sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan marah.

"Ero-sennin….. tidak disini tidak disana sifatmu tidak berubah sama sekali" perempuan itu menatap tajam Jiraiya.

"S-siapa kau?! Dan dari mana kau belajar teknik itu?" Jiraiya curiga melihat teknik legendaris tersebut dipakai oleh orang asing.

Perempuan itu lalu menepuk kepalanya karena lupa memperkenalkan diri. "Aku Naruto, ero-sennin" katanya dengan nada malas.

Jiraiya membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"N-naruto? Pffttt….Hahaha. kau jangan bercanda, Naruto itu laki-laki dan bukan perempuan cantik ber oppai besar" Jiraiya menjawab hal tersebut sambil menatap mesum dua gundukan didada Naruto.

Duakh!

Naruto menjitak kepala Jiraiya dengan kesal. "INI GARA GARA ULAH AZAZEL SIALAN ITU! SEKARANG ANTARKAN AKU PADANYA!" Naruto mengamuk mendengar perkataan Jiraiya tadi.

"Tidak mau! Lagipula apa untungnya aku mengantarkanmu pada Azazel. Wujudmu lebih bagus seperti ini. "Jiraiya membuat komentar yang membuat Naruto mau mengamuk.

"Antarkan kami" Sebuah suara kejam nan jahat terdengar dari samping Jiraiya disertai dengan sebuah pedang biru yang mengarah keleher Jiraiya.

"S-siapa dia?!" Jiraiya menatap tak percaya pada hal yang dilihatnya. 'I-inikan Susano'o!' batinnya begitu melihat pedang tersebut.

Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung mendesah. "Dia Uchiha Madara. Dia juga korban Azazel" Naruto berkata seolah dia tidak punya salah.

Madara yang mendengarnya langsung naik darah karena kesal. "Ini juga salahmu, bocah! Kau pikir aku mau memanggul benda berat ini!" Madara meremas dadanya sendiri dengan kesal. Sementara Jiraiya yang melihatnya Cuma mimisan kesenangan.

Madara kemudian beralih pada Jiraiya. "Nah, sekarang beritahu aku dimana keberadaan gagak tua sial itu" katanya dengan mata saktinya yang berputar kencang.

Jiraiya yang kebingungan serta takut karena yang sedang berada dihadapannya adalah Uchiha yang mampu melawan Hashirama Senju yang memiliki julukan Dewa Shinobi kemudian mengantarkan mereka berdua kepada Azazel. Sepanjang perjalanan Jiraiya menanyakan berbagai pertanyaan pada Naruto mengenai ia dan Madara yang membuat dia paham dengan situasi sekarang.

"Hmm, jadi sekarang Ero-senin bekerja sebagai peneliti Grigori?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada penasaran.

Jiraiya yang mendengarnya langsung menggeleng. "Bukan, aku Cuma membantu Barakiel dan Shemhaza saja, mereka sering kesusahan karena Azazel yang sering berada diluar, belum lagi Hakuryuukou yang setiap hari mencoba menantangku bertarung." Orang tau itu mencurahkan isi hatinnya pada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma menghela nafas dalam-dalam. "Jadi, daritadi kamu sudah tahu itu aku?" tanyanya dengan nada penasaran.

Jiraiya Cuma tersenyum. "Tentu, tidak mungkin seorang guru tidak mengenal muridnya" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum senang.

Tak lama setelah itu, mereka bertiga tiba disebuah bangunan yang terkesan nista dimata Naruto dengan Madara. Bagaimana tidak? Sebuah bangunan yang letaknya didalam gang sempit dengan terdapat tulisan "Oppai Club" terpampang disitu. "Mari masuk" Jiraiya tersenyum mesum sembari melihat kedua gunung kembar milik Madara.

'Orang ini masih mesum asalkan bentuknya wanita' batin Madara dengan nada kesal.

Naruto dan akhirnya masuk kedalam ruangan klub tersebut. mata mereka menangkap target mereka yakni Azazel yang sedang duduk disebuah sofa yang membelakangi mereka sambil tertawa senang.

"Hahaha! Inilah hidup hahaha! Duduk sambil minum bir sambil ditemani para wanita cantik" Azazel memasang wajah mesum sambil menikmati gencetan lembut benda gaib milik para wanita yang berada disampingnya.

Mata Naruto melihat sebuah pistol yang tergeletak dimeja dibelakang sofa azazel yang dia kenal sebagai pistol nista itu. Naruto kemudian mengambilnya dan menembakkan itu kearahnya dan Madara.

"Waktunya balas dendam" gumam Madara dan Naruto sambil memasang senyumm manis seperti Yuno Gazai ataupun Kenpachi Zaraki.

Mereka berjalan berpencar dan kemudian berdiri didepan Azazel.

Azazel yang sedang tertawa senang tiba-tiba terdiam karena melihat ada yang berdiri didepannya. Mata Azazel kemudian membulat melihat ada dua orang yang amat dia kenal sedang berdiri didepannya. Sedangkan salah satu dari mereka yang berambut hitam panjang sedang memegang sebuah pistol yang dia kenal.

"Ohayou" kata mereka berdua pada Azazel yang sedang berkeringat dingin melihat dua orang itu.

"O-ohayou" Balasnya dengan gugup.

"Ohayou gundulmu!" Madara dengan marah menembakkan pistol nista itu kehadapan Azazel.

"TIDAKKKK!" teriakan Azazel menggema didalam klub nista itu.

TBC

**.Sekian Chapter 16 kali ini. Terima kasih banyak yang udah Fav, follow, ataupun review fic gaje satu ini hehehe. Oh iya! Kalau ada saran ama ide jangan ragu buat keluarkan ^_^. Sekian dan terima kasih. Mind to Review?.^_^**


	17. Chapter 17

Tittle: Brand New World

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Pairing: nanti aja hehehe

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Naruto dan madara yang telah mati dalam perang dunia Shinobi keempat kini sedang menghadapi putusan dari hakim dunia akhirat untuk memasuki neraka atau surga, tanpa diduga, madara melakukan hal diluar dugaan yang membuat raja dunia akhirat menjatuhi mereka berdua hukuman aneh nan unik. More friendly madara! Strong-Naru!

Warning: OOC (Amat sangat),Typo,Adult theme, violence, gore,etc.

**A/N** **:** **Oke, akhirnya kuupdate hahaha. Oh iya, aku bingung melihat perbedaan nama bola cahaya milik Cao Cao dengan yang di LN dan DxD wikia. Ada yang bisa memberitahuku apa nama bola cahaya yang menusuk perut Xenovia itu jika ditulis di DxD wikia? Bingung aku _ .**

Chapter 17

Disebuah kelas yang sepi pada sore hari, nampaklah dua orang pemuda yang nampaknya tak terlalu berbeda selisih umurnya sedang berada dalam percakapan yang cukup serius.

"Bantu aku menjadi kuat!" sebuah perkataan penuh tenaga diucapkan oleh pemuda berambut coklat yang sedang berdiri dengan tegak kepada seorang pemuda lainnya yang duduk santai sembari menaruh kedua kakinya keatas meja sembari memandang langit sore yang berwarna jingga.

Pemuda yang duduk itu lalu menoleh kehadapan pemuda coklat itu. "Hmm, apa yang memotivasimu. Issei?" Nampaknya pemuda berambut kuning itu sambil tetap memandang langit sore.

"Aku baru menyadari kelemahanku selama ini! Setelah melihat pertarungan Naruto-san dengan Sairaorg aku menyadari bahwa kekuatanku masih jauh dari cukup untuk menjadi raja Harem! Sedangkan Naruto-san sudah mengambil Buchou yang menjadi incaranku! Sekarang aku harus menjadi lebih kuat! Setidaknya Akeno-senpai menjadi milikku! Aku, Hyodou Issei harus bisa menjadi raja Harem!" pemuda bernama Issei itu berteriak seperti orang gila sambil meninju kearah langit-langit kelas.

Pemuda bernama Naruto itu hanya melihatnya denga tatapan tak percaya. 'Aku tak percaya ada makhluk senista ini yang mau menjadi kuat hanya karena ingin menjadi raja Harem. ' Tampaknya Naruto menemukan makhluk unik selain Madara.

Naruto kemudian berdiri sembari mengurut punggungnya. "Baiklah, aku setuju untuk melatihmu. Namun, pelatihanku merupakan neraka dunia. Mungkin aku akan melatihmu ketika beberapa saat sebelum rating game tiba." Naruto memberikan syarat pada issei.

Issei yang mendengar perkataan Naruto menjadi sedikit kecewa. "Ayolah, bisakah dipercepat sedikit? Aku harus bisa mencapai balance breaker supaya bisa menghadapi lawanku." Issei nampaknya memohon pada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya mendesah pelan. "Ah, kalau soal itu bukanlah urusanku. Tetapi, aku punya seseorang yang bisa melatihmu mengenai itu." Naruto memberikan senyuman senang kepada Issei. Issei nampaknya terhibur mendengar hal tersebut.

"Baiklah! Ayo temui dia sekarang!" Issei berkata dengan nada ceria. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum lemah dan menuruti keinginan Issei.

Setelah itu, mereka berjalan bersama menuju kesebuah pinggiran sungai dimana sedang duduk seorang pria setengah baya yang sedang memancing disungai itu.

Naruto dan issei kemudian turun kebawah karena letaknya yang berada dibawah jalanan utama. Naruto kemudian menghampiri pria tersebut.

"Azazel, aku butuh bantuanmu!" Naruto berteriak kencang sehingga membuat pria itu menoleh padanya dengan wajah kesal.

"Ada apa bocah? Kenapa kau membawa Sekiryuutei bersamamu?" Azazel nampaknya kesal karena pemuda itu memanggil namanya begitu keras. Sementara itu, Issei nampak terkejut melihat orang bernama Azazel tersebut. 'B-bagaimana dia bisa tahu aku ini Sekiryuutei?!' Isse nampak tak percaya dengan hal itu.

"begini, aku membawanya karena katanya dia ingin menguasai balance breaker." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Azazel dengan nada malas.

Azazel yang mendengarnya nampak tertarik mendengar hal tersebut. "Hmm, sudah lama aku tidak melatih pengguna Sacred gear hahaha. Ini sungguh menarik! Hakuryuukou pasti akan lebih senang begitu mengetahui lawannya adalah saudara seperguruan." Azazel tersenyum sendiri mengingat Hakuryuukou yang merupakan muridnya.

Issei yang mendengar Hakuryuukou hanya menatap bingung Azazel. "Ano, siapakah anda?" Issei nampaknya tidak mengenal orang tersebut.

Brat!

Dua belas pasang sayap hitam mengembang dan membuat Issei terkejut bukan main. "Malaikat jatuh?!" Issei mundur kebelakang dan mengaktifkan Sacred gearnya.

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya mengurut kepalanya dengan pelan. "Tenanglah, Issei. Dia adalah temanku. Menurutku, dialah orang yang cocok untuk melatihmu mengenai Sacred gear." Naruto kemudian menyuruh Issei menghentikan sikap waspadanya.

Azazel yang melihat kewaspadaan issei hanya tertawa senang karenanya. "Hahaha! Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat ekspresi itu. " Azazel kemudian menyimpan kembali sayapnya. "Baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku adalah Azazel, gubernur malaikat jatuh."

Issei yang mendengarnya membulatkan matanya serta kakinya gemetaran karena hal itu. 'J-jadi dia pimpinan kelompok Raynare?!' Issei kembali mengingat nama seorang yang telah menorehkan luka dihatinya.

Issei kemudian menatap tajam Azazel. "Kau! Apakah kau tahu apa yang anak buahmu sudah lakukan padaku dan Asia?!" Issei nampaknya geram dengan kaum malaikat jatuh.

Azazel yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis. "Maaf, hahaha. Anak buahku kebanyakan sering melanggar perintahku. Ketika kusuruh mengawasi mereka malah membunuh." Azazel tersenyum tipis.

Issei yang mendengarnya menatap tajam Azazel. "Baiklah, kali ini kuterima maaf darimu. Namun sebagai gantinya ajari aku mencapai balance breaker!" Issei menunjuk Azazel dengan jari telunjuk kanannya dengan penuh penekanan pada tiap katanya.

"Hahaha! Naruto, kau membawa bocah yang menarik kali ini! Baiklah, aku setuju mengajarimu namun aku memberikan sebuah syarat padamu!" Azazel menunjuk balik Issei.

Issei yang mendengarnya menjadi berpikiran macam-macam.

"Tenang, bukan syarat yang susah kok. Aku akan memanggilmu setiap malam dengan kontrak iblis. Namun rahasiakan diriku dari para iblis termasuk majikanmu." Azazel memulai penawarannya.

Issei mulai menimbang hal tersebut. Nampaknya dia sedang berada pada pilihan krusial dalam hidupnya.

"Juga akan kuberikan beberapa koleksi majalah pornoku jika kamu mau menerima syaratku. Selain menjadi guru bertarungmu aku juga bisa menjadi guru cintamu. Tak terhitung berapa jumlah wanita, gadis muda , maupun remaja yang pernah kusetubuhi." Azazel tersenyum bangga dengan informasi nista nan bejatnya itu. Sementara Naruto hanya memandang jijik pada Azazel.

"Kuterima! Mohon bantuannya Azazel-sensei!" Issei secara cepat menerima hal tersebut dan membungkuk hormat pada guru nistanya itu. Sementara itu, Naruto bingung mau berkata apalagi tentang hal ini.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku mau pulang dulu, lama-lama aku pusing melihat orang bejat yang makin banyak." Naruto lalu berjalan meninggalkan duet guru murid terbaru itu dan berjalan pulang menuju rumah.

Di rumah Naruto.

Naruto yang baru saja tiba kerumahnya lalu membuka pintu rumahnya. "Tadaima….." Suara Naruto berhenti ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut merah panjang sedang duduk disofa miliknya dengan meminum teh yang disuguhkan oleh seorang wanita cantik dengan pakaian maid. Terlihat pula beberapa koper besar bersender dipinggir sofa itu.

"R-Rias, K-kau sedang apa disini dan kenapa dengan koper-koper itu?" Naruto nampaknya merasakan firasat buruk begitu melihat semua koper yang bersandar rapid an gagah itu.

Rias yang mendengarnya lalu memiringkan kepalanya. "Naruto, kau sudah lupa kalau kita sudah menjadi suami istri kan? Aku pastinya akan tinggal disini mengikuti sang suami." Rias mengatakan sebuah hal yang membuat Naruto terpekur.

'tinggal disini''tinggal disini''tinggal disini''tinggal disini''tinggal disini''tinggal disini''tinggal disini''tinggal disini'

Kata tersebut terus menerus berdengung dikepala Naruto. "Tidak?!" Naruto berteriak layaknya orang gila karena hal itu. Rias yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum senang. "Nah, sekarang biasakanlah dirimu menghadapi Ojou-sama ini. " Rias nampaknya mencoba mengintimidasi Naruto.

Sementara itu, seorang perempuan dengan telinga kucingnya nampak terkejut mendengar ucapan Rias yang lainnya.

'suami istri''suami istri''suami istri''suami istri''suami istri''suami istri''suami istri'

Suara nista itu terus berdengung ditelinga Nekomata itu. "Tidak!" teriakannya membuat semua orang yang berada diruangan itu menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa, Kuroka?!" Naruto nampaknya begitu panik melihat orang itu berteriak tidak jelas seperti dirinya.

Sementara itu, Perempuan bernama Kuroka itu tersadar akan ulah nistanya itu. Dengan cepat dia berkelit. "T-tidak! Aku hanya lupa kalau tadi acara TV kesukaanku terlewat." dengan kebohongan kelas teri tadi Kuroka berusaha mengelak.

Naruto yang mendengarnya dengan polosnya percaya dengan perkataan Kuroka. "Oh, begitu. Sayang sekali ya." naruto hanya memasang senyum khasnya. Kuroka yang melihat reaksi Naruto bernafas lega.

'Kuroka no Baka! Kenapa tadi kau berteriak seperti itu!' Batin Kuroka nampaknya sedang merasa malu berat karena perbuatannya tadi. 'Tapi, apakah mereka sungguh menikah?' Kuroka mendapat sebuah pertanyaan baru lagi.

Naruto kemudian melihat sekelilingnya. "Hmm, kemana Kakek tua itu?" Naruto nampaknya tidak melihat batang hidung Madara Uchiha, teman seperjuangannya.

"Master sedang berlatih diruang dimensi bersama Rossweisse-san." Wanita berpakaian maid itu menunjuk sebuah pintu yang tertutup pada bagian kiri dapur.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu mengganguk paham. "Tumben dia mau melatih dirinya." Naruto berkomentar pada aktivitas Madara yang dianggapnya langka itu.

"Naruto, aku masih belum memiliki kamar dirumah ini." Rias membuka suaranya sembari menatap Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengarnya kemudian berpikir sejenak. "Ah, aku punya ide!" Naruto memukulkan tangan kanannya ke telapak tangan kirinya sebagai pertanda bahwa sebuah ide memasuki otaknya.

Naruto lalu berjalan keluar rumah dan menuju belakang rumahnya. Dia melihat masih cukup tempat disana. "Baiklah, akan kucoba dengan itu." Naruto lalu merapal segel dan menempelkan telapak tangannya ketanah,

"Mokuton: Shicuka no Jutsu."

Srut!

Perlahan dari tanah muncullah banyak kayu dan menyatu membentuk sebuah struktur bangunan. Tak lama kemudian, selesailah sebuah ruangan yang terhubung dengan rumah utama tanpa menggunakan desain mencolok serta terbuat dari kayu.

Naruto yang melihat jurusnya hanya tersenyum senang. "Yosh! Dengan modifikasi sedikit jurus ini dapat membantuku melakukan sesuatu yang lebih berguna. Sebaiknya aku memberi tahu Rias." Naruto kemudian kembali masuk kedalam rumah dan hendak menemui Rias yang memintanya melakukan sesuatu tadi.

Sementara itu,

Madara kini sedang bermandikan keringat bersama seorang wanita berusia 20an dengan rambut perak serta mata berwarna biru muda yang kondisinya tak jauh berbeda dengan pria itu.

"Ah…." Madara mendesah sejenak. Nampak bajunya telah terbuka dan menampakkan tubuh kekar nan atletis yang didapatnya dari pelatihan sejak lama ketika dia berada di dunia Shinobi.

Madara kemudian menatap wanita didepannya dengan tatapan tajam. Peluh yang membasahi wajah wanita itu membuatnya bertambah cantik. "Tidak buruk juga… kau bisa mengimbangi 'permainanku' sebaik ini meskipun aku belum mengeluarkan semuanya." Madara nampaknya memberi pujiannya pada wanita itu.

Sementara itu, wanita yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis. "Biarpun aku tidak sekuat dirimu, namun aku memiliki pengalaman yang tidak kalah darimu. Kumohon seriuslah kali ini." Nampaknya wanita itu meminta Madara untuk menghentikan permainannya.

Madara yang medengarnya cuma tersenyum tipis. "Hmm, maaf. Namun kekuatanku yang sebenarnya dapat membunuh orang dengan mudah meskipun kau menahannya dengan sepenuh tenaga. Jadi tidak kusarankan untuk itu." Madara hanya menggelengkan kepalanya secara pelan pada wanita itu dan perlahan beranjak menuju pintu keluar tempat itu.

Sementara itu, sang wanita hanya menggeleng pelan. "Jadi, aku masih lemah ya…." Nampaknya sang wanita mengalami tekanan batin sedikit.

Tep!

Madara menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Ia menoleh pada gadis itu sembari berkata dengan nada pelan. "Rossweisse, kemampuanmu sudah termasuk tinggi. Namun kau masih kurang bisa memperhalus jurusmu dan membuatnya menjadi lebih efisien serta akurat. Itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan." Madara kemudian keluar dari tempat tersebut dengan wajah bosannya.

Wanita yang bernama Rossweisse itu terdiam sejanak dan tersenyum tak lama kemudian. 'Jadi, dia memperdulikan orang disekitarnya juga ya….'

Klek!

Madara yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan tersebut melihat sebuah pintu lain yang baru muncul dirumahnya. Kebetulan juga, saat itu Naruto keluar dari pintu itu. Madara yang mendengarnya lalu menanyakan hal tersebut pada pemuda itu.

"Bocah, apa yang kau perbuat kali ini?" Madara menatap bingung pada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengarnya cuma mendesah pelan. "Ya, kau sudah tahu kan Rias datang tadi. Dan sekarang dia mau tinggal bersama kita. Jadi aku buatkan kamar baru untukknya." Naruto menjelaskan kejadian sekarang dengan nada tak bersemangat.

Madara yang mendengarnya cuma ber'oh' ria. "Oh, begitu. Aku sih tidakmempermasalahkannya karena hal ini. Ya sudah, aku mau mandi dulu." Madara berjalan dengan malas sembari mengambil handuk yang berada didekatnya.

"Siapa pula yang tanya." Naruto mencibir Madara karena memberitahukan hal yang tidak perlu seperti tadi. "Lebih baik aku jalan-jalan keluar mencari hiburan." Naruto lebih memilih keluar rumah dikarenakan seisi rumah sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

"Siapa juga yang tanya." Madara membalas perkataan Naruto dengan nada yang sama. Naruto yang mendengarnya nampaknya sedikit kesal.

"Terserah kaulah, kakek tua." Naruto kemudian mencari sandal miliknya untuk berjalan-jalan. "Setidaknya Satan Ranger ini butuh liburan." Naruto sedikit berkeluh kesah dengan pekerjaannya kali ini.

Madara yang medengarnya hanya mendesah bosan. "Terserah. Tapi pulanglah sebelum makan malam." Madara memilih masuk kekamar mandi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Ya ya ya." Naruto dengan malas menjawabnya sembari memilih membuka pintu rumahnya.

Sementara itu,

Seorang pria berambut spike dengan mata merah menyalanya sedang duduk berhadapan dengan dua orang yang menggunakan kerudung berwarna putih. Dari sekilas lihat dapat dipastikan kedua orang itu adalah perempuan. Dimana salah satu dari mereka memiliki rambut kepang dua yang panjang sementara yang satunya memiliki postur tubuh yang mencolok dari balik mantelnya. Mereka bertiga nampaknya sedang berdiam diri didalam sebuah ruangan santai dengan cat berwarna putih susu yang diterangi penerangan yang membuat segala isi ruangan itu terlihat.

"Hmm, jarang sekali ada exorcist datang dari jauh kesini. Kalian pasti punya sesuatu yang sangat penting sampai kalian datang kemari." Pemuda bermata merah itu membuka pembicaraan dengan ramah sembari menyeruput pelan teh yang berada dimejanya.

"Kau benar. Kami kesini memiliki tugas untuk mengambil kembali pedang suci yang telah dicuri dari gereja." Salah seorang dari mereka membuka suara sembari membuka kerudungnya. Nampaklah seorang gadis berambut biru pendek dengan tatapan tajam menatap pria didepannya. "Pedang-pedang itu amat penting bagi gereja. Jika jatuh ditangan orang yang salah maka akan terjadi masalah besar." Gadis itu serius dengan perkataannya.

Sementara itu, pemuda yang mendengarnya menaikkan alisnya. "Benarkah? Hebat sekali ada penyusup yang bisa masuk dikota ini tanpa sepengetahuanku. Jika ini benar maka biarkan aku membantu kalian untuk mencarinya. Rasanya akan sulit jika kalian tidak menerima bantuanku." Pria itu tersenyum kecil sambil mengatakan hal itu.

"Maaf, namun kami hanya meminta izin untuk masuk saja. Sisanya serahkan pada kami karena ini adalah urusan kami." nampaknya gadis itu berkeras kepala untuk menyelesaikannya sendiri. Hal ini membuat pria itu mengurut kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Baiklah. Namun kuperingatkan kau satu hal. Jangan sampai kau melukai kaum kami. satu hal terjadi diluar keinginanku dan kalian berdua akan kubuat menjadi butiran abu." Pria itu menekankan aura kuat disetiap katanya.

Gadis berkepang dua disebelah gadis berambut pendek tadi nampaknya mengeluarkan keringat dingin dari pelipisnya. Sementara itu, gadis disebelahnya menatap tajam pemuda itu.

"Baiklah. Kami setuju dengan penawaranmu, Rudolf Phenex." Gadis itu kemudian beranjak pergi dari tempat itu sambil menenteng sebuah benda yang terbalut dengan kain putih. "Irina, ayo pergi. Urusan kita telah usai disini." Panggilan itu dibalas anggukan dari temannya itu. Mereka berduapun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sementara itu, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Nampaknya kepalanya menangkap sebuah rencan bagus. Namun, nampaknya rencana itu mesti tertahan sejenak.

Sringg!

Sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul dan menghadirkan seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan mata biru langitnya berdiri diatas situ. Nampaknya dia punya sesuatu untuk disampaikan.

"Ada apa, Kazuki-chan?" pemuda itu nampaknya mencoba santai dengan hal yang akan dia dengar.

"Ada penyusup, Akaba. Aku sudah menyuruh para bidakmu untuk mengatasinya. Namun sepertinya musuh kali ini bukanlah musuh sembarangan." Gadis bernama Kazuki itu menatap serius pria bernama Akaba itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Akaba nampak bingung dengan perkataan Kazuki.

"Dari kontak terakhir dengan Akihito diketahui bahwa mereka semua pengguna Sacred Gear dan ada dua yang memiliki Longinus. Akihito dan kawan-kawan berhasil mengalahkan semua pengguna Sacred gear selain mereka berdua." Informasi dari Kazuki ini membuat Akaba mengurut kepalanya.

"Longinus? Coba lanjutkan penjelasanmu." Akaba mencoba menelisik lebih lanjut ini. Dia memiliki firasat buruk mengenai hal ini.

Kazuki kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dari informasi yang kuterima, salah satu diantara mereka memiliki [Dimension Lost]. Hal ini telah membuat hampir seluruh budakmu terjebak disemacam dimensi kecuali Akihito yang berhasil kabur dengan teleportasi cepat miliknya ." Kazuki mengeluarkan keringat dingin dipelipisnya karena merasa panik.

"Lanjutkan." Akaba berkata secara singkat karena masih berkutat dengan pikirannya.

"Dan, setelah itu. Nampaknya ada salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki [Annihilation Maker]. Hal ini menyulitkan Akihito ketika mau melawan mereka. Nampaknya mereka sengaja menaruh kedua pengguna Longinus itu dalam tempat yang sama untuk memecah konsentrasi kita. Yang kutakutkan adalah kemana sang pemimpin mereka sekarang?" Kazuki nampak berpikir keras mengenai kondisi saat ini.

Akaba yang mendengar hal tersebut nampak mendecih kesal. "Jadi benar rumor yang berembus disini selama ini. Mereka mulai bergerak. Namun apa yang mereka incar disini?" Akaba nampak berpikir keras karena hal ini. "Ah, bagaimana kondisi Akihito?" Akaba khawatir dengan kondisi anak buahnya satu itu.

"Tenanglah, dia sekarang sedang mengobati dirinya dan siap bertarung lagi." Kazuki menjelaskan hal itu dengan nada serius. Akaba yang mendengarnya cuma menghembuskan nafas leganya.

"Baiklah, kau atasi kedua orang itu. Sementara itu, aku akan mencari siapa yang memimpin mereka." Akaba memberikan perintah yang dipatuhi oleh Kazuki.

Sementara itu,

Madara kini sedang berjalan disebuah pinggiran kota dengan wajah kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Naruto belum pulang dari tadi sore dan melewatkan makan malam.

'Kemana bocah bodoh itu?' Madara nampaknya kesal karena hal ini membuat dirinya khawatir dengan keberadaan bocah itu meskipun dia tahu kekuatan seorang Naruto.

Trank!

Sebuah bunyi dentingan besi tertangkap oleh telinga Madara. Madara yang sudah mengalami amat banyak pertempuran tentu tahu ini adalah dentingan senjata yang beradu. Dengan segera Madara berlari menuju asal suara tersebut.

Tep!

Madara kini berhenti didepan sebuah gudang tua yang tidak terpakai. Dengan perlahan dia melangkah masuk kedalam. Nampak dia mulai siaga dengan mengaktifkan mata sakti miliknya.

Trank! Trank! Trank!

Semakin dalam Madara melangkah semakin keras bunyi dentingan senjata itu. Tak lama setelah itu, matanya menangkap sepasang orang yang sedang bertarung dengan sengit. Nampak salah satu dari mereka mulai terdesak. Perlahan semacam selubung jingga yang melapisi orang itu mulai pudar.

"Hmm, ini kesempatan!" sebuah seruan dari mulut lawannya terdengar. Dengan cepat lawannya itu mencoba menusuk perut lawannya yang berambut kuning itu dengan tombak miliknya.

Duakh!

Sebuah tangan biru menahan laju tombak tersebut dengan meninju mata tombak itu. Hal ini membuat lawannya mundur kebelakang sembari memasang gerakan bersiaga. Sementara itu, tangan biru itu nampak retak karena tajamnya tombak itu.

Madara kemudian menghampiri orang yang didesak tadi. "Bocah, sudah kubilang pulanglah sebelum makan malam." Madara nampaknya menatap sinis pada pemuda itu.

"Urusai! Aku tadi mau pulang tapi dia mencegatku!" pemuda kuning itu membalas perkataan Madara dengan nada marah.

Sementara itu, lawan mereka yang memiliki penampilan tampan dengan rambut hitam serta menggunakan Gakuran pada bagian atas serta bawahan seperti semacam celana perang China jaman dahulu hanya menepuk tombaknya dipunggung miliknya. "Hmm, jadi Uzumaki Naruto serta Uchiha Madara berada disini? Urusanku jadi lebih cepat selesai kalau begini." Pemuda itu menatap dengan enteng mereka berdua.

"Siapa kau?" Madara menatap tajam pada pemuda itu. Menurutnya tombak milik pemuda itu membawa aura yang tidak mengenakan bagi dirinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku adalah Cao Cao. Aku merupakan keturunan dari Cao Mengde dari jaman tiga Negara. Tujuanku kesini adalah mengajak kalian berdua untuk masuk Khaos Brigade. Aku sedikit bertoleransi pada Naruto yang memiliki kekuatan iblis. Namun bakat kalian berdua sungguh membuatku kagum." Cao Cao berkata dengan nada santai dan apa adanya.

Sementara itu, Madara yang mendengar kata 'Khaos Brigade' menaikkan alisnya. "Apakah Ophis yang menyuruhmu?" Nampaknya Madara merasa ada yang aneh dengan hal ini.

"Tidak. Aku murni datang atas keinginanku sendiri. Jadi, apakah kalian menerima tawaranku?" Cao Cao kembali keinti permasalahan.

Madara yang mendengarnya hanya menatap bosan pada Cao Cao. "Maaf, tapi aku menolaknya. Aku tidak berminat pada hal semacam itu. Benaar kan bocah?" Madara menatap Naruto dengan wajah bosannya.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum. "Ya, itu benar. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan. Namun jika kakek tua ini menolak maka aku pastikan itu bukan hal yang baik." Naruto kemudian mengaktifkan kembali mode Bijuunya dan bersiap bertempur lagi.

Madara yang melihat itu cuma mendesah pelan. "Baiklah, namun aku tampaknya akan lebih banyak bertarung kali ini. Tadi kulihat tombak itu mampu memberikanmu kerusakan yang berarti. Maka kusimpulkan bahwa itu termasuk salah satu senjata yang termasuk dalam kelemahanmu." Madara kembali berhipotesis denga bermodalkan fenomena yang baru dilihatnya sekilas tadi.

Naruto yang mendengarnya cuma mengganguk pelan. "Kau benar, ditambah lagi benda itu memiliki atribut cahaya yang menambah kelemahanku. Kali ini aku akan bertindak sebagai Support saja." Naruto kemudian melemparkan sebuah Shuriken besar berlapis cakranya kearah Cao Cao.

Wush!

Trank!

Cao Cao dengan sigap menangkis serangan itu. Wajahnya memandang serius pada mereka berdua. "Ini gawat, aku masih belum terlalu kuat jika dibandingkan dengan kalian berdua. Namun akan kucoba Balance Breaker untuk memastikan kekuatanku." Cao Cao kemudian mundur sebentar kebelakang.

"Balance Breaker."

Perlahan muncullah tujuh buah bola cahaya berukuran seperti bola bowling yang terbang dibelakang punggungnya. Cao Cao juga masih nampak memegang tombaknya. Sementara itu, Madara dan Naruto sudah tahu kalau ini tidak baik.

"Baiklah, selamat menikmati [Polar Night Longinus Chakra Vartine] milikku, meski belum sempurna." Cao Cao kemudian menyiapkan aba-aba menyerang. Naruto dan Madara segera bersiaga. Madara mengeluarkan Gunbai miliknya yang dia simpan dalam sebuah gulungan.

"Baiklah, akan kupakai Chatsuka Ratana terlebih dahulu." Salah satu dari tujuh bola itu menghilang.

Brakh!

Gunbai milik Madara hancur menjadi potongan besi rongsok secara seketika. Madara dan Naruto memasang wajah heran begitu melihat hal itu.

Sementara itu, Cao Cao yang berada didepan mereka hanya memasang wajah senang. "Itulah kemampuan Chatsuka Ratana yakni menghancurkan senjata. Kuharap kalian bisa mengatasi ini."

Trek!

Sebuah tombak bercahaya mencoba menembus perut Madara serta Naruto. Namun, Susano'o milik Madara bereaksi lebih cepat dan berhasil mencegah hal itu.

Cao Cao yang melihatnya memasang ekspresi tertarik. "Ini sungguh menarik. Kalian berhasil menahan Chiyatsu Calathana semudah itu. Aku harus lebih berhati-hati lagi." Cao Cao nampaknya tidak memandang rendah maupun remeh pada lawannya.

Wush!

Madara dengan sigap melakukan Shunshin kesamping Cao Cao sembari merapa segel. "Katon: Gokka Mekkyaku."

Blarr!

Sebuah semburan api besar muncul dari mulut Madara dan bersiap melalap habis Cao Cao yang berada disamping Madara.

Cao Cao yang melihatnya cuma tersenyum kecil sembari mengarahkan salah satu bola cahayanya keapi tersebut.

Bwush!

Secara ajaib api tersebut tersedot kedalam semacam pusaran angin yang muncul didepan bola itu. Madara menautkan alisnya namun dengan sigap dia memberi serangan balasan dengan menggunakan pedang Susano'o miliknya.

Trank!

Cao Cao dengan sigap menahan serangan tersebut dengan tombaknya. "Hmm, serangan ini sungguh berbahaya! Untunglah aku memiliki [True Longinus] untuk melindungiku dari serangan ini." Cao Cao tersenyum senang dengan hal ini.

"Begitukah?" Madara mengeluarkan lagi satu pedang Susano'o dari tangan kanannya. "menurutku bola aneh itu tak dapat melukai Cakra tapi hanya melukai senjata." Madara kemudian menambahkan cakra petir kedalam pedang tersebut.

Cao Cao yang melihat itu kemudian dengan segera membuat salah satu bola cahaya miliknya menghilang.

Bwazt!

Madara hanya menebas angin dan Cao Cao sudah berada dibelakangnya bersama tujuh bola cahaya berbaris lengkap dibelakangnya.

"Untunglah Atsusa Ratana menyelamatkanku tadi." Cao Cao tersenyum lega sembari mencoba menusuk Madara dengan tombaknya. "Memanjanglah!"

Zrutt!

Tombak itu memanjang dan bersiap menembus punggung Madara. Namun, Madara telah mempersiapkan Susano'o miliknya dengan lebih tebal sehingga tombak itu tak mampu berbuat banyak.

Naruto yang tak mau kehilangan lebih banyak momen lalu merapal segel. "Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan!" dengan seruan tersebut dengan seketika muncullah akar-akar pohon dari bawah tanah dan mencoba menangkap Cao Cao.

Cao Cao lalu mengarahkan salah satu bola cahayanya dan dari bola itu keluarlah semburan api yang dahsyat yang membakar akar-akar tersebut.

Bwossh!

Akar tersebut menjadi arang hitam dengan bau menyengat dalam seketika. Madara yang melihatnya mendelik tak percaya. 'Itu kan Gokka Mekkyaku milikku tadi?' Madara nampak bingung melihat serangannya tadi masih ada.

"Mala Nitana memberikanku kemampuan untuk memindahkan serangan musuh. Kalau sampai terkena serangan tadi sungguh berbahaya bagiku." Cao Cao sepertinya menjawab pertanyaan batin Madara dengan cepat.

Naruto yang melihat Cao Cao menghentikan serangannnya lalu mengeluarkan Kagebunshin miliknya dalam jumlah banyak. "Semuanya, hentikan orang itu!" Naruto menunjuk Cao Cao yang kemudian dibalas oleh para bunshinnya.

"Oke bos!"

Cao Cao yang melihat para bunshin itu segera mengarahkan salah satu bolanya kearah mereka.

Bwazt!

Muncullah sosok humanoid yang menyerupai Cao Cao dan bersiaga bersiap menyerang Naruto. "Nikmatilah itu!" Cao Cao berkata demikian sembari melayani Madara yang merangsek kedepannya dengan menggunakan tangan Susano'o miliknya.

Para bunshin Naruto dengan mudah melawan para sosok Humanoid itu. Cao Cao yang melihatnya tersenyum tipis. "Kelihatannya Kahabatei Ratana masih lemah." Cao Cao berkata demikian, namun sebuah tangan biru bersiap menggencet wajahnya.

Brakh!

Gudang tersebut hancur dindingnya karena pukulan itu. Madara yang melihat hal itu kemudian menoleh kesegala arah dan melihat Cao Cao sedang berada didepan Madara dalam kondisi bersih. 'Cih, jurus itu lagi' Madara mendecih kesal karena jurus perpindahan Cao Cao.

Bwuzt!

Tak lama setelah itu muncullah sebuah kabut dan muncullah dua orang pemuda yang berdiri disamping Cao Cao.

"Cao Cao, waktunya sudah habis. Mereka lebih hebat dari yang kuperkirakan." Salah satu teman mereka yang berkacamata mengatakan sesuatu dengan tatapan serius.

Cao Cao yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas. "Benarkah? Jika mereka semua mengepung kita maka habislah kita bertiga." Cao Cao hanya mengetuk tombaknya dan menatap kecewa pada kedua orang disampingnya. "harusnya aku mengikuti perkataan Jeanne untuk membawa lebih banyak orang." Cao Cao mengurut kepalanya dengan pelan.

Naruto dan Madara memandang waspada pada mereka bertiga. Nampaknya mereka bertiga memiliki hal yang berbahaya dalam diri mereka.

"Baiklah, lain kali aku akan menemui kalian lagi. Sampai saat itu tiba aku akan menjadi lebih kuat lagi!" Cao Cao menghilang dalam kabut itu beserta dengan kedua temannya.

Tak lama setelah itu, datanglah Akaba yang menatap kabut yang perlahan menipis itu.

"Nampaknya aku terlambat." Akaba menggaruk kepalanya dengan tatapan kesal.

Naruto dan Madara yang mendengarnya hanya memasang wajah malas. "Kau benar. Untung saja dia masih belum sempurna penguasaan jurusnya. Tapi aku mengkhawatirkan kemampuan ketujuh bola itu. Bentuk dan warnanya sama. Hal itu membuatku bingung menentukan jenis serangan apa yang dia pakai." Madara memasang pose berfikir keras.

Naruto yang mendengarnya juga mengganguk setuju. "Kau benar. Ini sungguh merepotkan. Akaba, Madara. sebaiknya kalian jelaskan pada kami apa yang kalian ketahui tentang ini." Naruto menatap tajam Akaba.

Akaba hanya menghela nafasnya. "Ya, ini mungkin akan jadi malam yang panjang…."

TBC

**Sekian Chapter 17 kali ini. Terima kasih banyak yang udah Fav, follow, ataupun review fic gaje satu ini hehehe. Oh iya! Kalau ada saran ama ide jangan ragu buat keluarkan ^_^. Sekian dan terima kasih. Mind to Review?.^_^**


	18. Chapter 18

Tittle: Brand New World

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Pairing: nanti aja hehehe

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Naruto dan madara yang telah mati dalam perang dunia Shinobi keempat kini sedang menghadapi putusan dari hakim dunia akhirat untuk memasuki neraka atau surga, tanpa diduga, madara melakukan hal diluar dugaan yang membuat raja dunia akhirat menjatuhi mereka berdua hukuman aneh nan unik. More friendly madara! Strong-Naru!

Warning: OOC (Amat sangat),Typo,Adult theme, violence, gore,etc.

**A/N** **:** **Ah, waktunya update ni fic. Oke, ini kecepetan satu hari. Tapi biarlah. Humor mungkin kurang kerasa di chap ini. Masih sekedar pemanasan aja ini chap. Soal tata bahasa fic ini kubuat simpel dimengerti aja deh. Oke, itu aja dan selamat menikmati ^_^.**

Chapter 18

"Heyah! Terima ini malaikat jahat!" sesosok orang berpakaian merah ketat menembaki sesosok malaikat dengan sinar merah yang keluar dari tangannya.

"Argghh! K-kurang ajar kau Satan Ranger!" malaikat itu kemudian terjatuh secara dramatis ke tanah bersamaan dengan berbaliknya sosok merah itu ke arah sebaliknya.

Bumm!

Sebuah ledakkan terjadi di balik punggung sosok merah itu. Membuat semacam efek dramatis layaknya acara TV era Showa.

"CUT!" sebuah teriakan kencang terdengar dan membuat sosok merah itu meninggalkan tempat itu untuk menghampiri sumber suara tersebut.

"Ah, ada apa pak?" Sosok itu lalu melepas helm merahnya. Perlahan terlihatlah wajah seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan dua mata biru langitnya.

'AH, tidak apa-apa. pengambilan gambar hari ini sudah usai. Kerjamu bagus, Naruto-dono. Aku yakin para anak-anak akan menyukai acara ini." Sang sutradara memberikan pujiannya pada pemuda pirang itu. Otomatis telinga pemuda itu menjadi mengembang serta tingkah lakunya menjadi sedikit norak.

"Ah, begitukah? aku cuma berusaha semaksimalku." Dirinya menggaruk kepalanya layaknya monyet yang diserbu kutu. Pemuda itu ternyata suka dipuji juga.

"Ah, kau terlalu merendah. Baiklah, nikmatilah bentomu sekarang sebelum pulang." Sang sutradara mempersilahkan aktornya ini untuk beristirahat sebelum pulang kerumah.

"Baiklah." Aktor pemula ini lalu berjalan menuju sebuah meja panjang dimana terdapat tumpukkan kotak berwarna hitam berisikan makanan. Pemuda ini mengambil salah satu kotak itu lalu mengambil juga sebotol air dingin didalam sebuah box es.

Tep!

Kemudian pemuda itu duduk di sebuah pojokkan ruangan dilokasi syuting tersebut. dirinya menikmati bekal tersebut sembari mengingat pembicaraannya dengan beberapa orang tempo hari.

XXXXXXXX

Beberapa hari yang lalu.

Terlihat tiga orang sedang duduk di sebuah sofa mewah bergaya eropa dengan wajah serius. Nampaknya mereka semua membicarakan masalah yang menyangkut hajat hidup banyak orang.

"Oh, jadi Khaos Brigade merupakan semacam organisasi berbahaya dimana mereka berniat untuk menggangu ketentraman tiap fraksi. Begitukah, Akaba?" Seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik memasang pose berpikir sembari mengangkat salah satu kakinya.

"Ah, kau mungkin benar. Namun, karena pernyataan Madara soal Ophis sebagai pimpinan mereka membuatku mengindikasikan adanya semacam konspirasi didalam kelompok itu. Jika teoriku benar maka Ophis dimanfaatkan didalam hal ini." Pemuda bernama Akaba tersebut mengakhiri ucapannya dengan sebuah hisapan lembut pada teh yang dipegangnya sedari tadi.

'Hmm, berarti Ophis menjadi korban konspirasi keji nan licik." Sementara itu, satu satunya pria berambut hitam diruangan itu memilih menyesap teh miliknya ketika mendengar pendapat pemuda pirang jabrik itu.

"Bocah, kupikir Ophis akan baik-baik saja untuk sementara ini. Dia kuat." Pria raven tersebut mencoba memberikan pendapat pribadinya mengenai pernyataan pemuda pirang jabrik disebelahnya itu.

"Madara, aku tahu tadi kau sengaja menganalisa kemampuan Cao Cao. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Akaba kini menoleh kepada pria bernama Madara itu. Dirinya berharap mendapat informasi mengenai lawannya itu.

"Hmm, kemampuan orang itu sungguh merepotkan jikalau terjadi pertempuran di area sempit. Hal ini juga berlaku di area luas. Namun, aku bisa mengatasinya bila dia berada di tempat terbuka. Kemampuan teleportasinya melebihi Tobirama serta Yondaime Hokage dalam beberapa poin tertentu. Aku tentu tidak mengatakan bahwa dalam segala hal dia mengungguli kita. Akan tetapi, dia memiliki beberapa keunggulan dibandingkan kita. Salah satunya adalah kemampuan bola anehnya itu." Madara menjelaskan hasil pengamatannya tadi secara terperinci agar dapat dipahami oleh Akaba.

"Hmm, jadi begitu. Naruto, apakah benar kau lemah terhadap Longinus?" Akaba kini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda pirang jabrik di sebelahnya. Seketika itu pula pemuda tersebut langsung memasang wajah terkejut.

"I-iya. Entah kenapa ketika melawan Sairaorg tenagaku rasanya menjadi kurang berdampak terhadap serangannya. Saat itu pula aku menyimpulkan bahwa kelemahanku berada pada Longinus. Ini buruk." Pemuda bernama Naruto itu nampaknya merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, begitukah. jadi dapat kusimpulkan bahwa incaran utama mereka bukanlah kalian melainkan Ophis. setelah aku mendengar cerita Madara diperjalanan menuju sini maka tentu mereka punya niat buruk pada Ophis. nah, sekarang adalah giliranku untuk melakukan antisipasi." Akaba kemudian mengambil semacam gulungan dari dalam sebuah laci yang berada dibawa sofanya.

Ctak!

Sebuah jentikkan jari memunculkan semacam lingkaran sihir. Dari lingkaran sihir itu muncullah seorang pemuda berusia sepantaran dengan Naruto yang memakai headphone di telinganya berdiri dihadapan Akaba. "Ada apa?" pemuda itu memasang wajah cuek pada pemuda spike itu.

"Ah, kau selau begitu bila bicara padaku. Akira, tolong kau antarkan gulungan ini pada Ajuka. Aku ingin benda buatannya segera tiba kesini." Akaba memasang wajah serius kali ini sehingga pemuda itu menjadi lebih serius pula.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Pemuda itu lalu menghilang dalam lingkaran sihirnya sembari membawa gulungan itu.

"Ya, sekarang kita tinggal menunggu semua ini mulai." Akaba mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti oleh Naruto serta Madara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uhuk!" Naruto terbatuk karena sebuah tentakel gurita yang dia makan lupa dikunyah olehnya akibat terlalu lama melamun. "A-air!" dengan tergopoh-gopoh dia mengambil minuman botolnya. Dirinya tak mau mati konyol seperti ini.

"Ah, sekarang waktunya pulang." Naruto akhirnya selesai juga beristirahat. Sekarang dirinya berjalan menuju ruangan ganti dan mengganti pakaian super ketatnya dengan sebuah kaos hitam santai serta celana baggy berwarna abu-abu. Juga tak lupa sepatu sneakers hitamnya menemani kakinya dalam melangkah.

Sringggg!

Naruto berteleportasi kesebuah gang yang berada di pusat perbelanjaan. Dirinya kemudian berjalan perlahan keluar dari tempat itu. "Hmm, mungkin aku harus membeli makanan untuk orang dirumah." Pemuda itu bergumam demikian ketika melihat E-mail dari orang bernama Madara dimana dia mengatakan bahwa koki rumah itu sedang flu berat.

"Ah, sudah musim semi kok masih flu." Naruto hanya berceloteh ringan mengomentari E-mail itu. Dirinya lalu memilih untuk membeli fast food di sebuah restoran cepat saji di deretan pertokoan itu.

Tep!

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat dua orang berpakaian aneh terlihat sedang meminta sumbangan sembari melantunkan semacam ayat.

"Wahai para anak domba, berilah kami bantuan untuk menjalankan tugas ini." Salah satu dari mereka yang berambut cokelat muda panjang serta diikat twin tail mencoba menarik simpati pejalan kaki sembari melantunkan hal seperti tadi.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu cuma bisa cengoh karenanya. 'Ayolah, bahkan _Hideo Noguchi_ tak akan mau menghampiri kalian." Karena kasihan, Naruto lalu menghampiri mereka.

'Hey, apakah kalian lapar?" Naruto mencoba berbaik hati mengingat keuangannya kini membaik akibat syuting Satan Ranger.

"Ah, ternyata masih ada umat Tuhan yang mau membantu sesamanya." Salah seorang dari mereka dengan penampilan gadis berambut biru lalu menarik paksa Naruto ke sebuah restoran cepat saji di pinggir jalan. Pemuda pirang tersebut hanya pasrah karena merasakan sensasi aneh dari tubuh gadis itu.

'inikan kekuatan cahaya? Berarti aku menolong orang yang berkaitan dengan dunia malaikat.' Naruto kini menjadi sedikit bingung karena mengingat dirinya yang notabene adalah seorang iblis jadi-jadian.

"tolonglah kami. kami belum makan dari tadi siang." Gadis berambut biru pendek itu memasang wajah memelas. Naruto yang tak sampai hati lalu mengiyakan permintaan mereka.

Haup! Haup! Haup!

Kini Naruto sedang duduk disebuah meja restoran sembari melihat dua orang gadis memakan semua makanan yang ada dengan buas layaknya korban perang.

"Ah, burger ini sungguh enak!" begitulah komentar salah satu gadis berambut twin tail dihadapannya. Wajah gadis itu terlihat begitu imut ketika mencoba mengunyah roti tersebut.

'Kawaii na~' Naruto sedikit terbius dengan penampilan gadis tersebut. wajah imut, suara imut, dan juga sepasang benda berukuran lumayan besar menggantung didadanya. ' Ah, apa yang sedang kupikirkan?!' pemuda pirang itu tampaknya terbuai dalam khayalan nistanya.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong siapakah kalian?" Jujur ini aneh. Seseorang dengan baik hati mengajakmu makan namun tidak mengenalmu.

"Ah, kami lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Xenovia dan dia adalah Irina." Gadis berambut biru itu menghentikan aktivitas 'kunyah telan' yang dia lakukan untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Hmm, begitukah. baiklah, salam kenal. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Maaf bila ini agak kurang sopan, tapi kenapa berkeliaran di kota seperti tadi? Itu sungguh tidak lazim terjadi dikota ini." Naruto mencoba menuntaskan rasa penasarannya kali ini.

"Hmm, kami tidak bisa berkata banyak. Akan tetapi, kami memiliki pekerjaan disini." Xenovia mencoba menutup sesi tanya jawab itu secara lugas.

Naruto yang mendengarnya terpaksa memutar otak. "Hmm, mungkinkah kalian adalah orang yang disebut sebagai Exorcist? Aura suci kalian tadi sungguh mengintimidasiku." Pemuda pirang itu membuka kartunya sembari bertaruh bahwa kedua orang dihadapannya juga membuka jati diri mereka.

"K-kau?! Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Xenovia menjadi sedikit siaga karena perkataan Naruto tadi. Tangannya perlahan menggapai sebuah benda yang berada dibelakang punggungnya sedari tadi. Sementara itu, Irina juga menampakkan kesiagaan dengan memasang pose siaga.

Naruto tak punya pilihan untuk bernegosiasi akhirnya membuka jati dirinya. "Aku adalah salah satu iblis dikota ini. Kehadiran kalian yang begitu mencolok tentu membuat Akaba mengetahui kehadiran kalian. Maka dari itu, jawablah pertanyaanku kali ini. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" pemuda pirang tersebut tetap santai walaupun kedua gadis dihadapannya sudah waspada.

"!" Xenovia dan Irina terkejut bukan main bahwa orang dihadapan mereka merupakan iblis.

'B-bagaimana mungkin?! Kami Exorcist terlatih namun tak bisa merasakan aura iblis dari tubuhnya?!' Xenovia tampaknya shock karena pengalaman kerjanya dibuat jatuh karena tak bisa mengidentifikasi satu iblis saja.

Naruto yang melihat mereka berdua kebingungan juga menjadi bingung. 'Jadi, ini salah satu keanehan Evil Piece milikku? Menarik.' Pemuda pirang itu seolah menemukan sebuah fakta baru dari benda yang tertanam didalam tubuhnya itu.

"Ah, kalian benar. Aku sendiri tidak mengetahui keanehan dalam tubuhku ini. Tapi, aku menjamin bahwa aku bukanlah musuh kalian." Naruto mencoba meyakinkan kedua Exorcist itu agar mempercayainya.

"Hmm, apa yang akan menjadi jaminan perkataanmu?" Irina membuka suaranya yang imut itu. Dirinya nampak memiliki keraguan kepada sosok di hadapannya ini. Gereja telah mendoktrinnya bahwa setiap iblis adalah musuh berbahaya bagi para umat manusia.

"Aku jaminannya." Sebuah suara yang familiar di telinga mereka semua membuat mereka menoleh pada sumber suara itu. Di situ, berdirilah seorang pemuda berambut pirang spike dengan mata merahnya sedang menggengam segelas kopi dingin. Dialah Rudolf Phenex atau lebih dikenal sebagai Akaba.

"Akaba?" Naruto kelihatan bingung akibat kedatangan tamu tak terduga ini. Akaba hanya cuek dan memilih duduk di sebelah Naruto. Wajahnya terlihat begitu santai tanpa ada rasa canggung pada kedua sosok Exorcist itu.

"Baiklah, aku hanya ingin bilang kalau pemuda ini sahabatku." Akaba merangkul Naruto sambil tersenyum senang. Naruto hanya bisa mendecih jengkel pada sikap Phenex satu ini. Jujur, dirinya masih dendam pada tindakan pemuda itu yang berakibat luar biasa kepada kehidupannya kini.

"Oh, begitukah. kalau begitu maafkan tindakan tidak sopan kami pada anda tadi." Xenovia membungkuk kepada Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu merasa menjadi canggung karena hal ini.

"Tidak-tidak. Jangan terlalu formal padaku." Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Hahaha, kau selalu begitu. Baiklah, karena ada yang ingin kubicarakan juga pada kalian kali ini. Maka dari itu, tetaplah di sini." Akaba tertawa lepas sesaat namun berganti wajah serius tak lama setelah itu. Narutopun ikut-ikutan terbawa suasana.

"Jadi begini…." Akaba memulai pembicaraan panjangnya kepada mereka bertiga.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sementara itu,

Seorang pria 30an tahun sedang menggerutu kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Dirinya sedari tadi menunggu Naruto tiba ke rumah membawakan makanan baginya.

'Ah, lama sekali bocah itu belum kembali! Untung saja Kaguya dan Kuroka sudah beristirahat tadi. Apa susahnya membelikanku sebungkus hamburger dan kentang goreng?' pria itu tak habis pikir jikalau membeli makanan cepat saji saja akan membuatnya menanti selama sejam.

"Tadaima." Sebuah suara lembut mengalihkan perhatian Madara untuk sesaat. Dirinya lalu menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut. dilihatnya seorang wanita muda berambut perak panjang yang membawa bungkusan kecil di tangan kirinya.

"Ah, ada apa Rossweisse?" Madara sebenarnya penasaran dengan isi bungkusan tersebut. Dia berharap itu adalah makanan karena perutnya telah memulai konser bersama dengan asam lambungnya.

Rossweisse yang ditanya hanya memasang wajah bingung. "Ah, aku? Aku cuma membeli bento untuk besok pagi dan hari ini. Kau mau?" Valkyrie satu ini berjalan kearah Madara sembari menawarkan makanan itu kepada Uchiha tua itu.

"Ah, terima kasih. Aku memang belum makan dari tadi." Madara kemudian membuka kotak bento tersebut dan mulai melahapnya dengan buas.

Rossweisse hanya tertawa melihat aksi kelewat OOC dari Uchiha satu ini. 'Ah, dia lucu juga kalau sedang lapar.' Tanpa sadar sebuah pikiran aneh semacam tadi terbersit dibenak wanita satu itu. Matanya menatap intens pada pria satu itu.

"Hmm? Kenapa kau memperhatikanku seperti itu?" Madara menyadari tatapan Rossweisse tersebut. Dia merasa risih bila ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh wanita ini.

Rossweise yang masih tidak sadar dengan ucapan Madara kini terfokus pada bulir nasi yang melekat di bibir pria satu itu. Secara reflek, tanganya menggapai bibir pria Uchiha tersebut dan membersihkan bulir nasi itu. "Hmm, gaya makanmu seperti anak kecil." Komentar satu ini spontan membuat pria itu memerah wajahnya.

"H-hey, kau harus tahu kalau jaman perang dulu susah mendapatkan makanan enak tahu!" sebuah keajaiban tercipta lagi di mana Uchiha Madara dibuat malu oleh seorang perempuan. "Dan kenapa kau tadi menyentuh bibirku?" pria satu ini melancarkan serangan balik rupanya.

"I-itu, t-tadi a-aku melihat ada bulir nasi melekat dibibirmu. Jadi kubersihkan." Rossweisee berevolusi seketika menjadi Hinata pada saat itu. Wajahnya menjadi seperti kepiting rebus. 'B-bodoh! Kenapa aku bertindak seperti tadi?!' ya, penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.

"Ah, lupakan saja." Madara tampaknya tak mau ambil pusing kali ini. "Terima kasih untuk makanannya." Madara memasang senyum tulus nan lebarnya pada Rossweisse.

"Ha'i." Rossweisse hanya tersenyum lembut melihatnya.

'Ah, sekarang aku mulai mengerti kenapa Valkyrie sepertiku susah mendapat jodoh.'

Mereka berdua lalu berbincang-bincang sejenak sembari merawat Kuroka dan Kaguya yang terkena flu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keesokan harinya.

Madara kini sedang duduk di atas atap sekolah ditemani sekaleng kopi dinginnya dan juga bento kotak pembelian Rossweisse semalam. 'Untung saja belum basi.' begitulah tanggapan Uchiha tua itu sembari melahap bentonya.

"Madara." Sebuah suara lembut namun datar terdengar dibelakang punggung pria itu. Nampaknya Uchiha satu ini sudah terbiasa menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

"Ada apa, Ophis?" Madara hanya memasang wajah cuek karena dirinya tahu kalau hidupnya di sekolah ini tak pernah tentram. Mulai dari Naruto yang selalu mendapat nilai jelek dalam pelajarannya sampai masalah satu ini.

"Bolehkah aku makan bersamamu?" Suara itu kembali bertanya. Madara tidak menjawab namun dia menggeser posisi duduknya seolah menyetujui.

Pemilik suara itu kemudian duduk di tempat itu. Wajah imut namun datar gadis itu membuat dirinya nampak indah di mata kaum adam. "Madara, maukah kau mencoba roti buatanku?" gadis muda itu mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya yang berisi roti isi daging.

"Baiklah." Kali ini Madara tidak seperti biasanya di mata gadis itu. Normalnya dia akan menolaka apapun yang ditawarkan oleh gadis tersebut. dengan perlahan dia melahap roti itu.

"…." Suasana hening tercipta diantara mereka berdua. Madara hanya focus memakan roti tersebut. sedangkan gadis itu hanya terdiam menyimpan beribu tanya pada sikap pria itu.

"Ophis." Suara bass namun lembut itu terucap dari bibir pria disampingnya. Gadis yang merasa dipanggil namanya itu kemudian menoleh sembari memasang wajah bingung. Jujur, dia takut bila ada kesalahan pada dirinya kepada Madara.

"Kau tahukah bahwa sebenarnya dirimu dimanfaatkan oleh Cao Cao?" Madara langsung to the point dalam mengutarakan pertanyaannya. Ophis yang mendengar nama tersebut sedikit terkejut.

"Darimana kau mengenalnya?" sebuah tanya kembali terlontar. Ophis nampaknya penasaran kenapa salah satu penggantinya selama berada didunia luar bisa mengenal Madara.

"Tempoh hari dia menyerangku dan Naruto. Mungkinkah kau yang memerintahkan mereka?" Madara mencoba mencari kebenaran dari peristiwa itu. Dirinya juga ingin menyelidiki apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Ophis yang mendengarnya menjadi terkejut."Tidak, aku tidak pernah memberikan perintah seperti itu. Aku telah membuang jauh-jauh pikiran merekrut dirimu." Gadis itu mengatakan semuanya secara jujur. Karena kebohongan bukanlah sifat aslinya.

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu. Namun, aku memperkirakan kalau dirimu hanya dimanfaatkan oleh mereka. Mungkin sementara ini kau aman karena mereka masih lemah. Namun bagaimana bila nanti?" Madara nampaknya mempunyai rasa simpati pada gadis satu ini. Hal tersebut membuat wajah gadis itu memerah sedikit.

"Tak apa bagiku. Selama aku bisa menang melawan 'Si Merah' maka dimanfaatkan pun aku mau. Aku hanya ingin pulang ke rumah." Ophis memasang wajah sendunya. Terlihat kerinduan akan tempat yang disebutnya rumah tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

"Begitulah, kalau begitu kau bisa menggangap ini rumah sementaramu. Walaupun kau kuat tapi kekuatan bukanlah sesuatu yang bersifat kuantitatif. Para manusia akan terus berkembang sampai tahap dimana kau akan terdesak sendiri." Madara membagi sedikit pengalamannya di dunia Shinobi dimana dia pernah merasakan kekalahan pahit dari Hashirama Senju, sahabatnya.

Ophis yang mendengar hal itu cuma tersenyum lembut. "Ah, kau mungkin benar. Kalau begitu mohon bantuannya." Gadis itu memainkan kedua jarinya sambil memeluk lututnya. Kelihatannya dia merasa senang karena suatu hal.

"Iya." Madara hanya menjawab singkat permintaan itu. Mereka berdua menikmati waktu istirahat mereka dengan menatap langit dalam diam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waktu terus bergulir dengan cepatnya, tak terasa langit mulai menjadi jingga. Semua insan dunia mulai beranjak kembali menuju rumah mereka. Namun hal tersebut tak berlaku bagi klub spiritual milik Rias Gremory. Klub mereka sepertinya kedatangan tamu asing.

"Jadi, kalian adalah Exorcist utusan Vatikan yang datang untuk mencari pedang suci yang dicuri itu?" Seorang gadis berambut merah panjang yakni Rias Gremory nampak serius berbicara dengan dua orang dihadapannya.

"Ya, kami sudah meminta persetujua dari Rudolf Phenex selaku pengawas area ini. Dia juga merekomendasikan kami kepadamu. Awalnya kami menolak tapi sekarang menjadi ragu." Seorang gadis berambut biru menjawab pertanyaan tersebut sembari memberikan semacam sikap skeptis karena tampilan para penolongnya itu.

"Kenapa kau ragu?" Rias menjadi sedikit tersinggung karena ucapan semacam itu memiliki kesan menghina padanya.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan kemampuan anggotamu." Gadis itu mengatakan hal itu dengan jujur. Tentu saja ini membuat gadis berambut merah itu menjadi naik darah.

"Mau mencobanya?" Gadis berambut merah itu sekarang kehilangan kesabarannya. Dirinya telah dipaksa menunjukkan kekuatan timnya.

"Boleh." Jawaban tak kalah singkat terlontar dari gadis berambut biru itu. Dirinya merasa tertantang dengan perkataan orang dihadapannya itu.

"Baiklah, kalian ikuti aku sekarang." Gadis berambut merah itu lalu beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu diikuti oleh kedua orang tadi serta para anggota kelompoknya.

Tak lama setelah itu, mereka semua telah berada disebuah tempat yang merupakan halaman belakang klub spiritual milik gadis berambut merah itu. Terlihat di belakangnya para anggotanya bersiaga menatap kedua exorcist itu.

"Issei, Kiba. Kalian hadapilah mereka." Rias mengeluarkan dua senjata andalannya. Seorang pendekar dan juga Sekiryuutei yang terkenal karena kemesuman akutnya.

"Ha'I, Buchou." Keduanya menjawab dengan tegas sembari mengeluarkan senjata mereka masing-masing.

"Menarik. Irina, bersiaplah!" Gadis berambut biru itu memberi aba-aba pada rekannya. Dirinya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dari balik jubah yang dipakainya.

"Baik." Gadis bernama Irina itu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pedang yang berubah bentuk dari sebuah gelang dilengan kirinya. "Semoga ini menyenangkan, Issei-kun!" Gadis twintail tersebut berteriak pada pemuda berambut coklat dihadapannya.

'AH, kau mengenalku?" Pemuda itu menjadi bingung sendiri ketika namanya disebut dengan embel embel 'kun'.

"Mou, kau sudah melupakanku sejak bersentuhan dengan para iblis. Aku adalah teman masa kecilmu!" Irina mengatakan hal itu dengan anda imut namun dia juga menyerang Issei pada saat bersamaan. Pedangnya memanjang dan meluncur lurus kearah Issei.

Wush!

Issei berhasil mengelak. 'Untung tidak kena! Meskipun latihan Azazel baru berjalan beberapa hari tapi khasiatnya terasa juga sedikit.' Pemuda itu bersyukur gubernur miskin tersebut mau mengajarinya bertarung.

"Baiklah, aku tidak mengenalmu tapi kau sudah mereme hkan kami!" Issei kemudian mengaktifkan senjata andalannya, Boosted Gear.

[Boost!]

Gauntlet itu merespon semangat pemiliknya dan mengubahnya menjadi kekuatan. Tak lama setelah itu, Issei menembakkan sebuah bola energi berwarna hijau kearah Irina. Gadis itu tentu saja dengan pengalaman bertarungnya yang lebih banyak daripada lawannya berhasil menghindarinya secara mulus.

Duar!

Ledakkan kecil terjadi akibat tembakkan tadi. Gadis berambut biru yang berhadapan dengan Kiba sedikit kagum melihat serangan itu. "Baiklah. Aku, Xenovia akan menunjukkan kekuatan pedang suci milikku. Excalibur Destruction." Xenovia mengayunkan pedang besar seolah sedang memainkan pemukul baseball.

"Ah, jadi ini pecahan Excalibur itu ya." Rias memasang wajah tertarik sedangkan ketiga gadis anggota kelompoknya yakni Akeno, Asia, serta Koneko hanya menatap serius pertandingan itu.

Sementara itu, Kiba sang lawan membuat lingkaran sihir yang mengeluarkan banyak pedang dari tanah. Tangannya kemudian meraih salah satu pedang di tanah tersebut. Tatapan penuh dendam terpancar dimatanya. "Maaf, tapi aku punya denda tersendiri dengan pedang suci Excalibur." Pemuda itu lalu melesat kearah Xenovia secara liar.

Trank!

Xenovia mampu mengatasi serangan tersebut dengan mudahnya. Kiba yang tak mau kalah mengeluarkan satu buah lagi pedang dan mencoba menusuk Xenovia. Gadis itu juga tak ingin terkalahkan. Dirinya kemudian menusukkan pedangnya ke tanah yang membuat sebuah gempa kecil.

Groooh!

Kiba berhasil mundur kebelakang. "Cih!" pemuda itu mendecih tak suka karena kejadian tadi. Dirinya lalu mengambil beberapa pedang dan menyerang secara membabi buta. Xenovia tentu saja bisa dengan mudah menghindarinya. Pertarungan itu berjalan membosankan karena amukan Kiba.

Rias yang menyaksikan gerakkan Kiba yang kacau hanya mendesah lemah. "Ah, sepertinya dia masih menyimpan dendam dengan pedang suci." Gadis itu hanya bisa berharap bidaknya itu tak terluka parah sekarang.

Trank!

Pedang Kiba berhasil dipatahkan dengan mudah oleh pedang suci milik Xenovia. 'Sial!' Kiba mendecih saat pedang itu mengayun kearah wajahnya. Rias sendiri terlambat untuk memberikan pertolongan.

Trank!

Sebuah tangan berwarna biru berhasil menahan pedang Xenovia. Tangan itu muncul dari tanah yang tak lama kemudian diikuti dengan munculnya pemilik tangan itu.

"Oi, jangan bertarung di sekolah." Suara cuek yang familiar ditelinga para bidak Rias membuat mereka semua menoleh kesumbernya. Di sanalah berdiri seorang pria dengan tatapan malasnya. Terlihat aura biru masih mengambang dibalik punggungnya.

"Madara-sensei?" Kiba sedikit terkejut melihat orang yang menginterupsi pertarungannya. Dirinya memang mendengar cerita dari Rias jikalau pria itu memiliki kekuatan aneh didalam dirinya. Namun, baru kali ini dia melihatnya secara langsung dari jarak amat dekat.

"Ah, kalian berdua pasti orang yang dibilang oleh Akaba kan? Aku kesini hanya datang untuk memastikan kalian tidak berulah begitu pula sebaliknya dengan para iblis ini." Madara tak peduli terhadap masalah mereka. Menurutnya yang terpenting tidak terjadi kehebohan di sini.

Xenovia yang mendengar hal itu langsung menurunkan senjatanya begitupun dengan Irina. "Maafkan kami. Tapi kami hanya ingin menguji kemampuan mereka. Akan tetapi, mereka tak terlalu kuat menurut kami." Gadis itu secara jelas dan lugas mengatakan bahwa kelompok Rias lemah.

"Ah, terserah kalianlah. Aku cuma mau bilang sekarang kalian pulang saja. Hari sudah malam juga perdebatan ini membuat pusing kepalaku." Madara secara cuek mengusir semuanya dari tempat itu. Sementara itu, Koneko nampak bingung dengan perubahan sikap gurunya itu.

'Sensei…..'

'Sial, Gara-gara gempa tadi hidungku berdarah!' Madara merutuk didalam hatinya. Dirinya merasa kesal karena ketika sedang mengupil di ruangan guru tadi. Kukunya menusuk hidungnya sampai berdarah akibat gempa yang ditimbulkan Xenovia.

Akhirnya, mereka semua pergi dari tempat itu dengan wajah kecewa.

Sementara itu,

Di sebuah rumah tua berarsitektur eropa kuno. Duduklah seorang pria berambut panjang ikal. Mata merahnya menatap tajam pada seluruh hal yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hmm, menarik. Jadi ada Vatikan menghadiahiku pengguna Excalibur lagi?" pria itu bertanya kepada seorang berpakaian pendeta di depannya.

'Betul sekali,Kokabiel. Ini pasti akan menarik. Asuna, persiapkan dirimu untuk infiltrasi. Aku berharap kau menemukan hal menarik di Kuoh." Pendeta itu berkata kepada seorang gadis berambut coklat disebelahnya. Gadis itu tidak memasang ekspresi berarti. Matanya hanya focus pada Kokabiel.

"Apapun jika ayah mau mengakuiku sebagai anaknya." Gadis itu hanya memasang tatapan sendunya pada Kokabiel. Sayang pria itu tak mau memandangnya.

'Kuharap dia berhasil menguasai Excalibur.' Begitulah isi hati Kokabiel secara sederhana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Di tempat lainnya,

Seorang pria berambut hitam dengan poni emasnya sedang berbicara santai dengan seseorang. Tampak raut wajah serius tergambar di wajahnya. Namun, sesaat kemudian terganti tawa renyah. "Hahaha. Vali, bagaimana menurutmu perkembangan Sekiryuutei dibawah asuhanku?" pria tersebut menanyakan hal tersebut kepada lawan bicaranya. Mereka berdua duduk didalam sebuah ruangan bernuansa redup.

"Masih mengecewakan menurutku, Azazel. Mungkin kekuatannya masih berada di satuan empat digit angka. Sekitar 2000an mungkin."Orang bernama vali itu memilih melipat kedua tangannya kedepan dada ketika berbicara dengan Azazel.

"Hahaha! Vali, Vali. Kau selalu menilai dengan angka. Ingatlah kalau kekuatan bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dinilai dari satuan angka." Azazel hanya tertawa lepas mendengar jawaban orang tersebut.

"Ya, kuharap kau benar." Vali hanya menatap lurus pada Azazel.

TBC

**Oke, kalian mungkin bertanya kenapa Kokabiel bisa punya anak. Nanti aku jelasin. Sekarang marilah kita melanjutkan cerita saja hahaha. Semoga kalian suka hehehe.**

**Hideo Noguchi : orang ini ada di uang kertas 1000 yen jepang.**

**Sekian Chapter 18 kali ini. Terima kasih banyak yang udah Fav, follow, ataupun review fic gaje satu ini hehehe. Oh iya! Kalau ada saran ama ide jangan ragu buat keluarkan ^_^. Sekian dan terima kasih. Mind to Review?.^_^**


	19. Chapter 19

Tittle: Brand New World

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Pairing: nanti aja hehehe

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Naruto dan madara yang telah mati dalam perang dunia Shinobi keempat kini sedang menghadapi putusan dari hakim dunia akhirat untuk memasuki neraka atau surga, tanpa diduga, madara melakukan hal diluar dugaan yang membuat raja dunia akhirat menjatuhi mereka berdua hukuman aneh nan unik. More friendly madara! Strong-Naru!

Warning: OOC (Amat sangat),Typo,Adult theme, violence, gore,etc.

**A/N** **:** **Inilah** **akhir chapter transisi. Setelah ini full fight hahaha. Ada sedikit Romance (kalau memang ada) dan mungkin chap selanjutnya banyak romance ketika battle. Sekian dan selamat menikmati.**

Chapter 19

"Ukh! Panas sekali!" Seorang pemuda berambut kuning sedang berjalan ditengah teriknya mentari musim panas. Baju oblongnya tak mampu mengurangi gerah yang menderah. Bajunya telah basah oleh keringat. Lalu, kenapa pemuda tersebut rela berpanas-panasan di cuaca seperti ini?

'Ah, Madara-Teme. Beraninya dia menyuruhku untuk membeli sayuran karena Kaguya dan Kuroka masih sakit. Dia pikir hari ini kurang panas Apa?' Begitulah isi hati pemuda tersebut. Karena gelombang panas yang melanda jepang, pemerintah setempat meliburkan sekolah lebih cepar dari biasanya. Ditambah lagi sudah ada korban jiwa jatuh karena peristiwa tersebut.

"Ukh! Untung masih ada air dingin." Pemuda itu meneguk minuman isotoniknya sampai habis sekedar untuk melepas dahaga yang menderah tenggorokan. Namun, rasa lega tersebut tak bertahan lama karena panas mentari seolah menyedot semua ionnya lebih cepat.

'Arrggghhh! Madara, awas kau! Jika bukan karena ancaman nilaimu aku tak sudi berjalan seperti orang idiot siang bolong begini!' pikiran jahat kembali mengisi benak pemuda tersebut. Dirinya berencana memasukkan seekor lipan kesepatu pria itu kalau sudah masuk sekolah.

Namun, perhatiannya teralihkan ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang berjalan sempoyongan tersebut membawa lumayan banyak bawaan. Tak lama kemudian dia semakin oleng kebadan jalan. Pemuda tersebut dengan sigap menangkap gadis tersebut.

"Oi, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Pemuda tersebut mencoba menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh pada gadis tersebut. Anak kecilpun tahu dia tidak baik keadaannya.

"A-air…." Gadis tersebut mengingau dia merasa kehausan. Hal ini terciri dari bibirnya yang mengering. Pemuda tersebut lalu mengambil belanjaan gadis tersebut dan merangkulnya kesebuah taman dimana terdapat banyak pepohonan rindang.

Pemuda tersebut kemudian mendudukkan gadis tersebut disebuah kursi taman dengan perlindungan beberapa pohon yang membuat suasana dibawahnya menjadi lebih sejuk. Pemuda itu lalu berlari menuju sebuah mesin minuman. Dia memilih sebuah minuman isotonik kaleng.

"Minumlah." Pemuda tersebut menawari sang gadis untuk meminum minuman tersebut. Dengan lemah tangannya menerima kaleng tersebut. beberapa tegukkan cepat dan kaleng minumannya menjadi kosong. Gadis tersebut mengipasi badannya yang basah karena keringat.

Mata pemuda tersebut langsung berada pada mode auto fokus dimana dia melirik pada bagian dada gadis itu. Perlahan sebuah benda putih tercetak di balik pakaian gaun gadis tersebut. 'Ah, musim panas ternyata membawa berkah tersendiri.' Wajahnya kini berubah menjadi paras seorang Chikan yang mangkal ditaman.

"Arigatou." Gadis itu menoleh pada pemuda tersebut dengan wajah polosnya. Ah, ini godaan berat bung! Seorang gadis yang pakaiannya bermandikan keringat memasang wajah polosnya padamu. "A-ano…" kelihatannya dia tidak tahu kepada siapa dia berterima kasih.

"Naruto." Pemuda itu memasang senyum khasnya. Kemesumannya sejenak terangkat karena mengingat bahwa dia bukanlah pria mesum tingkat rendah yang seenaknya berbuat cabul ditempat umum. Dia adalah mesum elit. Guru Jiraiya selalu mengajarinya agar mesum pada tempatnya saja.

"Ah, arigatou Naruto-san." Gadis tersebut tersenyum pada Naruto yang membuat pemuda tersebut meleleh hatinya.

'Arrggghhh! Mungkinkah ini yang namanya cinta? Rasanya ini sama ketika melihat Sakura-chan.' Naruto teringat kembali kepada seorang wanita berambut pink yang sering menghajarnya sewaktu Genin dulu.

"S-sama sama, anoo…." Naruto tidak mengenal lawan bicaranya. Tentu. Dia tadi hanya berniat menolong saja dan bukan mengajak berkenalan.

"Asuna. Yuuki Asuna." Gadis tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya sembari memasang senyum manisnya. Dia menjulurkan tangannya kepada Naruto.

"S-salam kenal." Naruto membalas jabat tangan itu. Sepertinya kini ia menjadi Hinata versi laki-laki. "!" Namun, tiba-tiba dia merasakan sebuah kekuatan aneh dari tubuh gadis tersebut.

'M-malaikat jatuh?' Naruto terkejut ketika merasakan aura mirip seperti milik Azazel, gubernur malaikat jatuh itu bersemayam ditubuh gadis ini. Namun, dia memilih untuk tidak banyak berbicara kali ini. Dia lebih baik diam saja. Pengalaman bertemu Xenovia dan Irina mengajarkannya kalau terkadang diam lebih baik.

"Ah, Asuna-san, kalau boleh tahu kenapa kau berkeliaran dicuaca sepanas ini?" Naruto mulai melakukan penyelidikan kecilnya. Pertanyaannya memang terkesan bodoh. Namun setidaknya dia bisa merangkai semacam kesimpulan dari sana.

"Ano, aku sedang membeli keperluan rumah. Aku baru saja tiba dikota ini." Asuna kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya setelah mengatakan hal tadi. Kelihatannya dia begitu terburu-buru.

"Gomen, tapi aku ada keperluan penting sekarang." Asuna pamit secara sopan kepada Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu hanya mengganguk saja. Lagipula dia juga punya urusan lain.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu sampai bertemu lagi lain hari." Naruto kemudian membawa belanjaannya yang lumayan banyak ditambah sebuah semangka pesanan Madara. "berat…" Pemuda itu mengeluh untuk beberapa saat namun kembali meneruskan perjalannya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akhirnya, setelah melewati perjalanan yang memakan banyak energi fisik maupun batin, Naruto tiba dirumahnya. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh dirinya membawa semua belanjaan tadi.

Brukh!

Naruto menatap tak percaya pada pemandangan dihadapannya kini. Sebuah pemandangan kejam serta menjijikan terjadi dihadapannya.

Seorang pria setengah baya sedang terbaring disofa sembari meminum segelas limun. Dia membiarkan kaos kutangnya saja yang terpakai beserta boxer coklat mudanya. Dia memilih berbaring sembari memasang pose layaknya kaisar sedang berbaring. Matanya tak mau beranjak dari stasiun TV yang menayangkan acara drama musim panas. Kipas angin dan AC juga diarahkan kearahnya sekedar menghilangkan panas.

Marah. Itulah perasaan Naruto sekarang. Setidaknya dia ingin mendapat sebuah tanggapan berupa pujian. 'Selamat datang, Naruto.' Misalnya. Bukan seperti ini.

Pemuda tersebut lalu merogoh kreseknya dan mendapati sebuah sabun cair ukuran besar menggangur disana. Matanya kemudian menatap limun yang ditaruh disebelah pria itu. Nampaknya pria itu hanya fokus pada drama tersebut. terdengar beberapa kali isak tangis dari sofa sebagai pertanda bahwa orang laknat tersebut sedang menghayati tayangan tontonannya.

Naruto lalu membentuk sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan kemampuannya. Kemudian dia memasukkan tangannya yang menggengam sabun cair itu kedalam lingkaran sihir itu. Tak lama kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir lain didalam gelas tersebut. ukurannya hanya sebesar koin. Namun, perlahan muncul semacam cairan dari dalam situ. Itulah cairan sabun cair tadi.

'Rasakan kau, kakek bangsat!' Naruto lalu mengakhiri perbuatannya setelah melihat limun itu telah menjadi float. Kemudian dia berjalan sembari mengangkut belanjaannya tanpa ada masalah apapun. 'Mampus kau, Madara' Pikirannya telah melayang membayangkan orang itu terguling-guling dengan mulut berbusa.

Madara yang merasa kehausan kemudian mengambil kembali limunnya itu. Dengan anggun dia menghisap minuman itu melalui sedotan. Perlahan sensasi dingin bercampur rasa busa mengalir ke kerongkongannya. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa ada yang pahit dan aneh dalam minumannya.

'Tunggu…ini kan sabun!' Madara menyadari minumannya kini telah menjadi sebuah bahan pembuat gelembung sabun langsung menghentikan aktivitas minumnya. Perlahan rasa mual membuncah dari dalam perutnya. Pria tersebut akhirnya melesat kencang menuju toilet.

"HOEKKHH!" Suara itu terdengar bergema dari toilet menuju semua ruangan dirumah. Sementara itu, Naruto yang sedang memotong semangka bersama Rias hanya bisa setengah mati menahan tawanya. 'Rasakan kau, Uchiha bangsat!' begitulah isi pikiran nista pemuda satu ini.

Sementara itu, Rias yang melihat wajah senang Naruto lalu bertanya padanya. "Naruto, kau kenapa tersenyum mendengar Madara muntah?" Gadis ini nampaknya penasaran melihat sang suami (secara De Jure) begitu senang mendengar suara nista tadi.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Rias lalu menyuruh gadis berambut merah ini mendekatkan telinganya pada pemuda tersebut. kemudian, Pemuda pirang itu menceritakan aksi jahilnya tadi kepada sang istri.

"Pffttt! Kau tega ya!" Rias setengah mati menahan tawanya. Sementara itu, Naruto hanya tertawa lepas mengingat aksinya tadi. Dia memotong semangka itu dipekarangan rumah sembari tertawa lepas.

Drap!

Sebuah suara langkah kaki penuh tenaga serta aura pembunuh kini semakin mendekati Naruto. Tampaknya Madara mendengar tawa Naruto yang membuat otak cerdasnya memahami semuanya. Dia juga melihat sabun cair tergeletak didapur dengan isi terkuras. Lengkaplah semua barang bukti untuk menghajar bocah itu.

"Bocah bangsat…." Madara kini berdiri dibelakang Naruto dengan wajah horror. Pemuda pirang itu menyadari bahaya tersebut lalu menoleh secara perlahan.

"O-ohayou, Madara." Naruto kini ciut nyalinya. Bagaimanapun mode cakra yang dia pakai akan tidak berguna menghadapi Madara dengan mode naik darah.

"Kau…." Tangan biru Madara sudah keluar dari balik punggungnya. Kelihatannya dia berniat menghajar Naruto sampai babak belur kali ini. Rias yang melihat situasi buruk ini kemudian mengambil inisiatif.

"Ano, semangkanya sudah siap." Sebuah suara lembut membuat keduanya mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Semangka?!" Madara berubah drastis emosinya dan mengambil beberapa potong semangka dan melahapnya secara perlahan. Naruto hanya sweatdrop melihat sikap OOC orang itu.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Rossweisse yang baru saja selesai merawat Kuroka serta Kaguya yang masih demam. Memang, sakit mereka tidak parah. Namun, menurut Valkyrie itu keduanya harus dirawat intensif diruang dimensinya. Dia memiliki sebuah dimensi khusus hasil pinjaman dari Odin sebagai tempat merawat orang sakit. Hasilnya jadilah begini, dua hari Naruto dkk tidak melihat Kuroka serta Kaguya.

"Ah, ada semangka." Rossweisse kelihatan senang melihat tumbuhan yang amat jarang ia jumpai di tempat dia bekerja, Asgard. Madara yang melihat hal tersebut kemudian memberikan salah satu potongannya kepada gadis tersebut.

"Mau?" Madara menoleh pada Rossweisse dengan mulut yang masih menggelembung karena memakan Semangka secara perlahan namun dengan banyak sekali telan.

"Pffttt!" Rossweisse yang melihat wajah Madara 'bengkak' menjadi sakit perutnya. Sementara itu, Naruto sudah memilih keluar rumah melepas tawanya.

Madara yang melihat mereka semua seperti itu memasang wajah bingung. Dia memilih mengabaikan tawa mereka dan melanjutkan acara makan semangkanya.

Sringgg!

Sebuah lingkaran sihir membuat semua yang ada disana mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dari lingkaran tersebut muncullah seorang pria berambut merah beserta seorang pemuda pemuda bertubuh kekar dengan senyum khasnya.

"Onii-sama?! Sairaorg?!" Rias terkejut melihat kehadiran kedua orang itu. Dirinya lalu menghentikan aktivitas memotong semangkanya karena hal ini. Sedang Sairaorg tidak mempedulikan gadis berambut merah tersebut dan memilih mengambil sepotong besar semangka yang masih menganggur dihadapannya.

"Hmm, Semangkanya manis dan segar." Sairaorg tanpa meminta izin langsung melahap potongan semangka itu. Sementara itu, pria berambut merah tersebut juga memilih mengambil semangka tersebut.

"Hmm, kau benar. Ini lebih manis dibanding punya kebunku di dunia bawah." Pria ini menyetujui komentar Sairaorg mengenai perbedaan rasa yang signifikan tersebut.

Sementara itu, Madara dan Naruto hanya menatap kesal kepada kedua orang itu. Mereka tidak peduli tentang status kedua orang tersebut karena satu hal yang pasti dimata mereka kini yaitu dua orang ini adalah pencuri semangka.

"Oi, ada apa kalian kemari?" Naruto akhirnya membuka suaranya. Wajahnya begitu kusut karena melihat semangkanya dicomot begitu saja oleh kedua orang tersebut.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa." Pria berambut merah itu kemudian menepuk dahinya karena keasyikan makan. Rias yang melihat kelakua pria ini hanya mengurut pelan kepalanya. Dia tidak menyangka orang tersebut bisa seperti itu.

"Begini, kalian tahu kan kalau datangnya para exorcist itu telah menjadi bahan pegunjingan didunia bawah? Nah, masalahnya sekarang adalah mengenai keterlibatan kaum malaikat jatuh dalam masalah ini." Pria tersebut memasang wajah serius kali ini.

Sementara itu, Naruto memasang wajah serius pula. "Dari mana kau dapat infonya?" Kali ini dia merasa curiga dengan informasi tersebut. Azazel tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini padanya. Padahal kalaupun ada pasti dia sudah tahu sedikit.

"Hmm, aku mendapatkan informasi tersebut dari para informanku. Aku nantinya juga akan mengontak Ajuka untuk melakukan persiapan bila terjadi kemungkinan terburuk." Pria itu menjadi semakin membuat suasana tegang.

"Itu tidak perlu, Sirzechs Lucifer." Sebuah suara disertai munculnya lingkaran sihir membuat semuanya menjadi terkejut. Tak terkecuali Naruto sendiri. Dihadapan mereka seketika muncul seorang pria berambut poni emasnya yang membuat pemuda pirang serta pria raven tersebut langsung mengenalinya.

"Azazel?" Madara memasang wajah bingung. Sementara itu, Azazel hanya melambai malas memberi respon dari panggilan tersebut.

"Yo." Sebuah sapaan sederhana yang langsung dibalas dengan reaksi super siaga dari Sirzechs, Sairaorg, serta Rias. Mereka bertiga tahu kalau yang berada dihadapan mereka ini punya pengalaman tempur paling banyak diantara mereka semua. Jadi, sangat berbahaya bila lengah.

"Hey, tenanglah. Dia tidak mengigit kok." Madara lalu melemparkan sepotong semangka padanya. Hal ini kemudian ditangkap dengan sigap oleh Azazel. Dia hanya tersenyum lebar melihat reaksi para iblis.

"Hahaha! Kalian tidak perlu sewaspada itu. Aku tidak berminat bertempur disini. Aku hanyamau mengkonfirmasi saja ucapanmu tadi." Azazel hanya tertawa lepas melihat sikap siaga para iblis ini.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sirzechs lalu menurunkan kewaspadaannya. Dia merasa sedikit lega sekarang karena akan sulit melawan seorang veteran Great War meskipun dia sedang bersama para petarung top.

"Jadi begini. Ada anak buahku yang membangkang sekarang. Aku tidak tahu dia bersembunyi dimana sekarang. Namun aku yakin suatu saat nanti dia akan menampakkan dirinya untuk merebut pedang suci yang kalian ributkan itu. Ini hanya masalah waktu." Ucapan Azazel ini membuat Sirzechs menjadi sedikit naik darah.

"Oi, bukankah sebagai Gubernur kau harusnya mampu mengatur para anak buahmu hah?" Sirzechs merasa Azazel tidak menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Gubernur Malaikat jatuh secara baik.

"Hey, ini bukankah sama saja dengan kaum kalian. Namun, masalah kami lebih sederhana. Setidaknya kaumku menyadari bahwa perang saudara tidak akan mengakhiri apapun." Ejekkan ringan ini membuat Sirzechs naik darah. Bagaimanapun juga, dia tahu kalau omongan Azazel ada benarnya.

"Dan yang terakhir. Grigori tidak akan tinggal diam menghadapi pembangkang seperti apapun." Azazel kemudian memilih duduk diatas lantai rumah Naruto sembari melanjutkan acara menikmati semangkanya. "Ah, manis dan segar!" Dia tersenyum riang menikmati makanannya. Sedangkan semua orang diruangan tersebut memasang wajah cengoh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akhirnya sore haripun tiba, cahaya mentari tidak begitu menyengat layaknya siang tadi. Kali ini Naruto beserta Rias ditugaskan Madara untuk membeli bahan makanan mengingat mereka tak bisa makan Bento siap saji terus menerus. Maka dari itu, hari ini Madara dan Naruto akan memasak. Madara mempersiapkan alat dapur sementara Naruto serta Rias menyiapkan makanannya.

Karena itulah, Kini Naruto dan Rias sedang berada disebuah supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan tentunya.

"Hmm, sepertinya ini lebih bagus." Naruto memasukkan sebuah kubis kedalam trolinya sedangkan Rias lebih memilih melihat daging. Nampaknya dia diajari banyak hal oleh Kuroka serta Kaguya dalam berbelanja.

Naruto yang melihat wajah serius Rias lalu menjadi penasaran mengenai bagaimana rasanya tinggal ditempat mereka. Kemudian karena rasa ingin tahu tersebut dia menghampiri Rias yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Rias." Suara tersebut menyadarkan gadis itu dari kesibukannya.

"Ya, ada apa?" Riaspun menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan wajah bingung.

"Hmm, bagaimana pendapatmu terhadap tempat tinggal kami?" Naruto ingin tahu saja apa perbedaan tempatnya dengan tempat kaum bangsawan.

"Hmm, menurutku menyenangkan. Lagipula biasanya aku tinggal diruangan klub dan terkadang sendirian pula. Dengan pindah ketempatmu itu menjadi semacam angin baru bagiku. Lagipula ini seperti menyaksikan pertunjukkan gratis dimana melihat sikap lucu antara dirimu dengan Madara-sensei." Rias masih geli mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Dia nampaknya masih menggangap tindakan usil Naruto itu terkesan ekstrem.

"ya, begitulah. Dulu padahal aku dan dirinya adalah musuh abadi. Dia berniat menguasai seluruh isi duniaku dan menjadi Tuhan. Tapi, sayangnya dia gagal." Naruto tertawa sendiri mengingat saat itu.

"Hmm, Aku juga tidak menyangka Kaguya-san sehebat itu loh. Tapi sayang sekarang dia hilang ingatan." Rias memasang wajah penasaran pada sosok Kaguya. Sosok wanita itu begitu baik namun juga misterius.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa jadinya kalau ingatannya kembali. Kuharap dia menjadi orang baik saja. Lagipula kulihat dia dan Madara lumayan cocok kok." Naruto tertawa kecil mengatakan hal tersebut. Dia membayangkan kalau kedua orang itu punya anak.

"Pffttt, Kau benar juga. Mereka lumayan cocok. Apalagi mengingat sifat mendominasi Madara-sensei." Rias tertawa mengingat sifat gurunya itu ketika berebutan remot TV dengan Naruto.

"Ya, aku juga tidak menyangka dia seperti itu. Kuharap dia akan jadi suami yang baik bagi istrinya nanti. Tidak seperti aku." Naruto memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Hey, kau jangan sedih. Ya, biarpun kita masih terikat banyak perjanjian yang kita buat. Namun aku rasa tidak ada salahnya membuka hatiku untukmu." Rias tersenyum kecil sembari melenggang mencari pasta ditempat itu.

"Eh?" Naruto mengecek kembali pendengarannya. 'O-oi, apa aku salah dengar tadi?' Dia hanya mengelengkan kepalanya sembari berjalan mendorong Trolinya mengejar Rias.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akhirnya, mereka berdua selesai juga berbelanja. Keduanya lalu melangkahkan kaki mereka melewati sebuah jalan yang menuju kerumah mereka. Sepanjang jalan mereka berdua bercakap banyak hal. Hingga sampailah mereka berdua ketopik yang lumayan krusial.

"Naruto, apakah kau pernah berpikir mengenai tipe gadis idamanmu?" Rias menoleh pada Naruto yang berada di sampingnya sembari memasang ekspresi penasaran.

"Hmm, pernahlah. Aku memikirkan dia gadis yang baik dan manis. Dan jika boleh itu…" Naruto sejenak memandang benda keramat Rias dan membuang pandangannya lagi.

Rias yang paham maksud Naruto lalu memukul kepala Naruto dengan botol minum ditangannya.

Duakh!

"Ittai!" Naruto meringis menahan sakitnya pentungan tersebut. Dirinya tadi menyesal termakan doktrin guru Jiraiya tercinta yang bilang kalau wanita berdada besar hatinya lemah lembut. Dia lupa pada Tsunade. Pemabuk, tukang judi, serta punya tenaga monster. Bersyukurlah Sasuke berada didunia ini juga. Kalau tidak, sepanjang hari dia akan disiksa Sakura bila mereka berdua menikah.

"Makanya jangan berpikiran cabul. Ah, kenapa sih semua laki-laki itu selalu menilai perempuan dari fisiknya sih?" Rias memandang sebal pada Naruto akibat lirikan tadi.

"O-oi, jangan salah kaprah dulu. Setidaknya kami menghargai para perempuan cantik. Itu saja kok." Naruto kemudian berbalik bertanya. "Ah, kalau kau sendiri bagaimana tipe idamanmu?"

"Ah, aku kalau aku yang penting dia selalu berada disampingku. Itu saja. Ya, meskipun dia bodoh ataupun mesum." Sejenak Rias memandang Naruto yang masih lurus menatap jalanan. 'Ya, meskipun dia seperti orang mesum dan bodoh.'

"Oh, begitu. Apakah Sekiryuutei itu masuk tipemu?"Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Rias berniat memukul kembali kepala pemuda pirang satu ini.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyukai orang yang pikirannya selalu mesum seperti dia." Rias sendiri menjadi merinding ketakutan kala mengingat tatapan mesum Issei waktu pertama bertemu.

"Oh begitu ya. Sayang sekali. Dan sebaiknya kita segera pulang. Aku penasaran pada makanan apa yang akan dimasak oleh kakek tua satu itu." Hal tersebut dibalas anggukan setuju oleh Rias.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, kalian sudah tiba ya?" Madara menatap malas pada kedua pasangan pirang dan merah dihadapannya itu.

"Ya, dan apa yang akan kau masak?" Naruto memandang curiga kepada orang dihadapannya ini. Dia tidak meyakini kemampuan seorang Uchiha dalam mengolah makanan.

"Aku? Hah! Akan kutunjukkan masakan kesukaan Izuna buatanku!" Madara menyebut nama adik tercintanya tersebut dengan bangga. Hal ini membuat Naruto menjadi merinding sendiri. 'Ternyata dia Brother Complex.' Rias hanya tertawa ringan melihat ekspresi Madara saat mengatakan hal tersebut. baginya ekspresi pria ini sungguh unik.

"Baiklah, namun usahakanlah enak." Naruto lalu memilih merebahkan tubuhnya kesofa kesayangannya. Tangannya sibuk memilih channel TV sementara Madara tengah sibuk memasak dengan penuh semangat.

"Naruto, menurutku Madara-sensei begitu semangat saat ini. Kuharap Kuroka dan Kaguya menyukai masakannya." Rias menghampiri Naruto yang sedang sibuk memutar-mutar channel.

"Ah, Kuroka! Rias, bagaimana kalau aku menjenguknya setelah ini?" Naruto baru ingat kalau sudah dua hari ini tidak menemuinya karena dilarang Rossweisse. Tapi nampaknya sudah bisa sekarang mengingat mereka berdua hanya terkena flu.

'Hmm, itu ide yang bagus." Naruto lalu melanjutkan acaran menonton TVnya. Sedangkan Madara masih memotong sayuran dengan pisau yang dialiri elemen petir. "Hahaha! Rasakan kekuatanku, para klorofil!" Dia mulai gila sepertinya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akhirnya, setelah menunggu lumayan lama, Madara akhirnya tiba dengan menu andalannya. Ternyata adalah sebuah Nabe. Uap panas menyerbar dari pot tembikar tersebut dan membuat aromanya menyeruak keseluruh ruangan. Sebuah aroma enak dan menyenangkan.

Naruto tersenyum senang melihat masakan Madara kali ini. "Wah, ternyata kau jago memasak juga ya Kakek Tua." Pujian tersebut hanya dibalas senyum tipis dari sang koki.

"Ha, ha, ha! Inilah karya seniku. Izuna sering sekali memintaku memasakkannya ketika sedang berkumpul bersama keluarga." Madara mengingat sedikit masa kecilnya yang lumayan kacau karena perang Shinobi. Dia masih mengingat betul semuanya layaknya kemarin. Mulai dari pertemuannya dengan Hashirama hingga pertempurannya dengan Shodaime Hokage itu di lembah akhir.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku makan." Naruto hendak mengambil kuah nabe tersebut namun tangannya ditampar Madara.

"Tunggu dulu." Madara lalu mengambil potongan daun bawang dan menaruhnya diatas kuah tersebut. "Cara khasku." Seketika bau makanan tersebut semakin menyeruak dan membuat dua anak muda dihadapannya itu bertambah lapar.

"Nah, silahkan makan." Madara mempersilahkan keduanya untuk memakannya. "Sudah kusisakan buat Rossweisse dan dua orang lainnya kok. Jadi ini untuk kita." Pria ini kemudian mengambil juga jatahnya.

"Hmm, Kau ternyata hebat juga Kakek Tua!" Naruto terkagum-kagum saat mencicipi masakan buatan begitu enak.

"Hmm, kau benar Naruto." Rias juga menyetujui hal tersebut. Mereka bertiga lalu tenggelam dalam percakapan mereka sendiri.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kuroka…" Sebuah suara lembut terdengar ditelinga kucing milik seorang gadis berambut hitam. Gadis tersebut sedang terbaring diranjang sembari tertidur pulas. Namun, suara tersebut membangunkannya.

"Siapa, nyan?" Ah, kata 'nyan' yang telah lama tak didengar itu akhirnya terdengar lagi ketelinga orang yang memanggilnya.

"Ini aku, Naruto. Aku membawakanmu makanan." Nampak seorang pemuda berambut pirang masuk kedalamtempat itu. Tempat tersebut terkesan seperti ruangan perawatan di rumah sakit namun memiliki aura hangat.

Gadis itu langsung terbangun dengan wajah cerianya. Namun, wajah cerianya sedikit kusam saat melihat Seorang gadis berambut merah dibelakang Naruto. 'Ah, ada dia lagi.' Bukannya dia membenci gadis tersebut. tapi dia setidaknya ingin waktu berdua saja dengan pemuda pirang satu ini.

"Ah,aku membawakanmu semangkuk Nabe hangat." Naruto berjalan perlahan menghampiri gadis tersebut. sementara itu, disebelah ranjang Kuroka terbaring Kaguya yang masih tertidur pulas karena nyamannya ruangan ini.

"Suap, nyan." Kuroka memasang sifat agresif kali ini. Hal ini membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut. Namun, mengingat dia masih sakit maka dituruti saja pinta Nekomata satu ini.

"Ya,ya." Naruto lalu mengambil sesendok kuah Nabe dan mengarahkannya kemulut Kuroka. "Ahhh~" Dia mulai berlagak layaknya seorang pengasuh bayi.

Haup!

Kuroka melahap kuah tersebut dengan wajah senang. Sementara itu, Rias menatapnya dengan sedikit rasa cemburu. 'Hey, aku juga ingin. Ah, apa yang kupikirkan?' Begitulah isi pikiran absurd gadis Gremory tersebut. Akhirnya Naruto menyuapi Kuroka sampai tandas semua isi mangkuk itu.

"Nee, Naruto…" Tampaknya Kuroka ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa?" Naruto memasang wajah bingungnya.

Cup!

Kuroka secara cepat mengecup pipi Naruto dan membuat Rias serta Naruto terkejut. "K-Kuroka, apa maksudmu?" Pemuda pirang ini menjadi gelagapan karena kecupan itu.

"Itu ucapan terima kasihku karena telah mengizinkan aku berada disini." Nampak sedikit rona merah di pipi Nekomata satu ini.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis dan kemudian mengelus rambut Kuroka. "Dasar bodoh, kita ini kan keluarga." Hal ini membuat Kuroka tersenyum senang namun kecewa juga pada saat bersamaan.

'Aku ingin lebih.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sementara itu, disebuah taman yang sepi di pinggiran kota Kuoh.

"Hmm, jadi kau rupanya pencuri Excalibur milik kami?" Seorang gadis berambut biru pendek menatap tajam pada seorang berpostur seperti perempuan dengan topeng hitam diwajahnya. Nampak sepasang sayap gagak terbentang dari punggungnya.

"…" orang itu tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengeluarkan sebuah Rapier dari lingkaran sihir. Rapier ini mengeluarkan semacam aura suci tak biasa.

"Oh, jadi kau menggunakan pedang suci biasa untuk melawan kami? Jangan remehkan kami!" Gadis berambut biru itu menerjang bersama rekan berambut coklatnya.

"…." Musuhnya tak mau berkomentar apapun dan memilih diam ditempat.

TBC

**Sekian Chapter 19 kali ini. Terima kasih banyak yang udah Fav, follow, ataupun review fic gaje satu ini hehehe. Oh iya! Kalau ada saran ama ide jangan ragu buat keluarkan ^_^. Sekian dan terima kasih. Mind to Review?.^_^**


	20. Chapter 20

Tittle: Brand New World

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Pairing: nanti aja hehehe

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Naruto dan madara yang telah mati dalam perang dunia Shinobi keempat kini sedang menghadapi putusan dari hakim dunia akhirat untuk memasuki neraka atau surga, tanpa diduga, madara melakukan hal diluar dugaan yang membuat raja dunia akhirat menjatuhi mereka berdua hukuman aneh nan unik. More friendly madara! Strong-Naru!

Warning: OOC (Amat sangat),Typo, Miss Typo, Adult theme, violence, gore,etc.

Chapter 20

"Ukh!" Seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang memuntahkan darah segarnya di sebuah ruangan bergaya gothic. Mata sang gadis sejenak melebar sembari merasakan sebuah rasa sakit di dalam dadanya.

'Aku terlalu memaksakan diri tadi.' Dirinya menyadari bahwa sebuah tindakkan yang ia lakukan beberapa waktu lalu membuat ia menjadi seperti sekarang.

Kriet!

Pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dan menghadirkan sesosok pria berjas hitam dengan rambut ikal panjangnya. Mata merah pria ini menatap tanpa kesan berarti pada sosok gadis dihadapannya itu. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan kini.

"Ayah…" Suara lemah sang gadis keluar begitu menyadari sosok tersebut. Dirinya mengelap darah di pinggiran bibir mungil tersebut menggunakan sikunya dan berusaha memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada pria itu.

"…."Diam dan dingin. Inilah respon pria tersebut. Namun, dia kemudian merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dari sana. Dia lalu melemparkannya kepada sang gadis kemudian pergi meninggalkannya.

"Gunakanlah itu, sekarang kau sudah gadis. Kebersihan merupakan poin penting bagi para gadis remaja." Sebuah perkataan singkat tanpa menatap sekalipun gadis ini terlontar dari mulut pria tersebut. dirinya lalu menutup kembali pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Ayah…" Entah kenapa sebuah senyuman lembut terukir di bibir mungil tersebut. Meskipun sedikit, dia bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah dari kain tersebut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Apa?! Para exorcist itu sekarang sedang sekarat?!" Teriakan tak percaya keluar dari mulut seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang duduk di sebuah sofa mewah. Mata merahnya nampak mengeluarkan aura kesal disertai urat kepalanya yang perlahan menyembul keluar.

"Begitulah. Aku menemukan mereka tadi dalam kondisi terluka sangat parah. Syukurlah aku segera tiba di sana." Seorang gadis berambut hitam mencoba menyampaikan laporannya kepada sang pemuda itu. "Kelihatannya kekkai kita masih lemah untuk mendeteksi kehadiran orang ini." Begitulah teori sang gadis.

"Sial! Kazuki, beritahu kepada semua bidakku agar bersiaga sekarang. Aku memiliki firasat akan terjadi hal buruk di sini." Rahang atas dan bawah pemuda ini saling menekan satu sama lain akibat menahan emosi. Dia tidak menyangka kejadia diluar perkiraannya terjadi sekarang. Terlalu cepat!

"Padahal aku baru diingatkan Sirzechs dan terjadi pada hari yang sama." Pemuda ini lalu memilih untuk menutup matanya karena frustasi. "Jika sampai ketujuh pedang ini bersatu dan jatuh ketangan penjahat maka habislah kota ini."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keesokan harinya,

Disebuah rumah, sebuah kehidupan kembali berjalan seperti biasanya. Didalam rumah ini terdapat dua laki-laki dan empat perempuan tinggal bersama. Mereka kini sedang sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

"Naruto-kun, apakah kau mau ikut kesekolah pagi ini?" Seorang gadis berambut merah bertanya pada pemuda pirang yang sedang asyik bermain game konsol tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya.

"Ah, untuk apa Rias?" Tanya balik terucap dari bibirnya. Rasanya aneh bila harus pergi kesekolah saat sedang liburan sekarang. Ya, meskipun liburan ini akibat bencana gelombang panas.

"Membantuku membersihkan kolam renang. Karena semalam ada berita bahwa tiga hari lagi aktivitas sekolah akan kembali dibuka maka klub spiritualku disuruh oleh OSIS untuk membersihkan kolam renang sekolah." Rias memasang wajah kesalnya. Dia ingat taruhannya kepada Sona Sitri, sang ketua OSIS ketika bermain catur dimana berakhir dengan kekalahannya.

"Hmm, begitukah? tapi sekarang masih panas loh. Pagi saja sudah 36 derajat. Apa kau yakin mau pergi?" Naruto menatap Rias memakai tatapan tak yakin mengingat bahwa kolam tersebut berada di atas atap sekolah yang berarti secara otomatis mereka menantang matahari.

"Ya, tentu tidak masalah. Lagipula kami memiliki sihir sendiri agar tubuh kami tetap pada keadaan normal." Rias memasang wajah tak pedulinya mengingat iblis memiliki beberapa keunggulan dibanding para manusia. "Ah, aku juga berencana berenang di sana."

'Berenang di sana.' 'Berenang di sana.' 'Berenang di sana.' 'Berenang di sana.' 'Berenang di sana.'

Kalimat itu terngiang di telinga Naruto dan menjadi sebuah magnet sendiri baginya. 'Tunggu dulu, berenang berarti tentu memakai pakaian renang. Pakaian renang dipakai Rias berarti….' Mata pemuda pirang ini sekejap mencoba menatap dua gundukkan besar di dada gadis berambut merah satu ini dan tak lama setelah itu sebuah senyum mesum terpancar di wajahnya.

"Oke, aku ikut." Naruto mematikan konsolnya dan kemudian masuk kekamarnya mengambil celana renang miliknya. "Matahari musim panas begitu menyehatkan kok!" senyum jeruk terpancar dari wajah pemilik kulit tan ini.

"Dasar aneh. Baiklah, ayo kita pergi." Rias hanya geleng kepala melihat perubahan sikap Naruto yang begitu cepat. Namun dia tidak ambil pusing.

"Yosh! Ayo kita pergi!" Naruto memancarkan senyum khasnya sembari berjalan keluar rumah. 'Ini adalah festival Oppai!' Otak pemuda ini telah memasuki fase di mana semua ajaran guru mesumnya, jiraiya kembali meracuni otaknya. Tak terhitung dalam pelatihannya sudah beberapa kali sang guru mengajarinya berbagai hal mesum sebagai 'Muatan Lokal' untuk menunjang produksi novel nista orang itu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ahhh, aku bisa jadi ikan asin di sini." Seorang pemuda pirang sedang bersandar di samping sebuah bangunan kecil di atas atap sekolahnya. Keringatnya mengucur saat melihat kolam yang berada di hadapannya berupa sebuah rawa mini ketimbang kolam renang.

"Ara, Sepertinya kita harus bekerja keras ya." Seorang gadis berambut ekor kuda tersenyum melihat kondisi kolam tersebut.

"Ya, kelihatannya harus kerja keras kali ini." Seorang pemuda berambut pirang berwajah tampan memasang wajah seperti orang kesusahan kali ini. Tentu bukan hal mudah membersihkan kolam sekotor itu menggunakan teknik manual.

"Buchou! Bagaimana kalau gunakan sihir saja?" Seorang pemuda berambut coklat menoleh kepada gadis berambut merah yang menatap kolam tersebut dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Tidak. Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan memakai untuk hal ini." Dirinya mencoba mencoba mengingat taruhannya di mana dia berjanji akan membersihkan kolam laknat itu memakai cara manual.

"Ah, ini sih kurang kerjaan namanya." Pemuda ini mencoba mengelap baju sekolahnya yang mulai basah karena keringat. Kenapa mereka memakai baju sekolah? Aturan sekolah mengatakan hal demikina selama mereka belum lulus.

"Issei-san, semangatlah." Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang mencoba menyemangati pemuda ini. Hal tersebut lumayan membuatnya bersemangat.

"Kau benar, Asia! Waktunya serius!" Issei kemudian berlari menuju ruangan penyimpanan alat kebersihan di atas gedung itu. Hal ini kemudian juga diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Akhirnya, mereka mulai bekerja.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, akhirnya penderitaan ini selesai." Seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik sedang membiarkan tubuhnya mengapung di permukaan air kolam sekolah yang kini telah menjadi sejernih Kristal. Sungguh usaha keras untuk mengikis lumut-lumut menyebalkan di kolam tersebut.

"Naruto! Tunggu aku!" Seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang tak lain adalah Issei berlari kearah kolam sembari mencoba melompat masuk kedalam kolam. Ia telah berganti pakaian menggunakan sebuah celana boxer hitam.

Byurr!

Air di permukaan kolam tersebut melompat keluar menghantam secara liar kemanapun arahnya. Naruto sendiri mencoba mengucek matanya karena ada sebagian air masuk kematanya akibat lompatan Issei tadi.

"Ara, Issei-kun terlalu bersemangat." Sebuah suara membuat kedua pemuda tersebut menoleh kearah sumbernya.

Croot!

Perlahan darah segar mengalir dari hidung mereka saat menyaksikan seorang gadis berambut ekor kuda berdiri berdampingan dengan seorang gadis berambut merah panjang. Mereka mengenakan bikini yang begitu menggoda iman sampai-sampai jakun Naruto naik turun karenanya. Yang merah mengenakan bikini serba yang hitam memakai bikini bermotif biru merah bergaris. Tubuh mereka juga basah terkena air hasil loncatan Issei sehingga menambah kesan erotis mereka.

'I-ini sih senjata biologis namanya!' Naruto memandang sejenak pada kedua pasang gundukan jumbo milik kedua gadis tersebut.

"A-apa yang kau perhatikan?" Gadis berambut merah itu sedikit memerah wajahnya karena merasa diperhatikan sedari tadi oleh Naruto.

"A-ah, b-bukan apa-apa!" Naruto mencoba membuang pandangannya. Ini gawat jika sampai Rias mengamuk dan menyerangnya menggunakan sinar anehnya.

"A-apakah ini cocok denganku?" Rias mencoba menanyakan komentar Naruto terhadap pakaiannya kali ini. Jujur, dirinya merasa agak risih karena pakaian tersebut terlalu terbuka. Dia hanya menyukai telanjang saat mandi dan tidur saja.

"Ya, bagus kok. Kau tampak cocok dengan itu." Naruto tersenyum lebar sembari menatap kembali gundukkan itu. Memang, godaan kuat bagi seorang laki-laki untuk tidak melihatnya bila sudah disajikan begitu.

"A-arigatou." Rias akhirnya memilih ikut bergabung bersama mereka menikmati dinginnya air kolam renang. Tak lama setelah itu, para anggota klub Rias juga ikut berdatangan bermaksud bergabung menikmati hal yang sama.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah seorang pria berambut raven panjang mengenakan boxer serta kaos kutang putih. Tangannya memegang segelas cola. Matanya menatap malas pada orang-orang di dalam kolam sana.

"Ah, Kakek tua. Kenapa kau di sini?" Naruto menoleh saat melihat sosok yang dikenalnya itu sedang berdiri di samping kolam sembari memasang wajah malasnya.

"Aku? Aku disuruh merekap data sekolah. Padahal panas begini." Diapun lalu menengguk habis colanya. Kemudian dirinya menatap mereka semua dengan wajah penasaran. "Hmm, Bolehkah aku bergabung? Kebetulan boxer ini bisa jadi celana renang." Nampaknya dia merasa gerah.

"Ah, silahkan saja Madara-sensei." Rias membalas tanya itu secara lembut mengingat orang itu gurunya di sekolah.

"Ya, asal kau tidak mati tenggelam di sini Kakek Tua." Naruto memasang senyum mengejeknya saat melihat Madara membuka bajunya.

"Kau jangan bercanda, Bocah. Aku jauh lebih kuat darimu." Madara kini telah membuka bajunya sembari memamerkan otot-otot perutnya nampak atletis. Memang, masih kalah dibanding Sairaorg. Namun ini juga merupakan hasil tempaannya selama di dunia Shinobi. Dia jug berharap Naruto mendapat postur seperti ini dikemudian hari.

Sementara itu, seorang gadis bertubuh kecil menatap Madara dengan tatapan kagum karena melihat tubuh itu. Tubuh seorang pria. " Koneko-chan, kenapa denganmu?" Issei menatap Koneko keheranan namun hanya dibalas gelengan pelan dari gadis itu.

Byurr!

Madara lalu menelenggelamkan dirinya kedalam kolam tersebut. Perlahan rasa sejuk mendera tubuhnya. 'Ah, rasanya seperti berenang bersama Izuna di sungai dulu.' Dia kembali ingat masa lalu saat dirinya dan Izuna berenang di tepi sungai setelah selesai latihan bersama.

Mereka semua sibuk bermain air hingga sebuah hal tak terduga terjadi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duar!

Perlahan suara petir menggema keseluruh kota disertai awan hitam. Tak lama setelah itu, sebuah cahaya membungkus sekolah tempat Naruto berada dan selubung tersebut nampak seperti sebuah plastik transparan. Hal ini segera membuat mereka semua bersiaga.

"Ha, ha, ha. Nampaknya begitu menyenangkan ya bermain air di cuaca sepanas ini." Sebuah suara sinis terdengar dari atas langit sekolah. Hal ini membuat Naruto dan lainnya menoleh keatas. Mereka melihat seorang pria sedang duduk di atas singgasana melayang miliknya ditemani dua orang lain di sampingnya. Salah satunya berpakaian pendeta dan satunya lagi mengenakan sebuah topeng.

"Valper Galilei…" Pemuda pirang tampan di dalam kolam renang tersebut menatap tajam pada sosok berpakaian pendeta tersebut. Sebuah tatapan dendam tentunya.

"Rias, mungkinkah itu orang yang melakukan percobaan aneh menggunakan Kiba?" Naruto masih mengingat semuanya dari ingatan Rias (Di chapter 5) yang dulu dia lihat.

"Kau benar. Dialah dalang dari semua hal yang menyebabkan Kiba menjadi seperti ini." Rias masih menatap Keatas di mana ketiga orang tersebut masih melayang dengan santainya tanpa memperdulikan mereka.

"Semuanya, sepertinya kita harus bertarung." Rias menatap tajam kearah ketiga orang tersebut. didalam hatinya dia merasa bahwa orang ditengah itu memiliki kekuatan amat kuat.

"Ha'I Buchou." Semua anggota klub Rias yang merupakan bidak Iblisnya mengganguk tanda siap. Perlahan air kolam tersebut mengering dan tubuh mereka kembali terlapisi pakaian sekolah. Hal serupa juga terjadi pada Madara dan Naruto.

"Siapa kau?" Naruto menunjuk kelangit dengan tatapan tajam. Sementara itu, sosok bertopeng di atas sana menelan ludahnya melihat sosok pemuda pirang ini.

"Oh, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku adalah Kokabiel. Aku adalah malaikat jatuh tentunya." Senyum sinis tak pernah lepas dari wajah itu. Tatapannya seolah mengatakan bahwa makhluk selain rasnya adalah sebuah sampah.

"K-Kokabiel?" Naruto sepertinya mulai lupa-lupa ingat pada hal seperti ini. Meskipun dia pernah mendapat informasi dari Rias. Namun tidak semuanya dia bisa ingat. Tentu waktu akan menghapus secara perlahan ingatannya.

"Dia adalah veteran dari Great War terdahulu. Kokabiel adalah salah satu malaikat jatuh yang kekuatannya amat kuat. Ini buruk." Rias mengeluarkan keringat dinginnya saat mengetahui lawannya merupakan makhluk kuat.

"Kita harus memberitahu Sirzechs-sama." Gadis berambut ekor kuda di belakang Rias mencoba memberikannya usul. Dia tidak mengetahui seberapa jauh kekuatan musuhnya ini.

"Tidak, Akeno. Sepertinya kekkai mereka memiliki kemampuan aneh. Aku mencoba berteleportasi tetapi tidak bisa. Sepertinya mereka memiliki semacam alat untuk mencegah segala macam gangguan dari luar." Rias semakin merasa bahwa ini buruk. Mungkin Naruto dan Madara bisa menangani namun tetap saja musuhnya merupakan veteran perang dan bukan pemula seperti Sairaorg ataupun Raiser.

"Hmm, biarkan kami yang menghadapi Kokabiel." Naruto dan Madara kini berubah wajahnya menjadi serius. Tampak tubuh Naruto telah terlapisi oleh cakra jingganya dan Madara terlapisi oleh Susano'onya. Kedua mata mereka juga telah berubah bentuknya.

"Naruto, Madara-sensei…" Rias menatap yakin pada kedua orang tersebut. Meskipun tak pernah melihat Madara bertarung, namun dia percaya kekuatan pria itu amatlah kuat mengingat cerita Naruto bahwa dia pernah menguasai dunia untuk sesaat.

"Naruto, tenaga kita berkurang karena kekkai ini. Apakah kau menyadarinya?" Madara menatap tajam pemuda pirang ini. Dia perlahan merasakan tenaganya tak terlalu kuat sekarang.

"Aku tahu hal itu. Aku sekarang sedang mencari cara untuk mengatasi itu. Apakah kau bisa sihir nordik? Kudengar sihir mereka lebih maju ketimbang milik ketiga fraksi." Naruto menatap balik Madara. Dia berfikir bahwa jikalau ini semacam sihir ajaran makhluk kitab suci maka bisa saja shir ini dilawan menggunakan sihir nordik yang lebih maju.

"Hmm, aku pernah sedikit mempelajarinya. Tapi ini membutuhkan waktu dan aku harus melakukannya sembari bertarung. aku bisa saja membuat Rossweisse datang kesini dengan memberikan signal melalui pancaran energi dari sihir tersebut. Aku bertaruh dia akan datang dan melakukan sesuatu terhadap ini." Pikiran Madara kini adalah berfokus menghadapi Kokabiel dan menghilangkan kekkai sialan tersebut.

"Baiklah, kita maju." Naruto kemudian melesat kearah Kokabiel menggunakan sayap iblisnya sedangkan Madara membentuk sayap dari api biru susano'onya. "Wah, inovasi baru ya?" Pemuda pirang itu sejenak melirik Uchiha tersebut.

"Ya, dengan sedikit usaha jurus ini memiliki banyak fungsi bila kau mahir memakainya." Madara kemudian merapal segel dan mencoba mengeksekusi sebuah jurus.

"Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu." Sebuah api berbentuk kepala naga melesat menuju Kokabiel. Namun, tampak wajah Malaikat jatuh itu masih santai. Dia hanya melirik pada sosok bertopeng di sebelah kanannya yang masih terdiam. Namun, setelah lirikan tersebut dia melesat kehadapan naga api itu.

Sringgg!

Perlahan dari tangan kanannya keluarlah sebuah Rapier berwarna putih dengan aura suci yang kuat. Tanpa ragu dia menebaskan pedangnya kearah api tersebut dan membuat api tersebut sirna mencadi cahaya.

"Hmm, menarik. Naruto, kau lawan dia." Madara mencoba memfokuskan dirinya pada Kokabiel saja sedangkan Naruto menghadapi sosok itu.

"Baiklah." Naruto lalu melesat menuju gadis tersebut dengan tangan kanan berisi sebuah bola berbentuk Shurikken berputar kencang.

"Fuuton: Rasen Shurikken." Naruto melempar serangan itu kearah sosok tersebut. Namun, sosok itu nampak tenang melihatnya. Dia mengangkat tinggi Rapiernya dan kemudian melayangkan tusukkan kepada jurus teersebut.

Bwesh!

Rasen Shuriiken terbelah jadi dua oleh serangan tadi dan angin seranganya mengarah kepada Naruto. Pemuda pirang ini kemudian mencoba menghindar namun sempat tergores sesaat. 'Ukh! Sensasinya sama seperti Longinus?!' Naruto sudah mempelajari bahwa kelemahan alaminya adalah Longinus, namun apakah itu termasuk kedalamnya?

Valper hanya tertawa melihat kebingungan Naruto. 'Dasar iblis. Untung saja dia kuat. Dia tidak tahu di dalam pedang itu terdapat berbagai fragmen suci tercampur di dalam pedang itu hingga menyamai Longinus.' Pendeta gila ini mengagumi sendiri benda ciptaannya tersebut. Dia belajar banyak dari Grigori hingga bisa membuat sebuah Sacred Gear buatan seperti itu.

"…" Sosok itu melesat sembari mencoba melayangkan tusukan kearah Naruto. Pemuda pirang ini tentu menyadarinya dan mencoba menghindar. Namun, bajunya tertusuk oleh Rapier tersebut hingga membuatnya menabrak lapangan sekolah.

Brakh!

Hal tersebut tak membuat Madara khawatir. Baginya dia harus percaya kepada Naruto. Dia sekarang berfokus kepada Kokabiel. Mereka berdua kini saling bertatapan sembari mengeluarkan aura pembunuh mereka yang ternyata seimbang. Perlahan empat tangan biru bersenjatakan pedang keluar dari punggung Uchiha itu. Malaikat jatuh dihadapannya sendiri memilih mengeluarkan sebuah tombak cahaya. "Valper, selesaikan urusanmu." Hal itu dipatuhi oleh pendeta gila tersebut. Dia melompat ketanah dan membuat semacam lingkaran sihir aneh di tengah lapangan.

"Lindungi dia." Kokabiel mengatakan suatu hal kepada sosok yang masih menindih Naruto tersebut. Anggukan ringan merupakan balasan dari perkataan malaikat jatuh tersebut. perlahan sosok tersebut mundur sembari melindungi Valper.

Rias yang melihat hal tersebut tak membiarkannya begitu saja. "Minna, kita bantu Naruto serta Madara!" Perintah tersebut langsung dibalas anggukan mantap oleh para bidaknya.

"Terima ini!" Rias menembakkan sebuah sihir berwarna merah kehitaman yang merupakan khas dari klan Bael. Power of Destruction.

Groar!

Sinari itu mengarah tepat menuju Valper yang sedang membacakan mantra dengan lima pedang sebagai persembahannya. Itulah kelima pecahan Excalibur. Perlahan pula sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna putih keluar dari tanah.

"Hahaha! Dengan ini habislah kalian! Kota ini akan hancur dalam 20 menit setelah pedang ini selesai!" Valper kemudian tetap membacakan mantra tanpa menghiraukan serangan Rias tadi.

Wung!

Rapier milik sosok itu berhasil menghilangkan serangan Rias dengan amat mudah. 'Apa?!" Tatapan tak percaya tergambar jelas di wajah gadis gremory tersebut. serangannya bisa semudah itu di patahkan.

"Ara, ada lawan kuat juga ya." Akeno yang kini memakai pakaian miko mencoba menembakkan petir menuju kearah sosok tersebut.

"Akeno, kita gabungkan kekuatan!" Rias membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir besar yang kemudian dilewati petir besar Akeno dan membentuk sebuah petir super besar.

"…" Sosok itu tanpa gentar menatap serangan tersebut. Serangan itu kembali dengan mudahnya lindap tertelan tusukan Rapier miliknya.

"Mokuton: Mokuryuu no Jutsu!" Perlahan muncul seekor naga kayu yang membuat tubuh sosok tersebut terlilit dan anehnya tenaga orang itu seperti menghilang akibat lilitan itu.

"Bagus! Ternyata kelemahannya adalah Mokuton!" Naruto tersenyum puas menyaksikan keberhasilannya. Namun, senyum itu tak bertahan lama sampai Valper menembakkan sebuah sihir hitam kenaga kayu tersebut yang membuat lilitan itu merenggang.

Grep!

Sosok tersebut dengan segera mengambil Rapiernya dan melesat menyerang Naruto. Pemuda pirang ini kemudian mengeluarkan kunai miliknya sembari menangkis setiap serangan kearahnya.

Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank!

Beberapa kali Rapier itu hampir melubangi kepalanya. Bersyukurlah dirinya bahwa tubuhnya telah berada dalam mode senjutsu sehingga deteksi serangan lebih dini bisa dilakukan.

Wush!

Pada sebuah momen, Naruto berhasil menghindari serangan tusukan itu kearah kanan dan mencoba melayangkan serangannya kearah sosok tersebut.

Wush!

Sebuah bola biru terbentuk di tangan kirinya. Dia mengincar dada sosok tersebut. perlahan bola tersebut mulai menggerus pakaian besi orang itu namun Naruto menyadari bahwa ada sebuah tombak bercahaya yang diarahkan kearahnya.

'Sial!' Dengan segera sebuah cakra angin dia alirkan kekunai miliknya dan ia lemparkan ke topeng milik sosok tersebut. Hal ini hanyalah cara untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Trik ini berhasil dan kunai itu ternyata membelah topeng itu.

Krak!

Naruto yang mundur kebelakang penasaran juga terhadap sosok penyerangnya. Dia lalu mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya pada sosok itu. "!" Matanya membulat karena dia mengenali sosok tersebut.

"A-asuna-san?" Tentu Naruto ingat. Gadis ini kemarin baru dia tolong dan sempat dia intip sedikit bagian sucinya. Namun, dirinya tidak menyangka ternyata sosok misterius ini ternyata Asuna.

"N-Naruto-san…" Nampak wajah bimbang terpancar di wajah cantik itu. Dia memang belum mengenal sosok dihadapannya itu. Namun dia tahu bahwa orang ini baik karena telah menolongnya kemarin.

Valper yang melihat ekspresi gundah Asuna lalu memarahinya. "ASUNA! Kau ingin diakui oleh Kokabiel kan?! Ayo bunuh mereka semua." Hal ini membuat gadis berambut coklat tersebut kembali memperoleh fokus dalam dirinya. Impiannya hanya satu. Diakui sang ayah.

Trek!

Tangannya menggengam natap Rapier tersebut dengan tangan kanannya. "Maaf, Naruto-san. Aku harus mengalahkan kalian demi ayah." Perlahan sebuah aura putih menyelubungi gadis tersebut.

"Balance Breaker!" Sinar tersebut amat menyilaukan mata. Perlahan muncullah seorang gadis berpakaian putih dengan garis merah (Pakaian Asuna di Aincrad) bersayap hitam pada punggunya menatap tajam Naruto.

"Ternyata dia memakai Sacred Gear." Naruto menatap tajam gadis itu. Sementara itu, Rias dan kelompoknya memfokuskan diri mencari celah untuk mengalahkan Valper.

"Hmm, nampaknya dia sudah serius." Kokabiel melihat Asuna dari atas dengan senyum tipisnya. Madara sendiri tak menjawab dan mencoba menyerang Kokabiel.

"Hoi, Gagak. Jangan lengah." Madara memperbesar tangan Susano'o miliknya sampai sebesar bus dan mencoba menyayat Kokabiel menjadi dua.

Trank!

Pedang biru itu bertabrakan dengan Tombak cahaya milik Kokabiel. Keduanya saling bergesekkan satu sama lain mencoba untuk mematahkan salah satunya.

"Hanya inikah?" Tatapan meremehkan milik malaikat jatuh tersebut kembali muncul. Namun Madara hanya memandang malas pada hal tersebut.

"Maaf, tapi aku bukanlah tipe samurai." Sebuah pedang biru muncul lagi dari punggung Madara. Pedang ini berhasil membelah singgasana melayang tersebut menjadi dua. Sedangkan Kokabiel masih bisa melayang diudara dengan kelima pasang sayapnya.

"Kau…" Tatapan tajam sang malaikat jatuh membuat aura jahat menguar dari tubuhnya. Perlahan terbentuk ratusan lingkaran sihir dan keluarlah ratusan tombak cahaya menuju ke arah Madara.

"Hmm" Madara hanya bisa bereaksi begitu saja. Dalam sekejap mata dia menghilang dari pandangan Kokabiel.

"Dimana dia?!" Kokabiel memasang wajah kesal karena hal tadi. Dirinya merasa dipermainkan sekarang.

"Merasa dipermainkan?" Sebuah suara terdengar dari telinga kanannya. Ternyata di situlah Madara berada dengan sebuah tendangan keras siap membuat malaikat jatuh ini terluka lumayan parah.

"Ya, aku tidak akan serius menghadapimu Kokabiel. Meskipun aku melemah karena jurus ini, namun aku masih memiliki tenaga yang cukup untuk mencabik-cabik sayap hitammu ini." Madara melayangkan sebuah tendangan super kuat kearah Kokabiel yang membuatnya terpental ketanah.

"Ya, mungkin saatnya memanggil Rossweisse." Sebuah sinar ditembakkan oleh Uchiha ini dan berhasil menembus kekkai tersebut. "Ternyata benar, sihir nordik lebih hebat."

"Ayah!" Asuna menjadi panik saat melihat sang ayah terluka. Nampak kepanikkan tergambar jelas dimata itu. Namun sebuah teguran menyadarkannya.

"Asuna! Biarkan lagi ritualnya akan sele-" Omongan itu tidak akan pernah selesai karena sebuah tombak menusuk perut Valper. Pendeta ini membulatkan matanya merasakan sakit luar biasa akibat serangan itu.

"Wah, wah, wah. Sepertinya kami datang tepat waktu. Lagipula pedang itu adalah milik kami." Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan gakuran serta celana perang jaman Han terlihat mencabut tombak itu dari perut Valper.

"Kau….?" Valper menatap tak percaya pada sosok tersebut. 'Mustahil! Bagaimana mungkin kekkai ini bisa ditembus dengan mudah?!' Pendeta sekarat tersebut tak percaya pada penglihatannya. Namun, dia melihat bahwa kekkainya perlahan mengilang karena sesuatu. Dan sebuah dimensi kosong tercipta di sana dengan memakai model kota Kuoh.

"Selamat datang di Dimensi ini. Ini karya dari pemilik [Dimension Lost]. Aku telah berpikir untuk menjebak kalian semuanya di sini dan aku berhasil." Sosok itu memasang wajah santainya tanpa rasa takut meskipun banyak sekali lawan kuat di hadapannya.

"Cao Cao!" Naruto berteriak kesal saat melihat wajah pemuda itu. Pemuda pirang ini sadar jikalau orang itu akan selalu membawa masalah disetiap kehadirannya.

"Oh, halo Naruto." Keturunan Hero of Chaos itu melambai ringan tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya. "Aku akan mencoba menguji 'Jarak' antara aku dan dirimu." Kepercayaan diri jelas tergambar di wajah Cao Cao yang mengayunkan senjatanya yakni [True Longinus]

"A-apa?!" Valper baru menyadari bahwa senjata penusuknya adalah True Longinus. Namun, hal itu sudah terlambat. Dirinya telah menjadi butiran cahaya dan menghilang.

"Sial…." Kokabiel menggeram saat mengetahui dirinya menjadi korban sebuah tipuan dari seorang manusia.

Cao Cao mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat sosok Kokabiel. "Ah, kau Kokabiel ya? Kusangka kau lebih kuat dari ini. Ternyata hanya segini ya? Padahal aku berekspetasi jikalau veteran Great War bukanlah pribadi yang terburu-buru sepertimu." Pemuda ini kemudian berjalan santai menuju titik pusat lingkaran sihir bekas ritual Valper.

"Kalian tahu? Sejak kedatangan mereka bertiga tadi, aku sudah memindahkan kalian semua kedimensi ini. Kokabiel, kau membuat khayalanku mengenai kehebatan para veteran Great War menguap begitu saja. Sungguh mengecewakan." Cao Cao lalu memasukkan tangannya kedalam lingkaran sihir tersebut. Perlahan tangannya berhasil menarik sebuah pedang dari sana.

"Ah, inikah gabungan Excalibur? Belum sempurna memang. Tapi sepertinya ini bisa jadi koleksimu, Siegfried." Cao Cao melempar pedang tersebut layaknya barang tak berharga kepada orang dibelakangnya. Terlihat ada tiga orang di sana.

"Hmm, baiklah. Meskipun aku lebih tertarik pada Demonic Sword." Seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang mengambil pedang itu dan menyimpannya kedalam lingkaran sihir.

Naruto yang merasa diabaikan mulai kehabisan kesabaran. "Apa niatmu kesini?" Pemuda pirang menatap tajam orang ini. Dia tahu bahwa senjata milik orang tersebut merupakan kelemahannya.

"Aku? Aku hanya ingin melawan kalian semua. Ini sebagai bukti eksistensiku sebagai seorang pahlawan diantara para manusia." Cao Cao menepuk tombaknya pada pundaknya. Sepertinya itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya.

"Naruto, siapa dia?" Kepala Rias kini sedang menghadapi banyak hal yang tak terduga sehingga membuat migrainnya kambuh. Mulai dari kalah taruhan hingga disergap Veteran gila, dan sekarang seorang dengan klaim pahlawan mencoba menghabisi mereka.

"Dia Cao Cao, pemilik True Longinus." Ucapan ini seketika membuat Rias dan para bidaknya terkejut bukan main. Senjata itu bagaikan sebuah benda terkutuk di pikiran mereka.

"T-True Longinus?! Jadi dia pemilik Longinus paling berbahaya itu!" Yuuto Kiba, pemuda tampan berambut pirang yang berposisi sebagai knight Rias terkejut bahwa lawannya begitu kuat.

"Ini gawat." Issei nampak berkeringat dingin karena hal itu. Dia ingat pernah diajari oleh Azazel tentang Longinus lain selain Boosted Gear miliknya dan Gubernur malaikat jatuh itu berkata bahwa True Longinus adalah yang paling kuat.

"Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku pada kalian semua. Namaku adalah Cao Cao." Pemuda ini hanya memasang kuda-kuda sederhana tanpa memberi kesan pertahanan berlebih. Namun, senyum tipis terukir di bibir itu seolah memberitahu ada hal tersembunyi.

"Balance Breaker." Cao Cao ternyata mengeluarkan gerakan terlarangnya. "Naruto, sekarang nikmatilah sedikit hasil upgrade kekuatanku." Pemuda ini memamerkan ketujuh bola bercahaya di balik punggungnya dan memasang tatapan mencari mangsanya.

"Ah, kau yang di sana! Bersiaplah!" Cao Cao melesat amat cepat dengan tombaknya yang siap menghujam kearagh buruannya yakni Asuna.

Swung!

Asuna mencoba melepaskan jurus aneh pedangnya itu kembali. Namun, hal ini malah membuat sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Cao Cao.

Bwazt!

Salah satu bola bercahaya di punggungnya menghilang dan muncul secara sekejap dihadapan Asuna. Benda tersebut membuat gadis tersebut kehilangan kekuatannya secara drastis. Bahkan memaksa sang gadis meninggalkan mode Balance Breakernya.

'Sekuat apapun dirimu asalkan kau wanita maka Itsutei Ratana akan menghentikanmu untuk beberapa saat.' Cao Cao menggunakan peluang tersebut untuk menusuk Asuna yang masih terbengong karena kejadian tadi.

"Asuna!" Naruto mencoba menggunakan Sunshinnya, namun sekelebat bayangan bergerak lebih cepat darinya untuk menghampiri gadis tersebut. Hal tersebut sesaat membuat pemuda pirang ini heran karena kecepatannya kalah saat ini.

Jrash!

Darah melompat membasahi wajah Asuna dan membuatnya tersadar dari kebingungannya. Namun, wajah bingung ini berganti menjadi wajah panik serta takut saat melihat sosok dihadapannya.

"Ayah!" Mata gadis itu bergetar hebat melihat sang ayah ternyata melindungi dirinya. Nampak air mata mulai menggenangi mata indah tersebut. Ya, Kokabiel melakukan sebuah aksi tak terduga di mana dia menolong anaknya itu.

"Ohok!" Kokabiel mulai memuntahkan darah. Untung saja dirinya memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang kuat. Kalau tidak, dia pasti sudah binasa oleh serangan itu. Namun, tetap saja kesaktian True Longinus tak bisa terbantahkan. Bahkan Kokabiel sekarang sudah mulai merasakan tubuhnya semakin melemah. 'Sial! Efek tusukan begini saja sudah parah!' Dia melihat kearah persendian lengan kanannya dimana di situlah tombak tersebut melekat

Blesh!

"Arggghhhhh!" Cao Cao mencabut tombaknya dan membuat lengan kanan Kokabiel terlepas dari tubuhnya. Hal ini membuat Malaikat jatuh itu langsung tersungkur ketanah karena rasa sakit amat sangat. Memang, dirinya kuat terhadap unsur cahaya. Namun, kali ini cahaya tersebut berada pada level berbeda.

"Ah, ini mengecewakan." Cao Cao menatap bosan kepada Kokabiel yang tersungkur dihadapannya. "Apakah ini kekuatanmu?" Senyum sinis terpancar di wajahnya seolah mengatakan bahwa dirinya lebih hebat.

Kokabiel yang tersungkur ketanah hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau….jangan meremehkanku manusia…" Nafasnya terengah-engah karena tusukan tadi. Jujur, jika dia tertusuk sekali lagi maka tamatlah dia. "Asuna, kau tidak apa-apa?" Hal itu membuat mata gadis tersebut membulat.

"Eh?!" Nampaknya sang gadis tak percaya pada pendengarannya. Baru pertama kali dirinya di panggil menggunakan namanya.

"Ah, kau tidak apa-apa sepertinya. Sekarang kau pergilah. Kau hanya akan menghalangiku kali ini." Sebenarnya Kokabiel jauh didalam hatinya amat menyayangi putri semata wayangnya itu. Sikap dinginnya dia tunjukkan karena suatu hal.

"Tidak! Aku akan bertarung bersama ayah!" Asuna menolak hal tersebut. Dirinya lebih memilih bertarung sampai mati bersama sang ayah ketimbang ditinggal sendiri.

"Diam! Kau hanya berdarah setengah dan bukan murni sepertiku! Jikalau kau terluka maka kau akan mati dengan mudah!" Kokabiel menatap tajam Asuna sembari memasang aura intimidatif.

"!" Akeno yang mendengar hal tersebut nampak terenyuh hatinya. 'ternyata, dia sama denganku.'

"Ayah…" Asuna hanya terdiam sekarang. Dia takut membantah sang ayah karena dia tahu bagaimana sang ayah bila sudah marah.

Sring!

Sebuah prisma cahaya terbentuk di bawah kaki Asuna dan membuat dirinya terkurung. Perlahan pula prisma itu melayang menjauh dari tempat tersebut.

"Ayah!" Air mata Asuna semakin berlinang kalah jarak antara dirinya dan sang ayah semakin bertambah. Sementara itu, Kokabiel hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar teriakan anaknya. 'Sepertinya ambisiku akan padam disini.'

Cao Cao yang sedari tadi memberikan kompensasi waktu bicara mulai merasa bosan. "sudah selesai? Baiklah, aku akan mengakhirinya." Dirinya kemudian mengayunkan tombaknya kearah Kokabiel yang masih lengah. "Kami…..Kenapa kau berikan cinta pada mereka?" Itulah ucapan yang mengiringi ayunan senjata mematikan tersebut.

"Hn, kau terlalu percaya diri, manusia." Arogansi Kokabiel tetaplah ada hingga akhir.

"Terimalah ini." Tombak tersebut mencoba menebas Kokabiel yang masih tersungkur. Sementara itu, Asuna mencoba segala cara untuk menghancurkan prisma buatan sang ayah.

'Sial!' Mata Asuna seperti melihat adegan Slow Motion kala tombak Cao Cao semakin dekat dengan kepala ayahnya. Namun, perlahan matanya membulat saat melihat sebuah kilat kuning melesat begitu cepat seolah menciptakan semacam batas tipis antara ayahnya dengan Cao Cao.

Trank!

Sebuah tangan cakra berwarna jingga berhasil menghentikan tombak tersebut. Kokabiel yang terkejut menoleh dan melihat bahwa sumber tangan itu ternyata adalah Naruto.

"kau?!" Kokabiel tentu tak percaya kalau dari sekian banyak kemungkinan dia memperoleh kenyataan bahwa dirinya ditolong oleh musuhnya.

"Jangan salah paham dulu. Aku cuma tak ingin melihat seorang anak kehilangan orang tuanya." Naruto tak ingin kalau ada Naruto kedua di dunia ini. Cukup dirinya saja yang pernah merasakan kehilangan.

"Hoo, jadi kau mau bertanding denganku? Menarik!" Cao Cao mencoba memutar tombak mematikannya itu sembari mencoba menusuk Naruto.

Wush!

Reflek sigap ditunjukkan oleh Uzumaki satu ini. Ketika tombak tersebut hendak menusuk jantungnya, dengan segera tangan cakranya mendorong dirinya kearah kanan untuk menghindari tusukan mematikan itu. Tak lupa sebuah tangan cakra besar miliknya menangkap Kokabiel yang kemudian dia taruh di tempat Rias.

"Rias, jangan sakiti dia! Suruh Asia mengobatinya! Dan kau, jangan sok keren!" Naruto meninggalkan banyak sekali pesan. Rias sendiri hanya terkikik pelan mendengarnya.

"Dasar. Asia, obati dia!" Rias memberikan perintahnya kepada seorang gadis berambut pirang bermata emerald di belakangnya. Sementara itu, Issei nampak siaga mengingat orang ini tadinya musuh.

"A-ano… Kokabiel-san, bisakah aku mengobati anda?" Rasa takut serat gugup tentu jelas mendera Asia. Dirinya harus mengobati malaikat jatuh berangasan seperti Kokabiel.

"Tidak perlu!" Rasa gengsi masih saja mewarnai diri Kokabiel. Dirinya tak mau kemurnian malaikat jatuhnya ternodai karena hal ini.

Grep!

Sebuah pelukan dari belakang membuat Kokabiel tersentak. Perlahan kepalanya menoleh dan menyaksikan Asuna sedang memeluknya dengan amat erat disertai isakkan kecil dari tubuh itu.

"Sejak kapan…" Pertanyaan kokabiel ini terjawah saat melihat ada sebuah tangan cakra yang membuat prismanya terbelah dua.

"Dasar bocah iblis." Senyum tipis terpancar di wajah pria itu. Sedikit rasa lega dan tenang merasuk kedalam jiwanya saat pelukkan tersebut di terimanya. 'Kazumi, sepertinya aku telah salah selama ini.' Sedikit kenangan di masa lalu terlintas di kepalanya.

"Iblis, kali ini aku ijinkan kau mengobatiku." Kokabiel menurunkan sedikit rasa gengsinya. Asia sendiri tersenyum senang dan mulai mengaktifkan Twilight Healing miliknya.

"Grrr! Pria itu membuatku kesal!" Issei mengepalkan tangannya karena sebal melihat tingkah Kokabiel. Namun, kepalan tangannya segera di tahan oleh Kiba.

"Issei, sudahlah. Kita harus melihat bagaimana Naruto-san bekerja. Dia memiliki semacam kemampuan aneh di mana aku merasa ingin berada di dekatnya." Pria tampan ini kemudian menatap kearah pemuda berambut perak yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan pertempuran antara Naruto serta Cao Cao tanpa memberikan semacam bantuan pada rekannya.

"Issei, maukah kau membantuku menghancurkan pedang terkutuk itu?" Tatapan Kiba pada Issei kini berubah menjadi sebuah tatapan penuh keyakinan. Ada kalanya bila kau tidak sanggup menghadapi sesuatu maka minta tolonglah.

"Baik! Kita harus mengalahkan mereka semua juga pada akhirnya." Issei membalas tawaran Kiba. "Ah, Kiba. Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang special padamu kali ini." Sekiryuutei ini kemudian mengaktifkan Sacred gearnya yakni Boosted Gear.

"Naruto! Aku akan membuktikan padamu bahwa ambisi menjadi raja haremku belumlah padam!" Teriakan issei dibalas dengan sebuah sinar hijau amat terang dari gauntlet ditangan kirinya.

Naruto yang sedang sibuk menangkis serangan Cao Cao hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. " Ya, semoga kau berhasil."

"Over Boost!" Issei melesat menuju pemuda berambut perak itu sembari berteriak kencang. Kemudian, sebuah cahaya merah bersinar dari gauntletnya.

[Welsh Dragon Over Boost!] Suara mekanik terdengar dari gauntlet tersebut dan membuat tubuh Issei secara perlahan terlapisi oleh semacam armor.

"Balance Breaker : Boosted gear Scale Mail!" Issei memperkenalkan nama jurusnya tersebut yang membuat Rias serta lainnya terkejut.

"B-Balance Breaker?! Sejak kapan?!" Rias terkejut bukan main melihat perkembangan pesat Issei yang mencapai tahap melebihi harapan. Sementara itu, Kiba tersenyum senang melihat rekannya telah berkembang.

"Issei, nampaknya aku harus menyusulmu." Kiba mengambil salah satu pedangnya dan ikut bertarung melawan pemuda bernama Siegfried itu.

Sementara itu, Rias dan Akeno sibuk memperketat penjagaan selama Kokabiel diobati mengingat bahwa masih ada dua orang yang belum bergerak dari kubu Cao Cao."Eh?" Rias nampak bingung melihat kalau dua orang tadi sudah tidak berada di samping Siegfried.

"Hmm, jadi kalian lawanku?" Seorang pria berambut raven panjang yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Madara sedang memasang tatapan remeh khas Uchiha kepada kedua orang pemuda dibawahnya. Dirinya masih setia memilih terbang diudara menggunakan Susano'o miliknya.

"Maaf, tapi bukan kami lawan anda. Lawan anda adalah ini." Seorang pemuda berkacamata memberikan semacam komando kepada rekan di sebelahnya yang masih nampak amat muda.

Bwut!

Perlahan muncullah bayangan hitam dibelakang anak muda tersebut. bayangan tersebut semakin membesar dan mencapai tinggi 100 meter. Bentuknya menyerupai manusia namun dengan dominasi warna hitam.

"Apalagi ini?" Madara nampak bingung melihat makhluk dihadapannya. Sharingannya tidak mendeteksi adanya cakra dari makhluk tersebut.

" kami memberi namanya Jaberwocky. Kami harap anda menyukainya dan waktunya untuk undur diri." Kedua orang itu kemudian berpindah dalam sekejap kebagian paling belakang kubu Cao Cao saat sebuah bola bercahaya menerpa tubuh mereka.

Wush!

Brakh!

Tangan raksasa Jaberwocky menampar Madara dan membuatnya terpental puluhan meter menghantam gedung-gedung. Hal ini membuat Rias serta yang lainnya terkejut bukan main.

Sementara itu, Cao Cao sendiri hanya tersenyum melihatnya. "Wah, nampaknya Leonardo begitu bersemangat hari ini." Pemuda ini kemudian melemparkan pandangannya kepada Naruto. "Nah, bagaimana sekarang?" Pertanyaan itu bagaikan sebuah sinisme.

"Ah, itu masih terlalu dini bagimu untuk menilai." Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil. Hal ini membuat Cao Cao menaikkan alis kanannya.

"Asal kau tahu, Madara punya yang lebih besar dari itu!" Ucapan Naruto kemudian berubah menjadi kenyataan saat sebuah tubuh astral berwarna biru nampak muncul dari reruntuhan dan terus tumbuh hingga mencapai tinggi 120 meter. Tak lama kemudian terbentuk sebuah wujud tengu berukuran super besar dengan dua buah katana di pinggangnya.

"S-sugoi!" Issei berteriak kagum melihat Susano'o sempurna milik Madara. Sementara yang lainnya nampak terperangah menyaksikan hal tersebut.

"J-jadi ini kekuatan Madara-sensei?!" Rias tampak terperangah menyaksikan ukuran makhluk tersebut.

Cao Cao yang melihatnya jadi tersenyum sendiri. 'Oh, jadi ini maksudmu? Menarik…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sementara itu, Madara kini sedang berdiri dengan gagah di dalam Susano'o sempurna miliknya. 'Hmm, ukurannya lumayan memuaskan.' Uchiha satu ini tak pernah puas.

"Kupikir karena ini dimensi buatan maka tak ada salahnya aku bertarung secara leluasa di sini." Madara menatap Jaberwocky secara datar tanpa emosi sedangkan salah satu tangan astralnya telah memegang sebuah Katana.

Jrash! Bumm!

Madara menebaskan pedangnya tanpa ragu sampai membuat setengah replica kota tersebut hancur berkeping-keping. "Hoi, aku tidak tahu apa masalahku dengan kalian. Tapi yang aku tahu sekarang gara-gara kalian aku terlambat menyelesaikan tugas hingga ketinggalan acara dramaku!" Mata Mangekyou abadinya berputar kencang diikuti todongan katananya kearah Jaberwocky.

"Matilah kau!" Madara kini telah mengamuk akibat hal tidak penting yang dia ucapkan tadi. Pedangnya mencoba membelah Jaberwocky menjadi dua bagian. Jrat! Serangan tersebut berhasil. Namun, tubuh yang terbelah itu kembali menyatu seperti semula. Hal ini membuat Uchiha tersebut memijit keningnya.

"Hmm, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau ini!" Mata kiri Madara perlahan mengeluarkan air mata darah. Namun, secara tiba-tiba tubuh Jaberwocky diselimuti oleh api hitam secara menyeluruh.

"Groooaarrr!" Makhluk itu berteiak kesakitan karena efek api tersebut. Itulah salah satu kekuatan Mangekyou Sharingan, Amaterasu.

"Hahaha! Jikalau aku potong kau masih bisa hidup maka akan kuhanguskan sampai kebagian terkecil." Senyum psikopat Madara kembali kambuh saat melihat rintihan Jaberwocky. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat aksi nista orang itu dari kejauhan.

Jrush!

Perhatian Naruto yang teralihkan dimanfaatkan oleh Cao Cao dengan melepas sebuah tusukan kearah pemuda pirang itu. Namun, serangan tersebut berhasil ditahan menggunakan tangan cakra miliknya.

"Hey, jangan curang." Naruto memasang senyum mengejeknya. "Ah, kupikir sedikit bertindak berlebihan tidaklah apa-apa." Perlahan muncul tujuh buah bola hitam dari punggung pemuda pirang ini. Ukurannya hanya sebesar bola voli.

"Ya, meskipun bukan Godoudama namun ini juga sama sakitnya." Naruto kemudian melayangkan tinjunya kearah Cao Cao.

Wush!

Cao Cao dengan sedikit usaha berhasil menghindar kesamping. Namun, sebuah tangan cakra dengan sebuah bola hitam menuju kearahnya. "Hmm, pengalih perhatian ya?" Pemuda ini kemudian membuat salah satu bolanya menghilang.

bwetz!

Bola milik Cao Cao sekarang berada berada di depan bola hitam tersebut dan menyerapnya. Namun, sebuah senyum diperlihatkan oleh Naruto. "Kena kau."

Wush!

Muncul tangan lain yang menuju keperut Cao Cao dengan membawa bola hitam itu lagi. "Oh, Jadi ini ya taktikmu." Pemuda berambut hitam ini menghilang secara tiba-tiba dari hadapan Naruto saat bola ini semakin mendekatinya.

Wush!

Cao Cao menggunakan salah satu kemampuan Balance Breakernya untuk berteleportasi kebagian belakang. 'Ah, taktikmu gagal kali ini.' Begitulah isi pikirannya. Namun, dirinya terkejut bukan main saat dirinya melihat tubuh Naruto di tempat tadi berubah jadi kepulan asap.

Boof!

"Yo, mencariku?" Sebuah suara menyelinap ketelinganya dan membuat Cao Cao terkejut bukan kepalang. Perlahan kepalanya menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Naruto telah membuat empat buah bola hitam yang mengepungnya dari empat arah.

'S-sial!' Cao Cao sadar kalau kemampuannya memiliki interval juga karena penguasaan belum maksimal. Dirinya hanya bisa menggunakan tombaknya serta salah satu bola miliknya untuk meminimalisir kerusakan.

"Cao Cao, meskipun aku lemah terhadap longinus, namun senjutsuku bisa mengatasi itu loh." Keempat bola hitam tersebut ternyata adalah bijuudama ukuran kecil yang diselimuti oleh senjutsu.

Duar!

Sebuah ledakkan besar terjadi dan membuat gedung SMA Kuoh hancur akibat angin ledakkan itu. Rias dan lainnya nampak terkejut melihat hal tersebut.

"Urrgghhh!" Issei dan Kiba berusaha mempertahankan kesimbangan mereka karena jarak mereka lumayan dekat dengan Naruto.

Pesshhh!

Debu bertebaran di tempat itu dan juga sebuah kawah besar terbentuk disana. Perlahan angin menyapu debu tersebut sehingga memperlihatkan tubuh seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang terluka berat dengan pakaiannya yang sudah compang-camping. Dialah Cao Cao.

"Urggghhh!" Dengan menggunakan tombaknya sebagai alat bantu berdiri, dirinya mencoba kembali berdiri. "Kau memang kuat…..karena itulah kau harus kukalahkan." Cao Cao yang kakinya sudah bergetar hebat berhasil berdiri meskipun sudah kelelahan.

'Wah, ternyata kau keras kepala ya." Naruto jadi teringat pada sifat keras kepalanya dahulu saat melihat Cao Cao.

Sementara itu, Issei dan Kiba yang sedang bertarung melawan Siegfried mendapat sedikit 'gangguan' saat bertarung akibat serangan Naruto yang edan tadi.

"Hmm, apakah kau tidak mengkhawatirkan temanmu?" Kiba menatap Siegfried dengan waspada karena orang ini tidak menunjukkan ekspresi panik saat salah satu rekan mereka terluka parah.

Siegfried hanya memasang sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Kalian terlalu percaya diri. Cao Cao bukanlah orang selemah itu. Mungkin sebaiknya kalian mengkhawatirkan diri kalian sendiri." Dirinya kemudian mengeluarkan kembali Excalibur hasil gabungan tadi dari lingkaran sihirnya. "Saatnya mencoba kekuatan pedang suci ini." Siegfried melesat kencang menuju kearah Kiba dengan mengarahkan sebuah tusukan kearahnya.

Trank! Brakh!

Kiba mencoba menahan tusukan tersebut namun pedangnya langsung patah saat bertabrakan dengan Excalibur. Memang, pedang satu itu merupakan kelemahan alami dari segala hal yang memiliki hubungan dengan iblis.

"Kiba!" Issei yang melihat Kiba dalam bahaya segera menembakkan sebuah sinar merah dari tangan kirinya. "Dragon Shot!" Sinar merah itu mengarah kearah Siegfried sehingga terpaksa membuatnya mundur kebelakang.

"Sword Birth!" Kiba membuat beberapa pedang muncul dari tanah dan segera mengambil dua buah dari sana. "Akan kuhancurkan Excalibur!" Kedua pedangnya mengeluarkan sihir api dan es yang lumayan kuat.

"Terima ini!" Kiba melesat amat cepat kearah Siegfried sembari melayangkan serangan berubi-tubi kearah pemuda itu. Sementara itu, Pemuda berambut perak itu sibuk menangkis serangan lawannnya ini yang semakin cepat ritmenya.

'Kena kau!' Kiba berhasil melihat celah saat Siegfried sibuk menangkis serangannya. "Terima ini!" Kiba mencoba menusuk dada pemuda itu dengan pedang api di tangan kanannya. Namun, serangan tersebut berhasil ditahan oleh lawannya menggunakan Excalibur.

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan." Siegfried hanya memasang senyum tipis saat melihat serangan Kiba. Namun, pemuda pirang tersebut mencoba menggunakan pedang esnya dan melancarkan tusukan dari bawah menuju arah perut.

Grep!

Tangan kiri Siegfried yang kosong menahan pedang tersebut dengan mudah. "Aku tahu itu." Pemuda ini hanya memasang senyum sinisnya kepada Kiba.

"Jangan lupakan aku bodoh!" Sebuah suara terdengar dari kiri Siegfried. Di sana telah tiba Issei yang mencoba melayangkan sebuah pukulan kewajah pemuda itu.

"Aku tentu tidak melupakanmu." Perlahan sebuah lengan muncul dari punggung Siegfried dan menahan pukulan Issei. Kiba yang melihat hal tersebut membulatkan matanya karena terkejut.

"Sacred Gear?!" Kiba menatap bingung saat melihat lengan lain bermunculan.

"Ya, kau benar. Meskipun ini cuma Twice Critical." Siegfried kemudian membuat Excalibur miliknya membelah menjadi beberapa tombak sehingga membuat Issei dan Kiba mundur kebelakang.

"Hoo, kemampuan Excalibur mimic seperti ini ya?" Siegfried kelihatannya sedikit tertarik saat pedang itu dapat berubah menjadi apa yang dia inginkan. Dia kemudian mengarahkan pedang tersebut kearah Issei dan Kiba dengan merubah bentuknya menjadi puluhan tombak yang berpangkal pada pedang tersebut.

"Sial!" Issei dengan mode Balance Breakernya berusaha menghindari serangan tersebut sebisa mungkin. Dirinya sadar jikalau terkena terlalu banyak maka kematian secara pasti akan terjadi padanya.

Jrush! Jrush! Jrush!

Tombak itu tanpa ampun terus memanjang dan memendek sambil mencoba mencelakai dua orang tersebut. Nampak Kiba telah kesulitan menghindari serangan tersebut karena banyaknya tombak yang mengarah padanya.

Trank! Jrash!

Pedangnya yang berfungsi sebagai penangkis akhirnya patah dan membuat sebuah tombak menembus perutnya. "Ohok!" Kiba memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Terlihat sebuah efek hangus mulai terlihat pada perutnya yang tertusuk itu.

"Kiba!" Issei terkejut bukan main saat melihat rekannya sudah terluka parah karena serangan itu. Dilain pihak , Siegfried menghentikan serangannya dan memilih menyaksikan hal itu.

Brukh!

Kiba tersungkur ketanah dan secara perlahan kesadarannya memudar. Sementara itu, Rias dan anggota lainnya yang masih menjaga Asia nampak terkejut bukan main saat melihat hal ini. "Kiba-kun!" Asia terlihat histeris melihatnya begitupun lainnya. Namun, ketika mereka hendak beranjak menolong datangalah seorang pemuda berkacamata yang menghadang mereka.

"Maaf, tapi kalian tidak boleh bergerak lebih jauh lagi." Pemuda ini membuat berbagai blok sihir dan membuat Akeno serta Rias kewalahan menahannya.

Dilain pihak, Madara yang baru saja mengalahkan Jaberwocky kini sibuk menghadapi berbagai makhluk hitam kecil hasil kreasi anak muda yang berdiri di bawahnya. "Ah, dia punya benda aneh yang merepotkan." Madara terus menerus menebas para keroco itu namun seperti tidak ada habis-habisnya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Apakah aku sudah mati? " Seorang pemuda pirang dengan wajah cantik kini sedang berada di tempat yang seluruhnya berwarna putih. Dialah Yuuto Kiba. Dirinya mengingat saat terakhir tadi di mana Siegfried berhasil membuat serangan fatal pada dirinya.

"Hmmpp, Ternyata aku memang tidak berguna." Sejenak dia teringat omongannya tentang menghancurkan pedang suci Excalibur. "Aku terlalu besar mulut." Dia kini hanya memasang senyum getir karena mengetahui semua itu hanyalah omong besarnya.

"Minna, Maafkan aku." Kiba perlahan menutup matanya dan merasakan tubuhnya semakin memudar di tempat itu.

"Jangan mati…."

"!" Sebuah suara membuat kedua mata pemuda pirang ini kembali terbuka. Dihadapannya kini sedang berdiri wajah-wajah yang familiar di wajahnya. Mereka adalah rekan Kiba sesama korban percobaan pedang suci Excalibur.

"Tetaplah hidup." Salah seorang gadis kecil menggengam tangan Kiba sembari tersenyum.

"Kalian…" pupil mata Kiba membesar dan perlahan air mata mengalir dari tepi matanya. "Maaf….aku telah gagal." Dirinya menunduk sembari mengepalkan tangannya karena merasa berdosa.

Grep!

Sebuah pelukan hangat diberikan oleh gadis lain dengan rambut coklatnya kepada Kiba. "Kau belum gagal. Kami selalu bersama denganmu." Dia mencoba menenangkan hati pemuda cantik itu.

Pluk!

Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi mengacak rambut Kiba sambil tersenyum. "Dia benar! Maka dari itu, tetaplah hidup karena kami selalu bersamamu." Kiba menatap tak percaya pada hal tersebut. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca melihat para rekan lamanya semakin mendekatinya.

"Kalian…" senyum tipis terpancar diwajah Kiba. Perlahan sosok-sosok di sekelilingnya semakin mendekati dirinya.

"Tetaplah hidup, Kiba." Mereka akhirnya menjadi cahaya lembut yang perlahan menyatu kedalam tubuh Kiba.

"Terima kasih semuanya." Tubuh Kiba perlahan memudar dari sana secara perlahan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kiba!" Issei berteriak histeris saat melihat Kiba perlahan membuka matanya. Air mata sedikit mengalir dari wajah Sekiryuutei ini pertanda rasa lega yang amat sangat.

"Issei…." Kiba perlahan kembali memperoleh kesadarannya. Dia tidak merasakan rasa sakit lagi pada tubuhnya. Semuanya memudar secara ajaib.

Siegfried yang menyaksikan hal tersebut hanya menatap bingung karenanya. "Wah, ini aneh sekali." Dirinya yakin pemuda itu harusnya sudah mati tadi. Serangan Excalibur sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membunuhnya.

Sruk!

Kiba perlahan berdiri dan menatap tajam pada Excalibur milik Siegfried. "Akan kuhancurkan pedang itu." Perlahan sebuah energi sihir muncul dari dalam tubuh Kiba dan memunculkan kembali para korban percobaan Excalibur tadi dalam bentuk roh.

"Minna, ayo kita kalahkan dia." Kiba mengkonsentrasikan seluruh energinya pada satu titik. Muncullah sebuah pedang ditangan pemuda pirang ini. Diarahkannya pedang tersebut kepada Siegfried.

"Aku akan menjadi pedang…" Kiba mengucapkan sesuatu yang direspon oleh para roh tersebut. perlahan mereka semua mendekat kearah Kiba dan memegang kedua tangan pemuda pirang itu.

"Aku akan menjadi pedang yang menjawab semua harapan yang mereka berikan." Pedang di tangan Kiba kini mengeluarkan sebuah aliran energi hitam dan putih. Energi itu kemudian melapisi pedang tersebut hingga membentuk pedang baru. " Sword Birth : Sword of Betrayer!" itulah nama teknik tersebut.

Siegfried nampak tertarik melihat hal tersebut. "Wah, pedang suci iblis ya? Ini pertama kali kulihat." Dia kemudian melesat kencang menuju ke arah Kiba. Namun, serangannya dapat ditangkis dengan mudah oleh pemuda ini.

Trank!

"Aku tak akan kalah darimu." Kiba mengayunkan pedangnya dan mencoba menebas Excalibur milik Siegfried. Hal ini berhasil diatasi olehnya. Namun, Issei juga menembakkan Dragon Shotnya tanpa ampun kepada pemuda berambut perak ini.

Duar!

Siegfried terpelanting kebelakang dengan sedikit luka bakar pada tubuhnya. "Uhuk! Kalian boleh juga ya. Kalau begitu terima ini!" Excalibur itu kembali memanjang dan mencoba menyerang Kiba serta Issei. Namun, kali ini Pemuda pirang itu berhasil menghindari setiap serangan dan akhirnya menebas pedang tersebut.

Prang!

Pedang tersebut akhirnya terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Issei yang mengetahui hal ini kemudian melesat kearah Siegfried dan menghantamkan tinjunya. "Sial!" Pemuda berambut perak ini hanya mengumpat karena serangan itu diluar dugaannya.

Brakh!

Tinju ini sukses membuat lawannya terpental kebelakang. "Yosh! Kita berhasil Kiba." Issei berteriak senang karena keberhasilan kali ini.

"Hmmp." Siegfried yang terbaring di tanah hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. 'ya, kuharap lain kali kalian bersiap menghadapiku dengan tenaga penuh.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duakh! Duakh! Duakh! Trank! Trank! Trank!

Naruto serta Cao Cao kini sedang sibuk saling bertukar serangan. Namun, serangan tersebut berhenti saat seorang pemuda berkacamata menginterupsi pertarungan tersebut.

Srak!

"Ada apa?" Cao Cao menghentikan serangannya karena melihat sebuah kekkai membatasi jaraknya dan Naruto.

"Cao Cao, waktunya mundur. Leonardo sudah mencapa batasnya." Pemuda itu menatap keatas di mana seorang anak muda sudah tersungkur.

"Ah, kau benar Georg. Terpaksa kali ini kita mundur. Namun, aku mendapat banyak hal menarik kali ini." Perkataan Cao Cao ini dilanjutkan oleh tindakan Georg yang membuat mereka berempat menghilang dari tempat tersebut. secara otomatis pula dimensi tersebut menghilang dan membuat Naruto beserta lainnya kembali ketempat asli mereka.

"Lain kali kita bertarung lagi, Naruto." Suara Cao Cao perlahan memudar bersamaan dengan hilangnya dimensi itu.

Sementara itu, Madara menghampiri Naruto dalam bentuk normalnya. "Bocah, ini semakin merepotkan." Mata merahnya memutar tajam karena hal tadi.

"Ya, kau benar." Naruto ingin melanjutkan ucapannya, namun dia ingat kalau sekolah ini masih berada di dalam Kekkai.

Prang!

Sebuah pecah membuat mereka yang ada didalam terkejut bukan main. Ketika mereka menengadah keatas, telah ada 3 tiga orang. Naruto mengenali dua diantarany namun tidak mengenali salah satunya.

"Yo, sepertinya rencanamu gagal. Kokabiel." Salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki enam pasang sayap hitam menatap sinis pada malaikat jatuh itu. Ketiga sosok itu perlahan mendarat ketanah.

"Kau berisik seperti biasanya, Azazel." Kokabiel menatap tajam kepada Gubernur malaikat jatuh ini. Namun, sebuah senyum malah ditunjukkan Azazel.

"Ya, nanti kita akan bicara banyak setelah ini."

TBC

**Ya, itulah chapternya. Mungkin kalian bingung baca adegan fightnya, saya minta maaf kalau memang benar. Ya, sedikit ngeluarin unek-unej aja. Beberapa hari yang lalu saya dapat review pada fic tomodachi mengenai alur cerita saya yang kesannya kekanakan serta gak ada perkembangan. Jujur, rasanya sedikit kesal memang ada. Tapi ya sudahlah, itu hak reader untuk mengomentari. Sebenarnya saya berniat membalasnya di fic yang sama tapi ide untuk Fic itu sedang kering jadi terpaksalah bongkar-bongkarsebentar disini. Mungkin ada beberapa poin yang perlu saya sampaikan. **

**(1) Saya tidak memprioritaskan kegiatan hidup saya pada kegiatan membuat fic. Kegiatan ini lebih kearah pelepas ide liar di kepala saya aja. **

**(2) Alur saya kekanakan? Itu terserah anda sajalah. Tapi hanya satu saran saya. Jika mencari fic yang ceritanya bagus serta gaya bahasanya apik maka bukan saya tempatnya. Saya hanyalah orang sederhana dengan pola pikir sederhana.**

**(3) saya gak ada perkembangan dalam menulis? Itu juga terserah anda dalam berpendapat seperti itu. Cuma saya mau tekankan kalau saya memiliki ritme yang lambat dalam mengubah segalanya. Jikalau dipercepatpun maka akan mengacaukan semuanya karena memang saya orangnya lambat. Sejauh ini perkembangan saya memang lambat. Bahkan butuh 3 bulan untuk mengubah sebuah efek suara. Jadi maaf saja kalau selama 3 bulan aktif tidak ada perubahan berarti (itupun kalau ada menurut anda). Itu semua karena saya memang lambat dalam berkembang. **

**(4) Risih lihat update saya? Ya, maaf untuk ini. Namun masih banyak para reader yang menunggu update. Saya mengupdate cerita sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab atas apa yang saya buat.**

**Ya, itu aja. Maaf jika bahasa saya terkesan terlalu aneh. Saya terlalu malas sebenarnya untuk mengomentari hal semacam ini lewat fic berbeda. Bahkan saya mulai berpikir bahwa ada reader yang tertawa karena tindakan saya kali ini. Saran saya sebaiknya jika ada hal semacam ini tolong reviewnya pakai Id. Karena saya tidak bisa menerka reviewnya . saya bukan ahli strategi perang ataupun politikus yang bisa membaca makna sebuah kata secara terselubung. Ah, gapapa juga. Saya juga minta maaf jika fic saya kurang memuaskan di mata anda. Saya gak perlu marah karena gak ada untungnya juga marah-marah. Dan yang paling terakhir, Saya jadi author karena saya ingin aja.**

**Sekian Chapter 20 kali ini. Terima kasih banyak yang udah Fav, follow, ataupun review fic gaje satu ini hehehe. Oh iya! Kalau ada saran ama ide jangan ragu buat keluarkan ^_^. Sekian dan terima kasih. Mind to Review?.^_^**


	21. Chapter 21

Tittle: Brand New World

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Pairing: nanti aja hehehe

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Naruto dan madara yang telah mati dalam perang dunia Shinobi keempat kini sedang menghadapi putusan dari hakim dunia akhirat untuk memasuki neraka atau surga, tanpa diduga, madara melakukan hal diluar dugaan yang membuat raja dunia akhirat menjatuhi mereka berdua hukuman aneh nan unik. More friendly madara! Strong-Naru!

Warning: OOC (Amat sangat),Typo, Miss Typo, Adult theme, violence, gore,etc.

Chapter 21

"Hoam…" Begitulah reaksi seorang Uzumaki Naruto saat menyimak pelajaran matematika yang dibawakan oleh guru sekaligus rekan seatapnya, Uchiha Madara. Matanya menutup sesaat dan terbuka lagi beberapa saat kemudian. Mulutnya pun terkatup-katup karena otaknya yang kekurangan oksigen. Baginya, tak ada yang lebih buruk daripada menunggu bel tanda istirahat berbunyi dengan menghabiskan waktu melihat angka-angka serta berbagai rangkaian operasi hitung integral yang seperti ayat setan di matanya. 'Ah, kenapa bel lama sekali berbunyi ya?' Akhirnya, pemuda pirang ini memilih mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela melihat para murid kelas 11 sedang berolahraga dengan mengitari lapangan. Wajah pemilik iris safir ini sejenak menyeringai seperti muka milik guru semasa dia aktif di dunia Shinobi, Jiraiya. "Bergetar…" Rupanya pemuda ini sedang asyik menyaksikan pakaian para siswi yang nampak sesak karena dorongan hormon estrogen berkadar diatas rata-rata sehingga membuat dua benda 'surgawi' milik mereka berlomba melawan gravitasi.

Wush! Pletak!

'Ittai!" Pemuda pirang ini mengelus jidatnya saat sebatang kapur menghantam bagian depan wajahnya itu dengan keras. Kemudian, dia menoleh kearah si pelempar yang tak lain adalah sang guru, Uchiha Madara. Nampaknya Uchiha satu ini telah memberikan senyum lembut bercampur aura mengerikan yang membuat seisi kelas terdiam. Perlahan pria berambut raven itu berjalan menghampiri Uzumaki mesum ini sembari tetap memberikan senyum pasta giginya.

"Uzumaki-san, papan tulis ada di depan sana dan bukan di jendela." Madara berusaha tetap memasang senyumnya walaupun urat di keningnya sudah bertebaran. Pria ini tentu marah karena pelajarannya tidak disimak secara seksama oleh muridnya.

"H-ha'I, sensei." Naruto tergagap sesaat melihat wajah seram Madara. Dirinya lupa kalau pria satu ini amat menyukai pekerjaannya sebagai guru. Dia pernah berbincang sekilas mengenai sejarah Konoha kepada Uchiha tersebut dan menemukan fakta menarik kalau dia memiliki ketertarikan dalam dunia pendidikan meskipun dirinya tidak dapat merealisasikan hal tersebut ketika berada di dunia Shinobi akibat pertikaiannya dengan mendiang Hokage pertama, Senju Hashirama.

"Hmm, baguslah jika anda mengerti." Madara lalu memilih kembali ke depan dan melanjutkan pengajarannya. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut segera menghembuskan nafas lega. Namun, tak beberapa lama kemudian, keduanya mendadak terdiam sejenak karena merasakan bahwa ponsel mereka bergetar hebat pertanda ada E-mail masuk. Keduanya lalu menggunakan cara mereka masing-masing untuk membaca pesan tersebut. Madara memilih untuk meminta izin pada siswanya agar bisa keluar sebentar sementara Naruto memanfaatkan perginya guru itu untuk membuka kotak masuk pesannya.

'Temui aku di atap ketika istirahat, Akaba.' Mata kedua orang tersebut menyipit bersamaan namun pada tempat berbeda setelah melihat pesan tersebut. Rasa penasaran langsung menyeruak saat mendapat pesan seperti itu. Namun, mereka memilih untuk menahannya sebentar lagi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akhirnya bel istirahatpun berbunyi. Naruto dan Madara kemudian berjalan bersama menuju tangga dengan beragam tanya berkecamuk di kepala mereka.

Kriet!

Pintu besi menuju atap sekolahpun terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata merahnya sedang bersandar pada besi pembatas tiang sambil menatap mereka berdua. Dialah Rudolf Phenex atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Akaba. "Ah, ayo kesini. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Tangannya melambai kepada kedua orang yang baru datang tadi sebagai isyarat agar mendekatinya. Naruto dan Madarapun menuruti saja.

"Jadi, apa keperluanmu memanggil kami?" Naruto memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

Akaba hanya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal sembari memberikan senyum groginya. "Begini, kau tahu kan kejadian tiga hari yang lalu? Jujur, aku sebagai penguasa area ini merasa seperti ditampar bolak-balik karena membiarkan penyusup berhasil memasuki tempat ini. Hal ini jugalah yang membuat kondisi politik di dunia bawah memanas." Ucapan Phenex ini membuat alis Naruto dan Madara naik sebelah mendengarnya.

"Jadi, maksudmu terjadi perpecahan suara lagi disana?" Madara mencoba mengeluarkan kesimpulannya mendengar hal tersebut. Dia sempat mempelajari sejarah kaum iblis dari Naruto dan dia mengeluarkan kesimpulan bahwa ras ini terkesan egois. Namun, dia maklum saja karena mereka memang iblis dan begitulah seharusnya mereka.

"Ya, kira-kira seperti itu. Namun aku dan keempat Maou masih bisa meredakan kegelisaan para bangsawan yang mulai merasa ragu untuk memberi izin para iblis murni muda mereka untuk keluar kedunia nyata setelah mengetahui bahwa pemilik [True Longinus] serta para komplotannya telah menampakkan diri mereka." Orang ini kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan memilih menatap pemandangan dihadapannya sembari menampakkan senyum getir.

"Lalu apa masalahnya dengan kami?" Madara mencoba untuk langsung kepokok permasalahan.

"Tentu saja ada. Tetua gremory sangat mengapresiasi tindakan kalian yang menolong penerus klan mereka dari bahaya. Tentu ini sesuai dengan yang seharusnya mengingat Naruto adalah suami dari Rias dank au sebagai gurunya. Namun, keraguan juga muncul dari mereka saat mengetahui tindakan Naruto yang menolong Kokabiel. Mereka jadi mempertanyakan keberpihakkan kalian." Naruto hanya bisa mendecih kesal mengetahui betapa mudahnya pikiran para bangsawan itu berubah.

"Lalu, apa kau sudah memiliki solusinya?" Naruto bertanya kepada Akaba dengan wajah lesu.

"Hmm, Tentu. Sirzechs sudah mengirimkan para utusannya kepada ketiga fraksi untuk mengadakan sebuah pertemuan untuk membahas masalah Kokabiel dan juga para komplotan pengguna Longinus itu. Dan kalian berdua harus ikut sebagai pihak Iblis mengingat hubungan Naruto dengan keluarga Gremory." Keduanya tak punya pilihan lain selain menyetujuinya karena sudah terseret terlalu dalam dalam masalah ini.

"Baiklah. Dan dimana serta kapan pertemuan tersebut diadakan?" Madara bertanya dan hanya dibalas Akaba dengan sebuah isyarat sederhana berupa jari telunjuk kanannya yang menunjuk ke tempat mereka berpijak kini ditambah satu jari kirinya yang berdiri menandakan waktunya.

"Besok? Wah, cepat sekali." Naruto paham akan isyarat itu. Namun, Madara sepertinya menyadari suatu hal yang membuatnya menepuk dahinya.

"Oi, besok itu para orang tua murid datang untuk meninjau proses belajar anaknya di sekolah. Jadi, maksudmu malam harinya sekolah ini akan berubah menjadi tempat perundingan?" Uchiha ini mengelus kepalanya karena banyak sekali hal merepotkan yang akan terjadi kepadanya besok.

"Ah, hari kunjungan? Terus aku bagaimana?" Naruto kini merubah topik pembicaraannya. Tentu dirinya bingung karena orang tuanya tidak ada.

"Jangan bodoh. Aku akan bertindak sebagai walimu. Tapi tetap saja semua ini terlalu merepotkan." Uchiha ini seketika berevolusi menjadi seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang selalu berkata 'Mendokusei' tiap kali ada tugas. Naruto yang mendengarnya merasa lega namun juga sedikit cengoh mendengar perkataan orang ini.

"Ehem." Akaba mencoba mengembalikan arah pembicaraan kepada jalurnya. "Jadi, besok malam kalian datanglah kesekolah. Para petinggi ketiga fraksi akan hadir di sana. Aku juga telah mempersiapkan pengamanan penuh untuk hal ini." Tangan Akaba mengepal kencang seolah tak ingin hal yang sama terulang lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Naruto tersenyum lebar sembari memberi pose 'Nice Guy' kepada Akaba yang dibalas wajah aneh dari Phenex itu.

"Ah, persiapkan juga diri kalian karena akan ada tamu di rumah kalian malam ini." Ucapan Akaba ini membuat keduanya menaikkan alisnya karena bingung.

"Tamu?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ahahaha! Ternyata Adikku baik-baik saja disini!" seorang pemuda berambut merah panjang sedang tertawa lepas dengan wajah merah seperti pantat monyet karena menenggak terlalu banyak sake. Aroma Sake tercium begitu menyengat dari mulutnya. Namun, sepertinya dia belum puas. "Grayfia, tambah satu gelas lagi." Untung dia masih sadar meskipun omongannya mulai sedikit melantur.

"Sirzechs-sama, anda sudah minum terlalu banyak. Maaf, tapi saya menolak permintaan anda." Seorang wanita cantik berambut perak serta berpakaian maid memasang wajah kesal melihat pria ini meminta tambah lagi padahal dirinya sudah hampir mabuk.

"Mou, Grayfia-chan." Pria ini memonyongkan bibirnya kearah wanita itu namun wanita ini berhasil menahan gerakan pria itu.

"Sirzechs-sama, sebaiknya anda tidur sekarang. Anda mulai mabuk." Grayfia mencoba memperingatkan sang Maou Lucifer yang tak lain adalah suaminya ini agar tak bertindak diluar batas. Sementara itu, ada dua orang laki-laki yang memberi tatapan kesal pada kedua orang itu. Mereka tak lain adalah Naruto dan Madara.

"Oi, Kakek Tua. Kenapa mereka datang kesini?" Naruto menyenggol pinggul Madara yang berada disampingnya sambil menatap kesal Sirzechs. Dia tidak akan lupa semua tipu daya yang telah diberikan Maou Lucifer ini kepadanya.

"Mana kutahu? Ini karena omongan Akaba tadi. Coba kau tanya Rias saja." Madara membuang tatapannya kearah seorang gadis berambut merah yang sedang duduk meringkuk di atas sofa seolah tak mau melihat wajah Sirzechs.

"Onii-sama." Gadis ini merasa malu melihat kakaknya yang mulai bertingkah seperti orang gila karena mabuk. Sementara itu, Madara sendiri tertawa melihat hal ini. Dia ingat kalau Sirzechs hanya tahan sampai 10 gelas saja dan dia akan teler sesudah itu.

"Uhmm." Sirzechs sepertinya telah kembali memperoleh kesadaraannya. Dia lalu menatap kedua orang dihadapannya itu dengan wajah serius. "Naruto, besok kuharap kau mampu menghilangkan keraguan para bangsawan itu." Ucapannya ini dibalas dengan senyum tipis dari Naruto.

"Baguslah." Akhirnya, Sirzechs tertidur pulas di pangkuan Grayfia. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tertawa melihatnya. Namun, Madara menepuknya sesaat dan memberikannya isyarat agar mendekatkan telinganya kepada Uchiha ini.

"Bocah, nanti malam aku perlu bicara denganmu. Temui aku di ruang latihan. " Naruto hanya mengganguk. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Kuroka sang Nekomata beserta dua orang perempuan lainnya yang membawa masakan mereka. Akhirnya mereka semua makan malam tanpa ditemani Sirzechs yang dibopong kekamar Rias. Kamar Gadis ini sekarang ditambah dengan dua buah ranjang lagi untuk kedua tamu itu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akhirnya, makan malampun usai. Semuanya telah masuk ketempat tidur mereka kecuali Naruto serta Madara. Mereka berdua kini sedang berada didalam dimensi latihan milik Rossweisse. Keduanya kini sedang berdiri berlawanan arah sambil memasang wajah serius.

"Madara, ada apa?" Naruto tahu kalau halnya Uchiha ini memiliki hal penting untuk dibicarakan. Namun, orang itu tidak menjawab dan memilih untuk merapal semaca segel tangan. Matanya juga telah berubah memasuki mode Mangekyou. Naruto hanya memasang wajah bingung melihatnya.

Grohhh!

Tanah tempat mereka berpijak bergetar hebat sementara itu dari dalamnya perlahan muncul sebuah tubuh dari kayu dengan ukuran besar.

"A-apa ini?" Naruto terkejut melihat tubuh tersebut. Namun, dirinya tetap memilih untuk melihatnya. Akhirnya tubuh kayu itu menampakkan wujud penuhnya. "Mokujin no Jutsu?" Naruto memasang wajah bingungnya. Namun, pertunjukkan itu belum selesai dan Madara mengeluarkan aura biru Susano'o miliknya dan melapisi patung tersebut. perlahan, wujud patung itu berubah menjadi wujud dewa petir jepang dengan beberapa gendering kecil melingkar dibalik punggungnya.

"S-sugoi!" Naruto memandang takjub pada wujud setinggi tiga belas meter itu. Nampak kecil namun pemuda Uzumaki ini mengakui kalau Elemen kayu bercampur dengan Susano'o pasti akan terjadi hal menarik. "Madara, kenapa kau selalu maju selangkah dariku?" Pemuda pirang ini nampak sedikit sebal karena melihat rekannya sudah membuat jurus baru lagi.

Madara yang mendengarnya cuma tersenyum tipis. "Hey, saat kau sibuk menjadi Satan Ranger aku juga sibuk mencari cara mencari inovasi jurus. Dan kenapa aku selangkah lebih maju darimu? Itu normal saja. Masa guru kalah langkah dari muridnya." Ucapan itu membuat Naruto tergelak sesaat.

"Oh, jadi maksudmu jurus ini juga akan kau ajarkan padaku?" Naruto memasang wajah tertarik karena melihat jurus tersebut.

"Ya, jurus ini memadukan elemen kayu dengan Cakra di tubuhmu. Aku memasukkan Susano'o kedalamnya untuk menyempurnakan daya bertahannya meskipun daya serangnya menurun. Kau mungkin bisa menggunakan cakra bijuu serta senjutsumu untuk menjadikan jurus ini sebagai penutup kelemahanmu terhadap Longinus karena aku melihat cakra senjutsu serta cakra bijuu saja belum cukup bagimu untuk bertahan akibat tidak adanya bentuk fisik yang kuat untukmu bertarung sehingga kau hanya memanfaatkan serangan fisik jarak jauh bertenaga lemah." Madara lalu naik keatas benda itu dan membiarkan cakranya membaur dengan tubuh raksasa itu. "Inilah yang akan kuajarkan padamu."

Naruto tersenyum senang mendengarnya. "Oke! Mohon bantuannya, Madara-sensei!" Perkataannya dibalas gelak tawa oleh Madara. Pemuda pirang ini akhirnya tahu kenapa Madara selalu kelihatan sibuk setiap malam. 'Ternyata demi aku.'

Madara kemudian melompat turun dan menonaktifkan jurusnya tadi. "Madara, apakah aku ini sudah kuat?" Tiba-tiba saja Naruto bertanya sesuatu yang membuat alisnya naik.

"Apa maksudmu, Bocah?" Madara tak mengerti dengan perkataan Naruto kali ini.

"Entahlah, aku merasa aku masih lemah. Aku bahkan gagal menyelamatkan dunia Shinobi. Bahkan aku sekarang tidak punya Kurama serta Senjutsu rikudou. Aku merasa lemah. Terkadang jikalau aku melihatmu bertarung aku merasa tak ada apa-apanya." Naruto tersenyum sedih menuangkan isi kepalanya. Madara yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung menjitak kepala pemuda pirang satu ini.

"Ittai! Apa maksudmu, Teme?!" Naruto berteriak kesal sembari mengelus lembut kepalanya yang kesakitan.

Madara cuma mendengus kesal. "Bodoh. Kenapa kau sampai punya pikiran seperti itu? Awalnya aku juga meyakini kekuatan adalah sebuah benda materil serta bisa dilihat. Namun, setelah melawanmu aku menyadari kalau kekuatan juga bisa berasal dari hal lain. Jangan membuatku kecewa, Bocah. Raja sialan itu sengaja mencabut kekuatan terbesar kita agar kita mampu mengeluarkan potensi lain dari diri kita. Sebagai contoh mudahnya kau ingat kau orang aneh berambut mangkok yang dulu menghajarku sampai babak belur itu? Dia mampu menciptakan keunggulan ditengah keterbatasannya. Mungkin seperti itulah aku sekarang. Tanpa Rinneganku aku merasa lemah dan membuatku berimprovisasi dengan segala yang aku punya." Perkataan Uchiha ini langsung membuat Naruto tersadar akan kesalahan cara berpikirnya itu. 'Dengar bocah. Kau masih hijau di mataku. Umurmu baru belasan tahun jadi normal saja pengalaman serta pengetahuanmu belum terasa dengan baik. Jikalau kau membandingkan dirimu dengan diriku tentu kita akan mendapatkan sebuah jurang besar bernama 'pengalaman'."

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi, bisakah aku menjadi lebih kuat lagi?" Naruto menatap serius dan penuh harap pada lawan bicaranya ini.

"Tentu saja bisa. Namun, semuanya butuh proses. Untuk menyempurnakan mataku ini saja aku membutuhkan waktu amat lama. Bahkan ketika aku merasa semuanya sudah sempurna, aku kembali harus menerima kenyataan bahwa diriku masih lemah. Hashirama dan dirimu telah membuktikannya. Sebagai manusia, kita adalah makhluk yang diberkahi dengan beragam potensi yang tak terhingga jumlahnya." Madara dengan bersemangat menerangkan isi kepalanya kepada orang didepannya ini.

"Tunggu dulu, aku kan iblis sekarang." Naruto memasang wajah bingung. Madara tentu tahu dia sudah jadi iblis. Lalu kenapa dia bicara seolah dirinya masih manusia.

"Hmm, aku tidak tahu kenapa. Namun aku masih bisa mengatakan bahwa dirimu adalah manusia. Yang menjadikan seseorang layak disebut sebagai manusia adalah Kemanusiaannya. Selama kau masih memiliki itu maka kau masih bisa disebut manusia. Lagipula aku merasa aneh saat kau keceplosan menyebut nama Tuhan dan kau tidak merasa sakit sama sekali." Ucapan Madara membuat Naruto teringat kembali kejadian beberapa waktu lalu itu.

"Ah, kau benar. Mungkin lain kali aku harus bertanya pada Ajuka." Naruto memukul tangannya pelan seolah mendapat pencerahan. "Ano, Kapan latihan ini dimulai?" Pemuda pirang ini tampaknya sudah tak sabar dengan latihannya nanti.

"Yang jelas bukan sekarang. Jurus ini masih butuh penyempurnaan lagi. Setelah semuanya pas akan kuajarkan padamu. Aku tidak ingin mengajarkan hal setengah masak kepada orang lain." Madara menggeleng kuat mengingat hal buruk dimana dirinya pernah mengalami kekalahan terburuknya.

"baiklah. Kalau begitu aku mau berlatih sebentar dulu di sini. Aku harus bisa membuat bentuk bijuu tanpa bantuan para bijuu." Naruto mengeluarkan cakranya dan berusaha membentuk bentuk hewan dari cakra itu.

Madara yang melihatnya memilih tetap berada disana. "Hmm, Baiklah. Akan kulihat latihanmu. Ninja hijau sepertimu seharusnya mendapat pengawasan." Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum meskipun dia kesal mendengarnya. Mereka berdua akhirnya memilih berlatih terus sampai larut malam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Skip Time]

Naruto kini sedang berada disebuah ruangan yang sepertinya merupakan tempat pertemuan. Disampingnya telah berdiri Madara dan tak lupa juga Rias berserta para bidaknya. Sona Sitri sang ketua Osis juga hadir di sana. Pemuda pirang ini memandang sebuah meja bundar dengan empat orang duduk disana. Dari auranya Naruto sudah tahu mereka semua bukan orang sembarangan. Dia mengenali tiga diantaranya. Ada Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan, serta Azazel. Namun dia tidak mengenal sosok pria pirang di sebelah kanan meja tersebut meskipun dirinya mengenal pengawal pria tersebut yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke. 'Mungkin dia pemimpin Malaikat' pikirnya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pertemuan ini." Sirzechs membuka suaranya dan secara resmi membuka pertemuan itu. "Pertemuan ini aku adakan sebagai tindak lanjut dari beberapa insiden yang melanda ketiga fraksi akhir-akhir ini." Matanya mendelik tajam kearah Azazel, namun pria itu malah memasang wajah tak bersalah. Sementara itu, seorang pria berambut perak di belakangnya nampak santai-santai saja mendengarkan perbincangan ini.

"Ah, kau benar. Sungguh merepotkan sekali dunia ini. Sirzechs, pertama-tama aku minta maaf karena ulah Kokabiel. Dia memang keras kepala. Tapi tenang saja, dia sudah kukirim kebagian terdalam dari Cocytus." Ucapan Azazel yang begitu santai membuat semuanya terkejut karena dirinya tak menampakkan rasa khawatir, takut , ataupun menyesal. Sementara itu, Naruto terkejut mendengar nasib Kokabiel atau lebih tepatnya dia mengkhawatirkan nasib Asuna.

"Azazel, bagaimana nasib Asuna?" Naruto tiba-tiba saja menyela pembicaraan dan membuat semua orang disana menaoleh padanya. Rias sendiri terkejut karena orang ini dengan santainya menyela pembicaraan mengenai topik penting dengan pertanyaan bersifat pribadi.

Azazel hanya tertawa tipis mendengarnya. "Tenang saja Naruto. Hime-sama mu itu masih aman-aman saja. Dia tidak akan berpisah lama darimu kok." Ucapan pria ini membuat Naruto menjadi bingung.

"Apa maksud- Ittai!" Ucapan Naruto terhenti saat Rias mencubit pinggangnya dengan kuat.

"Apa yang pikirkan? Ini diskusi penting! Jangan bicaramu!" Rias mengecilkan suaranya sekecil mungkin. Wajahnya memerah bukan karena marah melainkan merasa sedikit tak senang saat Azazel menyebut kata 'Hime-sama' tadi. Naruto yang mendengar bisikan gadis Gremory itu langsung memilih bungkam.

Menghiraukan perkataan Naruto. Azazel melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Michael, bagaimana kondisi dua exorcist itu?" Dia menoleh kepada pria pirang itu. Rupanya dia adalah pimpinan para Seraph, Michael.

Michael memberikan senyum tulusnya tanpa ada kesan dendam. "Tenang saja. Mereka sudah mendapatkan perawatan intensif. Aku lebih mengkhawatirkan orang-orang pemegang Longinus berbahaya itu. Serangan pemilik True Longinus itu berbahaya menurutku. Bahkan Kokabiel sampai terluka amat parah karenanya." Malaikat ini menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya seolah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau benar. Mungkin sudah saatnya kita membuat sebuah perjanjian perdamaian." Azazel langsung menawarkan sebuah penawaran mengejutkan kepada mereka semua. Madara sendiri mendelik mendengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Azazel?" Sirzechs memasang wajah serius. Dia masih belum mempercayai pendengarannya itu.

"Ah, kau hanya belum percaya padaku, Sirzechs. Kupikir sudah saatnya kita berdamai. Perselisihan diantara kita hanya akan membawa kehancuran bagi kita sendiri. Jadi, sudah saatnya kita bersikap dewasa sekarang dan mengakhiri semua ini." Azazel menopang dagunya dan menatap Sirzechs dengan tatapan santai namun jelas dia sedang memberikan semacam bujukan pada Maou Lucifer itu. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Serafall?" Gubernur ini menoleh kepada seorang gadis berkepang dua yang dari tadi hanya tersenyum ditempat.

"Kau benar, Azazel-chan. Mungkin ini yang terbaik mengingat ketiga fraksi juga sedang diancam oleh kelompok misterius ini." Serafall seenak hatinya memberi embel-embel pada Gubernur ini sedangkan Sona sang adik hanya mengelus kepalanya mendengar hal itu.

"Dengar kan? Dia saja setuju." Azazel tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Serafall. Namun, Sirzechs masih nampak berpikir keras. Sedangkan Michael sepertinya memberikan respon positif atas usulan itu. "Ayolah, semuanya sudah setuju dan tinggal kau saja." Pria ini mencoba mendesak Sirzechs, namun suasana ini kacau seketika saat sebuah guncangan aneh melanda tempat tersebut.

Brukh!

Semua orang di sana terhuyung-huyung karena mendapat goncangan tersebut. Naruto yang merasa curiga lalu melihat keluar jendela dan melihat telah berkumpul ratusan bukan, bahkan ribuan orang sedang membentuk formasi menyerbu kearah sekolah mereka baik dari udara maupun darat. Madara sendiri mencoba mengintip namun matanya menangkap sesuatu yang lebih menarik. Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang sedang berdiri melawan mereka semua. "Ophis." ucapan Uchiha ini terdengar oleh semua orang disana.

"Madara, apa maksudmu dengan Ophis? dan kenapa kita semua berpindah dimensi sekarang?" Azazel menepuk pundak Uchiha tersebut sambil ikut mengintip.

"Kau benar. Tak salah lagi auranya itu aura Ophis." Azazel terkejut mengingat gadis itu pernah makan bersama dengannya di rumah Madara. "Apa maksudnya ini?" Gubernur ini kembali bertanya namun tidak mendapat jawaban dari Madara.

"Aku tak tahu. Namun sepertinya kita harus keluar dan ikut bertempur." Madara menyipit matanya melihat bahwa pasukan penjaga pertemuan itu mulai dibabat habis oleh musuh yang jumlahnya terlalu banyak.

"Kau benar, ayo pergi." Naruto merespon perkataan Madara tersebut. mereka berdua membuka jendela tersebut dan terbang keluar sambil menyiagakan mode tempur mereka. Sedangkan semua orang diruangan itu masih terdiam. Namun, Michael memberikan aba-aba agar Sasuke ikut membantu dan Azazel menyuruh pemuda perak yang daritadi bersandari di dinding itu ikut membantu.

"Vali, bantu mereka berdua." Ucapan Azazel dibalas anggukan dari orang itu. Seketika saja dia mengepakkan sayapnya yang nampak bercahaya biru. Hal ini membuat Sirzechs terkejut bukan main melihatnya.

"Azazel, Jadi selama ini Hakuryuuko bersamamu?" Issei yang mendengarnya langsung siaga. Dirinya mengaktifkan mode balance Breakernya dan memasang pose siap tempur.

"Hyodou Issei, tenanglah. Aku sekarang sedang tak berniat melawanmu. Namun, suatu saat aku akan bertarung denganmu." Vali melompat dari jendela dan berubah memasuki mode Balance breakernya mengikuti Sasuke serta dua lainnya yang sudah lebih dulu pergi.

Issei yang melihatnya pun menjadi geram. "Buchou, ijinkan aku ikut bertempur!" Issei menatap serius kepada Rias memohon agar bisa bertarung.

Rias sendiri yang mendengarnya lalu menoleh kepada Sirzechs. Nampaknya Sirzechs memberikan persetujuan namun dirinya juga beranjak dari tempat duduknya itu. "Azazel, sebainya kita urusi ini dulu baru menyelesaikan urusan kita." Maou Lucifer ini seolah memberikan perintah agar semuanya ikut bertarung.

"Hmm, kau benar juga. Lagipula aku sudah lama tidak merenggangkan otot-otot ditubuhku." Azazel kemudian terbang keluar dan bersiap bertempur. Sementara itu, yang lainnya keluar dari tempat tersebut sambil memasang mode siaga.

Sementara itu, di atas udara kini sedang melayang seorang pemuda bersenjatakan tombak dengan tujuh bola bersinar berada dipunggungnya. Di sebelahnya juga ada seorang wanita berkacamata yang memasang tatapan sinis kepada sosok Ophis yang sedang sibuk membunuh para penyihir serta iblis-iblis dihadapannya.

"Cao Cao, aku tidak menyangka kalau golongan Maou lama akan bekerja sama dengan golongan pahlawan untuk hal ini." Wanita itu mendecih tak suka seolah melakukan hal ini dengan terpaksa.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, Katerea. Kita tidak membutuhkan Ophis yang sekarang lagi. Lagipula aku sengaja memancingnya kesini agar dapat menggunakan 'itu' kepada para petinggi itu juga." Cao Cao tersenyum senang melihat para lawannya yang kalah jumlah sekarang.

"Kau jangan senang dulu." Seekor burung api besar melalap habis semua lawannya dengan cepat dan mencoba membakar Cao Cao beserta Katerea. Namun, mereka berdua berhasil menghindar.

Ctak!

Cao Cao menjentikkan jarinya seolah memberikan komando. "Georg, ulur waktu mereka." Orang bernama Georg itu lalu memberikan sebuah suntikan kedalam tubuh seorang anak muda di sebelahnya. "Kuharap ini berhasil meskipun masih dalam percobaan." Secara tiba-tiba, anak muda itu menjerit kesakitan dan mengeluarkan dua buah bayangan besar yang kemudian berubah bentuk menjadi dua sosok raksasa berukuran 100 meter dan 200 meter.

Madara yang melihat hal tersebut segera mengeluarkan Susano'o sempurnanya sedangkan Naruto membentuk cakra Bijuunya menjadi bentuk seekor rubah besar berekor Sembilan.

"Sial, masih belum stabil." Naruto merutuk saat merasakan cakranya belum dapat stabil karena melihat ada beberapa bagian dari tubuh rubahnya yang mengeluarkan semacam kobaran api berwarna jingga. Latihanya semalam masih belum cukup rupanya. Namun, saat itu juga muncul Sasuke dengan Susano'onya.

"Butuh bantuan, Dobe?" Uchiha ini menatap sahabatnya yang nampaknya kesulitan seperti saat mereka dulu melawan Madara.

"Kau benar. Sepertinya kita harus melakukan 'itu' lagi." Naruto tersenyum sendiri mengingat jurus kommbinasi mereka berdua itu.

"kau benar. Baiklah, ayo lakukan." Sasuke membiarkan Susano'o miliknya menyatu dan membuat cakra berbentuk rubah Naruto menyatu menjadi sebuah bentuk baru yakni rubah dengan pelapis berupa cakra ungu bermotif pakaian perang.

"Ayo maju!" Rubah raksasa itu berlari kencang dengan Naruto berada dimoncongnya sambil mencoba menembakkan sebuah bijuudama kearah musuh setinggi 100 meter itu. Sedangkan Sasuke mengontrol pergerakan tubuh raksasa itu.

Bum!

Ledakkan besar tercipta akibat tembakan Naruto tadi. Namun, makhluk itu masih tetap bergerak dan mencoba menyerang mereka dengan tangannya. Akan tetapi, Sasuke berhasil menangkisnya dengan salah satu ekor rubah itu. Sedangkan Madara kini sibuk menghajar makhluk setinggi 200 meter itu. Namun, perhatiannya sedikit teralih saat melihat Ophis lengah dan siap mendapat sebuah tusukan dari belakang. Madara segera memakai Amataerasunya dan mencoba membakar musuhnya. Akan tetapi, raksasa yang sedang dilawannya memberinya sebuah pukulan dan membuatnya terpental dan terjatuh kebelakang.

"Madara…" Ophis dengan cepat terbang kearah Madara sambil menembakkan sebuah sinar besar kearah makhluk tersebut dan membuatnya hancur berantakan.

Cao Cao yang melihat hal tersebut tersenyum puas. Kemudian sebuah getaran udara tercipta dan membuat sebuah celah dimensi muncul dan menghadirkan sebuah sosok makhluk yang tersalib di sebuah palang dengan bentuk mengerikan. Sirzechs dan Azazel yang masih sibuk menghabisi para penyihir liar serta para iblis golongan lama terkejut bukan main melihat makhluk itu.

"S-samael?!" keduanya tak percaya melihat makhluk itu.

"Hahaha! Sekarang akan kumulai permainanku!" Cao Cao tertawa senang yang disambut dengan munculnya semacam tentakel hitam dari tubuh Samael dan mengikat Ophis secara kuat tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk kabur. "Nikmatilah kekuatan Dragon Eater!"

TBC

**Ahh, akhirnya ada waktu dan ide juga buat nulis. Gomen gak update beberapa hari. Kemarin saya mencoba mengulang lagi Skyrim saya. Hal ini memberikanku ide untuk sebuah fic tapi nanti sajalah. Oke, chap ini masih banyak yang aneh menurutku namun saya putuskan untuk publish saja karena opsi ini memiliki jaminan ide lebih.**

**Sekian Chapter 21 kali ini. Terima kasih banyak yang udah Fav, follow, ataupun review fic gaje satu ini hehehe. Oh iya! Kalau ada saran ama ide jangan ragu buat keluarkan ^_^. Sekian dan terima kasih. Mind to Review?.^_^**


	22. Chapter 22

Tittle: Brand New World

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Pairing: nanti aja hehehe

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Naruto dan madara yang telah mati dalam perang dunia Shinobi keempat kini sedang menghadapi putusan dari hakim dunia akhirat untuk memasuki neraka atau surga, tanpa diduga, madara melakukan hal diluar dugaan yang membuat raja dunia akhirat menjatuhi mereka berdua hukuman aneh nan unik. More friendly madara! Strong-Naru!

Warning: OOC (Amat sangat),Typo, Miss Typo, Adult theme, violence, gore,etc.

Chapter 22

Zrut! Zrut! Zrut!

Tentakel hitam dari Samael membungkus tubuh Ophis secara cepat dan mengurungnya kedalam sebuah kubus hitam. Hal tersebut membuat Cao Cao tertawa terbahak-bahak karenanya. "Ha, ha, ha! Kalau tahu begini, sudah sejak lama kupakai saja makhluk ini!" Pemuda pemegang True Longinus itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari sebelah Katerea dan tak lama kemudian muncul kembali di belakang Naruto yang sedang sibuk melawan monster hitam hasil kreasi Annihilation Maker.

Cao cao mengarahkan tombaknya menuju perut Naruto. Namun, dengan mode sennin yang dimilikinya membuat pemuda pirang tersebut mampu mendeteksi serangan dari jarak lebih jauh bahkan dapat menghindarinya pada saat paling kritis sekalipun.

Wush!

Dengan cepat Naruto menghindar kesamping dan menyiapkan Kunai beraliran cakra anginnya yang kemudian lemparkan kepada Cao Cao. Namun, pemuda berambut hitam itu kembali menghilang dalam waktu sekejap lalu muncul kembali dari balik punggung pemuda pirang tersebut. Hal ini membuat pemuda ini segera menghilang dari tempat tersebut bersamaan dengan jurus kombinasinya bersama Sasuke.

"Teme, tolong kau urus monster itu! Orang ini lebih berbahaya dari lainnya!" Begitulah ucap Naruto sebelum menghilang dengan Hiraishinnya.

"Hn." Sasuke, pemuda yang dimaksud mengganguk pertanda jelas dan membentuk kembali Susano'o miliknya kebentuk seekor tengu. Melihat hal tersebut, monster hitam yang sedari tadi mereka lawan lalu melesat kencang kearah malaikat satu ini sambil mencoba menembakkan sebuah sinar laser.

Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut dengan sigap merapal segel dan menembakkan sebuah bola api raksasa kearah mulut monster tersebut. "Katon : Gokkakyu no Jutsu!" Serangan tadi memang bukan serangan yang fatal, namun berhasil membuat semacam celah bagi Uchiha itu untuk terbang keudara sambil memikirkan strategi selanjutnya.

Sementara itu, Vali sang Hakuryuuko sedang sibuk membasmi para penyihir dengan mudahnya. Dengan satu bentangan tangan saja, sihir petirnya mampu membinasakan puluhan penyihir. Namun, setiap kali dia memusnahkan, maka kan muncul lagi puluhan penyihir lainnya layaknya gulma.

"Hmm, mereka tak ada habis-habisnya." Vali hanya bisa memandang bosan dari balik armornya karena sedari tadi hanya dapat membersihkan para penghalang tersebut. Dirinya juga ingin melawan raksasa hitam itu ataupun Cao Cao. Namun, Azazel memberinya perintah agar tidak terlalu banyak memamerkan diri sehingga membuatnya hanya menunduk patuh.

Sementara itu, Azazel terbang cepat menuju seorang gadis berkacamata yang tak lain adalah Katerea Leviathan, keturunan Maou terdahulu.

"Oh, jadi selama ini golongan lama bersembunyi di dalam organisasi yang disebut Khaos Brigade ini?" Azazel memandang gadis berkacamata tersebut dengan tatapan sinisnya.

Mendengar itu, Katerea hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Huh, memangnya kenapa? Hari ini merupakan awal baru bagi kami. Kaum Maou lama akan kembali bangkit dan memerintah lagi! Kami akan membalas segala penghinaan yang kami dapat!" Gadis ini membentangkan kedelapan sayap kelelawarnya sembari membentuk puluhan blok-blok sihir yang terarah menuju Azazel.

Melihat hal itu, Azazel segera membuat semacam tombak cahaya bermata dua dan menangkis setiap blok tersebut dengan mudah. Namun, Matanya membulat melihat bahwa setiap blok yang dia tangkis tadi ternyata belum hancur dan masih mengambang di sekitarnya. Perlahan blok tersebut mulai mengeluarkan semacam cahaya terang yang menyilaukan mata.

"Peledak?" Azazel yang mendapatkan kembali konsentrasinya hanya tersenyum melihat serangan tersebut. dia memilih tidak menghindar dan membiarkan ledakkan tadi terjadi.

BUMM!

"Azazel!" Naruto yang melihat dari kejauhan berteriak terkejut karena melihat hal tadi. Ia berniat kesana namun Cao Cao terus menerus menghalanginya sehingga membuat pemuda pirang ini tak punya pilihan lain selain melanjutkan pertikaiannya dengan pengguna True longinus itu.

Sementara itu, Katerea tertawa amat senang melihat trik kotornya berhasil. "Ha, ha, ha! Lihat! Lihat! Itulah kekuatan penerus asli Leviathan. Lihat itu, Serafall!" Gadis berkacamata itu menatap kebawah dimana seorang gadis sedang sibuk menahan serangan para iblis golongan lama yang mengepung dirinya dan seorang pria berambut merah. Mendengar ocehan Katerea, gadis itu hanya bisa tertegun dan memilih tidak bicara banyak.

"Kenapa? Kau kehabisan kata-kata melihat kekuatanku? Gubernur Malaikat jatuh bukanlah tandinganku sekarang!" Katerea semakin banyak berkoar. Namun, asap ledakkan tadi terhapus dan menampakkan sesosok tubuh terbalut pakaian perang berwarna keemasan dengan tambahan warna ungu kehitaman yang membuat kedua mata keturunan Leviathan tersebut membulat sempurna karenanya. "S-siapa kau?"

Mendengar tanya tadi, sosok tersebut hanya terkekeh sejenak. "Aku, tentu saja Azazel. Akuma-chan, kau terlalu memandang tinggi dirimu. Sampai-sampai aku muak mendengar ocehanmu. Jujur saja, serangan tadi cukup hebat. Namun, akan kutunjukkan perbedaan kekuatan diantara kita." Dengan berakhirnya ucapan Azazel, sosok tersebut menghilang dari pandangan Katerea dan membuat gadis itu panik sendiri karenanya.

"Dimana? Dimana kau?! Bangsat!" Gadis ini menoleh dan memutar badannya untuk mencari sosok tadi kesemua arah namun tidak menemukannya.

"Kau mencariku?" Saat Katerea sedang menoleh kebelakang, tiba-tiba saja muncullah sosok Azazel yang sedang mengayunkan sebuah tombak cahaya kearahnya.

Katerea yang tersadar langsung mengelak kesamping sebelum tombak mematikan tadi menebas tubuhnya menjadi dua bagian. Namun, serangan tadi sempat melukai empat buah sayap kanannya hingga membuat gadis berkacamata ini jatuh ketanah karena kehilangan keseimbangan.

Brukh!

Katerea menghantam tanah dengan keras. Sementara itu, dihadapannya sedang berdiri seorang gadis yang tadi dia hina. Tatapan gadis itu menampakkan sebuah rasa simpati melihat kondisinya.

Hal tersebut membuat harga diri iblis golongan lama itu serasa tercoreng. "Hentika tatapan itu! Kau membuatku ingin mencincang kalian sampai kecil!" Dengan susah payah Katerea kembali berdiri dan membuat ratusan blok sihir dengan semua kekuatannya.

Jleb!

Namun, hal tadi tidak akan terjadi. Sebuah tombak cahaya milik Azazel menembus punggunya dan membuat iblis ini terdiam menunggu ajal.

"Gomen, tapi kupikir targetmu terlalu tinggi sekarang." Azazel mendarat dengan lembut ketanah sambil mencabut tombaknya tadi. Bersamaan dengan tercabutnya senjata pembunuh iblis tersebut, Katerea perlahan jatuh ketanah dengan cahaya putih tanda kemusnahannya mulai keluar dari ujung kakinya.

"Hmm, sepertinya sudah selesai untuknya." Azazel menonaktifkan armornya melihat hal tersebut. Namun, terjadi hal mengejutkan.

"Kau jangan bercanda…" Dengan sisa tenaganya, Katerea mencoba berdiri dengan mengeluarkan semacam sihir aneh dari tubuhnya. "Kalian semua akan kubunuh disini…" Sebuah sinar memendar dari tubuhnya disertai munculnya beberapa buah tentakel yang mengarah kepada mereka berdua.

Vung!

Sebuah sinar merah kehitaman melesat dan menembus kepala Katerea. Bersamaan dengan itu, tubuh gadis tersebut memudar dengan cepat menjadi partikel cahaya.

"Kau memaksaku untuk melakukan ini." Seorang pria berambut merah memberikan tatapan tidak suka kearah tempat hilangnya Katerea. Dialah Maou Lucifer, Sirzechs Lucifer.

Azazel yang melihat hal tadi cuma tersenyum tipis. "Ya, ya, ya. Tapi pada akhirnya kau maju juga kan." Ujarnya sambil kembali terbang ke udara untuk menghadapi gerombolan penyihir yang mulai menyerbu kearah mereka.

"Ya, kau benar." Ucap Sirzechs yang menatap tajam kearah Samael dari kejauhan. Di kedua tangannya sudah terkumpul semacam energi merah kehitaman yang merupakan kekuatan khas klan Bael, Power of Destruction. Kemudian, sepasang sinar energi ia lepaskan menuju kearah Dragon eater tadi.

Bumm!

Serangan tadi mengenai makhluk tersebut. Namun tidak memberikan efek apapun. Sedangkan Samael sedang sibuk dengan sebuah kubus hitam berisi Ophis yang sedang dia hisap tenaganya.

"Katon: Gokka Mekkyaku!" Seorang pria berambut raven panjang menembakkan api dengan intensitas amat besar kearah Kubus itu. Namun, serangan tadi tidak memberikan efek apapun.

'Sial! Mungkinkah, makhluk ini sejenis naga?' Pria tadi yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Madara dibuat pusing karenanya. Serangan Ophis cukup membuat raksasa hitam tadi tumbang dan menghilang. Namun, sekarang penolongnya sendiri yang sedang ditawan.

"Huh, kau tidak akan bisa memotong kubus itu. Samael merupakan salah satu makhluk terkuat yang pernah ada. Eksistensinya sendiri bisa dikatakan sebagai perwujudan nyata kebencian dari sang pencipta." Sebuah suara membuat Madara menoleh kearah sumbernya dan mendapati seorang pemuda berkacamata sedang berdiri di sana dengan berbagai lingkaran sihir mengarah padanya.

"Apa tujuan kalian?" Tanya Madara. Pikiran pria ini masih berpikir mencerna perkataan lawan bicaranya. Mungkinkah Tuhan memiliki kebencian?

Mendengar tanya Madara, pemuda tadi menaikkan kacamatanya sambil memberi tatapan tajam pad pria Uchiha itu. "Tujuan? Kami akan membuktikan bahwa manusia merupakan makhluk paling kuat. Karena itu, kami membutuhkan Ophis yang mematuhi kami dan bukan kami patuhi." Ucapnya.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Madara mendelik karenanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kami akan membuat sendiri Ophis yang kami inginkan. Samael punya kekuatan untuk itu." Balas pemuda itu.

Madara mengangguk paham mendengarnya. "Oh, jadi ini maksud kalian selama ini? Oke, kalau begitu tidak akan kubiarkan!" Dengan sepasang sayap Susano'onya, Pria Uchiha itu terbang melesat kearah pemuda tadi. "Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian merusak kebahagiaannya." Pemilik mata Sharingan itu memfokuskan tatapannya dan membuat sebuah api hitam muncul dilengan pemuda tersebut.

"Urgh!" Pemuda ini dengan segera merobek bajunya selagi sempat. 'Aku harus berhati-hati pada matanya!' Pikir pemuda itu. Kemudian terbentuklah sebuah lingkaran sihir besar diatas kepala mereka dan mengeluarkan cahaya menyilaukan hingga membuat Madara menutup matanya.

Wush!

Pada saat bersamaan, terbanglah beragam serangan elemen sihir kearahnya. 'Sial!' untung saja Madara sempat mengaktifkan Susano'o miliknya sehingga semua serangan tadi berhasil ditahan. Namun, membuat dirinya terjatuh ketanah akibat tekanan serangan tadi.

"Ukh!" Dengan cepat Uchiha itu kembali berdiri. Kedua matanya menatap bergantian pada kubus yang mengurung Ophis dan juga pemuda yang masih melayang diudara dengan lingkaran sihirnya sebagai pijakkan. 'Yang mana dulu?' pikirnya. Jika dia terlalu lama bertarung maka keselamatan Ouroboros itu tidak akan terjamin lagi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, kakek tua?! Cepat tolong Haruka-sensei!" Teriak Naruto dari kejauhan.

"!" Mendengar suara pemuda pirang tadi, kebingungan dikepalanya langsung sirna. "Ah, kau memberiku ide, Bocah." Madara membentuk sebuah segel sederhana dan muncullah beberapa buah dirinya dari tubuhnya.

"Mokuton Kagebunshin."

Sementara itu,pemuda tadi dibuat terkejut karena melihat hal tadi. 'B-banyak sekali?!' pikirnya.

"Kurasa sedikit bernostalgia bukanlah hal yang buruk." Ucap Madara sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kau, hadapi pemuda itu. Lainnya ikuti aku untuk mengurus makhluk aneh Samael itu." Mendengar perintah majikannya, semua bunshin tadi mengganguk patuh dan melesat pergi menjalankan tugasnya masing-masing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trank! Trank! Trank!

Sementara itu, Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut hanya tersenyum senang. "Wah, tampaknya semangt kakek tua itu belum hilang." Ucapnya sambil menangkis tusukan tombak Cao Cao dengan sebuah pedang cakra. Kunainya hancur akibat serangan salah satu bola bercahaya aneh milik lawannya.

"Kenapa Naruto? Merasa lelah?" Tanya Cao Cao dengan senyum mengejeknya terus menusuk cepat kearah lawannya tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk membalas.

"Aku,tentu tidak. Akan kuselesaikan semuanya disini." Bersamaan dengan ucapan Naruto tadi, menghilanglah pemuda pirang itu menjadi asap putih.

"A-apa?!" Cao Cao terkejut bukan main karena dirinya tidak pernah memberikan waktu bagi lawannya untuk mengeluarkan jurus.

"Terkejut? Bukan saatnya untuk terkejut. Sebaiknya bersiaplah!" Sebuah suara muncul dari atas kepala pemegang Tombak itu yang membuatnya mendongak keatas.

"!" Matanya membulat saat melihat puluhan bunshin Naruto telah berada disana sambil membawa sebuah bola spiral biru dengan motif shuriken ditangan kanan mereka. Melihat hal tersebut, Cao Cao segera melakukan teleportasi untuk menyelamatkan jiwanya dari serangan mematikan itu.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!"Teriak semua bunshin Naruto. Mereka semua kemudian menghilang dalam sebuah kilatan kuning dan muncul tepat dihadapan Cao Cao yang baru saja muncul. "Terima ini!" teriak mereka semua sembari melemparkan bola spiral tersebut layaknya sebuah shuriken.

"!" Cao Cao yang telah terkunci posisinya sebisa mungkin menghindar dengan mengarahkan salah satu bola cahayanya kearah puluhan Rasen Shuriken tadi. Namun, dirinya kembali dibuat terkejut saat semua serangan itu menghilang dan masuk kedalam sebuah portal dengan ukiran aneh.

"Aku sudah tahu trik itu!" Naruto yang asli muncul dibelakang pemuda itu dengan sebuah portal berada didepannya. "Terima ini!" teriaknya bersamaan dengan munculnya kembali puluhan Rasen Shurikken itu.

"Keparat!" Rutuk Cao Cao yang melihat serangan tadi semakin mendekati dirinya. Namun, dengan cepat otaknya kembali bekerja. 'Tidak ada pilihan lain.' Dirinya memejamkan kedua matanya dan dari tubuhnya mulai berpendar sebuah cahaya putih kekuningan, itulah cahaya suci.

Cahaya tersebut seolah menahan semua serangan tadi agar tidak mendekat. Naruto yang melihatnya mulai merasakan semacam sensasi panas menjalar ketubuhnya akibat pancaran sinar itu.

"Urgh!" Naruto tersungkur ketanah dengan memasang raut kesakitan yang jelas tercetak diwajahnya. Semetara itu, Sirzechs serta Azazel segera terbang kesana sambil menembakkan sihir mereka.

Vung!

Dengan sebuah lambaian lemah, Cao Cao menahan serangan yang datang itu. Sementara itu, dirinya membeerikan tatapan mendalam kepada Naruto.

"Naruto, sebenarnya kekuatan ini adalah satu dari dua kartu trufku untuk melawan para dewa. Namun, kau berhasil membuatku memakainya sekarang. Selamat…" Cahaya ditubuh Cao Cao semakin kuat intensitasnya hingga menyapu bersih semua serangan tadi. Sedangkan Naruto yang masih tersungkur ditanah semakin lemas karena cahaya itu semakin mendekatinya.

Jrash!

Sebuah tusukan dari inti cahaya tadi sukses menembus jantung pemuda Uzumaki tersebut dan membuatnya terjatuh ketanah.

"Naruto!" Issei yang sedang bertarung dengan para penyihir berlari dengan cepat untuk menolong rekannya itu. Namun, seorang gadis berambut pirang menahan mereka. "Maaf, tapi ini adalah urusan Cao Cao dengan pemuda pirang itu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kau!" Issei yang sedang berada dalam mode Balance Breakernya hanya bisa mendecih kesal karena semuanya sedang sibuk bertarung. Sementara itu, Naruto perlahan kehilangan kesadarannya akibat serangan cahaya itu.

"Sial…" Decihnya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Mind scape]

"Uh, apakah aku sudah mati?" Seorang pemuda pirang yang tidak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto terbangun di sebuah tempat yang semuanya serba putih. Dirinya memandang bingung sekelilingnya. Namun, dirinya terkejut saat melihat sesosok pria berambut hitam panjang yang tak lain adalah Madara.

"Madara, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada bingung karena tiba-tiba saja dirinya sekarang berada ditempat asing ini.

Madara menggeleng pelan membalas tanya Naruto. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu dimana kita sekarang. Namun, hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah saat tentakel Samael menembus jantungku dan aku tak sadarkan diri." Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menelan ludahnya karena mengetahui kalau mereka berdua gagal menjalankan misi dari Erebus.

"Kalian berdua…" Sebuah suara muncul dibelakang mereka dan membuat keduanya menoleh. Disana telah berdiri seorang pria tua brewokan dengan wajah sangar yang tak lain adalah Erebus sang raja neraka. Melihat orang ini, keduanya langsung berkeringat dingin.

"O-ohayou, Erebus-san." Naruto mencoba tersenyum memamerkan giginya namun tidak dibalas oleh dewa sinting itu hingga membuatnya terdiam ketakutan.

"Ada apa?" Madara mencoba memasang wajah cool padahal dirinya sudah gugup setengah mati karena merasa kekuatannya tidak berpengaruh bila sudah berhadapan dengan orang ini.

Erebus yang melihat keduanya gugup hanya tertawa keras sambil melipat kedua tangannya. "Kalian berdua, apakah kalian ingin tahu kenapa kalian berada di sini?" Tanyanya dengan nada menggantung.

"Tentu!" Jawab keduanya dengan mantap.

Erebus yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum sesaat dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sejenak. "Kalian sudah… Mati!" Teriaknya hingga sukses membuat keduanya membulatkan mata mereka. "Dan ucapkan halo pada peliharaanku." Sambungnya sambil memamerkan sebuah portal dimana muncul seekor makhluk hitam besar dengan tatapan yang amat mengerikan melebihi juubi.

"HIIII!" Naruto yang melihat makhluk itu langsung bersembunyi dibalik punggung Madara yang juga badannya sedang bergetar hebat melihat monster tersebut.

'Dia berbeda dengan monster lainnya. Dia tidak menganggap kami semua sebagai orang yang harus ditakuti.' Pikir Uchiha itu sambil menatap lekat kearah mata merah makhluk tersebut. sementara itu, Erebus tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi Naruto.

"Ha, ha, ha! Tidak kusangka reaksimu sebagus itu. Tapi tenang saja, kalian belum mati kok. Cuma, rekan-rekan kalian sekarang benar-benar dalam keadaan gawat." Erebus memperlihatkan sebuah monitor dimana muncul sebuah gambar yang menayangkan kondisi mengenaskan para rekan mereka akibat melawan anggota Khaos Brigade. Bahkan Sirzechs dan para petinggi lainnya sedang kewalahan menghadapi sinar putih aneh yang menyelubungi tubuh Cao Cao.

"Sinar apa itu?" Naruto menoleh kepada Erebus yang menyaksikannya dengan tampang tenang.

"Hmm, sinar itu ya. Bisa dibilang itu sebagai 'aura Tuhan'. Aura tersebut akan melindungi apapun yang di selimutinya. " Jelas dewa satu itu sambil menjentikkan tangannya dan menciptakan tiga buah kursi dan sebuah meja untuk mereka bertiga duduk.

"Hmm, jadi bagaimana cara untuk mengatasi 'aura Tuhan' itu?" Tanya Madara sembari mencomot sebuah apel yang berada ditengah meja itu.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Erebus berpikir sejenak. "Hmm, setauku ia tidak akan bisa dilepas jika bukan karena kehendak Tuhan." Ucapnya dengan santai namun membuat dua orang lainnya tertegun.

"O-oi, pasti ada caranya kan?" Tanya Naruto lagi dengan nada mengharap.

Erebus yang mendengarnya menampakkan senyum tipisnya. "Bisa saja kok. Asal kalian mau melakukan apa yang kukatakan." Ucapnya dengan nada menggantung.

Madara yang mendengar ucapan dewa satu ini menaikkan alisnya karena curiga dengan penawaran yang ditawarkan olehnya. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya dengan nada menyelidik.

"Hmm, mudah saja kok. Sebenarnya 'aura Tuhan' bisa diatasi dengan menggunakan kekuatan alam yang kalian sebut sebagai senjutsu tadi. Secara praktek memang mustahil. Namun, aura Tuhan yang dia bawa masih dalam takaran amat kecil sehingga menurutku kalian bisa melawannya dengan mudah bila kalian menggabungkan seluruh kemampuan senjutsu kalian berdua." Jelas Erebus sembari memunculkan secangkir kopi entah dari mana.

"Maksudmu serangan gabungan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada bingung.

"Tidak-tidak." Erebus menggeleng. "Yang kumaksud adalah kalian berdua 'menyatu'" Ucapnya sambil menyatukan kedua belah telapak tangannya.

"Tidak! Jangan bilang aku harus 'begitu' dengan kakek tua ini! Aku tidak mau!" Naruto yang melihat kode tangan Erebus menjadi berpikiran kearah yang melenceng dari orientasinya. Sementara itu, Madara hanya bisa berkeringat dingin karena ngeri membayangkan bila itu terjadi.

"Ha, ha, ha! Tentu saja bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku kalian harus menggabungkan jiwa kalian membentuk sebuah tubuh baru agar bisa menyamai secuil aura Tuhan tersebut." Ucapan Erebus membuat keduanya tertegun karena baru menyadari betapa kuatnya kekuatan Tuhan hingga membutuhkan amat banyak usaha untuk menghadapi sebagian kecil dari kekuatannya saja.

"Jadi, maksudmu kami bergabung?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada bingung.

"Ya, tapi penggabungan itu hanya bertahan selama beberapa menit saja. Jadi, berusahalah selama itu." Erebus menggengam tangan keduanya dan meninggalkan sebuah tato yin dan yang di mana Naruto memegang tato Yang dan Madara memegang Yin.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Madara dengan nada penasaran. Namun, dirinya merasakan semacam gejolak kekuatan dari dalam tubuhnya begitupun dengan Naruto.

"Coba saja langsung dan kalian akan tahu bagaimana jadinya."Ucap Erebus sembari menyatukan tangan keduanya hingga sebuah cahaya terbias dari tangan keduanya yang bersatu itu.

"Ukh!" Keduanya mendecih merasakan semacam sensasi aneh menarik tubuh mereka kedalam sinar tersebut hingga tubuh keduanya terselimuti oleh cahaya tado dan membentuk sebuah bola cahaya berwarna putih.

Wush!

Akhirnya sinar tadi mulai meredup dan menampakkan sosok baru dengan rambut pirang panjang sepinggang namun dengan wajah stoic ditambah sepasang sharingan abadi milik Madara melengkapinya. Dia mengenakan sebuah pakaian Shinobi kuno (Baju perang Madara) dengan sembilan buah Godoudama berada dibelakang punggung mereka dan juga sebilah tanto dipegangnya pada tangan tangan kanannya.

"Eh, apa ini?!" Sosok itu berteriak sambil melihat penampilannya yang baru dengan wajah panik. Sosok mereka berdua nampak menyatu seperti orang lain.

"Berisik, bocah! Sebaiknya kita segera bergegas karena jurus ini tidak panjang umurnya!" Sosok yang sama kembali berteriak dengan nada kesal entah kemana.

"Berisik! Aku juga tahu!" Teriak sosok itu lagi seolah membalas omongannya sendiri tadi. Erebus yang menyaksikannya hanya bisa mengurut kepalanya dan menjentikkan jarinya untuk memunculkan sebuah pintu dimensi.

"Berisik!" Teriaknya sambil menendang sosok tersebut keluar pintu menuju sebuah pusaran portal yang membawa sosok itu kembali kedunianya.

"Bangsat!" teriak sosok itu dengan nada kesal. Sedangkan Erebus hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Semoga kalian berhasil, duo Baka."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sementara itu, Cao Cao yang tubuhnya telah terlapisi oleh aura Tuhan hanya menatap sinis kepada para petinggi fraksi dengan latar anggota golongan pahlawan pimpinannya dimana mereka semua sedang berdiri di dibelakang Samael yang masih sibuk mengekstrak Ophis. Terlihat juga di sana tubuh kaku Madarayang sudah tak bernyawa dan juga tubuh Naruto yang telah terkapar di tanah dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Rias dan kawan-kawan sudah tumbang akibat melawan anak buah Cao Cao yang memiliki pengalaman tempur jauh melebihi mereka.

"Hmm, jadi sampai disini sajakah kejayaan para pemimpin Fraksi? Aku kecewa." Ucap Cao Cao yang tubuhnya terselimuti semacam mantel putih sambil memainkan tombaknya dengan santai. Tidak tampak lagi bola-bola bercahaya dipunggungnya.

"Hmm, kau terlalu percaya diri." Ucap Sirzechs sang Maou Lucifer sambil memadatkan semacam energi sihir dan menembakkannya kearah Cao Cao.

"Percuma!" Teriak Pemuda itu sambil merentangkan tangan kanannya dan membuat semacam dinding transparan yang membuat serangan tadi tertahan.

"Masih belum!" Sinar tadi kemudian menyebar dan melesat lurus kebelakang Cao Cao lalu kemudian berbelok menuju punggung pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Vung!

Sebuah dinding transparan kembali melindungi Cao Cao dari serangan tadi. Hal ini membuat Sirzechs mendecih tidak senang. Sementara itu, Serafall membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir besar dari bawah tanah dan memanggil semacam jurang untuk menarik pemuda pemegang True Longinus itu untuk masuk kedalamnya dimana dibawahnya telah menanti sebuah jurang berisi ribuan jarum es.

"Hmmp, kau pikir bisa menghadapi kekuatan Tuhan hanya dengan itu?" Ejeknya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya dan membuat jubahnya melebar hingga membuat jurang tadi tertutup. Melihat hal itu, Serafall menatap tak percaya pada lawannya tersebut.

"T-tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa manusia biasa punya kekuatan sehebat itu?" Katanya dengan tatapan nanar karena melihat kekuatan para petinggi fraksi dipermalukan seperti ini oleh seorang manusia.

"Kita harus bisa mengalahkannya apapun yang terjadi." Michael sang ketua seraph mengepakkan kedua belas sayapnya dan menembakkan sebuah sinar suci. Namun, sinar tadi malah diserap oleh mantel Cao Cao dan dibalikkan dua kali lipat kearah mereka.

"Sial!" Sirzechs yang memang pada dasarnya adalah iblis tidak kuat menghadapi serangan dengan atribut cahaya apalagi serangan dari Michael yang di dua kali lipatkan oleh Cao Cao. Dirinya beserta Serafall berusaha menghindar namun sinar tadi melebar dan mempersempit jarak aman mereka. Sementara Azazel telah bersiap dengan tombak cahaya untuk menangkis serangan tersebut. Namun, tombaknya malah terhisap oleh serangan tadi.

'Sial!' Gerutu gubernur malaikat jatuh itu. Keempat orang itu hanya bisa berdiam diri menunggu ajal mereka menjemput. Namun, seperti biasanya pahlawan selalu datang terlambat.

"Senpou : Goemon!" Sebuah semburan api super besar sukses membuat cahaya tadi terdorong mundur kebelakang dan menghilang musnah ditelan angin. Sementara itu, keempat petinggi tadi menoleh kearah datangnya bantuan dan melihat sosok yang asing dimata mereka sedang berdiri tegak menatap musuhnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau, akan kami kalahkan!" Teriak sosok tersebut sambil berlari kencang kearah Cao Cao.

"Menarik! Siapapun kau akan kulayani dirimu!" Cao Cao pun melesat dengan kecepatan diluar akal sehat dengan kilatan putih cahaya aura Tuhan miliknya. "Mati kau!" Teriaknya sambil menusukkan tombaknya kearah lawannya tersebut.

Trank!

Dengan sigap sebuah Tanto menangkis tusukan tadi. Tangan kiri sosok itu kemudian mengepal kuat dengan semacam aura transparan memadat disana. "Terima ini!" Tangan itu menghantam perut Cao Cao sampai membuatnya terpental kebelakang.

Duakh!

Cao Cao mendarat menghantam tanah lapang dengan keras. Namun, pemuda ini kembali mencoba berdiri dengan memamerkan mantel putihnya tersebut. "Mati kau!" Mantel tersebut memanjang dan berubah bentuk pada ujungnya menjadi mulut seekor naga putih besar yang menembakkan sebuah bola cahaya putih amat besar kearah sosok tersebut.

Bwush!

Bola tersebut melesat dengan kencang menuju sosok itu, namun tangan kiri sosok berambut pirang panjang itu telah menggengam sebuah bola dengan lava berputar didalamnya. "Senpou : Yoton Rasenshuriken!" Teriaknya sambil melempar bola tersebut hingga membuat kedua serangan tadi bertabrakan.

Duar!

Terjadi ledakkan besar akibat serangan tadi hingga membuat semacam angin kencang yang membuat tempat itu semakin kacau kondisinya. Sementara itu, Sirzechs menatap penasaran kepada penolong mereka. "Siapa dia?" Tanyanya dengan nada bingung.

"Entahlah, tapi dia telah berhasil menolong kita semua." Balas Azazel dengan nada santai.

Kembali lagi ke pertarungan Cao Cao melawan sosok misterius yang merupakan hasil kombinasi Naruto dengan Madara. Pemuda berambut hitam itu mendecih kesal melihat serangannya tidak berhasil. Namun, dengan sigap dirinya mengubah mantel cahayanya menjadi delapan ekor naga yang sedang menembakkan sinar kearah sosok itu.

"Kau tidak akan bisa kabur kali ini!" teriak ketua golongan pahlawan itu sambil menembakkan kedelapan sinar berbahaya itu dari segala arah menuju lawannya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan semua itu!" delapan dari Sembilan buah Godoudama dipunggung sosok itu segera melayang cepat menuju setiap serangan untuk saling bertabrakan dilangit sehingga menghasilkan semacam ledakan dahsyat dilangit. Melihat hal tersebut. Cao Cao segera melesat dengan tombaknya.

"Bangsat!" Tusukannya berhasil dihindari dengan mudah dan sebuah Tanto kini sedang melesat mencoba menghantam wajahnya. Namun, Cao Cao dengan sigap merunduk kebawah. Melihat lawannya merunduk kebawah, sosok itupun mengayunkan kaki kanannya mencoba untuk menendang wajah pemuda berambut hitam tersebut. akan tetapi Cao Cao berhasil menahannya dengan tangan kanannya meskipun kekuatan tendangan tadi membuatnya terpental jauh.

Brukh!

"Kalian…" Cao Cao yang telah terjatuh tersungkur ditanah mendesis kesal karena kekuatan rahasianya tidak seberapa dibandingkan kekuatan lawannya saat ini. Perlahan mantel putih tadi mulai membesar dan membentuk sebuah wujud ksatria berwarna putih yang memancarkan aura suci amat kuat dengan pemuda berambut hitam itu didalamnya.

"Kalian akan mati!" Teriaknya sambil mencoba menembakan sebuah sinar tangan raksasa tersebut.

"Hmm, lihat saja!" Sosok tersebut seperti memiliki dua macam suara yang keluar pada saat bersamaan. Perlahan dari tubuh mereka keluar sebuah aura biru dengan sebuah aura jingga yang memadat dan membesar membentuk sosok seekor rubah berekor Sembilan dengan balutan pakaian perang berwarna biru.

"Akan kuhentikan kau!" Teriak sosok tersebut sambil merapal segel dimana muncul sebuah bola hitam dari mulut rubah tersebut. Bola tersebut semakin membesar hingga akhirnya ditembakkan menuju arah Cao Cao.

Cao Cao yang melihat serangan itu segera membentuk sebuah pedang dari aura suci tubuh raksasanya. Dengan cepat ksatria itu berlari kencang membuat tanah disekitarnya bergoncang hebat sambil mengayunkan pedangnya membelah Bijuudama tadi.

Jrash!

Bumm!

Bijuudama tadi terbelah menjadi dua dan kemudian meledak dibelakang punggung ksatria itu. Melihat hal ini, rubah itu mundur kebelakang sembari mengeluarkan sepasang belati cakra raksasa dan melemparnya kearah Cao Cao.

Trank! Trank! Trank!

Dengan susah tenaga belati tersebut ditangkis. Melihat itu, sosok itu mendapatkan semacam ide untuk menghadapi lawannya ini. Kedua tangannya ia bentangkan dan kemudian ia membentuk sebuah bijuudama lagi dengan ukuran lebih besar.

Wush!

Sennjata pemusnah massal itu dilesatkan menuju Cao Cao dengan tenaga penuh. Pemuda berambut hitam ini menggerakan tubuh raksasanya untuk menangkis serangan tadi seperti sebelumnya. Namun, pada saat dia sedang membelah bijuudama, sebuah belati melesat kearahnya dari samping dimana cakra berbentuk rubah tadi melemparnya dengan posisi horizontal mengincar kakinya. Melihat hal tersebut, tubuh raksasa itu melompat keudara dengan sigap sambil membelah bom raksasa tadi.

Jleb!

Sebuah belati kembali menancap tepat kebagian dada tubuh raksasa tersebut. Namun, kali ini ujung belati itu ternyata telah terlapisi oleh sebuah api hitam yang menjalar dengan cepat membakar tubuh raksasa tersebut. "Arggghhh! Panas!" Cao Cao berteriak kesakitan saat api tersebut memanggangnya yang sedang berada dibalik tubuh raksasa itu. Merasa tidak kuat, pemuda ini segera melompat keluar dari tubuhnya tadi dan membiarkan mantelnya terbakar oleh api hitam tadi.

"Ah, ternyata dengan gabungan senjutsu kita, api amaterasu jadi amat mematikan." Ucap sosok tersebut kepada dirinya sendiri. Sementara sosok tersebut kembali mengganguk sendiri lagi seolah menjawab perkataan tadi.

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi sepertinya sudah waktunya penggabungan ini berakhir." Ucapnya dengan nada tidak senang sambil menatap sedih pada kubus dimana Ophis sedang terkurung disana.

"Naruto, bisakah kau menahan penggabungan ini lebih lama lagi? Aku punya urusan penting dengan kubus itu." Kata sosok yang bersuara Madara kepada seseorang didalam tubuhnya.

"Tentu saja, Madara." Balas Naruto sambil membuat tubuh tersebut menghilang dari pandangan siapapun.

Wush!

Sosok itu mucul secara tiba-tiba diatas kubus tersebut sambil memotong tali pengikat kubus tadi. Sementara Tanto ditangan kanannya berubah menjadi sebuah pedang hitam yang dia tebaskan pada kubus tersebut hingga membuat bagian dalamnya terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok gadis cantik yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"Bangunlah." Kata sosok yang kini sedang dikendalikan oleh Madara itu dengan nada lembut sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hmm…" kedua mata sayu gadis itu perlahan terbuka dan mengulurkan tangannya keatas membalas uluran tadi.

"Kau selalu seperti biasanya, menyebalkan."

TBC

**Ahhh, akhirnya selesai juga. Sebenarnya untuk chap ini saya terserang WB berat (Gomen).chap ini agak aneh bahasanya karena WB tadi. Tapi setelah ini akan lebih baik lagi hehehe. Untuk arc selanjutnya mungkin adalah ini tapi aku tidak janji kalau benar urut seperti ini.  
- Telah dimulai, Rating Game!  
- Olimpiade 3 fraksi  
- Ragnarok sepulang sekolah  
- Kyoto dan Kurama?  
- Putra sang fajar.**

**Ya, kira-kira segitu lah. Mungkin itu bisa sampai 40an chap karena memang niatnya bikin fic ini lama banget tamatnya hehehe. Mungkin sampai bulan desember pertengahan kurang aktif karena urusan sekolah. Tapi tetap update kok hehehe. Untuk yang mau tanya lebih lengkap bisa PM ataupun add aja pin BBku di profilku. Ah, dan terima kasih banyak buat yang udah setia nunggu fic gaje ini update. Terima ksih juga buat yang udah review, fav, ataupun follow fic ini karena itu adalah pemacu semangat author dalam berkarya. Sampai jumpa! **


	23. Chapter 23

Tittle: Brand New World

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Pairing: nanti aja hehehe

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Naruto dan madara yang telah mati dalam perang dunia Shinobi keempat kini sedang menghadapi putusan dari hakim dunia akhirat untuk memasuki neraka atau surga, tanpa diduga, madara melakukan hal diluar dugaan yang membuat raja dunia akhirat menjatuhi mereka berdua hukuman aneh nan unik. More friendly madara! Strong-Naru!

Warning: OOC (Amat sangat),Typo, Miss Typo, Adult theme, violence, gore,etc.

Chapter 23

PLTEAK!

"Ittai!" Pekik keras seorang Uzumaki Naruto saat seorang pria berhasil menghantamkan sebuah pedang kayu atau yang lebih sering disebut Bokken ke kepalanya. Dengan penuh perasaan kedua tangannya mengelus bagian tempurung kepalanya memastikan bahwa tidak ada retakan apalagi darah ada di sana sembari memberikan tatapan tajam pada pria yang berdiri di depannya sambil memukul pelan pedang kayu tersebut kepundaknya.

"Bocah, kenapa performamu turun hah? Masa kenjutsumu cuma setingkat chunin." Ucap pria yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Madara itu sembari berjalan menjauhi pemuda tadi menuju sebuah gundukan batu yang diatasnya terdapat dua buah botol minuman isotonik.

Mendengar ucapan pria tersebut, Naruto hanya bisa mendengus saja karena benar adanya setiap perkataan Uchiha tadi. Kemampuan Kenjutsunya tidaklah cukup hebat. Padahal, musuhnya seperti Cao Cao ataupun siapa saja yang masih meneror mereka masih ada dan memiliki kemampuan seni senjata melebihi kata 'Hebat'. Hal ini tentu saja membuat seorang Uzumaki Naruto merasa tersaingi atau lebih tepatnya merasa tertinggal. Dirinya merasa tidaklah mungkin selamanya sebuah kunai bercabang tiga menjadi penyelesaian masalahnya dalam bidang senjata. Benda itu daya jangkau serangannya terlalu pendek.

"Jadi, bagaimana solusimu?" Tanya Pemuda pirang itu sambil berjalan pelan menghampiri Madara yang tengah meneguk minumannya dengan santai.

Mendengar tanya tadi, Madara menghentikan aktivitas mengganti ionnya yang hilang itu. " Menurutku, sebaiknya kau belajar teknik dasar seperti ini saja dulu. Setelah dirimu benar-benar menguasai teknik dasar maka kau harus mempelajari 'jalan pedang' mu sendiri." Jelas Uchiha tua itu sembari memilih berjalan keluar dari ruang dimensi milik Rossweisse meninggalkan Naruto dalam diam.

"Jalan pedangku…" Ulang pemuda itu setelah mendengar penjelasan Madara mengenai kemampuan safirnya menatap pedang kayu yang sengaja ditaruh Madara didekat batu tadi. Tak lama kemudian kedua matanya beralih pada pedang kayu yang berada di tangan kirinya.

"…" Setelah terdiam beberapa detik, senyum pun mengembang dari wajahnya. "Yosh! Aku sudah tahu apa jalan pedangku!" Teriaknya sambil menyambar pedang yang ditinggalkan oleh Madara tadi. Kemudian, dia berlari kencang kearah tumpukan patung kayu untuk latihan yang sengaja ditaruh di sana untuk berlatih.

"Heeyahh!" Terdengar suara teriakan seorang Uzumaki Naruto menggema dan menyebar keseluruh ruangan dimensi itupertanda bahwa seseorang telah menemukan sebuah 'pencerahan'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sementara itu, Madara yang baru saja keluar kini dihadapkan dengan sebuah pemandangan baru namun akan menjadi sebuah hal normal untuk beberapa waktu kedepan.

"Master tidak akan mau memakan makanan buatanmu!" Teriak seorang wanita yang tak lain adalah Kaguya Ootsuki sang dewi kelinci dari dunia Shinobi yang sekarang sedang menderita amnesia karena sebab tak jelas hingga membuat jiwa licik seorang Uchiha Madara berhasil membuat wanita malang nan lugu (untuk sekarang) itu menjadi maid pribadinya.

Kembali lagi ke topik permasalahan. Kaguya nampaknya sedang beradu tatap menatap muka dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang lebih dikenal oleh mereka semua sebagai Ophis sang Ouroboros Dragon. Ophis? Ya, ini adalah sebuah kisah yang sedikit merepotkan namun juga menggelitik rasa kemanusiaan seorang Uchiha Madara bila mengingatnya.

[1 Minggu Lalu]

"Jadi, selama ini Ophis itu kenalanmu, Madara-sama?" Tanya Azazel si Gubernur malaikat jatuh yang baru menyadari bahwa gadis yang beberapa waktu lalu makan bersama dengannya beserta penghuni rumah Naruto adalah Ophis sang Ouroboros Dragon.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begi-" "Tidak, kami adalah suami istri." Sebelum Madara menyudahi perkataannya, sebuah statement meluncur dari mulut Sang Ouroboros cantik ini hingga membuat para petinggi ketiga fraksi mengorek telinganya mencoba mengkonfirmasi apakah telinga mereka salah dengar atau tidak.

"Eh? B-benarkah itu, Madara?!" Azazel yang pertama kali mengangkat suaranya seolah tak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Sedangkan di samping pria berponi emas itu terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut peraknya tengah memasang ekspresi seperti orang yang menelan buah simalakama.

"Vali, ada apa dengan raut wajahmu?" Meskipun nampak teralihkan oleh ucapan Ophis tadi, namun gubernur kaum Da-tenshi ini tidaklah sepenuhnya teralihkan. Nampaknya sekarang Azazel merasa bahwa ada yang aneh dengan anak angkatnya itu. Dihiraukannya ocehan Madara yang membantah pernyataan Ophis tadi dan lebih memilih untuk melakukan semacam 'penyelidikan' terhadap vali.

"Vali, dari tadi sepertinya raut wajahmu tidak begitu tenang waktu melihat Ophis. Ada apa?" Tanya Azazel dengan tatapan tajam menyelidik membuat seorang Vali Lucifer sang Hakuryuuko menelan ludahnya sendiri. Sementara itu, naruto bersama Rias dan lainnya juga menatap bingung melihat perubahan sikap Azazel yang begitu drastis.

"Ada apa dengan Azazel?" Tanya Rias yang kini sedang berdiri di depanNaruto. Terlihat baju pemuda tersebut begitu lusuh karena pertempuran tadi. Namun, setidaknya mereka berhasil memukul mundur gerombolan anggota Khaos Brigade untuk sekarang.

Mendengar tanya Rias, Naruto hanya bisa menggeleng pertanda tak tahu. "Entahlah, kuharap bukan hal yang menyusahkan." Jawab uzumaki pirang ini.

Sementara itu, Vali yang ditanya seperti tadi seperti menjadi bisu mendadak karena sebuah kebohongan dari mulutnya dapat ditebak oleh Azazel. Sekarang pemuda keturunan Lucifer itu merasa bahwa Gubernur Da-Tenshi ini tahu gerak-geriknya selama ini. Namun, sebuah suara membuat kekalutan pemuda tersebut buyar.

"Dia pernah menantangku bertarung."Ucap Ophis membuat Azazel segera mengalihkan tatapannya secara bergantian kepada gadis itu dan juga Vali.

"Wow, kau sungguh nekat. Tak kusangka kau punya nyali menantangnya tanpa memberitahukanku terlebih dahulu." Azazel sebenarnya masih menyimpan kecurigaan mendengar jawaban Ophiss tadi, namun dia lebih memilih tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi mengingat ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

Sementara itu, Vali segera memasang wajah tenangnya sambil memberi senyum tipis. "Hn, tidak selalu semua yang kulakukan harus kau ketahui." Jawabnya dengan nada sesantai mungkin.

"Sepertinya sekarang kau semakin pintar bicara, bocah." Ucap Azazel sambil tersenyum penuh makna.

Menghiraukan percakapan antara guru dan murid tadi, Sirzechs Lucifer sang Maou Lucifer dan Michael si Ketua Seraph menghampiri Ophis dengan memasang tatapan penuh selidik karena kejadian barusan dimana nyawa para petinggi fraksi hampir saja lunas bila Naruto beserta Madara tak datang menolong.

"Jadi, bisakah kau menjelaskan semua ini pada kami Ophis?" Sirzechs memulai membuka sesi 'tanya-jawab' sambil mengeluarkan semacam lingkaran sihir yang membuat area SMA Kuoh menjadi tertutup oleh semacam pelindung.

"Katakan semua yang aku ingin ketahui." Ucap Sirzechs dengan nada serius membuat semuanya terdiam. Sedangkan Naruto dan Madara hanya bisa ikut diam karena kejadian ini bukanlah pristiwa yang termasuk kejahatan kecil.

"Baiklah, aku akan ceritakan. Namun, dengan satu syarat." Ophis mulai membuka sesi 'tawar-menawar' dengan Sirzechs hingga membuat Maou Lucifer ini menaikkan alis kanannya.

"baiklah, itu semua tergantung jawabanmu." Ucap Pria berambut merah itu dengan nada santai namun berwibawanya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Dan sekarang, Uchiha Madara hanya bisa menghela nafas sedalam-dalamnya membiarkan oksigen beserta gas-gas lainnya ikut terhirup masuk kedalam paru-parunya karena dia tahu bahwa syarat yang dimaksud Ophis adalah dirinya.

'Aku ingin tinggal di dunia manusia dan mengobservasi mereka tanpa ada intervensi dari ketiga fraksi.'Begitulah ucapan gadis itu yang masih terngiang jelas di kepala Madara. Meskipun dia tahu bahwa yang dimaksud dengan observasi tadi sebenarnya adalah tinggal bersama dengannya. Hal tersebut mau tak mau membuatnya harus menambah satu lagi kamar di rumah tersebut.

"Ah, kenapa hidupku begitu merepotkan." Keluh Uchiha ini sambil berjalan melerai kedua wanita yang tengah beringas tadi. Namun, seperti kejadian empat hari kebawah, kejadian semacam ini selalu berakhir dengan disumpalnya mulut Madara dengan masakan kedua gadis tadi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waktu terus berjalan hingga membuat senja kembali tiba. Kediaman Naruto dan Madara tetap seperti biasanya di mana dua orang laki-laki hidup berdempetan dengan berbagai wanita dari berbagai ras yang membuat rumah itu menjadi semacam harem mskipun ternyata tidak pada faktanya. Namun, sore ini ada hal yang sedikit berbeda. Baru saja Naruto keluar dari tempat latihannya dan dia telah disambut oleh Rias Gremory yang berdiri di depannya.

"Rias? Ada apa?" Uzumaki itu merasa sedikit bingung saat melihat wajah gadis yang secara de Jure telah menjadi istrinya tersebut tampak kebingungan karena sesuatu.

Sementara itu, mendengar pertanyaan pemuda pirang itu, wajah Rias bertambah keruh rautnya. Akhirnya, gadis ini memilih untuk membuka suaranya.

"Naruto, kau tahu kan kalau sebentar lagi Rating Game akan dimulai?" Tanya gadis ini dengan nada pelan.

"Ya, aku tahu. Kenapa memangnya? Apakah para Peerage milikmu masih belum siap?" Naruto merasa jikalau tidaklah mungkin para budak Rias belum menyiapkan diri menghadapi event penting semacam itu. Namun, dirinya sekedar berbasa-basi saja siapa tahu akan muncul sebuah jawaban dari perkataan asalnya tadi.

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Rias hanya menggeleng pelan tanda bahwa bukan hal itu masalahnya. "Bukan, sebenarnya ini mengenai masalah siapa King Peerage milikku. Karena kita sudah menikah, maka sebenarnya peerage ku berada dalam kendalimu sekarang dan kamu menjadi Kingnya. Tapi, apakah kamu mau menjadi King?" Tanya Rias dengan nada bingung.

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto kontan saja menepuk jidatnya. "Ah, kau benar. Kalau masalahnya seperti ini aku tidak berminat memimpin berniat ikut Rating Game tapi dengan bidak milikku sendiri. Lagipula aku ingin mengetes kekuatan Issei di sana jadi sebaiknya kita cari jalan keluar lain. Lagipula akan lebih menarik kalau kita berada pada pihak berbeda." Ucap Pemuda bersurai pirang ini sembari mengelap keringat yang mengalir seperti aliran sungai dengan sebuah handuk kecil.

"Hmm, kau benar. Lagipula para petinggi itu juga tidak mempermasalahkan jika aku pergi membawa nama Gremory dan kau membawa nama Lucifer kan?" Kata Rias sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ya, kau mungkin benar." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Hmm, Naruto. Sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan dunia berpedang?" Tanya Rias yang memperhatikan sepasang bokken digenggam oleh kedua tangan pemuda pirang satu itu.

"Ah ini. Sejak kejadian beberapa waktu lalu aku berpikir kalau sebaiknya kemampuan berpedangku harus lebih ditingkatkan lagi. Lagipula para musuh juga memiliki kemampuan memainkan senjata secara mumpuni hingga mampu mendesakku maupun kakek tua itu." Ucap Naruto.

Rias yang mendengarnya mengganguk paham. "Hmm, kau benar. Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau ada waktu luang malam ini? Aku ingin mencari angin segar karena terlalu banyak pikiran gara-gara Rating Game ini." Tawar Rias kepada Naruto yang sukses membuat menautkan alisnya dengan kesan bingung tercetak di wajahnya.

"Kencan?" tanya Uzumaki satu ini dengan nada bingung.

"B-bukan! Ini cuma jalan-jalan biasa kok!" Rias tiba-tiba saja menjadi panik mendengar pertanyaan pemuda pirang itu. Sekilas nampak jelas sepasang rona merah tercetak di wajahnya karena mendengar kata 'kencan' tadi. Sebuah kata asing yang tak pernah ia rasakan.

"Oh, begitu kah? Santai sajalah kalau bukan kencan ha, ha, ha." Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan menjauh menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman. Sungguh Rias ingin menembak kepala pemuda pirang itu saat perkataan yang tidak peka semacam itu keluar dari mulutnya.

'Naruto no Baka!' Rias merenggut dalam hatinya karena kelakuan pemuda itu. Meskipun hatinya entah kenapa merasa nyaman saat berada di dekat pemilik surai pirang tadi. Namun, sisi lain hatinya masih menolak mengakui bahwa dirinya mulai menyukai pemuda bermata safir itu. "Jam 7 !" teriak gadis berambut merah ini dengan nada tinggi. Sementara Naruto hanya melambai ringan tanda mengerti.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akhirnya jam 7 yang dinanti pun tiba. Naruto kini telah bersiap dengan menggunakan sebuah kaos berwarna biru berbalut jaket hitam serta celana jeans biru tua yang membuatnya tampak tampan. Sementara kakinya beralaskan sebuah sepatu skets hitam. Awalnya pemuda ini memakai sebuah kaos putih dengan celana pendek biru namun segera saja dia disuruh Madara untuk berganti baju lagi dengan alasan 'penampilanmu membuatku mual'. Akhirnya pemuda ini terpaksa memakai pakaian rekomendasi Uchiha itu seolah dia sedang mengadakan sebuah acara kencan penting.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya Naruto pada Rias yang berdiri di depannya sambil mematung.

"Rias?" Naruto mengulangi pertanyaannya karena melihat gadis itu menatapnya terus dari tadi hingga membuatnya risih. Tangan kanan pemuda ini juga melambai pelan ke muka penerus klan Gremory tersebut seolah mencoba menyadarkannya.

"Ah!" Tersadar dari lamunannya, Rias sedikit tersipu malu karena bisa-bisanya dirinya terbius dengan penampilan pemuda di depannya. Apalagi mereka sedang berada di ruang tamu di mana Kaguya, Ophis, Madara, serta Rossweisse memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan yang membuat keduanya bertambah canggung. Untung saja Kuroka disuruh Madara untuk berbelanja keperluan rumah hingga tak terjadi 'konflik'karena hal ini.

"A-adaapa, Naruto?" Tanya Rias dengan nada bingung plus canggung akibat aksi bengongnya tadi.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku bingung melihatmu diam saja dari tadi."Ucap pemuda itu dengan nada polos. Kadang pemuda satu ini bisa begitu bodoh karena tidak menyadari perasaaan orang sekitarnya.

Sementara itu, Madara yang melihatnya cuma bisa menghela nafas panjang. 'Dasar bodoh. Berterima kasihlah pada sense of fashion milikku. Jika tidak kau akan terlihat seperti anak petani yang datang ke kota.' Ucap Uchiha tua bangka itu sambil kembali fokus menatap layar TVnya dimana sedang ditayangkan film horror karena sedang musim panas.

Sementara Rossweisse menatap keduanya dengan tatapan iri. Iri karena dirinya tidak pernah merasakan pengalaman seperti keduanya. 'Wahai Valhalla, kapankah aku akan menemukan jodohku!' Wanita berambut perak itu menjerit nistah dalam hatinya melihat sikap canggung gadis dan pemuda di hadapannya yang membuat rasa irinya menjadi bertambah besar. Sedangkan Kaguya dan Ophis hanya menatap keduanya dengan tatapan sinis.

'Dasar pemula.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ahh, tak kusangka keluar malam hari begini ternyata menyenangkan juga kalau bukan untuk menjalankan kontrak." Rias Gremory dengan lepasnya merentangkan kedua lengannya mengarah ke langit malam dan menikmati setiap hembus angin malam yang sejuk melewati tubuhnya. Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Ya, kau benar. Saat kedamaian tercipta maka hati pun akan terasa senang."Ucap pemuda itu sambil tetap tersenyum. Keduanya berjalan bersama menghiraukan setiap orang yang berjalan melewati mereka karena keduanya sedang berkeliling kota pada malam hari. Mereka berdua sejenak sempat melihat beberapa anak berpakaian SMA bergandengan tangan dengan pria kantoran dan menggaetnya menuju sebuah gang di mana terdapat banyak sekali hotel kelas melati.

"Naruto, menurutmu apakah para gadis itu berdosa?" Tanya Rias sambil menunjuk kearah gang yang masih terdapat beberapa gadis lainnya yang merupakan PSK berusia remaja.

Naruto yang melihatnya cuma bisa menggeleng pelan pertanda tak tahu bukan tidak setuju. "Entahlah, kita bisa saja mencap mereka sebagai sampah masyarakat. Namun, menurutku mereka tak sepenuhnya salah. Kadang ada di antara mereka yang bekerja seperti itu karena tuntutan ekonomi. Menurutku tak ada orang tua yang mau anaknya menjadi pelacur. Namun ada pula yang melakukannya karena mereka telah dikuasaioleh nafsu duniawi hingga membuat mereka jadi iblis berwujud manusia." Ucap pemuda pirang ini sambil menatap sendu kerumunan remaja tadi.

"Kau benar. Kami para iblis juga kadang terkejut dengan tingkah laku manusia yang menurut pendapat pribadiku lebih menggunguli iblis aslinya." Ucap Rias sambil membenarkan topinya. Gadis ini memakai sebuah pakaian santai yakni sebuah kaos putih dengan rompi seperut tak lupa celana jeans biru tua panjang serta wedges yang membuatnya tampak cantik malam hari ini.

"Kau benar. Itulah manusia."Kata Naruto sambil tertawa pelan. "Ah, kau mau mencoba makan Ramen terenak disini? Rasanya seperti ramen Ichiraku di dunia asalku."Tawar Naruto kepada Rias.

"Ichiraku?" Rias rasanya pernah mendengar nama itu tapi lupa di mana.

"Ya, tempat makan favoritku. Ramen mereka adalah yang paling enak. Teuchi-jii sangat mahir membuatnya. Kupikir aku tidak akan pernah merasakan rasa yang sama lagi. Tapi beberapa waktu yang lalu aku menemukan tempat yang mirip dengan milik Teuchi-jii." Jelas Naruto dengan antusias.

"Wah, aku ingin mencoba ramen rasa dunia Shinobi!" Rias tak kalah semangatnya mendengar bahwa ada sebuah hal yang berbau 'Shinobi' bisa ia cicipi di dunianya.

"Bagus! Kita harus cepat karena kedainya akan tutup sebentar lagi!" Naruto segera menarik tangan Rias dan mengajaknya berlari bersamanya melewati lautan manusia yang baru saja pulang bekerja. Sedangkan gadis berambut merah itu hanya terdiam dan menuruti pemuda pirang tadi membawanya pergi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jii-san! Miso ramennya dua. Punyaku tambahkan Narutonya banyak-banyak!" Teriak Naruto yang baru saja membuka pintu kedai dengan semangat membuat sang pemilik kedai menoleh dan mendapati salah satu pelanggan barunya telah hadir membawa seorang gadis cantik.

"Baik! Serahkan saja padaku!" Pemilik ramen ini memiliki wajah yang amat mirip dengan Teuchi bahkan bisa dibilang mereka adalah orang yang sama walaupun pria itu memiliki rambut afro. Rambut inilah yang membuat Naruto tertawa lepas saat pertama kali datang ke tempat itu karena wajah Teuchi dan sebuah afro adalah kombinasi buruk.

"Baik, Jii-san!" Balas Naruto dengan semangat. Keduanya akhirnya memilih duduk tak jauh dari counter penjual tadi.

Rias yang melihat wajah antusias Naruto saat makan Ramen menjadi penasaran. "Naruto, kenapa kamu begitu semangat saat makan Ramen?" Tanya gadis ini sambil memangku dagunya dengan tangan kanannya menatap pemuda pirang itu.

"Aku? Tentu saja karena itu makanan kesukaanku." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Memangnya kau tidak pernah makan makanan lain di Konoha?" Tanya Rias dengan nada penasaran karena menurutnya masih banyak makanan enak selain ramen.

"Jarang. Kau tahu kan kalau sewaktu kecil aku ditolak oleh warga desa sehingga untuk membeli sayuran pun terasa susah akibat penolakan tadi. Paling aku makan makanan enak kalau Hokage-jii datang membawakanku makanan. Sisanya ya mie cup ataupun Ramen Ichiraku. Untungnya Teuchi-jii tidak menolakku seperti warga lainnya. Dia salah satu orang yang kuhormati." Kenang Naruto sambil tersenyum sendu karena dirinya juga teringat pada Kakashi, Iruka, serta teman satu desanya.

Rias yang mendengarnya terhenyak sejenak teringat bahwa nasib Naruto jauh lebih buruk darinya. Tapi dia tetap saja bisa selalu tersenyum tanpa beban tampak di wajahnya.

"Naruto, kau itu kuat." Kata Rias pada pemuda pirang yang sedang melamun itu.

Mendengar kata-kata Rias, Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum. "Semoga saja kau benar. Tak ada gunanya menyesal. Sekarang yang harus kulakukan adalah melindungi apa yang ada. Termasuk dirimu." Tanpa sadar pemuda pirang ini mengucapkan sebuah kata yang begitu berat maknanya secara lepas.

"Eh?!" Rias yang mendengarnya langsung saja merah padam mukanya karena fantasi akan pangeran berkuda putih yang selalu melindunginya tiba-tiba saja terlintas di kepalanya. 'Aku akan selalu melindungimu.' Rasanya ksatria tadi telah bersimpuh dan berkata hal tadi di dalam kepalanya.

"Ada apa Rias?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada bingung melihat gadis di depannya menjadi kikuk tiba-tiba.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa! Ah, ramennya sudah datang! Ayo kita makan!" Dengan cepat Rias berhasil mencari jalan keluar dari situasi memalukan tadi. Untungnya Naruto segera teralihkan oleh ramen yang tiba.

"Kau benar! Waktunya makan!" Ucap pemuda pirang tadi dengan riangnya. Dengan sigap sumpit ditangan nya telah menyambar mie yang masih panas itu dan menggiringnya menuju mulut Naruto.

Slurrp!

"Ah, enak seperti biasanya. Rias, bagaimana pendapatmu?" Tanya pemuda pirang itu kepada gadis yang menikmati makanan rakyat tersebut dengan cara bangsawan.

"Hmm, enak! Baru kali ini aku makan Ramen seenak ini!" Ucap Rias dengan senang.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Balas Naruto sambil meneruskan makannya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akhirnya keduanya selesai menikmati makan malam mereka. Kali ini Rias memillih mengajak Naruto menuju sebuah Bioskop untuk sekadar menikmati film pada malam hari. Rias memilih sebuah film horror yang sedang booming di bioskop sebagai tontonannya. Naruto yang takut pada hantu sebenarnya ingin ambil langkah seribu meninggalkan tempat tadi. Namun, rasa gengsinya membuat pemuda pirang itu memaku pantatnya ke kursi penonton sambil berharap jantungnya kuat selama 2 jam kedepan.

"ARRGGGGGG!" Teriakan dari sound system seolah seperti bom bijuu yang ditembakkan secara terus menerus menuju pendengaran seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Kepala pemuda itu semakin kebawah seolah mencoba melindungi matanya dari penampakan yang tidak diinginkan pada layar bioskop. Namun tetap saja kedua telinganya tidak mampu untuk bertindak banyak. Sedangkan kedua tangannya secara kuat menggengam lengan kursi.

Rias? Saat ini gadis berambut merah ini sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat layar film setiap kali para pemeran film itu berteriak ketakutan karena di kejar-kejar oleh setan. Baginya film semacam ini tak lebih dari acara anak-anak belaka karena dia sudah kelewat sering melihat sesuatu yang jauh lebih seram dari ini.

"…" Naruto yang merasa bahwa selama beberapa menit tidak ada suara dari sound system serta para penonton yang raut wajahnya nampak sudah rileks mencoba menaikkan kepalanya melihat situasi. 'Mungkin filmnya sudah selesai.' Pikir pemuda ini.

"ARGGGHHHHH!"

Tepat saat kedua matanya menatap layar bioskop, muncul sesosok wanita dengan sayatan melintang diwajahnya membawa sebuah gunting panjang dengan wajah di close up membuat detail mengerikan karya para petugas efek terpampang jelas seolah menatap seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Secara reflek Narutoberdiri dan berteriak seperti orang kesetanan membuat seisi bioskop yang didominasi oleh para kawula muda itu menoleh padanya. Sementara Rias yang mendengar teriakan pemuda pirang ini berusaha setengah mati agar tidak tertawa karena takut melukai perasaan pemuda itu.

Naruto yang berteriak hanya bisa diam sekarang. Dalam hatinya dia ingin lenyap saja dari tempat ini sekarang juga. Namun, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Akhirnya dengan mengumpulkan harga dirinya yang telah tercerai-berai, pemuda ini kembali duduk seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

'Sial, sial, sial!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akhinya acara nonton memalukan tadi berakhir. Naruto dengan cepat menarik tangan Rias menjauh dari boiskop karena sudah kehilangan muka di sana. Sedangkan Rias hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Pfft! Tak kusangka seorang Naruto takut pada hantu! Padahal setiap hariia bertemu iblis!" Rias tetap saja mengeluarkan celetukannya hingga membuat wajah pemuda pirang itu menjadi semerah tomat.

"Urusai! Hantu dan Iblis itu berbeda jauh!" Naruto mencoba membela harga dirinya selagi bisa.

"Apa bedanya?" Tanya Rias dengan nada menggoda.

"Pokoknya beda!" Naruto yang kehabisan idehanya mengatakan hal itu sementara Rias hanya tersenyum sambil tertawa senang melihat wajah malu seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nee, Naruto. Kenapa kau membawaku keatas bukit malam-malam begini? Apa kau mau-" "Tidak! Aku tidak akan berbuat hal-hal tidak senonoh padamu!" Dengan cepat Naruto memotong omongan Rias yang curiga padanya karena membawanya menuju sebuah bukit yang menghadap kota.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu kok! Apa jangan-jangan itu isi pikiranmu?!" Rias segera memasang pose mendekap melindungi dadanya hingga membuat Naruto menampar jidatnya sendiri karena pikirannya yang sudah terkontaminasi oleh sang pertapa mesum selama bertahun-tahun.

"Apapun perkataanmu. Aku cuma ingin melihat ini saja." Kata Naruto sambil melayangkan tatapannya kebawah bukit dimana tampaklah pemandangan kota Kuoh pada malam hari. Cahaya lampu dari bangunan-bangunan nampak indah berbentuk bulat karena dilihat dari kejauhan hingga menjadi sekumpulan kunang-kunang yang menyinari gelapnya malam.

Sementara Rias memilih berdiam diri mematung menikmati pemandangan malam yang jarang atau bahkan tak pernah ia lihat selama ini.

"Rias, kau tahu. Kadang aku suka memandangi desaku dari atas patung wajah para kage sambil membayangkan kalau diriku menjadi Hokage." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah sendu. Ucapan tadi membuat gadis Gremory itu menoleh ke arah pemuda tersebut. Rias bisa menangkap sirat kerinduan dari wajah pemuda pirang di sebelahnya itu.

Grep!

Kedua lengan Rias melingkari punggung Naruto dan dirinya mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk mendekap pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu tentu saja kaget. Namun, kekagetannya seketika reda saat dia mendapati wajah Rias yang menatapnya sewaktu ia mau menoleh kebelakang.

"Kau pasti rindu kampung halaman." Ucap Rias dengan nada lembut.

"Ya, kau benar. Meskipun aku menemukan hal baru di sini, tetap saja sebagian hati kecilku masih merindukan Konoha." Ucap Naruto dengan lemah. Angin malam membelai rambutnya dan juga rambut Rias membuat keduanya saling bertatapan dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Aku bisa memahami hal itu sedikit. Tapi, kuharap hal tersebut tidak menjadi semacam beban bagimu." Ucap Rias dengan nada khawatir.

"Tenang saja, lagipula aku masih punya banyak urusan di sini." Meskipun Naruto berkata demikian, Rias merasakan bahwa akan tiba suatu hari di mana dirinya akan berpisah dengan pemuda pirang ini. Namun, dia mencoba menepis pikiran negatifnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku jalan-jalan."Ucap Rias dengan wajah senang mengacuhkan pikiran buruknya tadi.

"Sama-sama. Dan bisakah aku minta tolong." Pinta Naruto membuat Rias bingung mendengarnya.

"Ya, dan apakah itu?" Tanya gadis itu sambil tetap mendekap pemuda pirang tadi.

"Bisakah kau tetap seperti ini? Rasanya enak juga ada benda kenyal melekat dipunggungku, hihihi!" Rupanya ajaran Jiraiya sudah meresap ke dalam tulang-tulang pemuda itu hingga membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. "hangat loh!" Tambahnya dengan bersemangat.

"Naruto…" Rias yang emosinya sudah mencapai puncak sekarang tidak lagi mendekap melainkan siap mematahkan pinggang pemuda pirang hitam mulai menguar dari tubuhnya hingga membuat tanah di sekitarnya terangkat ke udara melawan gravitasi.

Grep!

Tangan kanan Naruto dengan sigap menahan kedua tangan rias yang menyatu mendekapnya.

"Eh?!" Gadis itu sekarang kebingungan.

"Bercanda kok. Aku cuma teringat seseorang yang pelukannya seperti ini." Ucap Naruto dengan nada pelan.

"M-maksudmu?!" Sekarang giliran Rias yang menjadi panik melihat perubahan sikap Naruto yang kelewat drastis.

"Ini seperti pelukan kaa-san." Ucap Naruto sambil menoleh kebelakang sedikit dan menatap wajah Rias hingga membuat wajah gadis itu semerah kepiting rebus.

"Eh?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Sementara itu,

"Hoeeekkk!" Seorang pemuda dengan rambut ravennya tampak sedang memuntahkan isi perutnya dari atas sebuah awan. Dari raut wajahnya, pemuda ini seperti melihat hal yang amat menjijikan di depan matanya.

"Huuuoooeekkk!" "Uhhh, sejak kapan Dobe jadi berakting sok romantic seperti itu. Huuoooeekkkk!" Begitulah gerutuan singkat pemuda dengan sayap merpatinya karena tak sengaja melihat adegan antara Naruto dan Rias.

TBC

**Ahh, akhirnya bisa update juga. 2 minggu ini sibuk daftar univ hahaha. Chapter ini semoga kalian menikmatinya. Dan untuk The shifter 2 tunggu ajalah. Karena jadwal di RL yang begitu banyak (Sekali lagi saya minta maaf). Dan tentu saja, Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah fav, follow, dan review fic ini. Tanpa kalian saya bukan siapa-siapa. Sampai jumpa! **


End file.
